Our Own Strange Little Family
by xGryffinPuffx
Summary: Severus Snape adopts a young Hermione Granger when he discovers that she is being abused by her parents. However, Severus hasn't let anyone into his heart since Lily, let alone a child. Together they'll learn to be their own little family discovering forgiveness, love, and sacrifice as they come to understand the other. Father/daughter, mild abuse and mild language. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger sat in her room during her summer holiday reading a rather tattered old book that she had read at least a hundred times. It was her favorite from her early childhood, a Dr. Seuss book _Oh the Places You Will Go._ As she read through it, she pictured herself as an adult working at different jobs that interested her. Maybe she would be a vet? She loved animals. Or maybe she would be a teacher? She really enjoyed learning and reading. Her possibilities were endless. The only thing they all had in common was that she was away from home, far away.

Up until the time she was five, her parents had adored her. She came from a family of dentists, and her parents prided themselves on their work and seemingly perfect little family. She was an only child and the center of attention for her parents and extended family. She was a charming and easy going baby and toddler, and had shown signs of her intelligence early. That was until weird stuff started happening. She remembered it like it had only happened yesterday. She was six and at her primary school. She was minding her own business coloring letters of the alphabet on the worksheet her teacher had handed out. Out of nowhere, she felt something hit the back of her head, and looked in time to see one little boy throwing paper wads at her when the teacher wasn't looking. She ignored him, but he kept on throwing paper at her until her teacher walked by, and scolded her for littering the floor! She had been so mad and hurt that the boy who had tormented her, and had now gotten her into trouble, suddenly flew backwards out of his chair and across the room. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she had a feeling that she had been responsible for that. She had noticed a tingling in her body that she had never experienced before. Then the school had informed her family. Her parents had somehow also known that she was responsible for this "incident" too. When she had gotten home that afternoon, they punished her harshly. They called her names they never had before, and treated her worse than you would a stray animal. All of a sudden when she went to bed that night, she was an undesirable that got in her parents way, and she was a far cry from the child they had taken joy in just that morning at breakfast! Everything had changed in one day.

Now Hermione knew not to interact with her parents much. It had been four years since she had been loved and accepted. Four years since she had been hugged and kissed and taken on vacations or complimented for her efforts at school. Now all they referred to her as was _freak_ when something strange would happen, and it usually did.She fended for herself when it came to food, clothing, stuff for school, and other things by stealing or working odd jobs here and there for money. Her parents only provided her with the basics of shelter and the opportunity to make something from _their_ food in _their_ house. When she did interact with them, they would ignore her for the most part. However, there were days when her father especially would be in a particularly foul mood. He would lash out at her by pulling her hair and dragging her around by it, or shoving her roughly to the floor, or every once in a while he would aim a swift kick or hard smack at her. She had bruises and bumps and one nasty scar across her chest from when her father had taken a swing at her while he was helping her mother fix dinner for just the two of them. He had had a knife in his hand, and he had cut her with it. She had fled upstairs, bleeding everywhere, sure that she needed stitches but unwilling to walk around as she was feeling faint. Now a constant reminder was there as a faint, red, jagged scar going full length across her pale skin that she was not worth loving, not worth caring for, and probably not worth being alive.

But she had survived. She survived every day. She had gone from being completely studious and carefree to just surviving day to day. She was still extremely bright for her age, and she never let her grades fall below a certain standard, even if it was just to prove to her alone that she could do good, _non-freakish_ , things. However, reading and homework and studying no longer were the focus. She would love for it to be the center of her concerns again like some of the other kids…and having friends. She missed her friends. She had started to distance herself when the abuse started, and they had moved on with their lives, not really understanding what was wrong with their once lively and funny friend. She was a loner and survivor now. She knew that if she was alone, no one could harm her. She would be safe.

But secretly she longed and hoped for a life where she didn't have to be alone or a survivor. She wanted a life where she didn't have to take care of herself. Where she could talk to someone who loved her and wanted to be with her and cuddle with her and support her. She had no clue where that was or who that would be with, but she wanted it. She wanted to prove that she wasn't a freak despite the freaky things still happening to her, because of her. She wanted a family.

Severus Snape looked out the window of his summer home at Prince Manor at the faint outline of mountains hiding away in the shadows night brought with it. He took a sip of the last of his tea as he turned and headed back into the living room to enjoy some peace and quiet. While he had done a complete makeover from the cold, forbidding and dark look that the home used to sport to a warm, inviting and safe place, it still felt as it had in his childhood before he had moved with his abusive father to Spinner's End. Severus had done everything he could think of to change the place, but with just him here and only over summer holiday, the house still didn't feel quite like home. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however, felt like his home. It had since he was an eleven year old boy. He had accepted the place as home with his best friend, Lily Evans, and they had spent many wonderful days there despite being in different school houses. He had been in Slytherin house while she had been in Gryffindor. Their houses shared a brutal rivalry, but they didn't. They were happy. Until James Potter and the Marauders had come along, and then he had insulted his friend by calling her a disgusting racial slur. He wanted to blame James Potter, his tormentor and abuser, for everything that had happened between him and Lily, but he knew that his words had been the final straw that had drove them apart in their fifth year, and he suffered for it to this day. After Lily's death at basically his own hand, he had vowed to live alone and to die alone. He felt that he didn't deserve a life of love, fun, laughter, and other milestones. Lily couldn't have it because of him, so why should he? He felt that way was the only way he could say sorry to her and pay her back for what he had stolen from her. While she was away from her family, he would not have a family either. He had his coworkers at Hogwarts where he was the Potions Master. He also had Professor Albus Dumbledore who tried his best to look out for him. Dumbledore was the reason he wasn't rotting away in Azkaban, and through his service to Dumbledore felt he was at least doing some good, even if the work Albus had him doing was annoying and very trying of his patience at times. At the moment, he was job free. However, next year Harry Potter would be returning to the magical world and attending school at Hogwarts. It was Severus' job to look out for him and protect him. That would be…interesting.

Looking down at his empty tea cup, he felt as though he could use something a little stronger. While he was not a big drinker of alcohol because of his abusive, alcoholic father, he did enjoy a little here and there in moderation. He poured himself a bit of Firewhiskey, content to sip it until he fell asleep. However, at the moment when he had just sat down in his favorite comfortable recliner to enjoy some peace, quiet and alcohol, the Floo turned green and out stepped Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard used his wand to get the soot off of his bright blue robes that had stars and moons all over them. When Dumbledore would turn a certain way, Severus swore that the stars glimmered. Dumbledore straightened his hat and robes, and turned towards Severus who was looking at the old man with a mixture of dread and exasperation. What could Dumbledore want at close to midnight at the start of the summer holidays? Severus made to get up again to greet his guest when Dumbledore turned to him with a twinkle in his eyes and smiling, put out a hand to stop him from rising. "Don't get up on account of me, Severus. You look more comfortable now than I have seen you in many years."

"Yes, well, I don't have a school full of dunderheads to teach." Severus figured that would make anyone tense when he had to make sure students wouldn't blow themselves, their classmates, or their professor up in an act of foolish disregard.

Severus gestured for Albus to have a seat on the couch opposite the chair he was sitting in. The old wizard obliged, and as he sat down pulled out a bag of lemon drops, offering one to the younger man who declined. Albus took one out to suck on, and then started explaining what brought him to Prince Manor at this late in the evening on such short notice, well, really no notice at all.

"Severus, we have a situation," Dumbledore began losing the twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. "One of our future Muggleborn students appears to be…struggling at home."

"Struggling how, and how does that concern me, Headmaster?" Severus asked genuinely confused and not at all sarcastic or snarky.

"It concerns you greatly, my boy," Dumbledore went on as he leaned forward in his seat. "She is being neglected and abused. It has been brought to my attention from another witch who was visiting family who resides in the same neighborhood as this young lady. She heard loud voices and while…investigating…saw the young girl showing signs of accidently magic to protect herself. She contacted me immediately."

"What would you like me to do with her?" Severus was worried that he knew exactly where this conversation was going, but he was not going to make it easy on Dumbledore to get there.

"I would most appreciate it, Severus, if you could take the girl in and become her guardian eventually." Dumbledore was so serious that Severus almost smirked. Albus wanted him to rear a child on his own? Especially a young girl who would clearly need assistance processing her troubled childhood before it could cause any long term hurdles?

"No, Albus." Severus sat back and sipped on his alcohol wondering if he would need another finger more to get this conversation and ridiculous request from the Headmaster out of his mind.

Dumbledore merely smiled. He would never tell Severus this, but he felt that the young girl would do some good for his walled off, and inwardly hurting, Potions Master. He felt for the young man, having lost what was most important to him, and in doing so, bestowing a lonely life upon himself as penance. Albus understood that pain and suffering very well himself. He had made the mistake to wall off from everyone, including his own brother who now hated him even more, and immersed himself in protecting the wizarding world from two evil wizards. He made the mistake of never loving again after what happened to his sister. He would not allow Severus to undergo the same fate.

"Severus," Albus said barely above a whisper and sounding extremely old and fragile. This got Severus' attention. "I made a decision much like you're making when I was about your age. I too had made a terrible mistake that cost someone I loved their life. I immersed myself in work trying to forget while also numbing my emotions. That was the worst thing I could have ever done, Severus. I do not want to see you to make the same mistake I did."

Severus could only stare. This man who was so secretive with his past, his ideas, his hunches, with everything, was so open and vulnerable now, it took all of his willpower to not simply agree with the man, and say that he wouldn't repeat the mistake. But this was different. This was Severus Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeons, the hater of all that was light and happiness, the punisher of Gryffindors, and most importantly the Death Eater and spy. Dumbledore was the defeater of Grindelwald and leader of the Order of the Pheonix. A one man personification of all that was good and just, and a beacon for a cause everyone should fight for. Albus was a hero. Their situations were not the same.

"It's not that simple, Albus. I can't." Severus finally responded hoarsely. "Besides what would I raising a little girl accomplish? That would surely stress me more, and she would not be able to fully rely on me, especially when the Dark Lord comes back. She would be abandoned again. I may be seen as heartless by many, but I couldn't do that to an innocent child."

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Children have an amazing capacity for love and forgiveness, Severus. She would know you as you are now, and would not care about the past you. You would also have a reason to rebuild your reputation, and if you raised her right, then you would have someone to be proud of, and someone who would be proud to have you. You would have a family, Severus. Family is very important. I want you to have a family. You deserve one. And as far as when Voldemort comes back, well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I don't," Severus cut across him. He was still thinking about what Albus had said, but he didn't deserve to be forgiven, to have a life…to have love. He deserved to be miserable.

"You do," Dumbledore reassured him. "Don't pity the dead, Severus. And don't fall upon your own sword. If you won't do this for yourself, then do this for that young girl. She deserves someone who will love her, doesn't she?"

"Then she deserves to be with someone else, Albus, someone who CAN give her all those things. I cannot." Severus uncharacteristically slumped back in his recliner looking defeated and like a man who was many years older than him.

"How about this," Dumbledore asked giving one more idea a go. "How about we do a test run? Let her live here for two weeks. If everything works out, then that is fantastic news. If not, then I will find another place for her to go. She cannot go into the Muggle orphanage system, Severus. Too many wizarding children have fallen between the cracks there." He was specifically thinking of Tom Riddle.

Severus thought about it. It was a fair suggestion, but he was not looking forward to it. However, since he believed he deserved to suffer, raising a little girl would certainly qualify."Very well, Albus, we will do a 'test run'. When will you be bringing the girl here?"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore was very pleased, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the two would get on fine. "Her name is Hermione Jean Granger. I will be bringing her here tomorrow evening."

"That's rather sudden, Albus!" Severus didn't expect her so soon! Was her situation really that dire? "What does she eat? What do I need for her? What do I DO with her?!"

Again Albus chuckled with that annoying twinkle back in his eyes. "Everything will be alright, my boy. You will learn as you go, and I'm sure it will go better than you think. However," at this Albus looked right into Severus' dark brown eyes and said slowly, as if Severus had issues comprehending English, "Do. Not. Sabatoge. This. There will be times you will feel overwhelmed, like you are failing, that you were the wrong choice. Keep pushing forward. Vent when you need to. Minerva would be an excellent resource as she has raised other Muggleborn children in her time. However, since Minerva is of a certain age, she cannot take Hermione." Albus had noticed the little light of hope that had come into Severus' eyes when he mentioned Minerva raising children, but it left just as quickly as it had come when he had said she no longer could. However, he was not going to tell Severus that Minerva had agreed regardless of age. No matter what people said of his stern, no nonsense friend and Deputy Headmistress, she loved having children since she was unable to have her own. He didn't doubt that Severus would eventually see the reward in it as well.

"Very well, Albus." Severus hoisted himself out of his chair, more tired now than he had been earlier. "Will you at least send me a message through the Floo before you come?"

"Why Severus, one would think you were nervous?" Albus had to poke a little fun at him. This was a man who had turned spy against the darkest wizard of his time, a man who had successfully completed many dangerous missions, barely escaping with his life and identity still intact, and yet was nervous to introduce a young girl into his house, into his family.

"Insufferable, meddling, old man," Severus growled under his breath. He knew Dumbledore was only poking fun at him because of everything he had accomplished in the First War; however, raising a child was very different. Severus thought he would rather have the Cruciatus curse repeatedly used on him by the Dark Lord than to take this girl.

"Don't have such dark thoughts, my boy," Dumbledore gently reprimanded, eyeing him over the top of his half moon spectacles. "Try to remain positive. Due to her home life, she will be very perceptive to your emotions, and she will be very vigilant. Dark thoughts like that will put you in a certain mood, and will certainly make bonding difficult for you two." Dumbledore thought he heard what strangely sounded much like a very quiet and juvenile, "So what?" come from the Potions Master, but didn't comment."Good night, Severus, I will be seeing you tomorrow with Miss Granger."

"Goodnight, Headmaster," Severus replied dutifully. Once Dumbledore had left back through the Floo, Severus got himself ready for the small amount of sleep he would get tonight. Tomorrow night at this time he would be dealing with a small girl in his home. On the surface, his pessimistic side told him that this was a waste of time, that she would hate him, and that she would probably be leaving in two weeks anyway. But deep, deep down, Severus kind of hoped that she did like him, and that maybe, just maybe, he would have a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Hermione's eyes were still closed, she winced from the sunlight that was streaming into her bedroom. As she made to get up, she fell back onto the bed clutching her side. At that moment, all of her memories from yesterday came rushing back to her. She had been so close to getting away from her father yesterday, but he had been quicker and had landed a hard kick square to her ribs. It had been weeks since her parents had barely acknowledged her, but last night that lack of acknowledgment came to an end. She had been trying to reach up to the top shelf of the pantry to pour her a bowl of cereal for dinner, but it was too high for her to reach. Her spiteful parents put the cereal up so high because they knew she couldn't reach it. In a moment of frustration, she had wished that the cereal would just come to her. And it had. The box of cereal had floated down gently, right into her outstretched hand. As soon as she caught the box, she turned to see her parents glaring at her. She knew what was coming, and she was powerless to stop it. She had tried to escape, but with a kick that her father knew had hit its mark judging from the yelp that came from Hermione, her father had let her run to her room without pursuing her. Yesterday had been a very painful day, and she had either fallen asleep from exhaustion or she had passed out from the pain. Either way she had been happy being unconscious.

Now she was in so much pain that she felt she might pass out again. Just as she was ready to slip back into unconscious, she heard the doorbell ring. She didn't pay any mind as it was probably just some of her parents' friends, and they didn't bother with seeing her anyway. She closed her eyes tuning in and out as she heard her mother answer the door. Then she heard her mother give somewhat of a strangled scream. Curiosity bringing her back from the brink of unconsciousness, she slowly and painfully got up and opened her bedroom door. She heard a man's voice that was not her father's come floating up the stairs. He sounded like he was old, but kind. Standing against the frame of her door for support, doubled over in pain, she heard the voice ask, "Would your daughter, Hermione, happen to be home?"

Hermione froze. Someone wanted to see her? The freak? Just as she tried to call out that she was upstairs, she heard her father say, "No one by that name lives here."

Fearing that her only chance out of this house would believe her parents and leave, Hermione let out a strangled call, "I'm upstairs!"

She heard silence from below, and fearing that the man had already left went to take a defeated step back inside her room when she collapsed. She was hurting too badly. Then she heard multiple sets of footsteps coming quickly up the stairs, and she assumed that they were the footsteps of her parents coming to beat the rest of her into an unrecognizable lump of a body. She wasn't expecting to feel gentle hands and a concerned voice saying her name softly. When the gentle hands lifted her face up, she looked into the deep blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. The lines around his eyes were etched with concern as he tried to get through to the girl who was in so much pain that he wasn't sure that she could hear him.

"Hermione, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am here to take you away from this place, to someone who will never hurt you like this." Dumbledore's mind was reeling with many emotions from fear to worry to anxiety to anger to sadness to murderous. These so called parents were responsible for this young girl's pain? As his anger increased, everyone in the room could feel the crackle of his magic, and finally a vase in one of the rooms of the house could be heard exploding.

Trying to control himself, Albus asked, "Hermione can you stand, sweetheart?" She was looking at him with troubled, hazel eyes that were focused then unfocused. She tried but as soon as she would try to straighten herself up, she would fall back down again in pain. Albus knew he had told Severus that he would meet him at Prince Manor later in the evening, but he needed help now with the girl while one of them dealt with these Muggles.

Pulling his wand from his robes, he conjured his Patronus and told the silvery phoenix in a very strong and no nonsense voice, "Severus, I need you to come to my location at once. I have included the apparition site. Please hurry!"

With a flick of his wand, and a somewhat smug look at the utter surprise and terror on the girl's parents' faces, he sent the patronus off to Severus. Once that was done, he turned his full attention back onto Hermione trying to reassure her that she would be alright, and that she was going to be in very capable, loving hands very soon.

Severus was sitting out in the garden behind Prince Manor enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the local Muggle paper. Contrary to popular belief, Severus did enjoy sitting in the sun, he did enjoy other colors in his wardrobe like different shades of grey and black when he was in muggle clothes during the summer, and he enjoyed keeping up to date with Muggle news. Severus believed knowledge was power, and even if a majority of muggle news did not concern him or the wizarding world, it was a good idea to know what was going on around you regardless. He had just put the paper down, and was about to refill his coffee cup when a phoenix patronus suddenly appeared in front of him. Slightly startled, he recognized who the patronus belonged to before the bird started relaying Albus' message. Upon hearing Albus' plea for immediate help, he accessed the apparition location with a simple spell, and immediately Apparated to the site. Recognizing that he was in a Muggle neighborhood, he was glad that he had been wearing muggle clothing. He found the house that Albus had implanted into his patronus, and went ahead inside the house as he noticed the front door was still wide open. Always keeping his wand up his sleeve, a habit from being a Death Eater and spy, he kept it at the ready should he need to access it quickly. He heard voices and movement from upstairs so he stealthily followed the sound until he saw the little group of people. A man and a woman were cowering against the wall opposite the place where Albus was kneeling talking to a child who was slumped over in pain on the floor. When the other two people saw him coming, the man shielded his wife, and backed her into a bedroom and closed and locked the door. Severus didn't really care, they were out of his way, and he had no problems going through doors to get to child abusers.

When Albus looked up and saw Severus, the old man's face broke into a strained smile, and he indicated for Severus to come around to his side, kneeling in front of the little girl. When Severus was bent down next to him, Albus began, "Take her to St. Mungos, Severus. She is in severe pain, and will need bones mended. I ran a quick diagnostic, and it appears three of Hermione's ribs are broken, and one is uncomfortably close to her lung."

It took a moment for Severus to register the name, when suddenly he asked, "Albus, is this…."

"Hermione Granger," Albus finished for him. He briefly looked over at Severus and was pleased to see that he looked genuinely concerned now that he could see what hell the child was living in. He then looked at Hermione who was looking into Severus' dark brown eyes with her hazel ones full of pain and suffering and neglect. Severus would deny it in that moment if someone would have asked, but he felt strangely protective of this little girl he had just met.

He gave a curt, resolute nod before he told Albus he would take Hermione to the hospital. Looking a bit unsure at first, he addressed the suffering child, "Hello, Hermione, my name is Severus Snape. Right now I need to take you to a special hospital. I doubt you can walk, so I am going to carry you. Before I do though, you will feel a bit of a tingle going through your body, but that is alright. I'll explain everything to you later."

Hermione gave a defeated nod, silently wishing for a quick death. She was in so much pain that nothing was making sense. She didn't know either of these men, but they seemed nice and wanted to take her to the hospital. At this point, she didn't care who they were, but she couldn't deny an automatic sense of trust she felt towards them.

Satisfied with her answer, Severus performed a feather light charm over Hermione before picking her up and cradling her broken body in his arms. She felt incredibly light, even considering the feather light charm. He started to carry her out of the house, her head pushed up under his chin, when he stopped to ask Albus, "What are you going to do?"

Severus could feel Dumbledore's magic crackle through the air as Albus answered, "I'm going to talk with the Grangers." Severus looked at him in utter disbelief, but he figured one of these days he may come back for a "talk" too.

Without another word, Severus walked out of the house. He stopped when he realized a slight issue: How was he going to get to St. Mungos? He didn't have a Floo network, and his only Floo access was at his home which he would need to apparate to anyway. He sighed before sincerely telling the girl that he was sorry, leaving him no choice, he Apparated them to St. Mungos where she let out strangled cry that pierced Severus' heart.

After the man named Severus had picked her up and held her, she strangely felt the safest she had felt in a little over four years. In his arms, she felt as if no one could hurt her again. She pushed her head up under his chin where she fit comfortably. She was barely aware of him carrying her out of the house before he suddenly stopped as if he didn't know where to go. She was slowly losing consciousness again when she barely heard him say, "I'm sorry."

Before she could open her eyes to look at the man, she felt a pull behind her navel, and the next thing she knew she was being forced into a very tight tube where she couldn't breathe, and her broken ribs were protesting quite loudly, but she couldn't scream or adjust herself or anything. However, as suddenly as it had started it was gone, but the pain in her ribs still fiercely remained present, and she let out a strangled cry. She felt the man start, and she clutched at his jumper, her fist closed tightly, along with her eyes, and biting the fabric of the man's jumper to keep herself from screaming more.

Quickly Severus took her inside, bursting through the front doors, demanding to be seen immediately. Many of the younger Healing staff recognized him as the greasy git from the dungeons who had been their Potions Master. Still a reflex from their Hogwarts days, the Healers jumped in to help the poor girl who by this time was whimpering. One healer took charge, a young woman who instructed Severus to take her down the hall to room 220 that was vacant, and that she would be in with him shortly. Severus nodded and moved swiftly to the indicated room, impatiently waiting. When he tried to put Hermione down on the bed, she clutched at his jumper and held on tighter. He looked down at her surprised, but when he locked eyes with hers, so full of pain and fear; he understood that she just wanted to be held. She confirmed his hunch when she was barely able to mutter a quiet and pathetic, "Please?" He nodded which prompted her to cuddle back underneath his chin, at which time she finally succumbed to sleep.

Severus was sitting in the waiting room, out of the way of the many Healers who had come to see about Hermione. Before he had left though, he had had to pry a barely conscious, scared, and broken little girl from his jumper. His patience had been running thin until he looked down at her fragile little body, clinging to him of all people for comfort, and his impatience started to wane. Instead, he had whispered to her that he would be there when she woke up, that she was safe, and that he wouldn't leave her. He wasn't sure that she could really hear him, but it made _him_ feel oddly better. He gently pried her fingers from his jumper, and turned to leave. He didn't even know her, and he already knew that he never wanted to see her like this again. He felt oddly protective, and, dare he say it, paternal?

For what seemed like the hundredth time, he checked his watch. It had been hours. He felt as though he had been out in the waiting room for too long. Were the girl's injuries more severe than he and Albus had originally thought? Severus couldn't think about that right now. Also where _was_ Albus? Severus knew that Albus wasn't just "talking" to the Grangers about their piss poor parenting skills. From the energy and magic coming off of Albus, Severus was sure that he had maybe used the Grangers as an outlet for his pent up magic. Albus wouldn't do anything that would permanently damage the Grangers, but Severus was silently hoping he would. They deserved it. For once, Severus was anticipating Albus' arrival. He wanted to know what had happened, and what the Grangers had been transfigured into for their crimes.

As if his thoughts summoned the man, Severus looked up in time to see Albus coming around a corner at the end of the hall. The men made eye contact, and Albus headed towards Severus' secluded corner of the waiting room.

"Well," Severus began as Albus took a seat beside him. "What happened after I left?"

"We talked," Albus said simply. The old wizard leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. It took all of Severus' restraint not to roll his eyes, and bite back with a sarcastic retort towards the old man. If he was supposed to be taking the girl in, he wanted to know what transpired. Would Hermione's parents be punished? Why did Albus always have to be so damn secretive!

As if sensing the frustration coming from younger man, Albus continued his account, "I explained about magic, and what Hermione is. I told them that the _strange_ things happening around her were displays of accidental magic as all young children experience that. I also informed them that next year, she would have the opportunity to go to school where she would learn to control her magic as well as other subjects."

Severus could only stare at Albus before he sneered, "Lovely, did you have biscuits and tea while you calmly explained that their daughter is a witch? Will you also be having dinner with them at some point this summer to perhaps discuss how she got into her current state and talk of Quidditch matches?"

Albus gave a small chuckle at the Potions Master's summary of his conversation with the Grangers. "Those were only the topics, Severus. I certainly do not plan to have dinner with them any time soon, if at all. No, I made it very clear that the wizarding world does not take kindly to child abuse, especially at the hands of muggles. I informed them that they would be served a warrant for their arrest, and that I was the chief of the courts, so their chances of being found innocent were very slim."

Severus nodded. Yes, the Grangers would certainly rot in Azkaban prison. Severus asked, "Do you think they will try to run, Albus?"

"In the event that they were considering that as an option, I may have hinted that we would be able to track them, and their punishment would be even more severe than what it is already," Albus answered. "I almost hope that they do try to run."

Severus raised his eyebrow at Albus' comment. Did he really want the Grangers to get away? Surely he didn't see any good in these people? Their daughter was in the operating room having many injuries tended to, and they weren't minor judging by the time it was taking for them to complete their diagnosis and healing. Then suddenly Albus added, "If they ran, I would not hesitate to give a harsher punishment, and unfortunately I would enjoy doing so."

Severus was shocked. While he agreed with Albus, he was very surprised to hear this man, who believed everyone had some good in them and deserved a second chance, wanted to give Hermione's parents an even worse sentence. Severus was actually sort of proud of him. He was about to give a snarky comeback comment of "Welcome to the dark side" when the door of Hermione's room opened, and a nurse stepped out and walked towards them. Severus and Albus stood as she approached each with a concerned look on their faces.

"How is she doing?" Albus asked when Severus couldn't seem to form any words.

"She's still asleep at the moment and stable. However, professors, this abuse and neglect appear to have been happening over the course of several years. She has other broken and fractured bones that weren't given the opportunity to heal properly. She has some severe scarring on various parts of her body. She is also malnourished and small for her age. She is going to need a lot of love and care," the nurse finished with a gentle tone.

Albus inclined his head in sadness while Severus ran a hand through his hair in anger. If those muggles didn't die in prison, he would kill them himself. Albus placed a calming hand on his shoulder as he asked the nurse, "May we see her?"

Severus looked at the nurse hopeful as she answered hesitantly, "She is very tired and weak, Professor. I don't know how good of an idea it is for her to be receiving visitors yet."

Severus wasn't having any of this as he straightened to his full height, and stood very close to the woman as he said in a deadly whisper that he used on students who had made some very stupid mistakes, "I believe it would be appropriate that her guardian be allowed to see her to monitor that her progress is satisfactory. Wouldn't you agree?"

The nurse opened and closed her mouth a few times unable to actually speak while behind Severus the twinkle had returned to Albus' eyes and he wore a small smile at Severus' actions. After a few seconds, the nurse stepped aside and allowed Severus to enter Hermione's room. The sight of her made his heart clench again. She looked deathly pale in the light of the room, and she looked smaller than Severus had remembered her being. She looked peaceful with her chest gently rising and falling. As he approached her bedside, he could see a faint trace of a frown between her eyebrows even as she slept. He pulled up the one chair in the room, and he sat as close to her as he could. The healers had put monitoring spells on Hermione. Severus didn't know what all of them were for exactly, but he did identify a few such as her vitals, her temperature, and an alarm that would sound when she was waking up.

The nurse had hesitantly followed him inside the room to also look at her patient's information to write in her charts. As Severus ran through all the potions they should have given her for pain and sleep, he also asked startling the nurse, "Did you give her Dreamless Sleep potion?"

"Yes, Professor Snape," the nurse replied dutifully, and then quickly took her leave. Severus nodded to himself before he realized he didn't know what to do now. When would she wake? If he touched her would he accidentally hurt her? Severus looked around the room and noticed that there were a few magazines, one of them being a recent copy of Potions Weekly. He summoned the magazine to him and started reading when he sighed putting the magazine down for a moment. Sighing again he leaned forward and whispered to Hermione's sleeping form, "Hello, Hermione. It's Professor Snape…Severus. I wanted you to know that I'm here, child. I'm not going to leave you. You are safe. Keep fighting. If you give me a chance, who knows? We could be our own strange little family." He sat back in his chair feeling foolish, but that didn't stop him from whispering more so to himself than to her, "Please be alright."

With that he opened the magazine, settled in to get as comfortable as he possibly could, and started reading. It was going to be a long night. He was going to need a better chair that was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

What's going on? Where am I?

 _Beep. Beep. Beep…._

Hermione laid still trying to figure out what happened. Wherever she was, it kind of smelled weird and it was dark. She heard beeps and dings coming from…something. Whatever was under her head was comfortable and she was covered up.

 _Beep. Beep. Ding…._

It was soft and warm; it had to be a bed. But why was she on this bed?

 _Ding. Ding. Beep…._

Wait…she remembered what happened. Then it all came back suddenly in a whirlwind of colors, sounds, and emotions….

xxxxxxxx

"I need the cereal…you freak!... I wish it would just come down here to me… _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Get out of my kitchen, you freak!... side hurting…ribs broken…sweet nothingness… _Ding. Ding. Beep._ …Hermione my name is Albus Dumbledore…you're a freak!... Please be ok…at least three broken ribs, one uncomfortably close to her lung… _Beep. Ding. Bing_ …I need the cereal, I need food…I'm so sorry…so much pain…It's Professor Snape…Severus…Where am I?... _Beep. Beep. Ding…_ I'm here child…You're such a little freak!... Who knows? Maybe we could be our own strange little family?... _Ding. Ding. Beep…_. You freak!... I'm here child…You're a freak!...Please be ok… FREAK! FREAK! _DING. DING. DING. DING!_

xxxxxxxx

Severus had been dozing off peacefully, barely holding onto another magazine he had been glancing through. He was about to completely fall asleep when he heard faint noises breaking through the fog of his slumber that were coming from the hospital bed. Hermione's alarms had started going off and were getting louder, signaling that she was waking up. He slowly sat up in the stiff, uncomfortable chair he had been occupying for the last twenty-four hours and roughly rubbed at his face. Eventually waking up a little himself, Severus looked over and saw the girl twitching in her precarious state between consciousness and unconsciousness and heard her start whimpering. He leaned forward slightly, hoping to gently coax her into waking. Then suddenly, without warning, she sat bolt upright, yelling as she went.

Severus couldn't help but jump back into his chair as he muttered a string of expletives. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his heart that was threatening to beat out of his chest. After a moment, when he was able to persuade his heart to stay inside his body, he stared at the little girl who was cringing in pain, trying to assess her surroundings through the slits of her eyes. Breathing in and blowing out another breath, he leaned forward again, and once more tried his approach of gently coaxing her out of…whatever she was experiencing.

"Hermione? Hermione, child can you hear me?" Severus spoke slowly in his deepest, most soothing voice he could muster. After all, he was a bit inexperienced in this area as he never, ever spoke in a soothing way to anyone. Not since his mother, however, and then Lily.

Severus watched as Hermione started to calm down as he continued to say her name, along with other little nonsense words of assurance. After a while, her breathing slowed to a somewhat shallow breath, and she was able to focus again.

"Hermione? Child, look at me, please?" Severus asked in the same tone of voice he had been using for the past ten minutes. He was finally rewarded for his efforts when she acknowledged him. "Do you remember my name, Hermione?"

She stared at him for a while with a slight frown on her face making him think she didn't. He was about to tell her his name again, unsure if she had even actually heard him tell her the first time when they had gotten to the hospital. She surprised him by quietly answering, "Se-Severus Sn-Snape?"

The corners of Severus' mouth twitched slightly upwards into his own version of a smile as he heard her say his name. He inclined his head a bit as he said, "That is correct." Raising his head to look at her again he asked her another question, "Do you remember where you are?"

She looked around the room, careful not to use her whole body as her ribs were very sore, "A hos-hospital?"

"Correct again," Severus commended her for how astute she was considering her condition when he had brought her here. "Do you know the reason we had to bring you to the hospital?"

"Broken ribs…parents…." Hermione stopped there and was looking a bit troubled. Severus held his gaze on her even as she looked down at her bed covers, wincing here and there as she shifted her position slightly to get more comfortable. To ease the bit of tension in the room Severus asked her gently, "Do you want to lie down again? Does that help the pain?"

The child looked at him with some apprehension on her face before she gave a minute nod. At this he felt encouraged to also ask her, "Do you want me to help you lie back down?"

At the man's question, Hermione's apprehension turned to confusion. Did he really want to, what was the word… _comfort_ her? It had been so long since she had had someone want to do that for her that she was almost uncomfortable with the idea. How ironic that the thought of comfort made her uncomfortable. As she contemplated the irony and her genuine confusion, Severus was now feeling more and more impatient as more seconds passed. He thought he was being nice to the girl, and then she just ignores him? If he really registered his feelings, he would almost say…almost…that he was feeling rejected by the girl. Just as he was getting ready to make a sneering remark and retract his offer to help her, he heard a faint reply, "Y-yes, sir. I would app-appreciate that."

Without a word he moved slowly so as not to startle her, and reached behind her to fluff and readjust her pillows. Once he was satisfied, he assisted her by gently guiding her back and into her pillows in a somewhat upright position. He sat back in his chair, and there was an awkward silence for a few minutes as the girl kept shooting Severus quick, unsure glances while he held a steady gaze on her. He saw many different emotions playing across the girls face. One second there would be pain, then uncertainty, followed by determination, with doubt bringing up the rear. Feeling sorry for the girl, he decided to break the silence with a simple question, "Are you comfortable, child?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she comprehended the question and then quickly responded, "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded, pleased that she was comfortable. The girl didn't say anything more, and at a loss for words himself, he sat back and opened his magazine that he had started reading earlier, and began reading it again. He was surprised when he was interrupted by the girl a few seconds later.

"It's been a long time since I've been…comforted," she said in a barely audible tone, picking at her blankets.

Severus put down the magazine once again as he carefully formulated his next question. As a victim of child abuse himself, he knew that directly addressing the abuse was seldom the proper approach. It would have to be indirect with just enough direction that he got the information he was seeking.

"How long is 'a long time'?" Severus leaned forward trying to convey in his body language that regardless of what she had to say, he would not lean away from her and put distance between them. He wanted to help her.

Hermione gave a tiny shrug, wincing slightly as she answered, "Roughly four or five years ago." She stopped, wondering why she was telling him. He would just agree with her parents, wouldn't he? That she was a freak undeserving of attention, comfort and love? That if she was just "normal", then she and everyone in her life would be happy? The more she thought about this, the sadder she became. The sadder she became, the more Severus could see the sadness clouding her little face.

"Hermione," he spoke softly but firmly causing the little girl's hazel eyes to meet his dark brown ones, "I do not pretend to know what you are thinking, and I know we were just introduced under considerably less than desirable circumstances, but…." Severus paused making sure the girl was really listening to him, "…please try and believe me when I say this is not your fault that you are here. I know you won't believe me this quickly, but I would implore you to try." Sighing Severus felt that maybe it would help his young charge if he disclosed a little about his own upbringing. Perhaps that would help her feel more connected to him since he could personally relate to her life and struggles, and perhaps she wouldn't feel so inclined not to believe him. "When I was a young boy, my father was an alcoholic. When he would get drunk, he liked to take his…anger…out on me and my mother."

They had not broken eye contact, and he could see her eyes widen just a bit in astonishment. He was about to continue a little further into his past when she asked, "Did he break your bones too?"

Only out of the mouth of an innocent child could that phrase sound even more disturbing than it already was in its own right. Severus looked at her with sadness as he relented, "Yes, my father was able to break a few bones of mine before I turned sixteen."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. Severus nodded slightly, acknowledging her concern. However, he didn't want to dwell on his past. That was a long time ago, and he had processed it and had come to terms with it. He wanted to focus on Hermione's current situation since she wasn't even aware yet that she was not the reason behind her parents' appalling treatment of her.

"That is kind of you, but I said all that to say you are not responsible for how your parents treat you." He saw that Hermione was still giving him a bit of an incredulous look, much like he imagined he gave to Albus on many occasions when he said something that sounded ridiculous to him. Severus needed to change tact if he wasn't going to lose her in her own self-doubt. Recalling that the girl was not aware that she was a witch, that trait alone being the reason they abused her, he thought he may need to clarify that matter first. Hermione needed to know there was nothing "wrong" with her; that she was indeed not a "freak" at all.

"Hermione, has anything happened around you that you cannot explain whenever you are angry or scared?" Severus saw recognition in her eyes as he had no doubt that she was remembering every single event. She gave him a tiny nod prompting him to continue his explanation.

"That is called accidental magic." Now Hermione looked even more incredulous than she had when Severus said her parent's treatment wasn't her fault. He could predict her next statement.

"Magic isn't real, sir," she explained, looking at him as though wondering if he was completely sane.

"No?" Severus questioned as he drew his wand from up his sleeve. She watched wordlessly and with a bit of intrigue as he silently waved his wand in a particular pattern producing a white lily which he then handed to her. "Then are you able to explain what I just did, Miss Granger?"

She slowly reached out to take the lily, looking at it like it was the most amazing and beautiful thing she had ever seen. To her credit, it was the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed anyone do. But hadn't other "magicians" been able to do tricks of this same nature? But there was no hat it could've been hiding in, no handkerchief to conceal anything that may have already been there. It just appeared out of nowhere; emerged simply out of thin air. She traced her fingers lightly over the petals and stem. It was a real flower, like it had just been cut from the earth. It even smelled like a lily. After thoroughly examining its beauty and existence, she gently placed it on the bedside table.

Hesitantly she looked up at him and asked softly, "So, you're saying I can do this too?"

"One day you will be able to," Severus explained, smiling that she was so in awe of something that he took for granted of every day. "But as of now, you will be taught the basics of magic when you turn eleven."

She had so many questions. Where did she start? This was amazing! But despite all the questions she had, the first to tumble out was, "So why a lily?" She didn't know why she asked that. Who really cared when he could do magic, and he said she could as well!

Severus gave a small, and somewhat pained smile when he explained, "Well, let's just say Lily is my favorite." He knew she wouldn't catch the double meaning, but it felt good for him to be able to say it out loud to someone. She brought him out of his thoughts by asking another of her many questions swirling around in her head, "So why do I have to wait until I am eleven to learn magic? Where will I learn about magic?"

Severus explained that wizarding children reached a certain maturation peak regarding their magic at that age plus they were done with their primary schooling. He also explained she would be going to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry up in the Highlands of Scotland which he then proceeded to tell her about the castle. He told her that she would be sent a letter the summer before she was to start school via owl that would have her acceptance letter and her list of supplies. Then she would be able to get her wand, possibly a familiar and other school supplies.

Hermione had been fascinated until he mentioned the letter coming to her the summer before she started. That was a whole year from now. She sat worried wondering if her parents would allow her to go. What if they kept her from going? What if they locked her up, and she wouldn't be able to tell anyone that her parents were keeping her away? What if she was forgotten? Her bottom lip had worked its way between her teeth where she was lost in thought, chewing on it absentmindedly.

Severus had continued explaining about the magical world when he stopped suddenly as he noticed the change in the young girl. She didn't seem to notice that he had stopped in his account as she sat staring into space, lost in her thoughts. He was curious to know what had Hermione troubled.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked quietly. He watched as Hermione continued to pull the blanket between her hands, and chew on her lip. Clearly something had upset her because just a moment ago she had shown more happiness and excitement than he believed she had shown in years.

A few minutes passed in silence. Coming to the conclusion that he probably wouldn't be getting anything out of the girl, she surprised him yet again by asking him in a small but brave tone, "Will I be going back to live with my parents, sir?"

Severus furrowed his brow in thought. Should he tell the girl of her possible living arrangements? Should he say without Albus there? What if she didn't want to live with him? For some strange reason, Severus didn't think he could take that kind of rejection from the girl. He knew Albus would be coming around sometime today to check in on Hermione, so he decided to stall in the meantime.

"Do you want to go back to your parent's house?" Severus asked. He wondered if she would despite all of the neglect and recent show of abuse.

Hermione's breath hitched in her chest. Did she want to go back to her abusive parents? No, absolutely not. She was painfully reminded just how much they hated her every time she moved and breathed. But could she leave them? They were here parents after all. At one point, they had loved her and cared about her and for her. They had shown that they were at least capable of doing that. Maybe if she tried hard enough they would love her again? But hadn't she been trying? Hadn't she been getting good grades, and keeping out of trouble, and doing little things at school that she felt would make her parents proud and want to welcome her back into their caring and loving arms? She had tried everything she could think of that used to make them happy when she was little. But nothing worked. She was left feeling disappointed and hurt. She felt like she wasn't good enough for them, and if she wasn't good enough for _them_ , her own parents, then who was she good enough for? Her parents were as good as she got anyway, weren't they? They may not treat her like they once did, but at least she knew she had them; that she wasn't entirely alone.

She knew there was sadness and longing in her eyes and on her face, but she looked up pitifully anyway, silently trying to express her fears and concerns to the man who had shown her more compassion than she could remember anyone doing in a long while. He seemed to be an alright person if only a bit intimidating. Yet, she had felt so safe when he had carried her to the hospital. She had automatically reached out to him for comfort, and he had returned it plus some! Wasn't that what parents were supposed to do? Wasn't that what a father felt like? Like she was protected from everything? She supposed it was, and despite the man's outer appearance of intimidation, she knew that he didn't intimidate her…well, all the time. She liked him. Then she had a rather ridiculous idea that she wasn't sure he would go for at all. But it was worth a shot. He seemed to like her, and hadn't she been dreaming for this opportunity for so long?

"Sir?" she asked quietly but resolutely, her eyes gleaming as she stared back into his dark orbs.

"Yes, Hermione?" Severus couldn't help but notice her sudden change in demeanor. He could almost read this child like a book. He figured it was from being a teacher for a while, but he was sure that she was up to something. He nodded, encouraging her to ask her question anyway.

"Would you…? I mean, have you considered….Umm…." She had to say this or he wouldn't want her!

Severus gave her a small, rare smile to help try to calm her. It seemed to work a bit as she finally asked him, "Could I perhaps live with you?"

To say that Severus was shocked was a completely inaccurate description of how he felt in this moment. He had seen, heard, and done many things in his life to the point where nothing came as much of a surprise to him. However, this little girl's request did just that. She wanted to live with him. She wanted him to care for her. However, always the skeptic he asked, "How come you would rather reside with me than with your own family?"

"Because I felt…feel…safe with you," Hermione mumbled the last part so that Severus had to strain to hear. "I've not felt that way in a long time. And you also…comforted me…."

Severus couldn't help but scowl. Those low life, good for nothing, waste of space worthless muggles. When Hermione was feeling better and able to be on her own, he may pay those people a visit before they were sent to Azkaban by Albus. For Hermione to look to _him_ for safety and comfort must have meant those pathetic excuses for parents neglected the girl far worse than he or Albus knew. Severus knew that as he got to know her that she would need to talk about her life with her parents so as not to suppress all the injustice. It would be painful for her, but he would rather her face the pain with him while she was young and the damage repairable.

"Yes, Severus is a good person if he would only allow himself to believe it."

Severus whipped his head around to the entrance of the room to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the door way. He had a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face as he looked between Severus and Hermione. Yes, Albus thought, this relationship will work wonderfully.

Severus let out a low growl as he realized the meddling old man had heard what Hermione had just said to describe how she felt while around him. He couldn't help but feel a bit defensive and intruded upon as he sneered at the headmaster, "Careful lingering in doorways, Albus. People will think you're…up to something…."

Dumbledore merely smiled and winked at Hermione over the top of his glasses as he conjured a chair to sit on the other side of her bed. He looked between a sneering Severus and a shy Hermione as he said to the little girl, "Forgive me, Hermione I did not mean to intrude. However, as I came through the door, I just happened to hear your last comment."

Hermione nodded that she was alright with that, even though Severus looked a bit upset. She continued watching Albus as he dug in his pockets producing a single lemon drop from one of the folds of his bright blue robes. He plopped the sweet in his mouth before continuing his conversation with Hermione. "Well, my dear I must say that I believe the feelings you described when you are with Severus are very much how a child should feel with a parent. It is also wonderful that you feel that way towards Severus because we have some news that we hope you will find satisfactory and agreeable."

"Okay," Hermione answered, hopeful that she thought she knew where this conversation may be going.

"The reason that I was visiting your home yesterday was because I was informed by someone in the wizarding community that she believed you were being abused by your parents. She said she heard shouting and could feel the accidental magic you used to defend yourself against whatever was occurring at that particular time. As Headmaster, I take it upon myself to look in on my current and future students when something of this nature is brought to my attention." Dumbledore paused, looking at Hermione over the tops of his spectacles at her reaction. What troubled him most is the simple fact that he saw nothing. There was no surprise nor anger nor fear. Hermione merely stared blankly back at him as though he was telling her about the weather. He glanced quickly over at Severus, and when their eyes met Albus knew that Severus was noticing the same thing. Looking back over at Hermione, Albus continued, "When I was told this, I wanted to see for myself. Let's just say I have seen enough to be convinced that you are not safe in the Granger household."

Hermione nodded. Even though she and Severus had been talking a little bit about her parents' abuse of her earlier, she was embarrassed they knew. How much did they really know though? Oh God, Hermione thought, what if they found out while they were tending to her most recent injuries? The doctors would have seen the scars, the other older cuts and bruises and broken bones she had sustained earlier in life. As Hermione's thoughts and emotions began racing, she started to panic.

Severus noticed the warning signs of her oncoming panic attack even before Hermione did, having had many himself when he was younger. Acting quickly he moved over to Hermione and sat on the edge of the bed as he grabbed her and held her to his chest so that she could feel his breathing. He spoke gently to her, but also with a tone that demanded to be followed, "Hermione, child, try and calm down. I want you to concentrate on and follow my breathing. Breathe with me, Hermione."

It took Severus talking to Hermione for roughly fifteen minutes before she was breathing normally on her own. However, Severus continued to hold the little girl to his chest. It felt almost natural to do this, but at the same time he had a strong urge to push the child away. He figured Albus wouldn't appreciate the latter, so he told himself that he was doing this to make Dumbledore happy. Looking up at the Headmaster, Severus almost rolled his eyes when he saw the way Dumbledore was looking at the pair of them. Sentimental old fool.

Dumbledore sat quietly as he waited for Severus to examine Hermione once more. Severus nodded his head apparently satisfied that Hermione's attack was over, before he saw the younger man look at him, silently asking him to continue.

"Hermione, sweetheart, do not be alarmed," Dumbledore said, also talking soothingly to the girl. She just stared back at him apprehensively. Dumbledore felt he should press on before they lost her again. "We, Severus and I, feel that it would be in your best interest to stay with Severus with the hopes that he will become your guardian."

At this, Dumbledore saw the little girl come alive some, and for the first time in the short time he had known her, he thought he saw hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Are you serious, sir?" Hermione asked looking between a smiling Dumbledore and an apprehensive looking Snape. This is too good to be true! She was really leaving her family. She was actually getting a second chance to have a family who loved her for her. Who understood her better than maybe she understood herself?

"Yes, I am serious, my dear," Dumbledore answered, effectively bringing her out of her thoughts. "Now I am wondering if you are agreeable to living with Severus, and with him possibly becoming your guardian?"

"Yes!" she shouted hugging herself, not even caring that the sudden movement had caused tremendous pain in her body. She was so happy that she almost couldn't feel the pain…almost.

"Easy, Hermione," Severus gently reprimanded her. He couldn't help but give her a small smile as she was positively beaming at him. Her happiness was infectious.

Dumbledore was giving the two a happy smile as well as he continued to explain the terms of her new living arrangement, "Now, Hermione I am giving this a trial period of two weeks –"

"I'll only be with him for two weeks?" Hermione asked suddenly crestfallen, looking between the two men in confusion. They had just offered her the opportunity to have a loving family, and they were only letting her have that for two weeks?

Severus recovered first clarifying, "No, this is just to ensure that you like living with me. It gives us time to see if we bond well to each other or not. If not, then Albus will help you find another family or person to take you in. Under no circumstances will you be going back to your parents unless you tell us you want to."

Hermione nodded silently. It made sense when she really thought about it. Severus seemed like a very nice person, but what if during those two weeks she started to not like him, or he started to not like her. If she was being given another chance to have a family, she wanted it to be with the perfect people.

"That's fine, sir," she answered, giving Severus a small smile to validate that she meant what she was agreeing to.

Severus nodded before turning the conversation back over to Dumbledore. Albus took Hermione's right hand gently in his and said, "I am happy that you will be with Severus. I know that it is a big step to leave the only family you've ever known, even despite what has transpired between your family members. I admire your bravery and courage, Hermione."

Hermione liked Dumbledore, and the twinkle in his eyes seemed to just shout "trust me". She gave him a smile and nod in thanks. Maybe if it didn't work out with Severus, she could live with Albus. Dumbledore chuckled suddenly, giving a slight kiss to the back of her hand before placing it gently back down on the bed.

"Now, when you leave the hospital, you will be going directly to Severus' home," Dumbledore instructed her. "Severus or I will be retrieving your belongings tomorrow before you are discharged so that everything will be waiting for you in your new room. Of course, one of us will be waiting here with you so that you are not alone, and so that we can help you to your new home."

Hermione was beside herself with pure joy. She was beginning a new life where she wouldn't be hurt or feared or called a freak. She didn't know these things for sure, but she hoped that it was true. All she could do was smile at the two men and say tearfully, "Thank you so much!"

She felt as though she wanted a hug, but she remembered that comfort made her uncomfortable. But this was a new life, wasn't it? Severus had already comforted her earlier, and it had been alright. She turned and looked at Severus with an unsure expression before she decided that she might as well go for it and asked, "Can I give you a hug?"

Severus was thoroughly, albeit pleasantly, surprised by her request, but decided that at least while Albus was here, he should indulge her. The last time he had hugged someone had been when he had found Lily after….

Shaking his head slightly, he organized those thoughts behind the shields of his mind to process later. The longer he waited to respond, the more he saw her gumption started to turn into uncertainty and disappointment.

Severus moved to sit on the edge of Hermione's bed again, and gently brought her into a hug. His hand unconsciously started to smooth down Hermione's wild, bushy hair, and pushed her to his chest and under his chin. He was pleased to feel that she was hugging, or more like squeezing, him back. While holding her, he felt a spark of something he hadn't felt in a very long time. He couldn't place it, but he would associate the feeling with warmth. The spark grew minutely every second he held her. He didn't know how long they sat there hugging each other, but they were interrupted by Dumbledore getting up from of his chair and clearing his throat.

"Do not let me interrupt you," Dumbledore insisted. "I must be off to the Ministry of Magic to finalize Hermione's guardianship papers now that she has agreed to stay with you. I shall see you both tomorrow. Have a wonderful evening, and I am so happy for the both of you."

With that, Dumbledore took his leave in a swirl of bright blue robes. It took Severus a few moments to notice that he and Hermione were still hugging each other. However, Severus found that he didn't mind. They sat like that for a few more minutes until Severus heard a soft snore coming from his arms, and looked down to see that Hermione was sleeping still clinging to his robes. Severus carefully extracted the little girl from his robes and arms, and gently laid her down on the bed. He sat back in his chair and watched Hermione sleeping soundly with a slight smile on her face. Perhaps being this child's guardian would not be such a bad thing after all.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning, and Hermione was literally bouncing on the edge of the hospital bed. Today was the day she was being discharged; today was the day Severus and Albus had said she would be going to her new home. She had been waiting all morning while the doctors and nurses determined whether she was well enough to leave. It was now two o'clock in the afternoon, two hours since they had agreed to let her go home. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she looked over at the doorway to her hospital room where Severus was standing with a nurse discussing her continued care at home. Severus and the nurse had gone over the same medications and precautions for what seemed like ages, and Hermione was sure she could recite every word in their conversation from memory by now. Personally, she felt immensely better than when she had arrived, but she was still a bit sore. However, even if Severus finished interrogating the hospital staff, they couldn't leave until Albus arrived so that one of the adults could return to her old house and retrieve her belongings, and the other waited for the doctor's official approval for discharge. Despite how nervous she was to begin this new chapter of her life, she was still anxious to get it started and wished Albus would hurry.

As though her thoughts had conjured the man, she heard his voice outside in the hall greeting Severus. An exasperated sounding Severus greeted the older man before resuming his argument with the nurse once more, moving aside slightly for the headmaster to pass by him into the room. Albus caught Hermione's eye and smiled as he approached her.

"Good afternoon, my dear," Albus said, the twinkle she had now come to expect dancing in his eyes. "How are you feeling today? Do you mind if I have a seat beside you?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, and no, sir," Hermione said carefully scooting over a bit to give the man some room. As he got settled in beside her, Hermione couldn't help but ask him, "Can we leave yet? Please?"

Albus chuckled as he took another look over at a now very high strung Severus and a somewhat harassed looking nurse. "Not yet but soon. Severus will be done shortly."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"From the snippet I heard of their disagreement, he wants to make sure all of your potions are in exact order," Albus answered smiling at Hermione. While the smile had been meant for the girl, it was also meant for Severus as well. Albus was proud of him for being so protective of Hermione. He hoped that that meant Severus' heart was starting to heal, and he was letting a little bit of love in.

Hermione gave a defeated sigh, briefly pondering at the word "potions" but ignored it. She absentmindedly started to swing her legs gently back and forth careful not to accidentally kick the man beside her, while Albus was content to simply gaze about the room. They sat in amicable silence for a minute until Albus asked eagerly, "So, Hermione are you excited to move into your new home?"

"Yes!" Hermione blurted out excitedly before she could stop herself. Then quietly she muttered, "If I can get out of here that is."

"We will pet," Albus soothed.

Again they fell into a comfortable silence as they waited together. Occasionally Hermione would take a chance to glance up at the old man's face only to see him either staring straight ahead or over at Severus and the nurse who now looked as though she was going to quit her job at any minute. Hermione was becoming rather tired and bored, and before she fully grasped what she was doing, had tiredly leaned into Albus. It took her a moment to fully appreciate who she was lying against, but upon her realization panicked and quickly tried to pull away. Albus however brought an arm up around her keeping her firmly to his side. It took a minute for her to relax back into Albus' embrace, but when she had she smiled to herself. She felt incredibly lucky to have found two people out of the blue who seemed to care about her, and didn't mind her presence at all. Hermione didn't know how long they sat like that, but she was completely comfortable and about falling asleep when she was brought too by the sound of Severus stomping over to Albus muttering insults under his breath.

"Now, now, Severus," Albus gently reprimanded, "the hospital staff is only human after all."

"Humans that are supposed to be trained doctors and nurses, Albus," Severus exclaimed through clenched teeth, "and they can't tell me the proper potions for Hermione to take?! Thankfully for Hermione's sake I'm a Potions Master, and knew that some of those potions they wanted her to use together would have very dangerous, if not lethal, consequences! When Poppy hears about this she will be fit to be tied, especially as some of these incompetent fools trained under her!"

"Yes, she will be deeply disappointed," Albus consented, choosing not to say more to avoid adding fuel to the fire Severus was already burning up in. Instead he decided that a distraction was in order, and he had the perfect solution for Severus to burn off any residual anger.

"Are the doctors ready to discharge Hermione?" Albus inquired, allowing Severus a moment to calm down. At his side, he felt Hermione stir a bit at his question.

"Yes," Severus stated, "they're getting her paperwork and proper potions sorted, and then they will be meeting with us in here to sign her out."

"Excellent!" Albus said happily as the happy voice of the little girl beside him chimed in, "We can go home now?"

When he had first approached, despite his foul mood, Severus had noticed her nestled into Albus. If he was the type to call situations "cute" or "adorable", those are the words he would have used to describe Hermione's actions towards Dumbledore. However, he did not share those same sentiments about Albus as he was not "cute" or "adorable", the old man was "meddlesome" and "annoying". Yet, it was Albus' meddlesome and annoying actions that had brought Hermione to him, so for once those traits paid off.

Smiling slightly at the little girl's question, Severus settled into the chair that was directly facing Hermione, and told her gently, "Yes, child, we can go home now."

Hermione was so thrilled that she quickly slid off the bed and flung herself into Severus' arms. They hugged for a moment, both equally relishing in the contact, and only separated when Albus said, "Wonderful! Severus, would you be as kind as to join me out in the hall, please?"

Severus looked at Hermione for a moment, and offered her a small, rare smile before sitting her in the chair he had just vacated, and followed Albus out into the hall. Once out of earshot of Hermione, Albus looked at Severus and asked seriously, "How are you feeling about taking Hermione home, Severus?"

Severus sighed. "I am nervous," he answered honestly, looking back at the room which held the person responsible for that feeling, "however; I am ready for her to come to Prince Manor."

"I'm proud of you," Albus stated, his eyes twinkling madly. "I am so proud of you for opening up your heart to Hermione."

Feeling slightly awkward from the praise, Severus drawled, "Well, don't be too proud of me until she decides if she wants to stay with me or not."

Albus smiled kindly at the younger man's self-doubt as he said, "I can be proud of you now for the step you have taken to even consider letting Hermione into your life. Severus, that little girl in there adores you, and don't think I haven't noticed your behavior changes around her as well." Hearing Severus growl at this, he added, "Don't fight it, Severus. She is changing you for the better. She isn't making you "soft", she is merely smoothing out the rough edges as it were."

Severus snorted. Deciding to change tactics, Albus said, "Here, Severus I have something that I think you will want to take care of personally." Reaching into his purple robes, he produced a folded piece of parchment and handed it to Severus. Eyeing the parchment wearily, Severus reached out and took it.

"What is this, Albus?" Severus asked as he opened it. Albus didn't answer; allowing him time to read what was written on it until Severus asked, "Is this a court summons?"

"That," Albus answered, looking Severus straight in the eyes, "is a warrant for the Granger's arrests on charges of child negligence and abuse."

Severus frowned and read through the parchment again before asking, "Shouldn't an Auror be serving this to them?"

"They can," Albus said, "but I thought that since you didn't get the opportunity to speak with them the other day as I did that you may want to pay them a visit."

Severus very much wanted to pay the Grangers a visit. He had questions for those horrible muggles, and he would be receiving answers. However, he was torn. While he wanted to be able to strike an ungodly amount of fear into those worthless people, he also wanted to be the first to take Hermione to see her new home. He wanted to see the look on her face when she first walked into the house, and wanted to see her reaction when she saw the magical qualities of his ancestral home.

Severus was interrupted from his musing when Albus suddenly said, "While you are dealing with the Grangers, I will take Hermione for a light lunch in Muggle London. I'm sure it has been a while since her parents took her out for a meal, and she is much too thin. This will also allow you to meet up with us when you are finished, and we can all go to Prince Manor together. I would hate for you to miss out on Hermione seeing her new home for the first time."

Severus glared at Albus, "You were using Legilimency on me?"

"Is that what you were thinking?" Albus asked innocently and looking surprised. "My, my great minds do think alike after all!"

"Merlin, help me the day my mind starts thinking like yours," Severus drawled, folding the parchment that was the Granger's warrant, and putting it into a pocket of his robes.

He passed by Albus who was still chuckling, and headed back into Hermione's room and saw that she was still seated where he had left her. She caught his eye and smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back if only slightly. When did smiling become an automatic reaction for him? Clearing his thoughts, he knelt down in front of Hermione and said, "I am going to go to your old home and get your belongings. I will be gone for a little while, but Albus will be with you. While I am at your old house, is there anything special that you would like me to get?"

"I don't have much," Hermione answered quietly, "but I do have my favorite book there. It's called _Oh, the Places You Will Go_ by Dr. Seuss. Don't forget that, please?"

Severus nodded thinking that her request was probably the saddest he had ever heard. Of course, he had heard "sad" requests from students because they were pathetic. This was "sad" because it was pitiful. She was ten years old, and her only meaningful possession was a young child's book that she had probably read to herself many times in search of comfort and escape. That image just gave him more fire to burn the Grangers with on his visit with them. He looked over at Albus who was standing in the doorway listening, and could see the sad look on the old man's face. Albus' sadness seemed to age him significantly.

"Is there anything else of importance?" Severus asked feeling that he already knew the answer. "Perhaps a blanket, a stuffed animal, a favorite outfit?"

"No, thank you," Hermione answered softly. "Just my book, please?"

"Very well," Severus said. "Like I said earlier, Albus will be staying with you. He will be signing you out, and afterwards you both will be going into London for lunch. How does that sound?"

Hermione gave Albus a huge grin as she asked, "Really? It's been a long time since I've been to London! It's been a long time since I've gone to a restaurant! Where are we going? Are you coming too, Severus?"

Albus and Severus smiled hearing Hermione so excited. However, they also had the strange feeling that she shouldn't be as excited to do something that her parents should have done with her countless times, and that other children viewed as mundane. Her abuse and neglect seemed to have no end. Albus cleared his throat before saying, "Well, I know of a tiny restaurant that is 'off the beaten path' as they say. A friend of mine owns it, and she is always more than happy to let me try a sample platter of some of her exquisite desserts."

Normally Severus would have rolled his eyes at the old man's tactics of baiting her with dessert, but seeing the look of pure joy and anticipation on Hermione's face quelled any sarcastic comment that he may have had. He knew Hermione hadn't had many of these experiences of where she could just be a child, so he couldn't bring himself to spoil that feeling for her. Noticing that Hermione was looking at him to answer her question that was directed at him earlier, he answered, "Yes, I will be joining you both when I have finished up at your parents' house."

"Alright," she agreed. Severus was getting ready to stand up and leave before Hermione suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. Severus looked down puzzled at the tiny hand holding his, and then looked into the face of the little girl who was wearing a rather distraught expression.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Severus asked patiently, giving her a questioning look.

Hermione continued staring at him as she said softly, "Please be careful. They're mean and can hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt…."

At her words, Severus felt the walls around his heart start to crack ever so slightly. She was genuinely concerned for his safety. She actually cared about him. Even though he was a grown wizard, fully capable of fending for himself, especially from muggles, in her eyes these people he was about to confront were bad, and they were capable of actions that could cause extreme physical pain. From a child's viewpoint, it made sense for her to view her parents as people who held all of the power, and from an abused child's viewpoint, those parents could inflict pain on others as they had her. Hermione knew how much damage her parents could inflict, and she didn't want him to feel that pain. He held eye contact with her as he again knelt down in front of her, and this time he took both of her small hands in his large ones as he said soothingly, "I will be alright. They will not hurt me, I promise you. I will come back to you unscathed. They will not keep me from coming back for you either, Hermione. When all of this is said and done, we will still be going home."

This elicited a smile from Hermione. She freed one of her hands from his and held her pinky up to him asking, "Do you pinky promise?"

Severus looked at Hermione's pinky, waiting for his to join with it. Severus briefly looked over his shoulder at Albus to see him still standing in the doorway, but looking up at the ceiling with a ridiculous grin on his face. Severus sighed looking back at Hermione who wore a somewhat triumphant look as though she had just tricked him into showing her how serious he was about keeping his word. Severus couldn't help but smirk at the realization that for Hermione, this pinky promise was as good as any Unbreakable Vow. Resigning to his fate, he raised his pinky to her's and took it as he confirmed, "I promise. I will be alright and we will be going home tonight."

She gave him a full, trusting, and beaming smile as without warning she lunged forward hugging his neck. He gave her an automatic hug in return, but he found that the more he did this with her, the less forced it was, and the less desire he had to keep her at arm's length. He was starting to recognize the warm feeling he had felt last night. He finally identified that what he was feeling was love. It was the love that a father felt towards his child, his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and commented on my story! I love receiving your feedback and your support in continuing with this fanfic. I am happy that so far everyone who has commented has really liked where I have gone with this storyline. As some of you may have noticed, I have added in Albus and Minerva because what would a strange family be without them? Also thank you for your patience in my long gaps in between updating sometimes. I am going into my second year of getting my Masters in Social Work as well as working full time! I also don't have a beta so I usually reread through my chapters a few times tweaking lines and clarifying some spots or rewriting some paragraphs altogether! So again, thank you for all of your support and love towards this strange little family! Xx**

 _POP!_

Severus Apparated into the depths of an alley in the middle of a quiet neighborhood. Convinced no one had noticed him; he expertly slipped out of the shadows and purposefully walked towards one particular house. He was in Hermione's old neighborhood where her parents resided. As he briskly walked towards the Granger's home, he took in the area around him. It was a well to-do neighborhood with well kept homes, perfectly manicured lawns, clean cars in the driveways, and kids playing in the streets. It was a very picturesque place to grow up, and had Severus not known about Hermione's abusive upbringing, would have thought she may have been a spoiled brat as well by judging these other children he saw playing outside. Most were on shiny new bicycles and dressed in what he guessed were Muggle name brand clothing. He couldn't help but wonder if Hermione would be happier growing up in another neighborhood like this one, raised by a married couple who could provide her with a normal family and a normal life. They could give her the life he couldn't, and a stable future that he wasn't exactly optimistic about giving her either. He stopped momentarily and shook his head. He couldn't think about those thoughts right now. He had a warrant to deliver along with a lesson the Grangers wouldn't soon forget. Using his Occlumency skills, he calmed his emotions and disciplined his mind.

After a minute, he continued walking towards the Granger's house, and before he realized it was standing at their front door. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself yet again. It wouldn't do for him to get so completely out of hand in his own version of justice that the wizarding courts questioned his ability to raise Hermione in a safe home. He had to pull himself together. This was for Hermione. Bracing himself and with a renewed sense of vigor and, strangely, feeling calm, he knocked sharply on the Granger's front door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione…Headmaster," a Healer greeted as he came into Hermione's hospital room.

"Healer Barnes," Albus acknowledged back, quickly reading the young healer's name tag. "Have you come to finally release Hermione home to us?"  
Hermione perked up a little at Albus' question. Once again the pair was sitting side by side on the bed while they waited for someone to release them. Severus had left them about a half an hour ago, and Hermione had resumed her spot snuggled into Albus' side. She didn't rise up when the doctor came in, not wanting to get her hopes up. She hoped that Albus would finally convince someone to let her go home. She sighed which prompted Albus to bring her in closer to him as though reassuring her that everything was alright.

"I know you have waited all day," the Healer began. Hermione sighed again in defeat. "And I'm happy to tell you that you may leave now."

From Albus' side, Hermione sat up a little straighter and asked, "Really? You mean it?"

Both adults chuckled. "Yes, Hermione," Albus confirmed, "you are free to go home. But first let's go get some lunch. I don't know about you, but I am famished!"

For such an old man, Albus lightly hopped off the hospital bed, and in a playful flourish swept Hermione up from the bed as well. She squealed in surprise and delight, and was beaming up at Albus when he gently put her down on her feet. Turning back to the Healer, Albus asked, "Where do we sign out, my good man?"

Still smiling from her grand exit off the bed, Hermione playfully added, "And then how can we get out of this place, my good man?"

Albus especially roared in laughter as he gave Hermione a one armed hug. Just like with Severus, Hermione was working her way into his heart. Before he forgot, Albus summoned Hermione's meager belongings into the suitcase he had brought to the hospital for her, and then shrank the suitcase putting it into his pocket. He looked down to see Hermione staring up at him awestruck. She was still getting used to magic.

"That was amazing," Hermione said her voice full of childlike wonder.

Albus smiled as he said, "Thank you pet. One day I will teach you how to do that as well. Now let's get you out of here, and then out to lunch."

Hermione immediately fell in step behind him, but before she left the room she quickly turned around and grabbed the lily Severus had made for her the other night. For some reason, it meant a lot to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do _you_ want?" Mr. Granger sneered when he realized who was on his doorstep. "You already took that freak of a girl, now what do you want?"

Some of Severus' composure crumbled as he ground out Mr. Granger's words, " _Freak of a girl?_ "

Mr. Granger kept a hardened and calm look upon his face, and the only thing that betrayed his fear was when he took a slight step back into his house. Severus saw this moment of weakness, and decided to use it to his advantage. As Mr. Granger took a step back, Severus swept forward, standing to his full height, and coming almost nose to nose with the man that he would simply love to hurt with no magic needed.

"May I remind you, Mr. Granger," Severus said in his soft, deadly whisper, "that that _freak of a girl_ is your daughter, one that you _clearly_ do not deserve. Also, since you seem to think that being a witch or wizard is such a vile thing that you would abuse your daughter so _severely_ on more than one account for it, you may want to look at yourself and your wife and wonder how she _inherited_ her abilities."

At his last statement, Severus saw the other man's eyes widen ever so slightly in shock before anger appeared back in those eyes that were startlingly like Hermione's. "How dare you accuse me or my wife of being like you or that girl!"

"As much as I would _love_ to talk to you about this," Severus drawled in his best bored tone, "I am merely here to deliver this to you." From his cloak, he quickly withdrew the warrant, holding it up for the man to take. Glaring at Severus, Mr. Granger finally took the piece of parchment and opened it. It only took him a minute to read the most important part of the warrant before he roared with anger, "I will _not_ be taken to any bloody wizarding court for that _thing_ that resided in my house! My wife and I will not be going, and we will not be charged with child abuse and neglect!"

Mr. Granger tore the parchment in pieces as his wife came hurrying into the foyer at the commotion where both men stood staring daggers at the other. Mr. Granger was breathing heavily, a vein in his neck in danger of popping, while Severus, though calm, was equally as dangerous looking.

Smirking slightly, Severus stated darkly, "Very well, but that will not be the last warrant you receive. Also, if you fail to appear, then that tells the court you have confessed to a guilty plea, and authorities will be at your house to forcefully remove you and escort you to the wizarding prison Azkaban. Let me advise you that as much as I would celebrate your being locked in that dark, depressing pit of Hell for failure to appear, I would personally rather see you officially charged _guilty_ in your child abuse and neglect charges. I want to see the fear in your eyes when being escorted to life in prison, and I hope you feel the same level of fear Hermione did while _living under your roof_."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stared at him with a slight look of panic after Severus' speech. Satisfied that they had gotten the message, Severus said, "Now, I promised Hermione that I would get something for her from her room." He spun on his heel and marched towards the staircase. He had already climbed a few steps when he heard Mr. Granger whisper rather loudly to his wife, "I wish that thing was dead so we wouldn't have to go through this."

That stopped Severus in mid climb. He swiftly changed direction, coming back downstairs, and stopped in front of Mr. Granger who looked as if he knew he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Severus leaned in closer to the other man's face and whispered slowly and dangerously, "That was the stupidest thing you could have possibly said in my presence. Hermione is alive and on her way to living a full and happy life. I, however, cannot promise _you_ the same ending when I am finished…."

With that Snape put a Silencing Charm around the perimeter of the property, and magically locked all the exits out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are we going, Albus?" Hermione asked happily once they were outside St. Mungos. This was the best she had felt for as long as she could remember. She happily spun around feeling freedom and smiling as she felt the warm sun on her face. She stopped spinning when her sides protested, but continued to smile up at Albus.

"Be gentle with yourself, pet," Albus reminded her, too happy at seeing her happy to even lightly scold her. "We are going to a restaurant called Sweet Spells that is owned and run by a dear friend of mine. It's just on the outskirts of London, but I figure a little exercise will do us good. It's about a twenty minute walk from here. However, young lady, should you need to rest, please let me know and we can. Severus or I would not be happy if you overexerted yourself on your first day out of the hospital." Albus looked at her over the tops of his half moon spectacles with a no nonsense expression, waiting for her to agree to his terms.

"Yes, Albus," Hermione agreed still getting used to people actually caring about her well-being. She smiled at him which prompted Albus to smile back at her.

"Very good, so now," Albus said quickly looking around him to make sure no one was watching them, "since we are going into non-magical, or Muggle, London I need to change my appearance somewhat. Muggles are not accustomed to seeing someone dressed in wizard attire, so I need to change to fit into the Muggle world."

Hermione agreed with his assessment. She was pretty sure that Albus' bright yellow robes with neon green moons and stars would stick out to everyone, and could potentially blind whoever looked at it, Muggle or Wizard, given its very bright nature. Hermione nodded while looking him up and down.

Albus chuckled at her again before he waved his wand over himself. Hermione watched in utter amazement as she saw his clothes shape themselves from long, flowing wizarding robes to a still-somewhat-bright yellow, pressed button down shirt and dark navy blue trousers complete with a black belt and black business casual shoes. Next he waved his wand over his face and she stared in awe as she saw his long hair and beard recede into his face and scalp to a medium length, neatly trimmed beard and short hair that was still long enough to have a windswept look. Once he was done, Hermione barely recognized him. Albus' eyes smiled as well as he asked Hermione, "So my dear, how do I look? Do I look handsome?"

Hermione could barely nod her head. How amazing was magic?! She couldn't wait to read all about magic. She couldn't wait to perform magic! Everything she saw was fascinating. When she had asked for a better family, she couldn't have ever even imagined anything better than this. But what if she tried to do magic when she was finally old enough, and she couldn't do it as well as Severus and Albus? What if she was such a disappointment that they made her leave this world that she was completely enamored with? What if they didn't want her because she wasn't good at magic?

As Albus stared at Hermione, he could see the wheels turning. He was not going to betray her trust by invading her mind with Legilimency; however, he could surmise that she was starting to doubt herself for whatever reason. He knelt down in front of the little girl that was still staring at him with a mixture of wonder and worry and asked, "What's wrong, pet?"

At this question, Hermione merely shrugged and then looked down at her old, worn out and stained trainers. How did she explain that she wanted to impress them, these people who had rescued her and taken her in, and win them over by being really good at magic? How did she explain that her ability to do well in this area would ultimately decide how much they loved her in the end? That's how it had worked with her parents…sort of.

"Something is going on up there in your head, Hermione, I can tell by how your attitude suddenly changed," Albus explained, slowly reaching out and taking Hermione's little hand. "Severus and I, and a couple of other people who you will meet later, want to help you feel loved and supported and secure."

"Other people?" Hermione echoed Albus' words.

"That's right," Albus confirmed, "and one woman in particular will absolutely adore you."

That piqued Hermione's interest, "Who?"

"My wife," Albus answered lovingly, thinking of her.

"Your wife? What's her name?" Hermione asked. Asking questions always seemed to take the focus off of her, and help her calm herself down somewhat.

"Her name is Minerva McGonagall," he answered. "She is another teacher as well where Severus and I work. She will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts just as Severus will be, and I will be your Headmaster. I have a feeling a lot of the faculty will be like your family."

"Really? You think that many people are going to want me?" Hermione asked in a very small voice.

Albus frowned with sadness. The poor child, she needed people to love her unconditionally so that she could learn what that felt like. To feel alone, abandoned, and unloved were terrible things to feel, especially for a child.

"Oh yes, my dear," Albus confirmed, "that many people will want you."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little at hearing that. That was all she had ever wanted was to be loved and cared about. She didn't want to get her hopes up that those dreams would be fulfilled with this family, but she wished for it deep, deep down.

Albus smiled back at her, and stood back up to his full height. He looked down at her, and that was when he noticed the snow white lily in her hand. Pointing at it, he asked, "Did Severus give that to you?"

Hermione looked at the flower, then back up at Albus and nodded. He held out his hand to her free hand and told her, "It is very pretty. Severus must really like you. You are the first girl he has given a flower to in a very long time."

Hermione gave him a toothy grin as she took his outstretched hand, and they began their trek towards the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was sitting on Hermione's old bed. He had easily found the book he was looking for as it had been on Hermione's bedside table. He had never read this book so he thumbed through it reading it as he went. After a little while, he closed it and looked around her room more closely. There wasn't much of anything to suggest a child had lived here. There were a couple of old toys that were displayed on her bookcase with some other old books. He got up and looked in her closet, and couldn't help but growl slightly as he noticed the lack of appropriate clothing. The clothes he did see were too big for Hermione to wear, and they were also threadbare in some places or completely torn in others. He looked in the bathroom next door to Hermione's bedroom and only saw a toothbrush, toothpaste and a little tube of deodorant that was for men that Hermione had probably lifted from a store. He walked back into Hermione's bedroom, and one particular floorboard he stepped on creaked as though it were loose. He knelt down and pried the board up with his hands to reveal to his utter disgust food hidden there. There were two bags of crisps and a small package of sweets that Hermione had probably also lifted from a store as well. He shook his head and slammed the board back into place. Looking back at the bed he took a good look at it only to see now that it was a bit crooked like a leg or board may be broken underneath. Her quilt was also thin and threadbare along with her sheets and her pillows were flat and without pillowcases. He growled. The more he looked around this room, the angrier he became. Finally he noticed a small child size desk by the window. On top of it was a notebook that was creased and water stained. Severus slowly sat in the wobbly desk chair and opened the notebook. The first page he came to looked like a list, and on top of the page was written "My Wish List". He knew he shouldn't read it, but now he was curious.

"To whom it may concern,

This is a small list of what I would love to have:

Someone who loves me even though I'm a freak

A family

A place where I belong

Someone who wants me

To not be a freak so that my parents will love me again

A home

Someone who will take me to the zoo

Someone who will read me stories and tuck me in

Someone who will be proud of me

Someone who will make me feel better and not hurt me

Someone who will play with me

Someone to scare away monsters and bad dreams

Someone who wants to hug me and cuddle me

Someone who is not ashamed of me

Food

If this list is possibly, I will never ask for anything again. Well, maybe a cat. I like cats. Hermione Jean Granger."

Severus couldn't help but feel a little sting behind his eyes. Hermione was basically giving him a template for what she wanted in a father. He didn't know if he was capable of cuddling, and as of now he definitely wasn't getting her a cat, but everything else on her list he knew he could do. He would need practice and patience, but he would make an effort to give Hermione everything on her wish list. However, he would need a finger of whiskey to get him through a day at the zoo.

He turned the page and came across a picture Hermione had drawn of her family. Severus noticed that her parents were very large in the picture and more in the foreground, whereas Hermione was very small and more in the background. Severus didn't need to be a child psychologist to know that that meant Hermione didn't consider herself as part of the family and saw herself as insignificant.

The next couple of pages consisted of drawings that included what her dream house would look like, her dream cat, her dream bedroom, her as a superhero flying above the town, and her dream family which was a mother, father, and her with a cat.

After a while, Severus carefully closed the notebook. He sat back in the chair and ran a hand through his hair. What was he going to do with this little girl? There was so much to talk about, so much to process, so much damage to undue. He knew she just needed love, consistency, and to talk about what had happened. It would be a slow and painful road, but he would travel it for her. She deserved to be loved, and if he went by what Albus always told him, so did he. Perhaps they could heal each other.

He looked at his watch which read 3:30pm. He had been at the Grangers for an hour. It was time to meet Albus and Hermione for lunch at Sweet Spells. Before he left Hermione's room, he made sure to grab her book, and he took the notebook. He would show Albus who would also want to show it to Minerva. He knew in a way this was an invasion of Hermione's privacy, but he felt this was too important to ignore. He also figured that at ten years old, children didn't have a thing called "privacy" anyway. Parents needed to be kept in the loop of their lives.

Severus briskly walked down the stairs and turned to go towards the living room to make sure that Mr. and Mrs. Granger were still there. After their little "argument", Severus had brought their unconscious bodies into the living room and laid them down on the sofa, one at each end. Mr. Granger had a trickle of blood still coming down his face from somewhere on his head with a busted lip, and Mrs. Granger sported a bloody nose and a few scratches here and there on her face. There were also multiple cuts and scrapes along their bodies, Mr. Granger having more since he and Severus actually fought. Severus had walked away with a small cut above his eye and a split lip. He felt that he would also probably have a couple of bruises come to the surface soon as well. Severus hadn't been in a fist fight for a long time which gave Mr. Granger the opportunity to hit him a couple of times before he got the hang of it. Mrs. Granger only got hurt because she had interfered and was accidently hit a couple of times herself. To end the fight, Severus wiped their memories of the altercation, and then had stunned them. They would wake up in a couple of hours thinking that they had been in a major bicycling accident which would explain their injuries.

Satisfied that all was well, Severus left making sure to lock the door on his way out. Children were still outside playing, but Severus paid them no mind this time. He had a lunch date to get to. In no time at all, Severus was at his apparition site and Disapparated to Sweet Spells' apparition point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here!" Albus exclaimed as a slightly exhausted Hermione came up beside him, but quickly recovered at the sight of the building. It was a bright looking place with a colorful and playful sign that said "Sweet Spells", and a wonderful window display that showed an assortment of cakes and other pastries that were on sale. When she and Albus stepped inside, the interior was also bright and cheerful with flowery wallpaper, mismatched tables and chairs, and local artists' artwork hanging on the walls for sale. The main counter was a bright yellow and a bit rustic looking with many choices of coffees and teas available along the wall in old looking bookcases and shelves. The case along the counter was also full of delicious sweets from cakes to scones to tray bakes to biscuits to fudge. The smell was also wonderful. It was a combination of savory lunches, sweet breads, and coffee. There were a couple of employees busy back behind the counter taking orders, making drinks, and serving pastries. There were also a few servers on the floor bringing people their lunches and drinks or desserts or seating people who came in. Hermione was looking around with a smile on her face, all exhaustion forgotten for the time being when she heard a girl ask Albus, "How many?"

"There will be three of us, miss," Albus answered. "Is it possible for us to get a table outside?"

"Of course," she answered politely, "follow me, please?"

She led them outside around back to a small patio with metal tables and chairs around it. Chairs were placed haphazardly around the other tables as though people moved them at will to accommodate however many people joined them at their tables. The girl placed three menus on a table before she said, "Enjoy!" and walked off.

Albus and Hermione sat quietly for a couple of minutes as they watched the people who were already seated around them. Out of the corner of his eye Albus saw Hermione gently place her lily in front of her on the table. He smiled at her as he asked jovially, "What do you think of Sweet Spells so far, Hermione?"

"I think it's pretty fun, and it smells great," Hermione answered as her stomach growled.

Albus smiled, "Yes, it is. Hopefully Helen is working today. She is the only one who will let me have a sampler platter of her dessert."

At this Albus frowned, as though worried that his friend may not be here. He wanted to share some dessert with Hermione. She needed it. He was also hoping to create a good memory for her as she enjoyed what most other kids had time and time again.

They sat in silence just a couple minutes longer before their server came to their table to take their order, "Hello! Welcome to Sweet Spells, what can I get for you today?"

"Well first, my dear, is Helen working today?" Albus asked kindly.

"Yep! She is back in the kitchen baking. Is she expecting you?" the server asked.

"No, no, I was just wondering if she was here," Albus told her smiling. "Would it trouble you too much to tell her that her friend Albus is here?"

"No, not at all sir," the server obliged with a smile. "Would you like me to bring you anything to drink on my way back?"

"I will have a hot chocolate," Albus ordered. "Hermione what would you like?"

"May I have a hot chocolate too?" Hermione asked Albus. Albus grinned as he told the server, "Make that two hot chocolates, please?"

"Sure," the server said, "and I'll tell Helen that Albus is here."

"You are so very kind. Thank you," Albus told her, inclining his head slightly. She smiled and walked away.

Albus looked back at Hermione, and explained with a huge grin, "Now, my dear, you and I will get to sample most of the desserts in here! I may not even get lunch, and only stick with dessert. I do hope that she has her lemon cheesecake today!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Albus' antics. Before she knew what she was saying, she added, "I'm just excited to have hot chocolate. I've never had it before."

The grin slowly disappeared off of Albus' face when she said this. He looked at her with a bit of a sad expression as he said, "Well, hopefully this will be the first of many more pet."

"I hope so too," Hermione heard herself saying.

Before Albus could say anything more on this matter, he saw Severus making his way to them over Hermione's shoulder. Albus gave a small wave to get the younger man's attention as he said to Hermione, "Look who is joining us!"

Hermione turned in her seat wincing a bit as she saw Severus coming towards them. She gave him her biggest grin despite her slight pain from the position she was twisting her body in. Severus gave her a small, genuine smile as well as he joined them at the table sitting in the available seat. Severus had noticed her wince and asked her, "Are you alright, Hermione? I noticed that you looked to be in pain. Did they give you your potions? Do you need a pain reliever?"

Hermione was about to answer no to the pain potion when she noticed the state of Severus' face. Her eyes widened and she felt panic well up inside her as she took in the cut above his eye and his split lip and said in strained panic, "They hurt you!"

Giving her a confused look at first, Severus quickly remembered that he had neglected to put a Glamour charm over his injuries until he could heal them properly at home later. He remembered that Hermione had been worried they would hurt him. He had pinky promised her that he would come back unscathed. Seeing the panic building in the little girl's eyes, he was momentarily at a loss as to what to do. Then he remembered Hermione's wish list he had found. She had said she wished someone would hug her and make her feel better and not hurt her. Moving quickly before he lost her in her own thoughts and feelings about seeing him hurt at the hands of her abusive parents, he gently gathered her in his arms, brought her over to sit in his lap, and he hugged her to his chest as he whispered comforting words in her ear. He didn't care that the other customers around them were staring at them now; all he cared about was the little girl in his arms crying into his chest. As he cradled her to him, he noticed the lily he had made her in the hospital was sitting on the table. He felt touched that she had thought to bring it with her. Thinking of Hermione and then thinking what Lily would do in this situation made him hug his little girl closer to him. _His_ little girl? Oh yes, how the mighty have fallen.

After a while, Hermione's breathing returned to more of a normal state and she had stopped crying. She was simply cuddled into Severus enjoying the feeling of being hugged. He let her cuddle for another minute before he said quietly, "Look at me Hermione."

He felt her stiffen a bit at his request, but a couple of seconds later she looked up at him with big, hazel puppy dog eyes. Severus knew instantly that that look and those eyes were going to ruin him someday and probably sooner rather than later. Clearing his throat and making eye contact for a moment longer he said, "I am alright. See? I kept my promise that they would not prevent me from coming back for you. What upsets you about my small injuries child?"

Hermione turned her gaze to the ground. How was she going to verbalize her fears? She was scared that he would be driven off by her parents, and that he wouldn't want her anymore because they hurt him. However, another part of her that was slightly more upset was the simple fact that he had been hurt because of her. If he hadn't gone back for her book, then he would be alright. If she wasn't such a freak, then none of them would have to be going through this. It was because of her and who she was that kept her parents from loving her, and it would be the same thing with Severus and Albus and all these other people Albus said wanted to meet her. It was her fault that she wasn't loveable.

She felt Severus' finger come up under her chin and tilt her face up to look at him. Even though his expression was neutral, she could still see that he was genuinely concerned. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she quietly choked out, "It's my fault that you're hurt."

Severus frowned slightly as he asked, "How is my injury your fault, Hermione?"

"You went back there for me," she cried silently. "You went to get my book. And it's because I'm a freak that they hurt you…."

Severus closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. There was that word again. _Freak._ That word was going to have to go!

"Hermione from now on I do not want to hear you refer to yourself as a 'freak'," Severus demanded. "You are a beautiful little girl who is no more a 'freak' then I am. You are wonderful to be with, and you have so much love to give despite your upbringing. It was my fault that I am injured, and your parents' inability to accept you and your magic and fear of that that kept them from loving you. You have done nothing wrong, Hermione, absolutely nothing."

Hermione wasn't convinced of this, but she nodded anyway. She was saved from having to talk anymore on the subject at this moment as an older, short woman with short, gray curly hair and a stained apron came bustling up to the table, slightly out of breath, and grinning at Albus.

"Well, Albus Dumbledore nice to see ya stranger!" the woman said as Albus stood and they hugged. The woman had a very nice smile and was laughing as Albus laughed along with her. "Where have you been? I've not seen you in months! Is Minerva trying to keep you away from my shop because of all the sweets?"

"No, this is my best kept secret," he said winking at her. "I have been extremely busy, and have simply not had time to enjoy you're wonderful company and baking. However, I was telling Hermione about your exquisite sampler platter."

At this Albus looked towards her still cuddled up to Severus. Severus whispered something in Hermione's ear and she raised her head up to look at Albus and his friend Helen. Smiling despite her current thoughts and feelings, Hermione said, "Hello."

"Well, hello my dear, aren't you a cutie?" Helen said looking between Albus and Severus for their agreement. Hermione blushed as she muttered a quiet, "Thank you."

"You know I have just the thing to cheer little girls up," then to Hermione and Severus added in an audible whisper, "and it works on old coots too!"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know?" Albus said with mock offense in his tone. "I am not an old coot; I am an experienced-in-life coot."

"Of course you are Albus," Helen said. "Now let me go get that dessert platter. Albus I have some new desserts that I need your expert opinion on. I'm also assuming it's just going to be desserts and no real food?"

"Wonderful! Also, Helen, for your information dessert IS real food!" Albus called after her as she bustled back towards her kitchen. Albus turned to Severus and Hermione and said just like a kid at Christmas, "I have been waiting for this all day!"

Normally Severus would scoff at Albus' behavior, but his silliness seemed to bring a smile to Hermione's face and make her laugh so he figured he could tolerate the old man this once. He would rather see Hermione happy no matter what the personal cost to him.

"Are you feeling better, Hermione?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she answered, even though she still blamed herself for what happened today with Severus and her parents. "I'm alright."

"Alright, but we will finish this discussion at a later time," Severus told her, raising an eyebrow up at her to convey the seriousness of his words.

She gave him a slightly worried look but said obediently, "Yes, Severus."

"Very well, up you get," he said as he helped her up off his lap. "We have a dessert sampler to try."

Albus beamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Albus, Severus and Hermione sat full of dessert and surrounded by good company. Helen and Albus together were a riot; they acted more like siblings than friends. They shared stories about the other, and each story was funnier than the one before it. Albus had of course loved all of her desserts, and had eaten most of them by himself. Severus had also enjoyed Helen's baking which surprised even him. Usually he did not care for or really indulge in sweets. However, with Hermione there with him, and Albus and Helen lightening the mood considerably, it was hard for him not to enjoy himself. Hermione had never eaten so much. There had been a moment in the beginning when Hermione didn't take any food, but with a look from Albus and Severus, Hermione decided it would probably just be easier to eat a little bit then nothing at all as she was accustomed to. She absolutely loved Helen's desserts. It was the best thing she had eaten in a very long time. However, she didn't go for seconds even though she desperately wanted to. She was still so hungry, but she didn't want to press her luck with the adults as everything seemed to be going very well. She was thrilled that they allowed her to eat in the first place! Severus took notice of her restraint despite her obvious desire to want more, and decided to add that to his list of concerns to voice with Albus and eventually Hermione.

However, it was soon time to go. Helen gave Albus a big hug encouraging him to stop by more often, and to bring Minerva with him when he did. She then hugged Severus which caught him off guard so the hug he returned was somewhat awkward. Next she turned and hugged Hermione very gently as Albus had said during the conversation that Hermione had just been released from the hospital. He didn't go into any details which Hermione was thankful for, and Albus had made up the story of her accidentally falling out of a tree that she and her friends had been climbing near her house. To Hermione it sounded ridiculous, but it was far better than telling the truth. Helen seemed to accept the story, and didn't mention anything else about Hermione's hospital visit.

After the goodbyes had been said, and Helen had left them at their table, Albus turned to Severus and said, "Well, I believe it is time to show Hermione her new home."

Hermione couldn't help but grin. She had waited yesterday and all day today to see this. She was picturing in her mind what her new home looked like, and what her bedroom was going to look like as well. Finding herself getting worked up with anticipation, she tried to rein in her emotions a little. First, she had to make sure Severus even still wanted her after today. Second, she had to make sure that she did everything perfect so that he wouldn't want to send her home in the future.

Severus and Albus both noticed the wide range of emotions from Hermione when mentioning her new home. Albus had a feeling that Hermione doubted herself, and her place in her new family and home. Severus though was reading into Hermione's actions in that she may be having mixed feelings about coming to live with him. He started to feel his emotions yo-yo as well as he thought about her hating her new home, or coming to the conclusion that she hated him, or that she wanted to live with someone else because living with him wasn't what she thought it would be.

Albus was now noticing the panic in Severus. These two were very much alike. With a chuckle to himself, he thought "Like father, like daughter." He needed to get them moving before they both sabotaged what was meant to be a happy occasion.

"Alright you two, let's head to the Apparition point," Albus commanded lightly, leading the group inside the restaurant. Since the customer base was a mixture of magical and muggle clientele, the Apparition point was hidden in what looked to be a broom closet. Albus discreetly led them all inside the room. It was bigger than it looked from the hall. Once they were all in, Albus shut the door and addressed Hermione, "Alright pet. The last time you Apparated was with Severus, but you were almost unconscious at that time, so we were unable to give you a little instruction regarding Side-Along Apparition."

"What is Side-Along Apparition?" Hermione asked, frowning at Albus as she fiddled with the lily between her hands.

"That is when an underage witch or wizard is transported at the side of another witch or wizard who is able to Apparate," Albus explained simply.

"Ok, and what is Apparition?" Hermione asked still confused.

"Apparition is a way for a witch or wizard to get from one location to another very quickly," Albus said. "By thinking of the place where one wishes to travel, the witch or wizard is able to Apparate to the site they are thinking of. However, never try this without someone with you, Hermione. If you are not careful, serious injuries can happen. There have been some cases where half of a wizard's body was transported to the destination he desired, but was missing his other half."

Hermione's mouth opened involuntarily in shock as she whispered, "Lovely."

"However," Albus continued quickly and cheerfully, "Severus is a very capable wizard when it comes to apparating, so you should arrive completely safe and in one piece."

Hermione looked up at Severus for confirmation at which Severus gave her a slight nod. "Ok," Hermione said, "so what do I have to do?"

"Stand still," Severus answered for Albus. "Albus will go first to demonstrate to you what it looks like. When we apparate, it will feel very uncomfortable and many have gotten sick afterwards their first couple of times."

With every explanation, Hermione was dreading it more and more. Taking a deep breath she said resolutely, "Let's just get it over with."

Severus nodded, and indicated to Albus that he should go ahead. Albus gave Hermione a small wink before he turned slightly on his heel, and with a crack like a car backfiring, he was gone. Severus gripped Hermione's upper arm as he calmly instructed her, "Take a deep breath, close your eyes, and don't move. It'll be over in roughly three seconds. Ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. All of a sudden she felt all the wind get knocked out of her as she felt herself spinning. Her ribs were screaming as they were squeezed so tightly that she was sure they would break again. With the wind gone out of her lungs, she felt she may actually suffocate until she felt her feet slam hard onto solid ground. She fell to her knees in pain, the lily somehow still in her hand, and sure enough, up came all of the dessert she had eaten earlier. Being sick just made her ribs hurt more from the force of throwing up on top of the force of whatever she had just experienced, and she couldn't help but cry out a little in pain.

She felt a large hand rub her back as she got rid of the last of her dessert, and then cradle her as she cried out a bit in pain. It took her a minute to compose herself, and then she felt something cold and hard touch her hand. She opened her eyes to see that there was a small vial of dull blue liquid being held up to her by Severus, who again wore a look of concern and what could almost be mistaken as fear as well. Looking from the bottle to him in confusion he said, "This is a pain reducing potion. After you take that then I have an anti-nausea potion for you to take as well."

She nodded and took the vials. Normally she would be very suspicious of any medication an adult gave her. Her parents would sometimes give her stuff, calling it "medicine", and in good faith she would take it. Whatever it was they would give her would make her even sicker for sometimes days on end. With Severus though, she trusted that he wouldn't do that to her. Not yet anyways. She quickly downed the pain reliever and shivered from the horrible taste. Severus then gave her the anti-nausea which she gulped down as well, making her cringe as it was even nastier. Satisfied, Severus took the vials from her and pocketed them into his robes. He gave her a second for the potions to start working, and then helped her get to her feet. When she looked at Albus, he was giving her a worried look as he asked, "Are you feeling better pet?"

"Yes, Albus" she said quietly as she leaned against Severus for some support. "Thank you."

Albus gave her a pained smile. He was looking forward to the day when Hermione would be pain free, and able to enjoy herself like other children her age did. One day it would come. Sighing, he gave Severus an expectant look, and after a couple of seconds Severus seemed to understand what Albus was waiting for.

"Hermione," he said looking down at the top of the little girl's head and giving her shoulder a light squeeze, "we have made it to my home…our home if you would like. Welcome to Prince Manor!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione gasped as she looked up at the house standing in front of her. It looked to be the size of a small mansion. The exterior looked like a turreted chateaux that looked to Hermione as though it was from a fairytale. The house was made of light stone, and had many windows and some French doors in front of the house to allow natural light in. She noticed that the French doors led out to small balconies, and she hoped her room had one of those. She looked behind her to see that there was a rather large fountain in front happily spraying water in the air to the delight of a couple of ducks that found themselves floating amongst the water lilies. Beyond the fountain were acres upon acres of beautiful rolling farmland and pastures that were brilliant greens, yellows, and light browns with crops and grass and flowers. Here and there she could see little moving creatures in the pastures and was delighted to make out that they were horses and cattle. The house was surrounded by rolling hills and some patches of woodland, and farther in the distance were mountains. Where the three of them stood, she finally noticed the gravel under her feet as they stood in the center of a circular drive. She was completely in love with the house and the land. She couldn't wait to have a look inside as she imagined that the house had an even more breathtaking interior.

Happy to see that Hermione seemed to be in awe of the house, Severus felt encouraged to give her a tour of the inside. He gently put a hand on her shoulder as he said, "Let's have a look inside so that I can give you the grand tour."

Hermione nodded eagerly as Severus led her inside closely followed by Albus who was excited to see everything was going smoothly so far. As they walked into the foyer, Hermione's jaw dropped open. The interior was more of a Victorian Gothic style. There were light brown, natural hardwood floors that looked like they went through the entirety of the house. There were reddish brown wood panels along the walls and along the ceilings. All of the ceiling panels had a hand carved argyle pattern molding and along the center of the ceiling was pure white, not made of wood and without any moldings where ornate, wrought iron chandeliers were hanging with modern recessed lights. As she looked up, she could see the wrap around walkways of the second and third floors. It was a large open floor plan with wide openings into the other rooms and tall ceilings. There was a grand staircase that was made of the same reddish-brown wood, but had hand carved white marble railings. To her right was a grand fireplace that was made entirely of the same white marble as the staircase.

"This is the foyer," Severus started the tour. "The manor has four levels. On the bottom level is the basement, and also where I have my potions lab. You are NEVER to enter my lab without me there, is that clear?"

Hermione nodded. She guessed that was the same as maybe a chemistry lab, and she knew that chemicals could blow up so she supposed potions may be able to as well. Satisfied Severus continued, "This is the main level," he told Hermione as the little group walked through to each individual room. "This is the level where the formal dining room and sitting area, the informal family dining room and living room, where we will be spending the majority of our time, the kitchen, my study and the library are. The rooms of my two house elves are also on this level whom you will meet tomorrow."

Hermione frowned at Severus as she asked, "What's a house elf?"

"A house elf is a magical creature that's main goal in life is to serve a wizarding family from the time they are born to the time they die. House elves usually keep wizarding homes clean, meals made, and other house duties in order. They also do not work for pay, but rather their honor as it is greatly frowned upon in the house elf community to not have a family to serve. They will literally die of shame and dishonor as they will be an outcast if they have no one to serve. You must never present one with any type of clothing as that is the way you tell a house elf they are to leave the house and be "free". Some wizarding families do mistreat their elves which I do not agree with, so you will respect the two house elves here at all times. They are not here to do your every whim or for you to become lazy. They have been a part of my family for generations, and I will not have them used as personal slaves. I am not saying that you will abuse their helpfulness, or that you are lazy, but I do not want that to ever happen or we will be having a talk. Is that clear? Did I answer your question?" Severus slightly raised his eyebrow in question, waiting for her to respond.

She quickly nodded her head. So in order to stay she wasn't to be lazy. She could do that. Severus eyed her for a moment longer and then continued the tour, walking up the grand staircase to the second floor.

"The second floor is where all the bedrooms are located. There are ten bedrooms total. Each bedroom has its own ensuite. There are five bedrooms to the right of the staircase and five to the left. My room is at the very end of the hall to the left overlooking the back of the house. Your room will be on the left side as well but on the other far end so that you can look out at the front of the property. The natural light is better at that end of the house too."

"So my room is one of the rooms that have a balcony off of it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, it does," Severus answered, extremely glad that she was happy with her arrangements. "However, if you are not happy with your room, we can find another one that you may like better. Apart from my room, since it is the master bedroom, all the other rooms have the same basic layout with a slight difference and a somewhat different view of the grounds."

"I'm sure it will be perfect," she told him, her excitement at seeing her room evident.

"I'll show you your bedroom at the end of the tour," Severus told her as he led the group further up the grand staircase to the third floor. Hermione couldn't help but run to the railing and lean over, looking down into the foyer. She couldn't believe how high up they were. From the outside, Hermione didn't think it had looked this big. Maybe this was also magic?

"Come away from there, Hermione," Severus said, panicking slightly at seeing her lean over the railing so far. "It wouldn't do for you to get hurt or even worse on your first day at your new home. You want to enjoy it a little longer, don't you?"

"Sorry," she muttered as she quickly came away from the railing, looking at Severus with those hazel, puppy dog eyes.

Severus nodded, and turned his attention back to the third floor. Hermione examined the third floor as well, and noticed that while it was the same layout as the floor below, instead of having ten doors leading to ten rooms around its walkway; it only had two doors, one to the left of the staircase and one to the right. Before Severus could finish the tour, Hermione blurted, "What are in these two rooms, sir?"

For whatever reason, when she addressed him as "sir" it sounded very awkward. If he were honest with himself, he didn't really like her calling him that. He would much rather she called him by his name.

"It's Severus, Hermione," he clarified to her first, "and the door on my right is simply a large room for storage."

Severus led them over to that door, and opened it so that Hermione could see for herself, and she wouldn't be too curious to go exploring in there. He then closed the door and led them around the walkway to the door that was on the left. Before opening it, Severus addressed Hermione with a warning about this space as well, "This is a special room, Hermione. When you are older, and more skilled in magic, you and I will use this room while you are home over the summers. However, until then, this is another room that you do not go into unless I am with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," she said dutifully. Upon seeing Severus' raised eyebrow she quickly amended, "I mean, yes, Severus."

He nodded to her with a faint smile, and opened the door. All three stepped inside, and looking around the room, Hermione said, "It's just an empty room."

"Not just any empty room, my dear," this time Albus answered her. He too looked around the large empty room, and addressing Severus said in admiration, "I never knew you had one of these rooms, Severus?"

"You never asked," Severus answered plainly.

"How was I to know to ask about this?" Albus asked in disbelief, waving his hand around indicating the room.

"Umm, what is _this_ , exactly?" Hermione asked, looking between Albus and Severus.

"This is a very special dueling area, Hermione," Albus finally answered her with a large smile.

"A dueling area?" Hermione parroted back, still not understanding.

"Yes pet," Albus explained. "In the wizarding world, there are times when witches and wizards may have to participate in a duel. This is where opposing witches and wizards use their wands to send offensive spells towards their opponents to effectively stop them from winning the duel, or use spells to defend her- or himself from the attacking spells the opponent is using against them. Sometimes witches and wizards will duel for sport, practice, or competition. However, there are other times, like in war, where witches and wizards duel to save their lives."

Hermione was staring at Albus with wide eyes, soaking in the information. Severus took the opportunity of Hermione's silence to further explain, "When you attend Hogwarts, you will learn different offensive and defensive spells that are appropriate for your year. Starting your fifth year, you will be learning more advanced spell work to prepare for your exams. As you get older, we will use this room to practice the spells you have learned throughout the year, and apply those spells to your dueling strategy, so that should you ever need to use those spells in a duel, it will be second nature."

Hermione nodded her head, her eyes still wide and staring at Severus. All she could say in an awestruck voice was, "Wow."

Frowning slightly, Severus knelt down to Hermione's eye level and said softly, "I will remind you of this every summer before you go to school, so if you don't remember for now that is alright, but please try to remember to stay away from duels. When you are older, I will teach you how to properly duel. While you are at school, there may be students who have been born and raised in magical homes who may try to duel who think they know what they are doing, and may want to prove something. Unless there is a teacher with you who is teaching something for his or her own class and can provide supervision, do not duel anyone. That is when a lot of children get hurt. Also never, _ever_ get into a situation where your life depends on dueling your way out. Chances are if you are in that type of situation, you are dueling against someone with years of experience on you, and no matter what year you are, your chances of surviving that duel would be very slim. Promise me that you will stay away from them when you can."

"Yes, Severus," Hermione said, looking concerned, "I promise."

"Good girl," Severus said smiling slightly as he stood back up.

They were about to leave the room when Hermione asked, suddenly remembering Albus' words, "Wait what makes this a 'special' dueling area?"

Before Severus could answer, Albus explained, "This area is special because when the dueler or duelers step into the center, the room changes to imitate different environments someone may find themselves in. For example, if two people are dueling for practice, the room may change into an open field, but it could be snowing. Or it could be an open field but with tall grasses. Both scenarios are a possibility as no one chooses where they duel most times, and both scenarios add a level of realistic difficulty as you may not always be able to see your opponent head on, or the elements may also limit your physical abilities as well. If a person is alone and wanting practice, then the room will conjure up a random environment for you and is spelled to send different spells at you by an attacker."

"How does it know to do all of this?" Hermione asked puzzled.

Albus winked at her before leading her around the outside perimeter of the room along the wall with Severus following behind. When they reached a particular panel in the wall, Albus stopped and said, "This is a special panel here on the wall that if you feel it, it feels very different than the other wooden panels, almost like a sponge material. In order for the room to know which spells to send at you for practice, you would fire those spells at this panel. The panel absorbs and registers the spells and uses them at random times throughout your practice. After every practice session, one of the duelers must say a spell to reset the panel. If you do not reset the panel, then it will use whatever spells you registered last in your next practice. It is actually very spiffy."

Albus indicated to Severus to lead them back around. When they got to the exit, Hermione asked, "How come we had to go around the room? Why not just walk through the middle?"

This time Severus answered, "As Albus said earlier, if someone steps into the center of the dueling area that will trigger the room to set up a dueling environment. Even though Albus and I are skilled duelers, we would rather not have you in the middle of all that. Also to imitate the reality of dueling, the room will not reset itself until someone, or the majority of people if it is more than two people practicing, has been knocked unconscious."

Hermione looked at Severus in disbelief. Who knew an unassuming room could be so dangerous? Severus gently guided Hermione out of the room, and as he closed the door behind the three of them said, "You have no reason to fear this room if you do not come in here. Please stay away from this room, Hermione."

"Yes, Severus," Hermione said planning on definitely keeping her promise in regards to this room.

As the trio made their way down to the second floor Hermione asked eagerly, "May I go see my room now, please?"

"Yes, you may," Severus said. He was going that way anyway, but allowed her this one time to run to her room.

Hermione was so excited as she ran to the room at the end of the hall that Severus had said earlier was hers. Unable to wait for the two men to catch up with her, she quickly pushed open the door and upon seeing the inside of her room just stood in the doorway in shock. She had known that her room would be perfect, but this looked like a room that a Disney princess would live in. Just like the rest of the house her floor was made of that light brown, hardwood, she had high ceilings with a large wrought iron chandelier hanging in the middle over a large four poster bed. The color scheme in the room was dull for a ten year old girl, but it was elegant in light beige walls with white base boards and crown molding. The bed and curtains were a dark grey tone that matched with the beige and white walls and ceiling. To her right was her ensuite that she ran to and also found beautiful. For a house that she figured to be old, there seemed to be a nice balance of old and modern. For example, there was a large, claw foot bathtub next to a large stand up shower with beautiful tile work on the wall and floor. The vanity was an impressive size made of granite with a large sink in the middle with a brushed nickel faucet. The floor tiles looked to be of the same marble that was on the grand staircase and fireplace in the foyer. Walking out of the bathroom directly in front of her was the French door she had seen on the outside which was in the middle of two large windows that were at least eight feet tall. Even in the waning hours of the day as it was now, there appeared to still be a lot of natural light. Racing to the French doors and flinging them open, she stepped out onto her balcony that was complete with a small metal garden table and two chairs. The view from the balcony was stunning. She saw all that she saw earlier from the circular drive, but from a better vantage point. This felt like a place that she could lose herself in, and look forward to coming to. This place felt very much like home.

Severus and Albus had reached her room in time to see her examining her bedroom, then race to the bathroom and examine it, and then race to her balcony. They watched as she stood outside soaking up the rays of the setting sun, looking as peaceful as the scenery she was gazing upon. Turning to Albus, Severus asked quietly, "Do you think she likes it here?"

"My boy, I think 'like' is an understatement," Albus said, giving Severus a smile as he patted the younger man on the back. "I think you both will do very well here together."

"Do you honestly believe she will want to stay, Albus?" Severus asked. Usually Severus would have asked that question in a snarky tone, as though her wanting to stay or go did not concern him much. However, now it concerned him a great deal. His tone was almost pleading Albus to say she would stay.

"I honestly believe she will, Severus," Albus answered, and Severus could tell that the man was genuine in his beliefs. "Why don't you tell her that she can stay here and enjoy her room and unpack her belongings, while we go down to the living room and talk until she comes down?"

Severus nodded. He needed to talk with Albus anyway. He walked towards Hermione who was still enjoying the view off of her balcony. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked quietly, "Do you like your new home, Hermione?"

"Yes!" Hermione said gleefully. "I love it!"

Then unexpectedly she quickly turned around and hugged him. Still getting used to the idea of someone wanting to hug him, let alone that someone enjoyed hugging him, and even more so himself giving and receiving hugs, he automatically hugged the little girl to him in return. As he got used to them hugging he started to relax, and the hug started to feel more natural. He was glad that she loved the house, and that she was happy. He was startled by how quickly he had come to love this little girl, and that her opinion was the world to him. No one had been able to become a part of his heart like this other than Lily. As he continued to hug Hermione, he looked up at the sky and mentally said, " _I'll take good care of her, Lily, just like I should've taken care of you all those years ago. I'll not let anything bad happen to her_."

Pulling out of the hug, Severus looked down at her and gave her a small smile as he said, "I am glad, Hermione, truly. Now how about you unpack your belongings, and take some time to settle in. When you are ready to join us, Albus and I will be in the living room. Do you remember how to get there?"

"I'll find it," Hermione answered, unable to keep the smile off of her face. Severus nodded, and then left her to get her belongings from Albus who still had her suitcase shrunk in his pocket. Taking it out of his pocket, Albus returned it to its full size, and then levitated it to the foot of her bed where it gently settled on top. Hermione came back into the room as she saw this in order to see more magic. She had assumed that there would be a lot more magical things happening around the house. She was a little disappointed that there wasn't, so whenever either Albus or Severus performed magic, she wanted to see it.

She focused her attention again when Severus called her over to him, and he said, "Take your time, Hermione. If you aren't down in at least two hours, I will come and check on you. And remember where I instructed you NOT to go exploring, young lady."

Severus raised his eyebrows in question until she answered, "Yes, Severus."

"Very well. We will be downstairs." With that the two wizards left Hermione to her own devices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus sat in his usual chair with a glass of Firewhiskey and a potion from a cabinet strategically placed in his living room for his cut eye and split lip. They had finally gotten Hermione home, and he was starting to feel exhausted. Between dabbing the potion to his face, he was taking small sips of alcohol. He was looking forward to sleeping. However, now was not the time for sleep as he wanted to share with Albus what he had found in Hermione's old bedroom. He waited for Albus to get settled on the sofa with his cup of tea before he began.

"Albus, while I was at the Granger's house this afternoon, I looked around Hermione's old bedroom."

"Was this before or after you rendered the Grangers unconscious?" Albus asked, looking over his spectacles.

"This isn't the time for a lecture, Albus!" Severus said between gritted teeth. He had more important things to discuss instead of being scolded like a school boy.

"Please tell me you wiped their memories, and that their injuries will heal by the time of the trial?"

"Of course I wiped their memories, I'm not an amateur," Severus answered; somewhat offended that Albus would think he was so careless. "However, I do not know if their injuries will heal by the time of the trial." Maybe he had been a bit careless….

"Then apparently now is the perfect time to lecture you," Albus retorted sternly. "I hope your vigilante justice doesn't seriously affect this trial. As the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I cannot condone your actions in court when their injuries come into question, Severus! However justified, it was incredibly careless of you."

Severus actually did feel like a school boy being lectured. Rather than argue he thought it best to merely say, "Yes, sir."

Albus' features seemed to soften as he said, "I just do not want you to lose Hermione. I can see already that she means a great deal to you…as she does for me. You both do."

At this Severus paused, unsure that he had heard that last of what Albus had said, "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh Severus," Albus sighed. "You know that you have always been like a son to Minerva and I. Ever since the night you came to me about Lily. I know how hard it has been on you, and Minerva and I have tried to help you as much as you will allow us to. Like you, Minerva and I have also faced loss and experienced regret when it comes to someone we have loved and lost…."

Albus stopped, looking sad and every bit of the age he was. As dark brown eyes looked into light blue ones, Albus continued, "What we have tried to say all of these years without actually saying it to you is that we love you like our child. I know this may be inappropriate since you see me as your employer and former Headmaster, but that is how Minerva and I feel. I have also gotten to know Hermione a little over the past couple of days, and have grown very fond of her too as I know Minerva will as well. If she legally becomes your child she will be like a grandchild to us as well. I would be very sad if we missed that opportunity to have a family, as strange as we may be."

Severus could do nothing in that moment but stare. His world seemed to be changing every moment. He had known that Albus and Minerva cared about him, but _loved_ him like a son? Albus was right in that it was rather strange as he had always been his Headmaster and later employer, but Albus was always the one that was there for him. Minerva was always there for him as well, but in different capacities. Now that he looked back at their relationships over the years, he could see a father/mother/son relationship between them when no one was looking. Also if he was honest with himself, he enjoyed both of them despite Albus' meddling ways. He couldn't deny that all three of them did have a peculiar family dynamic.

Severus was silent for so long that Albus was afraid that he had divulged too much. What he had said though was true. Severus was the son that he and Minerva could never naturally have. He did enjoy his time with Severus, and took pride in the man Severus had become, and was now growing into. It also had pained him when he had had to turn Severus spy for them in the First War, and was very worried and scared when Severus would return injured after missions. Severus was someone he would trust with his life. Now he was seeing a second chance for Severus to love someone again, and the thought that that opportunity may slip away because of Severus' temper did make Albus upset. Not only was he upset on behalf of Hermione and Severus losing this chance at a family, but for him and Minerva as well. They would love a grandchild. Even though they both worked with children, it was not the same as having a child in your family.

Both were quiet for a long time, looking anywhere but at each other. Finally, Severus broke the silence as he cleared his throat and said, "Well, that is a lot to take in, Albus. At this moment, I do not know how to properly form a response to your sudden outpouring of feelings…."

Albus held up a hand as he said, "I understand, Severus. Think on it. Whatever you decide to say to me, and however you decide to handle how I feel about you and Hermione, I will respect your decision."

After a few more minutes of silence, Albus spoke, "Before I interrupted, you were saying that you had been in Hermione's old bedroom. Did you find something that you wish to talk about?"

Thankful for the distraction, Severus answered, "Yes, I did find something. Also yes, I would like to discuss it with you as it does concern Hermione."

Albus inclined his head to indicate that he was listening, and for Severus to start. Before he began, Severus reached into his pocket and brought out Hermione's book and notebook that he had shrunk down earlier. Returning them to full size he started, laying them down on the coffee table beside him, "When I went back to retrieve Hermione's book, her only meaningful possession, I might add, I also found this notebook on her desk as well. Inside is a wish list made by Hermione, and I wanted to read it to you."

At Albus' nod, Severus read through Hermione's wish list slowly for Albus to catch every word it said. When Severus had finished, Albus was looking the saddest Severus had ever seen the old man. It actually made his heart clench. Albus rubbed his face with both of his hands, his tea forgotten on the side table by now. Sighing Albus asked, "What else did you find?"

Severus explained the pictures he had found that Hermione had drawn of different aspects of her dream life, her family portrait she drew, the state of her wardrobe or lack thereof, the secondhand nature of her bedroom furniture and her bedding, her old toys, and the creaky floorboard that concealed food. By the end of Severus' lists of findings, Albus not only looked incredibly sad, but also very angry at the same time.

"I apologize for lecturing you about wounding the Grangers," Albus stated quietly after he registered everything. "That poor little girl, Severus, she has lived through more than we initially realized."

"I know, Albus," Severus agreed. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"We?" Albus asked, echoing Severus' words like Hermione had been doing to him all day.

"Of course," Severus drawled, "Hermione is going to need her entire family to help her through this. Don't be daft, Albus."

Albus couldn't help but smile. Throwing back the rest of his whiskey Severus continued, "To be honest I have always seen you and Minerva as like parents to me. It would be nice to officially, yet unofficially, be a family."

To his horror, Severus thought he saw tears in the old man's eyes. "Don't you dare cry all over my house, old man!"

Albus chuckled as he wiped under his eyes, and said in a husky voice, "Thank you, Severus. You have made an old man very happy. Also I keep telling everyone, I am experienced in life, not old."

As Albus continued to wipe under his eyes, and Severus continued to look very uncomfortable, both looked up as they heard a small voice ask, "Albus, are you crying?"

Hermione was standing in the doorway, wringing her hands, and looking in between both the adults. She had no idea what could have happened, but it must of have been bad to make Albus cry.

As if sensing her hesitation and confusion, Albus held out his arms to her. She ran to him, hugging him as she sat on his knee. Looking up at his face, she could see his tear tracks, and she reached up and gently tried to wipe the tears away. Albus chuckled as he caught her hand and held it saying, "Do not worry pet. These are happy tears."

"Happy tears?" Hermione echoed him yet again causing him to laugh.

"Yes, my dear," Albus told her. "Please forgive me as I am a sentimental old man."

Severus snorted into his glass as he went after a tiny drop of alcohol. He looked up at the two of them to find them staring at him. Clearing his throat he mumbled, "My apologies."

Turning his attention fully onto Hermione, he asked, "So were you able to get settled?"

"Yes, Severus," she answered, still sitting on Albus' lap.

"And is everything to your satisfaction?" Severus asked, hoping that everything was.

"Oh yes!" she said, sliding off of Albus' lap, and coming over to Severus to sit on his. "Everything is perfect! I love everything about my room! It's better than anything I could have dreamed of! Thank you so much!"

With that she hugged him again. Between Hermione and Albus, there was so much emotion going on that he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. While he did enjoy hugs from Hermione, he had also perfected hiding his emotions over the years to the point of feeling nothing, and within three days everything was being undone just a little too quickly for his taste. Before he could stop himself, he was pushing Hermione off of him, and trying to hide his actions by saying, "I think Albus needs your hugs as he is still a bit teary eyed."

The look on Hermione's face of confusion, hurt and apprehension forced Severus to leave the room for a little bit with the excuse that he needed to refill his glass. The little girl sadly watched him go, and shyly she turned to Albus and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No pet," Albus answered, once again opening his arms to her, but this time he noticed she moved slowly towards him. Once she was within arm's reach, he brought her into a hug and explained, "We have all had a very long day. Also Severus isn't used to so much emotion. For a long time he worked on hiding his, and now he may be feeling a bit uncomfortable."

"Did I do that?" Hermione asked in a tiny voice. Great, she had already messed everything up, and she hadn't even been here a full day!

"Of course not, dear heart," Albus said soothingly. "This is something that Severus has to work through. You are in no way to blame, okay?"

Not completely believing Albus, Hermione nodded anyway. She sighed sadly as Albus said, "It may still be a little early, but I think it would be best if you went to bed. You've had a long day, and it is only your first day out of the hospital."

She nodded and silently slid off of Albus' knee, and taking Albus' hand walked up to her bedroom. As they entered her room, Albus said, "How about you brush your teeth and wash your face and change into your night clothes while I turn down the bed and get your potions ready?"

Not saying a word, Hermione did as she was told. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and used the toilet. However, the only issue was that she didn't have night clothes. The only thing she had was the hospital gown. Embarrassed she didn't know how to tell Albus.

"What's wrong pet?" Albus asked, seeing her embarrassment and discomfort.

"I don't have any night clothes, just the hospital gown," Hermione said quietly, wringing her hands and looking down at her feet.

"That's not a problem," Albus said as he placed the hospital gown on the bed. With a flick of his wand, the hospital gown was transfigured into a summer night gown. Minerva also had a nightgown somewhat like this that she said was her favorite summer nightgown. However, instead of putting a cat pattern on the gown like Minerva had, he put little lemon drops. "There you are, Hermione."

Hermione's mouth was slightly hanging open in awe at the transformation that had taken place. She carefully picked the gown up off the bed and examined it. It felt light which was appropriate for the summer. It even smelled good as though it had just been washed. She took it into the bathroom and changed. It fit her perfectly, and it felt so soft against her skin. Coming back into her bedroom, she saw that Albus had turned down the bed, and on the bedside table were three little vials, each with a different colored liquid in them. She carefully climbed into bed where Albus was waiting, and after she got nestled in, he handed her one vial at a time.

"This is a pain reliever…this is a fever reducer, just in case…this is a Dreamless Sleep potion…."

"A what?" she asked before she gulped it down.

Albus sat on the edge of the bed beside her as he softly explained, "With this being your first time in a new place, and with what has happened to you over the past few years, I am sure that you may experience some dreams…or nightmares?"

Hermione looked down at her hands and nodded. She did have nightmares that, now that she thought about it, had never woken her parents up despite her screaming and crying out. Probably one of her freak accidents. She assumed she did all that as her throat was usually very sore the next morning. Looking up at Albus with those puppy dog eyes, he nodded as he said, "I thought so. You deserve some good sleep where you will feel rested. Severus deserves some good sleep as well so that he is not cross, and is in prime condition to receive your hugs."

"Are you sure I didn't upset him earlier?" Hermione asked, still holding the vial of potion.

"I am sure pet," Albus stated resolutely. "Severus will eventually let his walls down. Just give him some time, just as it will take time for you to take all of your walls down around him."

Albus smiled at Hermione as she still looked uncertain at him. He couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "Now as soon as you take this you will go to sleep and hopefully will not wake until morning. So with that being said, goodnight Hermione. I will see you tomorrow. Also Minerva will be coming with me to meet you if that is alright?"

Hermione nodded. She obviously didn't know Minerva yet, but she couldn't help but think that she would like her. Hermione smiled at Albus before she swallowed the potion down in one gulp. Albus helped her settle down into her pillows as Hermione groggily told him as she fell asleep, "Good night, Albus."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Albus had made sure that Hermione was settled in, he went in search of Severus. He found Severus in the kitchen standing over the sink looking up at the moon that was visible through the window. He didn't turn around as Albus entered the room, but did ask, "How is she? Did you give her all of the potions, including Dreamless Sleep?"

"Yes, I gave her all of her potions," Albus answered, joining Severus at the sink to look up at the moon. "However, you have some making up to do Severus. She thinks she did something wrong since you left so quickly."

Severus sighed. He knew when he had left that he would be explaining himself to her later. "Did you tell her that she didn't do anything wrong?"

"Of course I did," Albus said.

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Albus. I think it was a good decision to have you and Minerva here for Hermione when I fail miserably like I did just now."

"It takes a village, Severus," Albus said sagely, "and you will fail in regards to Hermione time and time again. As will I. As will Minerva. We will need to help each other raise her."

"Well, thank you again," Severus said in a rough voice as he turned from Albus to head upstairs. "Will I be seeing you and Minerva tomorrow? If you both could come after lunch tomorrow so that I can talk to Hermione some that would be appreciated. Also so we can sleep in a little."

"We will," Albus agreed. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Albus." With that he went upstairs to check on Hermione.

Severus quietly opened Hermione's bedroom door, and could hear her softly snoring. The corners of his mouth twitched as he heard this, and he couldn't help but smile outright as he watched her peacefully sleeping. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her as he said to her sleeping form, "I apologize, Hermione. You did not do anything wrong. It is my own fault. We will get through this. Now I have reinforcements to help you when I fail you. I do care about you, child. I am sorry I couldn't be here for you tonight. I will try and do better, I pinky promise."

At his last statement, he locked his pinky with hers as she had her arm out from underneath the covers. "Good night, Hermione. Welcome home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the overdue chapter. Life has been busy between moving states and starting a new semester in grad school. I hope you all do enjoy this chapter. It is a bit longer as I feel I owe you a long one due to my absence. I also split this day into two chapters as I have had a couple of requests to write a long scene of Hermione in the library. I also hope you all find it agreeable about how Hermione is introduced to the library. In this chapter, we learn a bit more about Hermione's past, and we all finally get to see Minerva! I hope you all are pleased with the chapter, and where I am taking the story. Also please follow, favorite and comment! Thank you all, and if you live in America, enjoy your three-day weekend!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione struggled to open her eyes. She was so comfortable, warm and surrounded by softness. She slowly opened her eyes, pleasantly discovering that it wasn't too bright in her room as someone had been thoughtful enough to close the curtains the night before.

 _Probably Albus,_ Hermione thought as she slowly sat up in bed and stretched. Not wanting to get up just yet, she sat happily and looked around her new room. She couldn't help but grin as she reflected on how good of a night's sleep she had gotten. Last night had been the first night in a long time that she had not been plagued by bad dreams; the product of some long forgotten memory that decided to resurface as she would try to go to sleep. She had forgotten what a good night's sleep was, and made a mental note to ask Severus for more of that stuff tonight. _Dreamless Sleep potion_ , Hermione reminded herself.

Looking around for a clock, she finally noticed one on her bedside table and it read 7:05 am. Allowing herself one final stretch, she threw the covers off of her and slid out of bed, albeit a little reluctantly. However, the realization dawned on her as suddenly as the feeling of the cold floor on her feet that she didn't know what time breakfast was supposed to be at, nor when Severus wanted her to be downstairs. Her panic spurred her to quickly use the bathroom, wash her hands, and run out of her room.

After getting to the bottom of the grand staircase, she turned right only to realize that she couldn't quite remember where the kitchen was. She had briefly seen it last evening, and had a vague idea of where to go. She cautiously wandered through the house for a few minutes longer until she saw a door standing ajar ahead of her through the family dining room. She thought she heard a small sound that sounded similar to a piece of flatware lightly tapping a dish. Encouraged, Hermione quickly moved towards the door, but once there she slowly opened it a bit more, peaking her head inside. To her relief she saw Severus sitting at a small, square breakfast table reading the paper and sipping coffee. He was sitting at an angle, facing the door so Hermione could see that he was already dressed for the day. She looked down at her nightgown and bare feet unsure of herself, and wondered if she was supposed to be ready for the day as well. Guessing that she was apparently already late for breakfast seeing that Severus was already there, she figured it would do no harm to run upstairs and quickly get dressed. However, as she moved to leave the doorway, Severus said without looking up from his paper, "Good morning, Hermione. Come in, breakfast is ready."

She sighed in defeat, disappointed that she had been spotted before she could correct her error. She slowly walked into the kitchen, and that was when Severus looked up to greet her properly. However, he didn't say anything as he looked the child up and down. She was standing in front of him still dressed in a little sleeping gown, with no slippers and no robe. He found himself slightly annoyed at the girl, but he had to remind himself that Hermione didn't have much, and to be fair he had yet to tell her the rules of the house. For just this morning he would let this go, but he would correct the fact that she was not properly dressed to walk about the house.

"Have a seat Hermione, and I will transfigure you some slippers and a robe," Severus directed, indicating the empty seat across from him. As Hermione did as she was told, he took two pages of the morning paper he had already read, and with a swish of his wand transfigured them into a small robe and a pair of slippers. He frowned at the white robe and slippers before looking up at Hermione and asked her in a somewhat drawling voice, "What is your favorite color?"

"Oh," Hermione said surprised by his question, "it's, umm, it's green."

"Excellent color," Severus approved, turning the robe a pale green, but he left the slippers white. "Now please put these on. It gets cold in this house in the mornings and evenings sometimes despite the summer weather, and it would not due for you to catch a summer cold."

"Yes, Severus," she answered, quickly jumping up to obey him. In her sudden movements, the neckline of her gown dipped just enough for Severus to catch sight of the tail end of dark, jagged looking scar on her chest that contrasted quite sharply with her pale skin. Not meaning to sound angry he asked in a low hiss, "What is that mark on your chest?"

He could see her surprise at his question and his tone. She quickly brought the robe up around her neck before tying it, and answered quietly looking anywhere but at him, "It's a small scar from a knife, sir." She didn't want him to know just how large the scar was, so she exaggerated its size so that he wouldn't question her further.

"It's Severus," he corrected her smoothly before continuing by asking, "and is that from your mother or father?"

"Father."

Severus glared at the top of Hermione's head. Every day he was discovering more and more about Hermione's abuse that made him want to return to the Granger's and kill them on the spot, consequences be damned. However, he remembered Albus' sentimental ramblings about family last night, and that he and Minerva loved him like a son. He couldn't risk, not only certainly losing Hermione, but Albus and Minerva as well. He let out an impatient and angry sigh as he continued to watch Hermione fidget in her seat. Allowing himself a few seconds to calm down, he finally said in a much less menacing tone, "Let me get your breakfast for you, child. Aggie?! Breakfast for Hermione, please?"

Suddenly a hot plate of bacon, eggs and toast with a small variety of jam appeared in front of Hermione's downcast face. She couldn't help but jump in surprise and sat in awe as she also saw a steaming cup of tea and a glass of milk appear before her too.

"Milk and sugar are here on the table for your tea if you desire any," Severus said as he pointed to the milk bottle and small bowl of sugar that sat upon a wooden lazy Susan.

"Thank you," she said softly, a look of absolute wonder still lingering on her face as she apprehensively started putting jam on her toast as though expecting Severus to cruelly take her plate away, and then hit her for daring to eat his food, at his table, in his presence. Severus ignored her actions as best he could as he folded his paper and softly laid it down on the table beside him. He sipped at his coffee as he continued to study her habits. Her eyes kept darting up at his, her movements were slow and calculated as though she was set to flee at any given moment; she sat hunched over as though protecting herself against an invisible assailant, and when she had prepared her food to her liking, brought her left arm up around her plate protectively like a neglected dog would guard its food bowl. She ate quickly as if she had not eaten in days. Severus seriously even doubted that she had tasted her food, let alone chewed it. In record time, the food seemed to disappear as quickly as it had been put before her. All that was left was her tea and milk; she hadn't even bothered to take a drink while she inhaled her food. This was definitely something that would need to be addressed and worked on as well. All of this reminded him that he needed to ask Albus when the Granger's court hearing was to be held.

When she had finished and the plate vanished from its place setting, Severus stated in a pointed tone, "Now that you have practically inhaled breakfast," Hermione looked down, clearly embarrassed at her eating habits, "I would like to go over the rules for this house."

Hermione looked up and merely nodded her agreement to his statement. Without breaking eye contact he added, "At the end, Hermione, if you have questions feel free to ask me. I will also desire your input as to what your punishments should be if you break any of those rules."

Again she only nodded.

"Very well," he acknowledged, and then he began. "Rule number one is what I told you yesterday. My lab is in the lower level of this house. Unless I am with you, under no circumstances are you to enter my lab. Potions is a very dangerous craft, and the smallest disturbance may have grave consequences. Second, do not enter the dueling area on the top floor. There is no reason for you to be on the top floor anyway. Third, breakfast is at 7am, lunch is at 12:30pm, and dinner is at 6pm. Now that you know the times, I expect you to be at every meal, and to be there on time. There is absolutely no skipping of meals, especially as you are malnourished. A light snack may be had between meals. If you are hungry, I would like for you to eat. If I am not around, the house elves can help you get a snack. However, there is usually fruit out on the counter, and food in the refrigerator that you may get yourself. When you come down for breakfast, you must wear your robe and slippers at the very least. We will always eat meals together here in the kitchen if it is just the two of us. Should there be someone joining us for meals, we will be seated in the informal dining room. Fourth, you will have a curfew. Please feel free to play outside, but you must be in by noon and then by 5:30pm. That gives you time to clean up for lunch and dinner. If you are outside after dinner, then you must be inside for the night by 8:30pm. You will also have a bedtime, which for you at the age of ten will be at 10pm. That being said, that brings me to my fifth rule. My…our home is protected by magic. I have wards put in place so that no one… surprises us… when we least expect it. While within the wards you are protected as well. However, should you wander outside of these wards, you will be outside of the protection. Outside of the wards I cannot protect you as well as I can if you are inside. While I do not expect anyone to want to cause us harm, I would still like for you to take the wards seriously. After you get ready for the day, I will take you for a walk around the property so that I can show you where the property line is, and so that you can experience what leaving the wards feels like. Next, you will respect anyone who comes into this house as a guest. It should also go without saying, but you are to respect me as well. I do not tolerate back talk, and I detest whining. I have asked for your input into your punishments, but depending on the severity of your misbehaviors, your punishment may lie solely with me, and those punishments are final. Lastly, I am positive that you will have the most trouble with this rule, but you and I will be discussing your life with the Grangers, and I will help you process their treatment of you while you were in their 'care'…."

Upon hearing the last rule, Hermione's eyes widened. Severus could see the pure dread that came across her face, along with the lack of color in her skin, and the sheer panic that flooded her eyes. His heart broke a little when he heard her plea in a strained voice, "Please don't make me talk about my parents or what they've done. It wasn't that bad, we don't need to talk about it, I swear!"

Before he could stop himself, Severus leaned forward across the table, and reached out his large hand to take her's. Hesitantly she put her small, trembling hand in his and he lightly squeezed it as he said softly, "If it wasn't that bad, then you would not be reacting the way you are. Believe me, child, when I say that talking about this with someone will be one of the hardest things you will ever do. However, going through the pain with someone now, especially with someone who understands, when you are young will be a lot less painful than going through it alone when you are older. I do not want this to haunt you your entire life. I know it already haunts your dreams, turning them into terrible nightmares."

She stared down at their joined hands as she considered his words. She was silent for a while before she said softly, "They didn't haunt my dreams last night."

Severus nodded as he said, "That was because of the Dreamless Sleep potion I had laid out for you…." He took a deep breath before he continued by saying, "I also want to apologize to you for last night and my abysmal behavior. I know Albus probably told you that it wasn't your fault, but I wanted to reinforce his words by telling you myself that he is right. Last night was not your fault; it was mine entirely. I did not mean to push you away, Hermione, and I am sorry that I did. Do you forgive me?"

Hermione sat in stunned silence, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She had never before had an adult ask her to forgive _them_. It was always her asking for their forgiveness. As her hazel eyes stared into his black eyes, she could tell that he was sincerely asking her for her forgiveness. Unable to really say or do much of anything else, she merely nodded.

Severus gave her a small smile, and lightly squeezed her hand again as he said in a hoarse voice, "Thank you, Hermione. If it is agreeable with you, I do believe I owe you a hug."

He saw her eyes go wide, and a light seemed to have appeared in them. Yet, when she didn't move, Severus thought that maybe he had imagined it, and that after last night he had ruined Hermione's fragile safety and trust that she had begun to feel with him. But in the next moment his arms were suddenly full of a small girl who was gripping him tightly, and burying her face into his neck. He smiled into Hermione's bushy bed head as he rubbed her back, and returned her hug. When they parted, Hermione looked a lot less panicked than she had, but her voice still sounded apprehensive as she asked, "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could have some more of that Dreamless Sleep potion tonight? I really liked not having nightmares."

"I am sure you did. However, I think it would be best not to take it again tonight."

She didn't say anything, but she gave him a sad look as though begging why.

"This is part of the last rule, Hermione. I want to help you process your past. I want to be there for you when you have nightmares, and talk about them with you and comfort you afterwards. I know it was nice to have a good night's sleep, but I would prefer you be able to have that without the use of a potion."

She let out a defeated sigh, but nodded nonetheless. Even though she had just woken up, she dreaded going to sleep tonight. She knew the nightmares would return tenfold, and she was worried that waking Severus up with her screaming would make him realize what a burden she was, and would enlighten him as to one of the many reasons why her parents probably didn't love her. She wanted so much for him to like her, maybe even eventually love her, and she knew that tonight would seal her fate when he saw firsthand how much of a problem she would be to have around. Lost in her thoughts, she was not aware that she was staring off into space, and biting down rather hard on her bottom lip which had worked its way between her teeth.

Gently Severus pulled her lip out from between her teeth, and said in a low, soft rumble, "No bad thoughts, child. Everything will be alright. I will be right there to help you."

Unable to voice her thoughts, she simply nodded. Severus gave her a small, tight lipped smile as he gently pushed her off his lap while saying, "If you are finished, Hermione, then I would appreciate if you would get ready for the day, and then meet me in my study which is on the other side of the family room. I will then give you a tour of the boundaries. Afterwards, you will have some free time to yourself to do as you please, then we will have lunch where we will be discussing what you believe your punishments should entail, and then after lunch Albus will be here with Minerva for a visit."

Hermione nodded as she answered, "Yes, Severus." She walked quickly from the kitchen up to her room. Severus watched her go through the door of the kitchen, and then let out a sigh when he was sure she would be out of earshot. He drained the last of his coffee before gathering the rest of his paper, and moving to his study to await his timid ward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus was seated at the breakfast table at McGonagall Manor reading the Daily Prophet and sipping tea. He was waiting for Minerva to join him for breakfast as he had quite a bit to discuss with her. Most importantly he needed to tell her that he had divulged to Severus his and Minerva's feelings about him, and their desire of having some sort of family with him and hopefully Hermione as well. Unfortunately, he had not had the opportunity to talk with her the previous evening as she had gotten in late from what she liked to call her "End-of-Year-Last-Minute-Paperwork Party". However, he had it from good sources that she was joined by other professors, namely her old school friends Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomphrey and Rolanda Hooch, and they would be doing more than merely "paperwork". He tried not to give her a hard time about her little get together; he wasn't even sure if she knew that he was aware of them. Minerva McGonagall was a hardworking and devoted teacher, Head of House, Deputy Headmistress and wife, and she deserved to let loose and have some fun.

As he smiled at that idea, he heard the door to the kitchen swing open, and out of the corner of his eye saw Minerva carefully sit down across from him. He couldn't help but chuckle at her as she looked as though she may be getting over a bit of a hangover. He watched her as she silently reached for a teacup, filled it from the kettle Albus had sitting on the table at the ready, and quietly nursed it with her eyes closed. Feigning concern Albus asked, "My dear, did you get enough rest last night? You don't look as if you slept very well."

"I slept fine, Albus," Minerva answered quietly. "I suppose I am still tired from all the paperwork I had to finish. Gave me a wee bit of a headache."

"Yes, I have heard a lot of paperwork can do that," then unable to control himself, he added off hand, "but I've also heard that wine, gin and tonic, and Firewhiskey can do that to someone too."

It was hard not to laugh outright as he saw Minerva struggle to keep her tea in her mouth and swallow it. When she looked at him, her eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment. Then, however, they narrowed into a shrewd glare as she asked, "Alright, out with it, Albus! Which portrait told you?"

"My dear, I never reveal my informants," he told her kindly, offering her a sweet smile before giving her a wink.

"Well, we _were_ grading papers," Minerva said a little defensively.

Albus chuckled as he acknowledged, "I am sure you and Pomona were, but what would Poppy and Rolanda possibly have to grade? Also what you call _grading_ , others would call a hen party."

"Albus Percival Wul…." Minerva started yelling before she trailed off putting her head in her hands as she finished her thought by saying, "Merlin, you have too many bloody names for me to recite this morning…."

Albus was struggling to keep his composure now as he made his final jab at her by saying, "It should be lovely to introduce you to your potential future granddaughter… 'Hermione, this is Minerva. Don't mind her, dear, she's as pissed as a newt at the moment...'."

"Albus!" Minerva shouted in a threatening tone, her Scottish brogue starting to thicken, "You'd better never say a thing to that wee lass, or so help me…!"

He laughed as she continued to glare at him, leaving her threat unfinished and open to his imagination. However, he soon turned serious as he remembered what he had wanted to tell her from the previous evening as he said, "Well, I have something to tell you that may help you sober up quicker."

Minerva dropped her glare and replaced it with concern as she sat up a little straighter in her seat and asked, "What is it, Albus? What happened? Is everything alright?"

"As far as I know, it is," he answered truthfully, "or at least it was when I left Severus' last night."

The concern only seemed to deepen in her eyes as she asked with a little worry, "Is Severus alright? Is it Hermione?"

Albus sighed as he explained in a resigned tone, "As you know, yesterday Severus and I brought Hermione home to Prince Manor from the hospital. After Severus gave Hermione and I the grand tour, Hermione was upstairs taking time in her new room, so Severus and I felt that it was safe to talk about Severus' visit to Hermione's parent's house. Before he could fully explain what he wanted to tell me he had found while he had been in Hermione's old bedroom, I am afraid that my emotions got the better of me, and I started reprimanding him about wounding the Grangers…."

"He wounded them?" Minerva asked in surprise. "From what you have told me of Hermione's abuse, I cannot say that I am all that surprised or don't think they deserve it, but usually Severus shows greater restraint than that."

"Precisely," Albus agreed, "which also concerned me about the state he may have left them in, and it did make me somewhat angry to think that because of this one time Severus could not restrain himself, would be the one time that he paid most dearly for it: Losing Hermione to go back into the cruel care of the Grangers."

Minerva nodded in agreement. She remained silent, prompting Albus to finish his account.

"We had a bit of a spat which led to some of my…our…more private thoughts tumbling out in response…." Albus finished sheepishly.

When he didn't elaborate on what their "more private thoughts" were that had come to in their disagreement, Minerva impatiently asked, "Well Albus, what were those private thoughts you disclosed to Severus?"

Albus held his breath in apprehension for a bit before he said, "I told him that we loved him like a son, that we wanted to be there for him, and that we wanted to be a family with him and Hermione as we are unlikely to naturally have our own…."

Albus waited with baited breath for his wife's reaction. He saw multiple emotions play across her face from anger to fear to disbelief to skepticism to exasperation and the emotions went on and on. Just as he had begun to admire and wonder how women were able to feel and think so much at one time, Minerva spoke in a soft voice, "Oh my, Albus. What was his reply to all of that?"

"He was unable to form an answer at first, but he then came around to the idea. However, afterwards he and Hermione hit a bit of a rough patch," Albus recounted. "I helped Hermione get ready for bed while Severus recuperated, and then when I came downstairs he had definitely made up his mind to involve both of us in his and Hermione's lives. He said he was thankful he had made that decision."

Minerva looked relieved to say the least. Then a concerned look came over her face as she asked, "What do you mean they 'hit a bit of a rough patch'? Is everything alright between them?"

"I believe so," Albus said with that all-knowing smile. "Severus was overwhelmed with all of the emotions that were happening around him. I had talked to him about how you and I really felt about him, and then Hermione is a bit more of a cuddle bug than I would have thought she would be considering her unpredictable childhood. She likes to give him hugs, which I believe sometimes makes Severus a little uncomfortable. However, I think Severus is adjusting to Hermione better than we thought he would."

"I hope so," Minerva said looking a little concerned. "You know I would have taken her, Albus."

Albus reached his hand across the table, Minerva reaching out to take it as he said, "I know, Min. However, Severus needs someone who will help him heal, and someone he can help in return. As Hermione is already proving, children have an amazing capacity for forgiveness. Hopefully with that fantastic quality she possesses, Severus will learn what forgiveness feels like, and will, in time, also forgive himself for what happened to Lily."

Minerva looked at Albus with a pained expression upon hearing Lily's name. Albus knew that Minerva had been close to Lily, and the news of the Potter's deaths had greatly upset her. When she had learned that their son, Harry, had survived, she had wanted to take the boy in immediately. Albus knew he had broken her heart a little when he had refused her, but he explained that the Blood Wards would be Harry's best chance of survival when Voldemort returned, and grudgingly she had accepted his reasoning.

Before Minerva could ask, Albus answered, "I spoke with Arabella four days ago. She reports that she doesn't see Harry very often, but when she does look after him, he looks very small for his age. She also said that the family doesn't involve him in their family outings, and that he hasn't anything to properly call his own. She sees when his cousin and his cousin's friends bully him, but she cannot say with absolute certainty that Petunia and Vernon physically abuse him. Neglect… yes, but abuse…no."

The sad look Minerva had had only increased as she heard Arabella's report. Albus knew he couldn't offer any comfort to her really, all he could think to say was, "In just one more year, Tabby, he will be at Hogwarts where we can look after him. For the majority of the year, Harry will be away from his aunt and uncle, and will only need to return to strengthen the Blood Wards which will take approximately one month."

Minerva gave him a solemn nod. Before he could say anything else about little Harry Potter, Minerva asked, "So when does Severus want us over at Prince Manor?"

"He requested that we make our appearance after lunch," Albus answered, glad to get her thoughts onto a child she could help at the moment. "He wanted to go over the house rules with Hermione, and be able to sleep in some." Albus chuckled at the last part. He then added, "I also hope he is taking this morning as an opportunity to apologize for his behavior last night."

Minerva nodded silently as she took another sip of tea. Suddenly she asked, "So what did Severus want to tell you that he found in Hermione's old bedroom?"

This time it was Albus who wore a pained expression as he said roughly, "Hermione's abuse is worse than we thought, and it only seems to intensify every day that we have known her. Every day something else comes to light that is absolutely appalling. We will talk more about that this afternoon."

"Won't Hermione be with us?" Minerva asked, giving Albus a strange look. "That seems a bit callous and tasteless to discuss something such as this with her in the room, doesn't it?"

"I am sure she will want to explore," Albus said simply, "and while she is exploring we can speak with Severus more about what he saw at the Granger's, and then I can discuss with him the coming trial."

Minerva was silent for a bit, lost in thought. Quickly looking back at Albus, she said smiling slightly, "Does she like reading?"

"She has one book in her possession, Min," Albus answered sadly. "But it looks well worn, so she may. That book was the only thing she wanted Severus to bring back with him from her parents' house."

"I'll show her the library then," Minerva said, "has she seen it yet?"

"I don't believe so, love," Albus guessed, delighted to see his wife getting excited.

"Well, then that's settled," Minerva concluded, refilling her tea cup. "Hermione and I can bond a little bit in the library."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was lying down on her bed for a little bit as she waited to go down to lunch. She was thinking about her outing with Severus that they had just been on as he showed her a little more of the grounds and the security wards. They had walked the perimeter in mostly amicable silence, with the silence be interrupted here and there by Severus explaining something about the wards, and to point out where the property ended near the woods in the back of the manor. Severus had let her experiment with what it felt like to step outside the security wards, and she had to admit that it did feel weird. She hadn't felt anything like this, but if she had to describe the feeling, it almost felt like she had stepped through some sort of science fiction force field. She had felt the pressure of its force as she had stepped outside the boundary, and she felt it again when she stepped back inside. Magic certainly was strange, but the more she was around it, the more fascinated she was by it. She still craved to learn more about this new world she had been thrust into, and she wondered if the magical world had some sort of public library system so she could learn more.

She quickly pushed those thoughts away, and tried to focus on her present task which was to come up with an acceptable punishment should she break any of the house rules. The only punishments she could think of were the ones that her parents had used on her. The usual punishments consisted of starvation, being locked in the shed in the back yard or being tied up outside in the back yard, or some sort of physical punishment like being punched or kicked or cut. Then there were the less severe options, like being ignored for a long time or being "accidentally" left behind at a store if her parents did take her somewhere with them which would result in her walking home, sometimes for many miles. However, she had a feeling that Severus would be upset if she mentioned any of these, and it would only want to make him talk to her about her past even more. She wanted to do everything in her power to prevent those talks, and she told herself that she was ready to take whatever punishment may come her way in order to not talk about her horrible existence. After all, she had survived much worse for far less reasons.

To help with her mental road block, Hermione got up from the bed and paced her room. As she walked around, she stepped on a floorboard that squeaked. She stopped and unable to help it, her survival instincts seeped to the forefront of her thoughts. Bending down, she discovered that she could pry the floorboard up. She examined the space where the floorboard was which was between her bed and bathroom, and figured that since she was the only one who walked in this space, this would be a good place to hide food along with anything else she may come across that she may need, and no one would be the wiser to her hiding place. Pleased with herself, she replaced the board, and then continued to pace to figure out an acceptable punishment. She had heard kids at school talk about being put in "time out" or being "grounded" for things they had done. However, the kids in her class never mentioned what they had done to deserve those punishments, nor what any of those punishments actually entailed. However, she remembered hearing a boy in her class say that he had had television privileges taken from him for a week because he was "grounded". Maybe being grounded just meant that parents took things from their children, but she didn't have much. The only real possession she had was her book, and she definitely wasn't going to lose that. She flung herself back on the bed frustrated. She knew it would result in another talk about her life, but she would just have to go with the punishments she knew. _Great_ , she thought exhaling sharply.

She looked up at the clock on her bedside table and it read 12:20pm. Excited to be able to eat again for the second time that day, she also dreaded it because she knew what the topic of their lunch conversation would be. Sighing, she half-heartedly pushed herself up off the bed, and walked down to the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, Severus was seated where he had been that morning. He sat patiently waiting for her to sit down, looking at her all the while. Sometimes Hermione felt that she was being examined or x-rayed. At times, it was nice when she couldn't form words to go with her thoughts, and he seemed to understand and knew what to do or say next. Yet, other times it was disconcerting…like now.

Severus watched as she anxiously sat down at the table, but figured it was only because he had asked her to think of a punishment, and like most children, especially those who had been abused, she didn't really want to talk about punishments. He understood which was why he was going to make this as quick and painless as possible.

When Hermione sat down, a plate of food appeared before her and Severus, and just like at breakfast, he watched her behaviors when eating. He wasn't surprised to see the same behaviors of protecting her food, but he was pleased to see that she seemed to at least be chewing her food this time. He permitted her to eat without interruption, and they ate their lunches in silence.

When Severus had finished his lunch, and then saw that Hermione was done with her's, he cleared his throat and began, "This morning at breakfast I asked you to think about what you believed would be an acceptable punishment should you break any of the house rules. I want your feedback on this because I feel that you will have thought about something that is fair to you, and you will know what to expect should you disobey. Were you able to come up with any?"

Severus wasn't entirely honest with her. He also wanted to find out what other horrors the Grangers had put her through. He hoped that she would list punishments that they had dealt her because he seriously doubted that she was aware of normal, non-abusive punishments. He watched as she stared down at her plate, and saw that her lip had worked its way back in between her teeth. They were both silent for a while as Severus tried to wait patiently, and Hermione debated with herself what she should actually say to him. This conversation was going against every one of her survival instincts.

It was a while more of silence when Severus said in an impatient, low hiss, "Well young lady?"

His tone caused her to jump, and look up at him in alarm. She had never heard that tone directed at her which caused her to panic, and immediately forget about her resolve to not mention any of her previous experiences with various punishments by quickly saying "Well, you could withhold food, sir."

He let out a long, aggravated sigh. Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers in front of his nose. Just when he thought there was progress with her, something would happen, most times a result of his own actions or words, and she would resort back to her old habits. He closed his eyes for a minute as he repeated to himself that Rome was not built in a day, and he could not realistically expect much change from Hermione yet, or himself for that matter. As he opened his eyes and made eye contact with Hermione, he could see her staring at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to say something. He responded carefully as he slowly said, "Do you think that is an acceptable punishment for breaking the house rules?"

She only nodded. He nodded as well as he asked, "What would another punishment option be?"

Hermione thought for a while before she offered, "You could ignore me?"

"'Ignore you'", Severus echoed back slowly and deliberately, this punishment option bothering him even more than the first. "Does that mean that I pretend you aren't here? Does that mean that I don't check up on you to make sure that you're eating, or that you're safe, or that you get plenty of sleep? Does that mean when you come up to give me a hug that I pretend that you don't exist, and don't let you hug me or I hug you?"

Again Hermione only nodded. Severus sighed to cover up the sound of his heart breaking. This talk was harder than what he thought it would be. Looking at Hermione with immense sadness he asked, "What is another option?"

At this, Hermione looked down at her shoes as she said quietly making Severus have to strain to hear her, "There is physical punishment, sir."

"Severus," he corrected offhand, "and when you say that, what specifically are you thinking I would do to you if you were to receive a 'physical punishment'?"

Hermione swung her legs, still refusing to look at him as she answered, "Well, my parents always used to hit me or kick me or cut me…."

"The important thing here is for you to not confuse me with your parents, first off," Severus hissed impatiently, "and second I will _never_ hit you. Children were not brought into this world for their parents or any other adults to hurt them."

Hearing this Hermione glanced up at him to see how sincere he was in his statement, and he looked to her to be very sincere. Before she could say anything more, Severus quickly stood, dragging his chair to her side of the table where he sat down beside her, and using his large hand, brought her face upwards so that she had to look at him as he said to her, "Child, I will never pretend you are not here. I will never not make sure that you are cared for and safe. I will never starve you as food is not a privilege, it is a right that every man, woman, and child be able to eat. Apart from my failure last night, I will never _not_ hug you ever again. You deserve hugs and need hugs. I will also certainly never physically hurt you. I cannot promise that I won't hurt you emotionally. I will undoubtly do or say something that will hurt you, but I will never do something intentionally to harm you."

After his speech, he opened his arms to her where she didn't hesitate and rushed into them, burying her face in his neck as she usually did. As he stroked her bushy hair he said, "How about I decide what punishments will be suitable. Also as part of the rules, we will talk about your parents' choice of punishments at a later time, but not today. However, thank you for sharing your thoughts, Hermione. You're a good girl."

He heard a muffled "Thank you" come from his neck. What he didn't see, however, was her smiling at his praise. It had been a long time since she had been called a good girl. They didn't move for a while, Severus enjoying the ability to offer her comfort, and Hermione enjoying the ability to take it. Severus didn't know how long they sat there, but they were interrupted when Severus heard what sounded like Albus' voice coming from the living room. Severus gently told Hermione that he thought that Albus was here for his visit, and hearing this quickly scooted off his lap and ran off towards the place she thought Albus may be.

When she got to the living room, she didn't see him, but she heard him say her name. She looked around then looked into the fireplace where she let out a small scream. Severus quickly walked into the room when he heard Hermione to see her standing in the middle of the room staring into the fireplace where Albus' head was floating there smiling. Upon seeing Severus, Albus asked, "Good afternoon, my boy! Is it alright for Minerva and I to come through the Floo?"

"Yes, Albus," Severus allowed, "come on through."

Albus' head then disappeared. Hermione continued to stare at the fireplace, and then jumped back when the fireplace flared up with green flames. She looked on in astonishment as she saw Albus materialize as he stepped out of the fireplace. He raised his wand banishing the soot from his robes, and looking down at Hermione said, "Good afternoon, pet! Do I get a hug?"

Hermione ran forward to give him what he requested. Albus gave her a brief hug, then gently scooted both of them to the side of the fireplace just as it again roared to life with green flames. Hermione unconsciously shrank a little into Albus' robes as she saw a woman materialize out of the fireplace this time, and doing as Albus had done, raised her wand and banished the soot from her long, emerald robes.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at the woman. She appeared to be many years younger than Albus as she had black hair, streaked a little with gray, wrapped in a tight bun. She was tall and slender with a very strict and formidable presence about her. She wore square spectacles which covered emerald green eyes, and she had high cheek bones and thin lips. Since Hermione was off to the side with Albus, and out of the witch's direct line of sight, the woman caught sight of Severus first. Hermione was surprised by the way she greeted Severus as she expected the woman to be very withdrawn and distant; however, she smiled warmly at Severus and she moved to where he was standing and gave him a hug. Hermione immediately loved her Scottish lilt as she said hello to Severus asking how he was doing, and catching up with him a little about his week. Hermione then heard her say, "And where is little Hermione? I've been waiting a while to meet the little lass."

Albus cleared his throat to answer her question, and she turned to him to see part of a little girl protruding from the folds of Albus' bright robes. The witch smiled softly and quickly made her way over to the little girl and her husband. When she was directly standing in front of them, the woman held her hand out to Hermione and said gently, "Hello, Hermione. My name is Minerva McGonagall, and I have heard good things about you from Albus."

Hermione looked up and smiled at Albus, and then looked at Minerva, reaching out and taking her long, slender hand, "Hello, Minerva. Nice to meet you."

Minerva smiled, and then stooped down to look Hermione in the eye and asked, "Hermione, do you like to read?"

Hermione's eyes lit up as she answered, "Yes, ma'am! I have a book in my room that I read all the time!"

"That's lovely, dear," Minerva said, "and do you enjoy reading other books?"

"Yes, whenever I can get them. Usually the only other books I get to read are my textbooks when school starts," Hermione answered very matter-of-factly.

Minerva tried to cover her sadness as she said, "Well, I bet this world of magic is confusing to you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered truthfully, but excitedly added, "it is neat to see magic though! I love it when something magical happens!"

"Yes," Minerva agreed smiling, "it is easy to forget when you are around magic every day, but magic is a wondrous thing."

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, and unbeknownst to her, was slowly moving out of Albus' robes and towards Minerva. Hermione didn't really understand why, but despite the woman's intimidating physical presence, she was now feeling completely comfortable talking to her. "I want to read more about magic, but I don't know where I can read books on it."

"Well, my dear," Minerva said smiling, "I believe I can help you with that."

"You can?" Hermione asked excited.

"Yes," Minerva answered, looking between the two men, "if it is alright with our present company, I would like to take Hermione to see the library."

Albus smiled and Severus nodded. Both Hermione and Minerva grinned, looking like cats that caught the canary. "Come, my dear. We can get lost in there for a bit, and I can give you some books to get started with!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello faithful readers and followers! It has been a year since I last updated and I sincerely apologize! I am not abandoning this story, but I had to finish my Masters, you know? Which I successfully have! So, let's pick up where we started from, hmm? So, this is the second part of the last chapter. Some who are reading this may have noticed some of Severus' parenting that may not be spot on. Which parent is really spot on at first, or ever?** **Severus has never had children before, so he is learning how to raise Hermione. Luckily for him, he has the wisdom of Minerva and Albus who have a bit more experience. So if anyone sees anything, never fear, Severus is in the process of learning, and with the help of his family will be able to learn from his mistakes. Also, a big thank you to all of you out there for reading my story, and for caring so much about this strange little family that you are willing to help me make this story more realistic, and help raise Hermione to be as happy and healthy as she can be. I appreciate all of the input just like Severus appreciates Albus and Minerva's inputs as well! Hopefully together we'll all help make Hermione the person we know she can be! Also Minerva wanted me to tell one of the readers who identifies themselves simply as "Guest" that she is grateful to them for catching Severus' first oversight with her bedtime. She wanted me to convey that she will certainly be telling Severus to "get real" about the practicality of that bedtime and breakfast time. If she could, she would give you one of her favorite biscuits for enlightening her. So, thank you, even though Hermione may be mad at you for cutting into her evening library time!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione followed Minerva as she led the way to the Prince Manor library. Hermione was beyond excited. Finally, she had new books to read, and she could start educating herself about the magical world. She was eager to see what sort of materials would be there, and what subjects she could explore. Then she remembered that Albus had said that Minerva was a teacher at the school she would be attending next year, just like Severus was, and she became even more excited to know that she had these two, including Albus, that she could ask all her questions to, and get a head start on their required readings!

Minerva led her through the family room and to the main foyer. Hermione followed in confusion as the only thing she had noticed on the right side of the entry was the grand fireplace, but now that Hermione thought about that, there had to be something on the right side of the house. She figured that the house would appear rather odd if there was nothing to the right, but the house had a right side to it. She watched curiously as Minerva walked to the left of the fireplace, and put her hand on a panel of the wall. As soon as she removed her hand, the wood panel seemed to morph into a wooden door. Minerva turned back to look at Hermione who, as always, was staring at the door in amazement. With an amused smirk on her face, Minerva reached for the knob and pushed the door open. Hermione walked through the door ahead of the older witch, and if Hermione had been amazed by the morphing of the entrance from a wall into a door, she was absolutely in shock of the library beyond it.

The house itself was four levels, and so was the library. Wide spiral, wrought iron staircases led up to each level. There were dark, wooden shelves that went from the floor to the ceiling that spanned the length of the room from the door the two witches had walked in through, all the way to the end of the house. There were multiple ladders that slid the length of the shelves so that no book was out of reach. At the very back of the library was another grand fireplace. In front of the fireplace were three large, plushy sofas in a U-shape. In the middle of the sofas was a rustic looking coffee table. Above the fireplace was an enormous oil painting of Prince Manor, as though someone may possibly spend so much time in the library that the person may forget what the outside of the house and surrounding grounds looked like. Scattered throughout the library were also other portraits of people, animals, and landscapes. Now that Hermione thought about it, she hadn't seen any paintings in any of the other rooms of the manor. She was staring at a portrait of a woman who looked to be from the 18th century as she pondered her revelation. As she stared at it, however, she thought she must be imagining things as the woman in the painting _smiled_ and _waved_!

Hermione let out a small squeak of surprise and backed away, bumping into Minerva. Not knowing what had startled the girl, Minerva asked, "What is it, Hermione? What happened?"

"I think that portrait just moved!" Hermione exclaimed in confusion, pointing to the portrait of the woman. When Minerva didn't react, Hermione looked up at the older woman's face to find her calmly smiling at her.

"Yes, my dear," Minerva said, waving back at the portrait in question, "I'm sure she did. Paintings and photographs in the magical world do move about on their own. They even speak sometimes."

"That's not normal," Hermione muttered, still staring at the woman in the painting with alarm. "Why do they do that? Why aren't they like Muggle paintings and photographs and stay still?"

"Well, if something looks and acts Muggle, it can hardly be magical, can it?" Minerva answered sagely, walking towards the sofas on the other end of the room. When she sat down, she beckoned Hermione to follow.

Hermione stood in silence, pondering Minerva's question, and concluded that the question made sense. Hermione noticed after a second that Minerva was still beckoning her over to the sofas to have a seat on the cushion beside her, and immediately obeyed. Hermione carefully sat down beside Minerva who had decided to occupy the sofa facing the fireplace. Once they were comfortable, Minerva began the conversation, "You have been in the magical world for a few days now, so what do you think of magic?"

"It's definitely different," Hermione offered, looking around her as she spoke to see if she could notice any of the other portraits moving, "but it is wonderful. I want to learn everything about it."

"I'm not sure if one can learn _everything_ about magic," Minerva said smiling a little, "that would take away a wee bit of the magic if we knew _everything_ about it, but I can understand your thirst for knowledge. What are your favorite subjects in school?"

"I like history mostly," Hermione answered, excited to talk about school, "but I also like science, reading and grammar. I like writing and art classes. I'm not so good in my physical education classes. I'm not good at sports."

"You may feel differently about sports when you're on a broomstick," Minerva suggested.

"When I'm 'on' a broomstick?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Minerva said, then explained, "in the magical world there is one dominant sport that is played and it's called Quidditch. I must admit that I am a bit of an avid fan myself, having played for my House team while at Hogwarts. However, Albus would say 'avid' is putting it mildly."

Minerva laughed a little, but at the look on Hermione's face she cleared her throat and said, "I will give you a book on it. While we are in here, I thought I could give you a list of books that are age appropriate for you, and in your spare time this summer, it will give you something to do. If you have any questions, Albus, Severus or I will be delighted to help you."

At the mention of a summer reading list, Hermione's eyes lit up and her smile was absolutely radiant. Pleased to see that Hermione responded well to a book list Minerva conjured a quill and a piece of parchment. Momentarily ignoring Hermione's small "wow" at the display of Minerva's magic, the inner teacher came out as she began, "First, you should read _Hogwarts, A History_ …."

"Minerva?" Hermione asked, not meaning to interrupt the woman from her current task. Minerva looked up over the tops of her square spectacles as she asked, "Yes, my dear?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Nonsense," Minerva said, putting the quill and parchment down on the coffee table. "think nothing of it. What did you want to ask?"

"What do you teach at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, still surprised that the stern witch didn't reprimand her like she thought she would.

"I teach Transfiguration," Minerva answered, then seeing Hermione's confused look clarified, "I will teach you how to turn one thing into another. For example, I will turn this quill into a sofa pillow, and then turn it back."

Minerva pulled out her wand and waving it into a particular pattern, Hermione witnessed as the quill turned into a sofa pillow, and then with another wave turned back into a quill. Hermione reached out and took the quill off the coffee table and examined it. It felt just like a quill.

"Albus did this for me with my nightgown last night," Hermione remembered. Before she could get too embarrassed about the incident she continued, "I didn't have any night clothes to sleep in so Albus turned my hospital gown into a night gown."

Minerva wore a little bit of a sad expression to hear that the girl didn't even have proper night clothes. Speaking up quickly so that she wouldn't get lost in her thoughts, she said, "Well, Albus was the Transfiguration professor before he became Headmaster. Albus taught me Transfiguration when I went to school."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus and Severus watched as Minerva led Hermione out of the living room and towards the library, both looking very happy and excited. Albus had hoped that Hermione would warm up to Minerva, as he knew Minerva would immediately take to Hermione. They were kindred spirits in many ways. After the two had disappeared around a corner, Albus turned his attention to Severus who was still staring at the point where they had disappeared. After a few moments of no movement from Severus, Albus chuckled, "Hermione will be fine. Minerva isn't going to eat her, you know?"

Severus turned to Albus with a peculiar look on his face that Albus couldn't quite place, and answered quietly, "Yes, I know." Deciding to let this slide for the moment, Albus gestured towards the family room so that they could sit and get comfortable. Albus led the way with Severus' consent, and when they had each settled into their respective seats, Albus immediately started the conversation with, "So, how was sleeping in, breakfast, and lunch with Hermione?"

Severus steepled his fingers together, elbows on his knees and stared blankly into space as he said, "They starved her, they hit her, and they ignored her. Hermione is particularly protective of her food. She has no concept of a loving family. I also need to get her a proper wardrobe now that she is settled at home."

Albus didn't need an explanation of who _they_ were who Severus referred to. Sadly, he had suspected that Hermione's parents had followed the almost cliché antics of typical abusive families: No food, no love, no regard for the damage they were causing their child. Albus heaved a heartbroken sigh at the thought of little Hermione cowering at the hands of those monsters. Trying to push those thoughts away from the forefront of his mind, Albus stated, "The Granger's trial is scheduled to take place in two weeks' time on the 19th of July at 10:30am."

Severus, who was still staring down at the floor, nodded his approval of the speedy trial while asking, "Will Hermione have to testify?"

Albus furrowed his brow, understanding what testifying against her parents could do to the poor, little girl. She would be petrified to have to face her abusers, and potentially also feel that it was her fault that they were imprisoned, which they most certainly would be. Albus hated to ask Hermione to have to testify, but the alternative to that could have unforeseen negative consequences. "She will have to testify, yes. However, there is another way, but you and I both know the seriousness of that course of action."

It took Severus only a split second to understand that the alternative was to ask Hermione to bring forward certain memories so that either he or Albus could extract them to use in a Pensieve. Everyone in the courtroom would be privy to the play-by-play accounts of Hermione's abuse. At least if Hermione verbally testified, no one could _see_ the horrific events happening. For his own sense of self preservation, he wasn't sure if he was mentally or emotionally ready to see the firsthand accounts of Hermione's severe abuse. He may be escorted to Azkaban himself for murdering the Grangers on the spot! No, he would not subject Hermione, Albus, Minerva, or himself to seeing the abuse; yet, he wasn't sure that he wanted Hermione to testify at all. Looking at Albus for the first time this visit, he asked, "Could we not keep Hermione out of this? Surely our testimony of what we have witnessed regarding her physical well-being, and her mental and emotional health would suffice in convicting the Grangers?"

"I believe they could be," Albus answered, peering at Severus over the tops of his glasses, "if I could both testify _and_ preside over the hearing."

Severus frowned at Albus before they both said simultaneously, "Conflict of interest."

"Precisely," Albus said. "After I talked with the Grangers the day you took Hermione to the hospital, I immediately approached the court about Hermione's situation. However, since I was one of the people to find her, and I was going to be involved in her care afterwards, the court members felt that I would be unable to give an unbiased ruling. My options were that I could continue to look after Hermione's personal well-being and testify at her hearing, or I could remove myself from Hermione's life until afterwards so that I could perhaps conduct a fairer trial. Innocent until proven guilty. Obviously, I decided that I could not step away from helping care for Hermione, so I decided that this time, I would be able to serve at a higher capacity if I stepped down in this case. Madam Bones will be taking my place for the hearing."

Severus was familiar with Madam Amelia Bones. She had been one of the Ministry officials who had sat in at his trial for being turned in as a Death Eater. She had been fair, but tough which Severus couldn't fault her for as the Dark Lord had personally killed her sister, brother-in-law, and nieces. He had also heard that Amelia Bones was harsh on individuals who had been charged with child abuse and neglect.

As though he knew what Severus was thinking, Albus chimed in, "I am completely confident that Madam Bones will rule in Hermione's favor."

"Do you believe that Madam Bones will wish to hear Hermione's account of her abuse?" Severus asked, hoping that wouldn't be the case. However, judging by the look on Albus' face, that was indeed the case.

"Yes, Severus," Albus said quietly, "I do believe she will want to hear from Hermione. However, we can request that Hermione speak to Madam Bones alone in chambers with you present as her guardian. That reminds me…."

From a pocket in his aqua robes, Albus produced a few pieces of parchment. He spread them out over the coffee table, and summoned a quill and ink from Severus' study that carefully landed on the table as well. While Albus shuffled parchments around, he explained, "These are the guardianship papers for Hermione. Now that you have agreed to keep Hermione, and Hermione seems rather attached to you, we need to make this formal so that I can immediately file these with the Department of the Protection for Magical Minors office, so that they can be on hand on time for the hearing. These papers need to be signed by you, an official of the court, and a witness. I will then take these to be notarized with the clerk at the Ministry tomorrow. These papers simply state your rights as guardian, that you have the authority to make decisions for Hermione until such time that she is grown, or you turn over your rights as guardian for any reason. I must also inform you that as Hermione's lawful guardian, if someone does not think that you are fit for the task, or suspect any questionable activity, that an investigation can and will be launched and an assessment will be made. If the assessment is validated, then Hermione would be promptly removed from your care, and you would stand trial for the allegations brought against you in the assessment. Do you have any questions, Severus?"

"We agreed on a two-week trial period of her staying with me," Severus reminded Albus, "if she doesn't want to stay, then what will happen?"

"We will file the paperwork that would revoke your rights as her guardian, and we would find another home for Hermione," Albus answered honestly. "However, I truthfully do not see that happening, Severus."

"What if the wrong people find out that I am Hermione's guardian? What if they make false allegations to try and take Hermione away for whatever reason?" Severus' voice was becoming hoarser as he talked.

"Then an investigation would be launched, and those allegations would be found false in the assessment, and Hermione would not be taken from you," Albus answered, confused as to where this fear was coming from. "Who do you believe would try to take her from you, Severus? And why?"

"I have made many enemies, Albus," Severus answered gruffly, "and they would do it out of pure spite for me, and possibly because Hermione is Muggleborn."

Albus knew who Severus was talking about, or rather the group of people he was referring to. When Voldemort had been defeated, and he had disappeared, the Death Eaters who hadn't been killed by Aurors had fled. Some had been captured, some had used their positions in the magical world to squash any connections to Voldemort, and others had pled that they had been under the Imperious Curse. At the time, several suspected Death Eaters had been killed by their fellows for being traitors, or feeling that someone had told sensitive information so that they wouldn't be arrested, or that they were weak and didn't deserve to be called Death Eaters. Severus had been marked as someone who couldn't be trusted, especially when Severus had been vouched for in his trial by Albus Dumbledore himself. Voldemort's utmost enemy had gone to bat for one of Voldemort's followers, and any self-respecting Death Eater would never have reached our nor accepted Dumbledore's help. So, Severus had been a wanted man. For Severus' safety, and in need of valuable information, Albus had turned Severus into a spy. Of course, Severus had wanted to make amends for Voldemort killing Lily, so he was more than willing to turn spy against Voldemort and his followers.

Now he knew Severus feared that old Death Eaters who had managed to escape imprisonment at Azkaban, and who still had doubts about his loyalty, would surely doubt Severus' Death Eaters ways when it was found out that he had taken in an abused Muggleborn. And with old Death Eaters still being in high places within the Ministry of Magic, and the trial coming up soon, it would eventually be found out and spread within the group. Albus feared those people finding out too, for both Severus' and Hermione's safety. However, he knew that Severus would not allow anything to happen to Hermione, and Severus was very good at his job as a double agent, so he would be able to spin a tale that the Death Eaters would believe, and hopefully when Voldemort returned, he would believe those tales too. Albus didn't question Severus' loyalty to him and the Order of the Phoenix, and now to Hermione. Albus completely trusted Severus Tobias Snape.

"Remember that you are not alone in raising Hermione, Severus," Albus answered him, hoping to quell his fears, "you have Minerva and myself as well. If you ever fear that someone wants to hurt Hermione, you can always bring her to us. We will protect her…and you. Then, of course, when the danger passes, you can bring her home. You can always reach out to us for help."

Severus nodded, "Thank you, Albus. It will take a while to realize that I am not alone."

"You will always have someone, Severus. Always."

"Always," Severus echoed with gratitude.

"Now," Albus said, clapping his hands together with a smile to bring the mood up a bit, "we need a witness to sign these guardianship papers, so I will call Minerva in here. I'll also give Hermione something else to be impressed with as well."

Waving his hand, Albus summoned his Patronus, gave it a message, and sent it flying away to Minerva. As Severus watched it go, he drawled, "You like being able to show off to someone, don't you?"

"Oh yes!" Albus conceded, not shy at all. "It is a nice feeling to have someone impressed with you all the time! I will be rather sad once she gets used to my antics."

"Oh, trust me, Albus," Severus jabbed, "absolutely no one gets completely used to your antics. They just accept you as the eccentric old man that you are."

Severus rolled his eyes when he saw Albus simply beaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione couldn't remember when she had had a better time. Minerva had so much knowledge, and had been willing to answer all of Hermione's questions. Hermione felt that she had connected with Minerva, and was thrilled that Minerva had given her a reading list to occupy her time over the summer. She had been worried that she would annoy Severus too much if she clung to him at every moment like she wanted to sometimes. Now when she felt that he was annoyed with her or, unfortunately, wanted to talk about her past, she could come into the library until it was safe for her to come out again. However, with a marvelous library like this one, she may just hide in here anyway. Hiding from her parents had always kept them happy, so maybe Severus would be the same way?

Currently she and Minerva were sitting on separate sofas, each with a book in hand. Minerva had been relieved when Hermione's anxiety seemed to disappear once they had gotten to the library. Hermione was such a wonderful and smart young lady that Minerva knew she would enjoy matching wits with the young witch as she grew up. Minerva was also looking forward to growing closer to the young girl. Hermione reminded her of a young Lily Evans with her thirst for knowledge, her sweet nature, her fighting spirit, and her ability to see the good in people. She wondered if Severus had seen any similarities between Lily and Hermione as well?

Even though Hermione and Minerva were pretending to read, but were lost in their own thoughts, they were still startled when a large, ghostly bird entered the room, and began to relay a message in Albus' voice, "Minerva, when you have a moment, Severus and I wish to see you and Hermione in the family room, please? Thank you, my dear!" With that, the bird seemed to dissolve.

"Well, we have been summoned, my dear," Minerva stated, marking her place in her book.

Disappointed, Hermione also marked her place in her book, stood, and stretched. She noticed Minerva doing the same thing, and couldn't help but think that when Minerva stretched she looked like a cat. She wanted to ask Minerva what that had been, but worried she had asked Minerva too many questions already, and so resolved to ask Albus. Minerva figured that she was thinking something when Hermione didn't bombard her with questions about what the patronus had been.

Placing their books on the coffee table, Minerva reached out, putting her hand gently on Hermione's shoulder, and led her out of the library and towards the family room. When they rejoined the men, Hermione ran to Severus first and gave him a hug. Albus couldn't help but notice that since Hermione had left, Severus had been very sullen, but now that he was reunited with her, Severus seemed more at ease. Albus and Minerva smiled and took each other's hand as they watched the two exchange hugs and smiles, or well, Severus' version of a smile.

"How was the library?" Severus asked the little girl who still hung onto his neck.

"It was wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at him with a large grin. "Minerva gave me a reading list, and I've already started on _Hogwarts, A History_!"

"Yes, I believe you will enjoy reading that," Severus stated. "What are some other books on the list?"

Severus listened intently as Hermione rattled off what titles she could remember, and Minerva filled in the other blanks. Severus was pleased when he heard Hermione mention a potions book, grateful that Minerva had not neglected to have her read up on his favorite subject. When Hermione had finished telling Severus and Albus about her time in the library, Severus said, "I am delighted that you have found a place of refuge, child. However, please do not spend too much time there. While the library is a wonderful place to gain knowledge, the outside world is also a wonderful place to gain experience."

"Yes, Severus," she agreed respectfully. She wasn't going to tell him that he would thank her for hiding away in the confines of the library so he wouldn't be bothered by her all the time. Suddenly, she remembered that she wanted to ask what the ghostly bird had been that Albus had sent to summon her and Minerva, and was so excited that when she twisted to face Albus while still seated on Severus' lap, a jolt of white hot pain swept up through her side. She yelped in surprise and agony as she clutched her ribs, having completely forgotten that they were even hurt. The potions had worked so well last night, that her side hadn't bothered her until her quick movement. She curled into a ball on Severus' lap while burying her face in his chest. Severus clutched her to him as he cursed himself.

How could he have forgotten Hermione's potions at lunch? He knew he had been distracted by their talk about Hermione's experience with punishments, but as a Potions Master and Hermione's guardian, he expected more of himself. Raising his hand in the air, he Summoned and caught Hermione's potions which had swiftly come flying through the air, yet gently landed in his outstretched hand. Quickly uncorking them, Severus spoke softly to Hermione, urging her to take the potions to help her feel better. Hermione took each one with a shaky hand, and swallowed each in one gulp. Thankfully the pain started to subside, and she slowly unfurled from the tight ball she had been, softly whimpering into Severus' neck.

Severus let out a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. He looked over to Albus and Minerva to see them holding hands and looking worriedly between Hermione and himself. After a minute, Hermione stopped whimpering, and pushed back looking at Severus with watery eyes and a pale face. Severus cupped her cheek, and used his thumb to wipe away her tear track as he asked hoarsely, "Are you feeling better, child?" She nodded slowly to him, and then whispered to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

Severus didn't say anything, but brought her to his chest and held her. Severus didn't notice that Albus and Minerva were exchanging knowing glances with one another as they squeezed each other's hand. Yes, Severus and Hermione were good for one another.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was once again curled up in the library. After her little episode in the family room, she had fled here. She felt safe on this sofa, reading books. She had been embarrassed that the adults had seen her in excruciating pain like that, again. She had always managed to hide her pain, and she had always been able to fend for herself. Showing her pain meant showing weakness, and showing weakness meant she was a burden to the adult she was living with. Her parents had always told her as much. It was extra work for them to make sure she was all right. It meant cutting into their plans, and it meant having to show a level of care that they just weren't willing to give her. Yet, Severus had made sure she was all right. Severus had hugged her, and had given her medicine. He didn't make it look like loving her required a lot of extra effort. She knew it did though. Her parents had started out loving her like that too, until that one fateful day they found out she was a freak and a burden. She knew Severus would find that out someday too. She had to keep a lid on her needs or else he would get burnt out loving her too, and not want her anymore. To be loved meant that she wasn't high maintenance. To be loved meant that she required nothing in return from him. To be loved was to be invisible. She didn't want her relationship with this family to be like that, but that's what she had learned. She had already drove one family away with her neediness, and she would rather die than lose this family like that. As she thought about her revelation, a tear fell onto the page she was reading of _Hogwarts, A History_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The adults had watched as Hermione seemed to realize what had just happened, and before anyone could say anything, she had walked as quickly as she could out of the room. No one had followed her, realizing that she perhaps felt overwhelmed. Severus could empathize with her. He was feeling overwhelmed with all the paternal feelings and thoughts he was having. He had been so scared seeing Hermione in pain. This had been even worse than when he had first met her, and when she had been in the hospital. Even though they hadn't been together long, it felt like they had endured a lot already. Every hour he seemed to feel a stronger bond with Hermione. If he felt like this now after only knowing her a few days, he was absolutely petrified to think what he would feel like a year from now, granted Hermione wanted to stay with him that long. Tapping into the wards around the Manor, Severus was relieved to feel that she hadn't left the grounds, realizing that she must have sought refuge in the library.

Albus and Minerva had watched the incident in silence, letting Severus navigate parenthood. They both felt he had handled the situation well, and as he got to know Hermione, he would know instinctually what she needed, and what ways got through to her better than others. Minerva was the first to speak up, "You did very well, Severus."

Severus only nodded his thanks towards the witch before he said in a low voice, "You wanted me to sign the guardianship papers?"

"Yes," Albus answered in a lower voice, "this is what we needed your assistance with Minerva, to sign as the witness."

Minerva nodded, and within a minute all necessary parties had signed all the documents. Albus rolled up the documents, and put them back into one of the pockets of his robes. Noticing that Severus had yet to say anything about the early incident, Albus said, "Let us in, Severus. What are you thinking? What are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling out of my league," Severus answered honestly. Unable to sit any longer, Severus stood and looked out one of the windows of the family room. It was hard to associate with his surroundings. The grounds looked so warm and inviting in the afternoon sun, on a glorious July day. Inside he felt like it could be the rainiest, most downcast day in January. As he stared out to the grounds he heard a soft chuckle behind him as Minerva said, "Welcome to parenthood, Severus."

Albus chuckled along with his wife, "Yes, Severus, welcome. However out of your league that you feel, you are doing a wonderful job."

"If I'm doing so wonderfully, why did she leave the room, and all but run from me?" Severus practically growled.

"One could ask why you did almost the exact same thing to her last night?" Albus challenged him, peering at him over the top of his half-moon glasses.

At this, Severus deflated just a little. "I was overwhelmed."

"It looked as though she was overwhelmed as well," Albus echoed Severus' reason. "You came back around to her last night, and she will come back around to you. You two are not so different. She was there for you, and you will be there for her. Learning to forgive each other for the little things will make forgiving each other for the larger things much, much easier, my boy."

Severus nodded as he turned back to stare out the window, secretly in doubt. He heard lighter footsteps approaching him, and looked over in time to meet the emerald eyes of Minerva. She took his hand, and said encouragingly, "You are doing well with a child that will need extra love and attention, and don't be too hard on yourself. Parenthood is not like potions, you cannot master it, you can only be good enough at it."

Severus gave her a slight smile and nodded. Minerva squeezed his hand slightly, and then said in her crisp, Scottish lilt, "So Albus and I will help you. First, you went over house rules this morning, yes? Tell us about your house rules, rewards, and consequences."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later Minerva had helped him tweak just one rule, and that had been his time table. He had moved breakfast to 8:00am ("Goodness, Severus, even _I_ don't eat breakfast at 7:00am during summer holidays!"), lunch was still at 12:30pm, and dinner was still at 5:30pm. However, Hermione's bedtime had changed from 10:00pm to her 8:30pm curfew ("Are you _daft_ , Severus?! You know she'll probably have nightmares! You must account for that! Plus, at her age she needs between nine and eleven hours of sleep each night!") at which Severus had countered by telling Minerva that she would have to break it to Hermione that she had cut into her library time. Minerva had said she had no problem with that.

As far as rewards and consequences, Minerva and Albus had agreed that Severus should hold off on spanking, even debating if he should do it at all. Severus didn't think he would ever have to punish Hermione in that way. Her main consequence would be getting grounded with privileges revoked. Her rewards would be whatever she wanted to work up to. Whether this was working towards a day trip somewhere, or wanting an item, or whatever else, and Severus would determine how many points she needed for each of those rewards, and what she would have to do to get points. Albus suggested fashioning the points system after Hogwarts, so all Severus had to do to add points was what he already did at Hogwarts. Severus decided he would talk with Hermione about this over dinner. Albus and Minerva were asked to stay as Severus thought Hermione would enjoy having a big, family dinner.

As that discussion wound down, Severus had mentioned when he would go and collect Hermione from the library, pleased to feel that she was still there and had not left the wards. Since Minerva had gotten to spend time with Hermione today, and Albus hadn't, he told Severus that he would collect Hermione from the library when it was time for dinner. He wanted to talk with her a little bit anyway.

Time passed quickly as the teachers talked about the coming school year, the students, what the Quidditch teams would look like this year since Minerva and Severus had a huge rivalry between them, and other things. When Albus looked up at the mantle clock, it was close to 5:00pm. He stood and said politely, "If you both will excuse me, I am going to round up our young charge, and I will meet you in the dining room for dinner." With that, he turned on his heel, and left for the library.

When he entered the library, he first thought that Hermione wasn't in there. The space was so quiet. He walked down towards the fireplace, and on the center sofa saw the sleeping, peaceful form of Hermione. Albus couldn't help but smile as he bent down and started playing with her hair to wake her naturally, and hopefully not startle her awake. Gradually Hermione came too, and looked up to see who was gently playing with her hair. She smiled when she saw it was Albus, and closing her eyes told him, her voice full of sleep, "I've never had someone play with my hair. It feels really good."

Smiling down at the sweet child, Albus sat down beside her on the couch, drawing her up so that her head rested on his lap, and he could continue playing with hair for a minute. He thought she had drifted back to sleep when he heard a small voice ask him, "Am I a burden?"

"No, pet," Albus answered immediately, never stopping from playing with her hair. "You are a child in need of a family who loves you, and you have never had that like you should. I am sure that question comes from something your parents said to you that is simply not true. I hope one day that you will learn to listen to the voices of the people who love you, rather than to the voices of the people who don't deserve you."

Hermione felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, but she blinked frantically to try and stop them from escaping. Unable to stop herself, she asked thickly, "Does Severus think I'm a burden?"

"Absolutely not," Albus answered with conviction. "Severus loves you. The only person Severus thinks is a burden is himself."

"Himself?" Hermione asked, turning over to look up at Albus with bright eyes. "Why does he think he's a burden? He thinks he's a burden to me?"

"Severus has endured a lot of pain, dear heart," Albus said in a low voice, "just as you have. You are both so like each other, as if you both were natural father and daughter. If you both stick together, you will be all right. What would you say to Severus if he told you that he felt he was failing you and a burden to you?"

Hermione sat up quickly and said frantically, "He isn't! I would tell him that he wasn't!"

"Exactly, pet," Albus said with a smile, putting an arm around Hermione's small shoulders. "He would say the same to you if you were to tell him that you felt you were burdening him."

Hermione frowned at the old man. How was he so sure? Maybe Severus had told him as much? But was Albus lying to her? No, he wouldn't lie to her. Would he?

Seeing that Hermione's mind seemed to be racing after that thought, Albus brought her into a hug where they simply sat there, allowing Hermione to cuddle. After a while, Albus said sagely, "Have faith in your new life, pet. I know this will come with time, but try to trust us that we love you, and we would never hurt you." He felt Hermione nod against his chest making him chuckle. After a minute, Albus sat up a little, bringing Hermione up with him into a sitting position. He placed a long, slender finger under her chin and told her, "I am also very happy that you and Minerva got along today. She loves you too."

Before Hermione could say anything, Albus continued, "We should get to dinner before Minerva and Severus wonder where we are."

Hermione nodded, then suddenly hugged Albus and said, "Thank you, Albus. For saying what you did."

"You're welcome, pet, but it's true." Albus smiled warmly pushing Hermione and himself up off the sofa, and towards the library exit. Before they left, Albus asked offhand, "How's reading _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"Oh, I'm done with it. It was wonderful! Oh, also…what was that bird you sent earlier?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had been an enjoyable affair. While they had been eating, Severus talked with Hermione about the amendment to his earlier timetable, including new meal times, and a new bedtime. Severus had been right. Hermione had not liked having her library time cut into, which he was quick to point out was Minerva's doing. Minerva merely agreed while scoffing at the younger man. They also talked about her rewards along with the points system, and the punishment for breaking rules. Hermione hadn't been so keen on the grounding part, but she was thrilled that she could pick a reward to work towards. She had said, if it wasn't too much trouble, that she would like to go to the zoo. Severus smiled slightly, having had a feeling that that would be one of the first things she would ask to do. He didn't mind, and was looking forward to taking her. A little bit at least. Albus and Minerva had jumped at the idea of going to the zoo as well, and wanted Severus and Hermione to let them know when they would be going. Severus was quick to point out that that depended on Hermione and her good behaviors. To the amusement of the adults, she had said they could expect to go soon.

After that discussion, one of the house elves had shown up, and had introduced herself as Aggie. Hermione had nearly jumped a mile out of her seat when little Aggie had appeared, but the two quickly warmed up to each other. Hermione didn't jump nearly as much when another, older elf, named Joey, introduced himself. Joey was the head of the household, and Aggie would be tending more to Hermione if "young mistress" needed anything. After introductions had been made, both elves disappeared with a pop as Joey bowed and Aggie waved enthusiastically.

When dinner was finished, Albus and Minerva moved back to the fireplace, declining to stay for tea or coffee. Both Albus and Minerva hugged Severus, and then swept Hermione up into their hugs as well. Hermione had enjoyed dinner tonight, and had tried to refrain from "inhaling" her food as Severus had described her manner of eating earlier. She wanted to appear normal, but she had still brought her left arm around her plate while she had been eating. Unbeknownst to her, the adults had noticed and shared a look.

Once the green flames had died down in the fireplace after Albus had left, Severus turned to Hermione to find her trying to stifle a yawn. Yes, an 8:30 bedtime was what Hermione needed. Severus looked at the mantle clock which read 7:00pm. Since Hermione technically had an hour and a half before she was expected to be in bed, Severus told her, "I know that Minerva has picked out a summer reading list for you. However, I thought it would be a fun idea if you picked out a fictional book for me to read to you before bed?"

Hermione lit up. Any excuse to go into the library, and continue perusing the books stacked on its shelves sounded fun to her. At that, Hermione excitedly followed Severus into the library. Thirty minutes later, they emerged turning to go up the stairs to Hermione's room, Severus carrying a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Hermione had been fascinated when Severus had explained that these were tales for magical children much like muggle children had fairy tales. Of course, being fascinated by all things magic, Hermione had wanted Severus to read these stories to her. Severus followed Hermione up the stairs and into her room, turning down her bed while she ran into the bathroom to change into her nightgown, and brush her teeth. When Hermione emerged, Severus was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to get settled under the covers. Hermione rushed over, and hurried under the blankets. Severus did something he normally didn't do: He chuckled. However, he lightly reprimanded her for her recklessness since she had had an episode with her side earlier.

"Before I read the first story to you, you need to take these two potions," he ordered, uncorking both vials, and handing each one to Hermione. She swallowed each in a gulp with a bit of a grimace. He had not given her a Dreamless Sleep potion. He wanted to be there for her, and walk her through her nightmares. He knew that sounded mean spirited, but it was best for her to face these dreams now, with him, rather than later at Hogwarts in the company of her peers. Hermione had noticed that the third potion had not been given to her tonight, but she didn't say anything. She only wished with all her might that she didn't wake him when she cried and screamed. Severus handed her the water glass she had setting on her bedside table to help wash down the nasty aftertaste. Once Hermione was settled, and all potions had been taken, Severus settled in as well, starting in on the first story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Severus had finished reading, he looked down to see Hermione snuggled into his side fast asleep. Severus sat there for a minute longer looking down at the little girl… _his_ …little girl. He couldn't quite grasp how he had fallen so hard and so quickly. Severus kept thinking back to earlier in the day when Albus had made the comment that he shouldn't worry about Hermione getting eaten by Minerva. He hadn't understood then what had been going on with him, but now that he had peace and quiet to reflect on it, he realized he had been insecure. He had had irrational fears that Hermione would spend time with Minerva, and would immediately take to her. So much so that Hermione would want to live with her and Albus instead of him, leaving him alone as he had been before with nothing to keep him company but his own demons. Subconsciously, Severus found himself bringing Hermione up closer to him and kissing the top of her head. His eyes widened slightly as it fully dawned on him what he was doing. When had he started feeling comfortable enough to do this?! Oddly though he felt at peace with it. What he had just done felt natural. Looking after Hermione, reading her a bedtime story, making sure she felt loved was all starting to feel very normal to him. Making sure Hermione really was asleep he said to the air around him, "I wish you could have experienced this Lily. I know you got to spend a year with Harry, but I wish you could have felt this. Is it okay that I am feeling this though when you can't? When Harry can't?"

As the sadness and guilt threatened to overpower him, he felt Hermione snuggle closer to him, still asleep. Smiling slightly, he ran his hand through her bushy hair. She reminded him a lot of Lily, her thirst for knowledge, her sweet nature, her fighting spirit, and her ability to see the good in people. He wondered if Minerva had seen any similarities between Lily and Hermione as well? He knew that Minerva had treated Lily like her own, much like she had treated, and still did treat, him. Slowly, Severus carefully extracted himself from the young girl so as not to disturb her slumber. "Good night, child. Please have pleasant dreams."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! It is good to be back! Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews, congratulations, and warm welcome back! Our strange little family is so flattered that you all are so interested in them and their well-being. They pass along their thanks and appreciation! So, since I'd kept you all waiting for so long between updates, I'm trying to make up for it by giving you all quick back-to-back updates. Some chapters may be longer or shorter depending on what's important to discuss. Now, I know some want the full happenings of what's going on in the family, down to minute details, but Severus gave me that look we are all aware of that tells me to not dawdle, and just highlight the most important event that will be taking place: the trial. I don't wish to cross him, so that's mostly what the next chapter is going to be about. However, I couldn't resist this chapter which is very critical to Severus and Hermione's relationship, and yes, the trial. Having said that though, there is a small, italicized section that recounts some of Hermione's abuse. If you are sensitive to that kind of material for any reason, PLEASE SKIP. The last thing I wish to do is cause any sort of harm to anyone. Now that that business has been take care of, on a lighter note, Albus, Minerva, and Severus are very much impressed with those readers who are going on to continue their education. They rode that education wave with me, and know how time consuming higher education can be! But, you know, they can't help the inner teacher that comes out in all of them! They especially wanted me to say congratulations to reader** **roni2010** **, and that they wish you the best of luck in all your future endeavors! Happy reading everybody!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus settled into his bed having just returned from the library after assembling his own summer reading list. Usually his reading consisted of revising potions books and journals for fellow Potion's Masters or those desiring to become Potion's Masters, and reading over his own notes as he experimented with new types of ingredients, and as he tried different brewing methods. However, he had quite a different reading list now which mostly comprised of parenting books. He had been shocked when he discovered not one or two, but several books on child rearing. They must have mostly been read by his mother because he knew his father wouldn't have even bothered to read the cover, let alone a whole book on the subject, which perhaps partly explained his piss poor parenting skills. Well, he certainly wasn't going to be like his father, that much he was confident.

He was a couple of chapters into one of the many books piled onto his bedside table when he started dozing off. He had skipped the parts about raising a new born, a toddler, and a small child. He had glanced through those chapters though, curious as to what Hermione should have received at those ages that she did not, and thinking of whether some of those needs would be appropriate to incorporate now.

The book was open on his chest, his bedside lamp still on, when he startled himself awake. No, something external had startled him. Since his days as a Death Eater, he had been a light sleeper, never wanting someone to be able to surprise him at any time. He sat up straighter, slowly putting the book back on his bedside table, and listening hard to try and determine what had disturbed him. After a minute, he thought that perhaps he had imagined it. He rubbed his tired eyes, thinking that he felt too old to only be thirty. He was about to get settled into the covers again when he suddenly felt it. He wasn't sure what it was, but it just didn't feel right. He felt a subtle burst of energy that would've been easily missed if he hadn't been aware. It confused him at first until the bottom of his stomach seemed to fall through the floor as he thought in a slight panic, _Hermione_!

Throwing covers in many directions, he raced from his room at the other end of the house, his wand drawn, and skidded to a halt outside of Hermione's bedroom door. He listened for a split second to distinguish if any intruders were in her room before he burst inside, stopping dead in his tracks at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Hermione was thrashing around in her sleep, looking as though she was trying to escape her assailant that plagued her dreams. Severus frowned as he noticed her mouth moving as though she were forming words and screaming, yet no sound escaped her lips. His mind fogged slightly by his fatigue, he finally understood that Hermione must have accidentally put up a Silencing charm so she wouldn't disturb him. He quickly raised his wand, cancelling the spell, and was greeted by an ear-splitting shriek from the small child, who, now that he could hear what she was saying, was pleading with whoever was attacking her to leave her alone. She was pleading for her life.

Not giving any of what he was doing a second thought, he bent down and started playing with Hermione's hair and whispering to her, "It's all right, Hermione. I am here, sweetheart, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Shhh…."

He repeated himself for what seemed like the hundredth time when she finally started to calm down. After another minute, she slowly opened her eyes, whispering in a tiny, hoarse voice, "Severus?"

"I am right here, sweetheart," he said in a low, soothing tone, continuing to play with her hair.

"Don't leave, please?" she asked in such a pitiful voice, with watery puppy dog eyes, that Severus couldn't refuse her even if he had wanted to.

Not knowing if what he was doing was appropriate or not, he would decide in the morning, he slid into bed next to Hermione. If she was surprised to have an adult do this, she didn't show it as she immediately clung onto Severus, grabbing a fistful of his nightshirt. He wrapped one arm around her as he remained in a semi-reclined position, and brought her into a hug. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, continuing to reassure her that he wouldn't leave tonight. Eventually her ragged breathing evened out, but not enough to suggest that she was sleeping. He was wide awake from the adrenaline still coursing through him, and he knew Hermione would be awake for a little while longer as well. If his adrenaline was spiked, he could only imagine how elevated hers was.

They sat in silence a minute longer until Severus said soothingly, "Talk to me about your nightmare, Hermione. Talking through it now will help you sleep."

She was silent for so long that he wasn't sure she was going to, but he didn't push her. He knew that she was trying to put her nightmare into words, if she was indeed going to tell him at all. Just when he had resigned to the fact that they may have to wait until breakfast to talk, Hermione whispered in a strained voice, "It was about my parents."

"What were your parents doing?" Severus asked, tightening his hug around her for additional support.

"They were hurting me," Hermione stated flatly "and they were calling me bad names."

"How were they hurting you? What were they calling you?"

"My father was kicking me, and my mother was calling me a worthless freak…." Hermione trailed off, her tone of voice sad.

Severus had to take a few deep, calming breaths. Hermione was not a freak, and she certainly wasn't worthless! She also didn't deserve to be kicked, but the troubling idea about all of this was that deep down, Hermione probably thought she did deserve every name she was called, and every piece of physical abuse dealt her. When Severus felt in control enough of his emotions he asked, "How do you feel about how your parents treated you?"

Severus felt her shrug against him. Reminding himself to be patient, Severus asked another question, "Do you believe that you _deserved_ what your parents did to you?"

Hermione knew what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear her say "No", but if she was honest with herself, she believed that she did deserve all those terrible things. If she didn't, then why would her parents do that to her? They hadn't always, and it was something she had done at school to make them start mistreating her. If she hadn't done anything to that boy in class, she would be home right now, being showered with love by her parents. She had been her own undoing. She couldn't tell Severus all of this. She simply could not.

"No," Hermione replied, her response sounding rehearsed.

"Are you telling me what I want to hear?" Severus asked, trying to convey that she would not fool him for a minute.

"I don't know how I feel," she told him, lying to him a little bit. She knew how she felt, her issue was that she didn't know how to verbalize it.

"That's normal for anyone who has gone through what you have," Severus responded. "Abuse has a way of twisting our thoughts and our emotions into knots so it is almost impossible to decipher how we truly feel, and have adequate words to express our thoughts. Notice I said _almost_ impossible. Not completely impossible…it takes time and practice."

"You said you were abused too, didn't you?" Hermione asked, her grip on his nightshirt loosening. "By your father?"

"Yes, I did," Severus validated.

"Who got you to open up about your father?"

Severus thought about that for a minute. It had been Lily. She had never shied away from asking about his father, regardless of how many times he snapped at her to leave the subject alone. Finally, she had been so persistent that he had given in and started telling her bits and pieces of his home life and his parents. After a while, it became easy to talk to Lily about all of it because he knew she would understand. He hoped that eventually Hermione would see him as he saw Lily. If he was going to get through to Hermione and be a good role model for her, then he needed to take a bit of his own advice, and open a little about his past as well.

"I had a friend at Hogwarts who talked with me," he admitted. "And then later I had Albus and Minerva to lean on."

"Are you still friends with that person?" Hermione asked innocently.

Closing his eyes to block the pain, he answered, "She passed away ten years ago."

He felt Hermione leave his embrace, and when he opened his eyes, he was staring into the sad, hazel orbs of Hermione. With her face scrunched into a cute frown that she had probably meant to be taken seriously, she said, "I'm sorry, Severus. Was she your girlfriend?"

 _Unfortunately, she was not_ , Severus thought, but merely answered, "No."

Hermione nodded, thinking that she was disappointed in herself for not being able to be a little more vulnerable with Severus when he was clearly trying to be vulnerable with her. As she thought of what she could tell him so that he didn't think she was a waste of time, her bottom lip had worked its way between her teeth. The corners of Severus' mouth turned up slightly as he gently pulled her lip out and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about what I can tell you so you won't think I'm a waste of time," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Severus raised one eyebrow as he pointed out to her, "You have already told me something in that statement."

"I did?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes," Severus answered as he grabbed Hermione's small hands in his large ones. "I do not think you are a waste of time if you don't reveal something to me about your life with your parents. I realize these things take time. I want you to eventually be able to tell me things about that time in your life, but I will also be glad to hear what you think and feel currently too."

Hermione nodded as she considered his words. Feeling frustrated she said, "I wish you were just able to see what I went through. It would probably be easier than trying to say it aloud."

Severus stared pointedly at her as he explained cautiously, "There _is_ a way for me to see your memories…."

"You can read my mind?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

"No," Severus said, raising his hand to stop her potential tirade of endless questions when he saw her about to speak. "I cannot, per se, 'read your mind' as you are imagining. I can, however, see your memories. This ability is called Legilimency."

"So, if I wanted you to see a memory rather than tell you about it," Hermione said slowly, "then you would be able to see everything as I saw it?"

"Yes, I could step inside your memory, and experience it along with you as though I had been there," Severus explained. "However, I have my reservations about doing this to you."

"How come?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Because while I am seeing your memory, you are seeing it and reliving it along with me as well. Also, while I am in your mind, I may accidentally see other memories, or memories that you forgot you had of traumatic experiences, or memories that you may not necessarily want me to have access to that I will. It is an exercise in trust and complete vulnerability."

"Oh," Hermione said quietly. The way Severus made it seem, the whole experience sounded intrusive. She supposed it would be anyway because you are granting access to a sacred place that normal people don't ever get the privilege of going to because they simply can't. Yet, wizards weren't normal people, and they did have access. Access to the mind was vulnerable.

Severus watched her mulling all the information over in her mind as her lip took its usual place between her teeth. Again, the corners of his mouth threatened to curl into a smile as he broke through her thoughts, "You don't have to decide anything now. Perhaps later I will perform Legilimency on you so that you can experience what it looks and feels like. However, it is late, and we need to get our sleep."

"Are you leaving?" Hermione asked in a small voice. She stared at him with wide, scared eyes, silently begging him not to leave.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"Not really," she practically whispered, "I feel safer with you here."

"Well, then I shall stay," Severus obliged her, getting comfortable under the covers, but remaining in his current semi-reclined position. He wouldn't admit this to anyone for a while, but he was pleased that she felt safe with him. Another step in the right direction in their relationship.

Hermione was thrilled, and quickly snuggled up to him. Severus drew the covers up around her, and leaned over to turn her bedside lamp off not exactly remembering when he had turned it on. He hugged Hermione close to him as he started to finally doze off to sleep, content that she was safe and their relationship a little stronger.

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Severus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"You'll stay the whole night, right?"

"Of course."

"Pinky promise?" Severus felt a small finger take hold of his pinky that belonged to the hand that had her wrapped in a hug.

"Pinky promise," Severus echoed as his pinky gently squeezed her little one.

"Goodnight, Severus," Hermione said quietly, smiling into his chest.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Severus answered back, smiling slightly into her hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus woke to hear birds chirping, and sunlight filtering through his eyelids. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. Not ready to open his eyes just yet, he went to turn over to hopefully fall back to sleep when he realized something was pinning his left arm down. Confused for a second, he cracked open one eye to see the sleeping form of Hermione cuddled next to him. The corner of his mouth gave a sleepy twitch as she stretched. She hadn't opened her eyes, and she tucked back into him.

"Good morning, child," he said, his voice husky from sleep.

"Good morning, Severus," She answered, her voice also raspy.

"How did you sleep?"

"A lot better after we talked."

"You see?" he asked, starting to play with her hair. "I told you it was better to discuss your nightmares."

"Was it talking about the nightmare, or keeping your word to stay here?" She challenged him.

"Hmm, interesting question," he conceded. "Let's debate about it over breakfast."

Hermione nodded then slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Severus got up and stretched as well, making the long trek back to his room. Once there, he used the facilities as well, and then caught his reflection in the mirror. Taking in his usual morning appearance of messy hair, bags and dark circles under his eyes, and a body that was starting to put on the weight that naturally came with age, he suddenly became self-conscious. The only thing that had saved him any more embarrassment had been that his night clothes were long bottoms and a long-sleeved top so that Hermione, nor anyone else, would not see the disgraceful symbol that would forever scar his features. As he placed his right hand over the Dark Mark, he was at a loss as to how he would one day explain to Hermione that he had been a member of a horrid group of wizards who believed they were above reproach, that they were better than the rest of the wizarding world, and how Muggleborns and Muggles alike, like his best friend and now his young charge, were considered a blemish on the wizarding race that should be erased as quickly as possible at any cost. He braced himself against the bathroom sink and heaved a heavy sigh. Karma certainly had a way of coming around.

He splashed water on his face trying to make the bags and dark rings under his eyes disappear, and ran his hands through his hair to make it look more presentable. He was pleased to see that since he hadn't been in his laboratory much this summer, his hair wasn't as greasy from the potions fumes as it usually was by this time. It was feathery and had a bit of wave to it. Interesting.

Leaving the bathroom after having scrutinized himself again, he put on his black, bathrobe, and left to go downstairs for breakfast.

Unbeknownst to Severus, Hermione was already seated at the table, and she too had been analyzing her physical appearance. She had been so relieved last night that Severus had agreed to stay to help fight off the nightmares that she had momentarily forgotten that some of her nastiest scars were exposed to him. She hoped he hadn't noticed the one scar across her chest, or the other nasty one on the back of her right shoulder. Of course, her nightgown had hidden some of the other bad scars and bruises that were still healing, but she didn't really want Severus to see anything regardless. She hadn't paid much thought to it until she had seen her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and she had been mortified. Before coming down to breakfast, she had most certainly made sure to grab her bathrobe Severus had transfigured for her yesterday, and her slippers.

She jumped slightly when she heard the door opening into the kitchen, and smiled when she saw Severus come in still in his pajamas. When he had settled himself, he called out to Aggie for breakfast, and this morning she made an appearance.

"Is Mistress okay?" She asked, her big, blue orbs shining with concern. "We's noticed Mistress had bad night sleeps."

"I'm all right, Aggie," Hermione reassured her. "Thank you for breakfast."

"I knows what Mistress needs to feel alls better!" Aggie exclaimed before disappearing with a pop, and then a minute later a steaming cup of hot chocolate had appeared before Hermione with exactly five small marshmallows in it.

She smiled excitedly at the hot chocolate. Ever since Albus had taken her to his friend's restaurant, she had loved it. She looked up at Severus to get his approval. He nodded, but also added, "Just this once for breakfast. We will reserve hot chocolate for future special occasions like your birthday, and Christmas, and the beginning of summer holidays. This morning won't count for the latter, so you can have one more morning to have hot chocolate."

The look on Hermione's face was pure happiness as she began sipping the rich beverage. Severus loved seeing her happy, and if he could help it, he would try to make her happy as much as he could. Of course, he refused to allow her to become a spoiled brat like some of the students he taught. Honestly.

He was about to speak when their breakfast appeared in front of them. Hermione quickly set to work, her arm in its defensive position. Severus allowed her to eat in silence, subtly observing her for any other behavior changes, especially after last night. He was still working on his oatmeal when Hermione set her flatware down, and started sipping her hot chocolate. Severus finished his breakfast, and then sipped on his coffee. When he was adequately prepared with enough caffeine for the coming discussion, he cleared his throat and said, "I want to continue our talk last night about seeing your memories."

Hermione peered up at him from over the rim of her mug, her eyes slightly wider than normal. She carefully sat her mug down as she answered, "I just think it would be easier than having to tell you about…everything."

"Yes, but Hermione, you will still have to talk to me about what I have witnessed afterwards," Severus explained to her. "I will have plenty of questions for you to help you process your thoughts and feelings about those troubling incidents. Just because I will be able to see firsthand your childhood does not mean, young lady, that you will not still have to talk about things."

She hadn't thought about that. Did she want him to look then? Did she want him to see just how horrible it all was? He would be disgusted with her. He wouldn't want damaged goods, he wouldn't want to deal with a child who had turned her family against her, and on top of that was weak, and ugly, and hopeless, and a freak. If he wouldn't let up about reading her mind, then maybe she could have him see only the lighter incidents?

"So, if you read my mind, then you'll be able to see _everything_?" Hermione asked quietly. "Or only what I want you to see?"

"First, I cannot 'read your mind', the mind is not a book to be examined whenever I feel like it," Severus explained, hoping to stifle some fears she may be having, "but there is a way to guide me to see only the memories you want me to see. This ability is called Occlumency, which is how one blocks their mind from outside intrusion, and is the opposite of Legilimency. It takes time and practiced skill to be able to keep someone from penetrating your mind, and running away with your memories. I can teach you that skill when you are older. However, since you are so young, you may not be able to direct me as well as you would like, but your accidental magic may keep me at bay. It really all depends upon the person."

Hermione only nodded. Of course, she wanted to protect herself, and she wanted Severus to love her. She was also curious though. This was another example of magic, and it sounded like very advanced magic. She trusted Severus not to take advantage of the situation, but what if she lost control? What if she accidentally showed him horrible things that she didn't want him to see? She was confused.

"What if I accidentally show you something that I don't want you to see?" Hermione asked, clearly terrified of that prospect.

"Then we will talk about it," Severus answered matter-of-factly. Then seeing the look of dread on her face he added, "and no matter what I see or what we talk about, I will still care about you and want you, Hermione. That will never change. It couldn't. As I said last night, I have reservations about using Legilimency on you, so I do not have to do this if that is what you want."

"But what happens when the two-week trial period is over of me living here?" Hermione asked. "Will you think less of me then if you see something, or I don't let you see my memories?"

"Hermione?" Severus asked, looking at her with a serious expression on his face. "Do you want to continue to live here? Even after the two-weeks is over? Yesterday after you had left to go to the library, Albus had me sign papers so that I am your legal guardian. So, as of now, you are mine, and if you want it to stay that way, I would very much like for you to stay, child, and that is not contingent upon what I see or do not see."

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed, her mouth slightly open. He had already signed papers? He was her guardian already? He had signed the papers with no hesitation. That meant she didn't have to go back to her parents if he was now her guardian.

Without warning, Hermione sprang from her chair and launched herself into Severus' arms. He squeezed her as tightly as she squeezed him. After a wonderful moment, Severus held her out from him, and said, "I also want to let you know that the trial against your parents is in two-weeks. Unfortunately, the court will want to hear from you about what your parents did."

The happy smile Hermione had been wearing slowly melted and was replaced by a worried frown. "They'll hurt me if I tell! If they win and I must go back and live with them, they'll kill me for telling anyone!"

Severus watched as Hermione started to hyperventilate. Severus grabbed her and hugged her to his chest whispering to her and telling her that he would not allow that to happen.

"Hermione, I will fight for you," Severus reassured her repeatedly, "they will not win, and they will never hurt you again. I will _never_ allow them to come near you, child. I pinky promise!"

He locked his pinky finger with hers and squeezed. She hadn't responded to his words, but he did feel her squeeze his pinky. He was glad she had responded to something at least. It took a few more minutes for her to completely calm down, and when she did she lifted her tear stained face and asked him, "What do I have to say in court? What will they ask me?"

"They will ask you what your parents did, how often they did those things to you, what circumstances would make your parents do those things, if anyone else knew about these incidents, etc. They will be very thorough."

"And I have to tell them all of that?" Hermione asked wearily.

"You can also allow Albus or I to perform Legilimency on you, and we would extract certain memories that answered the court's questions, and would place those memories in a Pensieve so that everyone could see."

" _Everyone_ in court would be able to see?" Hermione yelped, horrified at the thought.

"Albus suggested that I could ask that only me, you, and the Chief Witch be able to see your memories in her chambers. Albus is the actual Chief Warlock, but he stepped down from that position temporarily for your trial."

"Why?" Hermione asked, having the sinking feeling that she was somehow responsible for his dismissal.

"It is not your fault, if that is what you are thinking," Severus stated immediately, raising his eyebrow at her. "Albus was given a choice to either be with you and involved directly in your care, or separate himself from you until the trial was over. They didn't want him to become biased because Albus has assured me that if he were presiding over this hearing, the Grangers would be imprisoned without question. However, he wanted to be with his family during the weeks leading up to the hearing, and his family includes you now."

Hermione was speechless. She was happy that it wasn't because of something she had done that had gotten Albus removed from his job. Then a random thought occurred to her, "I thought Albus was the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"He is, but he is also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Albus is a very influential and highly respected wizard in the community. He has been offered the position of Minister of Magic many times, but has, obviously, turned it down every time. The Minister of Magic calls on Albus quite a bit."

"Wow," Hermione said in awe, "I have no idea what any of those jobs are though."

"Ask Albus," Severus suggested before he found himself answering her endless stream of questions, "he will be delighted to educate you on his many responsibilities." Turning serious again, Severus said, "What I want to educate you on now are your choices."

"My choices on how I explain my past?" Hermione asked. She would much rather talk about Albus' jobs.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "This is against my better judgement, but would you like me to demonstrate what Legilimency feels like?"

Hermione was nervous and apprehensive, but she nodded nonetheless.

The corners of Severus' mouth twitched as he said, "I am proud of you, Hermione. What you are doing is taking a great deal of courage."

Hermione beamed at his praise. It made her feel better about the whole situation too. Severus scooted her off his lap, and wordlessly steered her towards the family room. With a flick of his wand, the furniture moved towards the walls save for one chair, leaving a large space for them to work within. Severus sat her in the chair that had remained within the center, and then he moved a few paces away from her across the room. Once he was ready, he gave her further instruction, "You will feel a tingling sensation behind your forehead. This is normal. All you need to do is take a few deep breaths and try to relax. If you can help it, please remain seated because the first few times someone is subjected to Legilimency, they tend to pass out or fall to floor. I would rather you not get hurt. Take a few deep breaths and once you are ready, I will penetrate your mind."

Hermione did as she was told, and after a moment signaled that she was ready. She could not prepare for how Legilimency made her feel. Suddenly she was reliving memories she didn't know she possessed from when she was small. She saw herself learning to ride a bike, swimming, playing with the neighborhood kids, meeting with her extended family for holidays, various school days that held special milestones like getting her first perfect score on a test, or making her first friend. These were bittersweet memories, but then despite her best efforts not to think about her parents, her thoughts wandered. Eventually she thought of the day when she was six, and the incident with the boy at school that caused her parents to hate her. Then she saw the memory of her parents' reactions to the teacher's account when they had gotten her home from school.

 _"I can't believe we have a…a…_ freak _in our family! Our lives were perfect! How could this have happened, John?!"_

 _Hermione's mother was sitting at the kitchen table in tears, crying into her hands as her father stood at the sink, staring out the window, refusing to say anything. He was angry, and Hermione could tell he was angry by the way his hands were gripping the edge of sink. When John Granger finally turned to face his hysterical wife and petrified daughter, the look on his face was one of disgust and shame. Just that morning at this very table, when John had looked at his daughter at breakfast, it had been with admiration and love. How quickly people could change._

 _"Well," John started, clearly at a loss for words, and no idea of how to fix this situation they now found themselves in, "perhaps there's a way to get whatever it is out of her."_

 _"How?" Marie Granger asked, her question muffled as she had not taken her head from out of her hands._

 _With a dark look clouding his eyes, her husband growled, "Maybe we can beat it out of her."_

 _Hermione sat wide eyed, watching in frozen terror as her father approached her, taking his belt off. She hadn't meant to, it had been an accident! She didn't even know how she had done what she did!_

 _"Please, Daddy!" little Hermione begged her now crazed father. "I won't do it again! I promise! I'll be good!"_

 _"Damn right you won't do it again…." John said as he grabbed Hermione up from off the chair, exposing her back and raising his belt._

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOO!"

Severus hadn't been able to bring himself to watch the end to the beginning of Hermione's appalling abuse. As he exited her mind, he heard Hermione screaming as she had when she had been six. He quickly ran to her, scooping her up in his arms, and sitting down with her in the chair so that he could hug her tightly to him. He rocked her back and forth as she sobbed heaving sobs.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I won't do it again!" Hermione pleaded.

"Shhh, it's all right, Hermione," Severus reassured her, stroking her hair. "I'm here. Severus is here. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. You were so brave, child. You are so brave."

As Severus continued to rock her, his heart ached for the little girl who would have to endure four more years of torture before someone came along who would love her and treat her how she should be treated. It would be four long years until someone held her, cared for her, healed her, and had her best interests at heart.

They sat there for a while longer, both content to simply be in each other's company. After a while, Severus felt Hermione stir, and looked down to see Hermione peering up at him through wet eyelashes. Severus used his thumb to wipe her tears, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I am truly sorry."

Hermione nodded before she added, "Legilimency is terrible."

"Yes, when someone is using Legilimency on you, you are right, it is terrible," Severus agreed.

"So, for the trial it is between this or telling them about life with my parents?" Hermione asked, her voice full of dread.

"Unfortunately," Severus said. "If I could stop you from testifying, I would, Hermione."

Again, Hermione nodded. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, child. Are you feeling better now?"

Hermione merely nodded, not completely placating Severus. They sat in silence a while longer before Hermione asked, "Are Albus and Minerva coming over today?"

"They didn't say anything yesterday about coming over today," Severus answered. "Do you want them to come over? I'm sure if you asked them, then they would make time for you."

"No, I was hoping we could just have the day together to do whatever we wanted?" Hermione suggested quietly.

Severus gave a faint smile, "Nothing would bring me more pleasure. However, Minerva did mention that soon one day this week that she wants to take you to get new clothes. Hopefully that can be a task that you all take on tomorrow?"

"Minerva wants to take me shopping?" Hermione asked happily. "No one has wanted to take me shopping in a long time!"

"Well, now you have people who do want to take you places and do things with you," Severus told her. Then he told her, "I am proud of you, Hermione."

"Why?" Hermione asked sheepishly, no longer making eye contact with him. Sometimes praise made her feel good, and other times it made her feel awkward.

"Because you were very brave to venture into the unknown that is Legilimency," Severus explained, "and I am also delighted that you trusted me enough to do it. That makes me very happy."

"It does?" Hermione asked, looking up at him again.

"Indeed." He truly was happy, despite having brought back those painful memories for Hermione to see again. He still didn't like the prospect of Hermione being subjected to Legilimency, but she had proven today that she was strong and courageous. Her resilience melted some of his apprehension.

Hermione grinned and gave Severus another cuddle. She suddenly got an idea and asked, "Are you happy enough with me to go into a nearby town and rent some Disney movies?"

Severus gave her a blank stare before countering, "I am happy enough with you to spend most of the day in the library with you, answering any questions you may have."

"That'll work! Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello wonderful people! Again, thank you to everyone for your wonderful comments, for following the story, and for choosing it as one of your favorite stories! I am humbled and flattered. Okay, so here is the chapter about the trial, and it is LONG! Should I apologize for a really long chapter, or no? However, I do apologize for any grammatical errors or typos. I try to reread and catch them all, but by the time I finished this chapter, my eyes were tired and probably slightly crossed! Anyway, I know many of you have been itching to see the Grangers get what's coming to them, and to hopefully understand what their problem is for heaven's sake! Albus is still a little bitter he couldn't sentence them himself, but he'll get over it with a few desserts. Uh oh, Severus is giving me that look. I had better let you all get reading!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks seemed to pass in a blink. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy with life. She and Severus had continued to grow closer, as had she, Albus, and Minerva. Minerva had taken Hermione shopping, and now Hermione had a very nice summer wardrobe of dress robes in case of any special occasions, jeans, dresses, tops, night wear, dress shoes and active wear shoes, and, of course, undergarments and socks. She had been embarrassed to not have nice things to wear, and she had been appalled when she saw the price of her wardrobe that Severus, Albus, and Minerva had paid. She felt guilty for taking so much of their money, but they all had insisted that they were more than happy to provide for her. Severus had had to have an in-depth discussion with her to explain that this is what guardians were supposed to do. Having nice clothes was a basic need. Despite her discomfort at the cost of her clothes, she enjoyed them immensely, and made a note to thank them at every opportunity.

Hermione continued to have nightmares every night. Severus had a routine of going to bed, feeling a subtle pulse of magic that was Hermione's Silencing charm, and then he would spend the next hour or so comforting and talking to Hermione about what her nightmare had entailed. There would be some nights where the nightmares wouldn't be too distressing, and Hermione would need little persuasion to go back to sleep on her own. However, there were other nights where she would be nearly inconsolable. On these nights, Severus would stay with her, playing with her hair, and letting her cuddle. He found that he didn't mind in the slightest.

Hermione had also, surprisingly, insisted that she and Severus continue to have short sessions where Severus would use Legilimency to see more memories. Severus had been greatly surprised and worried that Hermione preferred this method; however, he kept his face impassive to her as he didn't want her to back pedal, and then shut him out for thinking he didn't approve of how she wanted to reveal her past. He was simply grateful that she trusted him enough to reveal anything in any mode. Severus was gentle in his search of her memories. He had seen some situations that weren't bad as much as they were frustrating, some situations where his heart had ached for Hermione, and other situations where he had had to meditate in his Occlumency when he had withdrawn so that he wouldn't scare Hermione by losing control of his magic. Mind, he hadn't lost control since he had attended Hogwarts, but he didn't want to take any chances.

As per the rules of the house, Severus and Hermione talked about their Legilimency sessions and her nightmares. Hermione didn't particularly want to talk and dive into all the emotions she felt about the nightmares or memories, but she knew that Severus would not yield until the discussions were done. Some topics they had touched on had been that she was not worthless or a freak, that she had not done anything wrong, that being herself was not wrong, and that nothing Hermione did could alter Severus' feelings for her. One of their hallmark conversations had been about a guardian's anger. Severus had told her that there will, inevitably, be times as she grew up that he, Albus, and Minerva would be upset with her for choices she had made because that was normal as she grew from a child to a teenager to a young adult. She would make bad choices, she would make mistakes as she learned. However, Mr. and Mrs. Granger's anger was not the norm, and that Hermione would not have to question their love for her in those times as she had had to question her parents' love. Anger from an adult did not equal the amount of love given to the child in a healthy home. In a healthy home, the adult would love the child regardless, and anger would be used as a tool for setting boundaries and teaching right and wrong, not some deranged reason for abuse or an unhealthy outlet. Hermione would believe that when she experienced it, not that she was too eager.

Severus had told Albus and Minerva about Hermione's desire to share her experiences with him through Legilimency. They had been as surprised as he was, but they supported Hermione's decision, especially as Severus still talked with her afterwards. Albus had mentioned that if Hermione was comfortable with Severus extracting memories from her for the Wizengamot to witness, then half the battle was won. When he had asked Albus if he could simply extract his own memories from their sessions, the elder wizard had said that that wouldn't be allowed as the court would want to know that he had not tampered with the memories. They wanted organic memories from Hermione herself. Severus scowled, but had not argue.

Now it was already the night before the trial, with the family sitting down for dinner. Behind Severus' calm and unemotional façade he was anxious. He, Albus, and Minerva had all talked to Hermione about the trial and what to expect. Albus had expertly navigated her through the proceedings, and that they all had been granted permission to sit in on the trial so Hermione wouldn't be alone. Secretly, Albus' explanations had assisted in easing Severus' anxiety as well. Albus and Severus reassured her that she would not be anywhere near the Grangers before, during, or after the trial, but apparently those fears had not been appeased as was evidence in the fact that Hermione was pushing her dinner around her plate rather than her customary ritual of inhaling it.

The adults shared glances with one another as they slowly ate their meals. After a while, all the adults had finished, and Hermione had taken only a few bites. Since it was pointless to wait any longer for Hermione to eat more, Minerva said softly, "Hermione, if you would please accompany me to the library, I have something to show you."

Hermione looked up gloomily making eye contact with Severus, silently asking permission to leave the table. Severus gave her a slight nod in response, and Hermione followed Minerva to the library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva sat on the edge of the middle sofa in the library, and patted the cushion beside her. Hermione slowly lowered herself, not making eye contact with the elder witch. Minerva tutted at the little girl's behavior, and put a slender finger under Hermione's chin, forcing her to look into the witch's green eyes.

"Everything will be fine, my darling," Minerva encouraged. "Tomorrow night at this time, you will be here at home…safe."

"What if my parent's win?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought. "I would be devastated if I had to leave Severus and you and Albus. Plus, my parents may literally kill me for having put them through all this mess."

"Och, you didn't put them into any such 'mess'," Minerva said, bristling slightly at the idea. "If anything, they put you through all the 'mess' of their deranged and misplaced ire."

Rather than argue all the ways in which it was her fault, Hermione settled for nodding instead. Then remembering the reason for being in the library in the first place, she asked, "You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yes," Minerva smiled, lightly cupping Hermione's cheek. "Lately Albus has been getting all the glory for performing complex magic that has impressed you, and then I realized last night that I have yet to show you one of the only things I can do that neither Albus nor Severus can."

Despite her anxious mood, Hermione perked up a bit at being shown more magic. Minerva had been right, however, that Albus had wowed her with all the wondrous things he could do with a wand, and Severus had fascinated her every time he did Legilimency, even if the result was seeing memories she would rather forget. Minerva had also taken her by surprise by all the items she had been able to transfigure. At one point, she had transfigured a pillow into a cat. Hermione had begged Severus to let her keep it, but when the cat had continued coughing up pillow stuffing and wanted to sharpen its claws on his favorite recliner, Severus had sternly told her no.

Hermione watched as Minerva winked at her, and then suddenly where she had been sitting, a silver tabby cat with square markings around its eyes took her place. Hermione stared at the cat for a while before asking in disbelief, "Minerva?"

The tabby meowed, and rubbed up against Hermione's outstretched hand, and then head bumped her face. Hermione was beaming at her as she asked in an excited squeak, "You can turn into animals?!"

Minerva cocked her head to the side before returning to her original place on the sofa, and in another blink of an eye, the elder witch was sitting in front of her again. She was smirking, confident in the fact that she had performed the most awe-inspiring piece of magic.

"Only the one animal," Minerva corrected her. "I am what the wizarding world calls an Animagus. I am one of only a handful of witches and wizards registered as an Animagus in Britain."

Hermione's eyes were wide with admiration. She wanted to be an Animagus! How wonderful would it be to be able to turn into an animal, and run away from it all when things got too stressful? To only rely on animal instinct rather than human thought and feeling. To run free and be free. Giving Minerva an excited smile she exclaimed, "I want to be able to do that too! Can I be an Animagus?"

Minerva pursed her lips together. She carefully regarded Hermione before she answered, "When you are in your fifth year at Hogwarts, I can begin to teach you. It requires that a skilled witch or wizard in Transfiguration be there to assist you should anything in your transformation go wrong. Becoming an Animagus is complex magic that requires great skill and concentration. Albus assisted me in becoming an Animagus."

"He helped you become one, but he can't become one?" Hermione asked, slightly confused. She had figured Albus could do anything. Severus too.

"For all Albus' brilliance," Minerva smirked, "he is positively dreadful at meditating which is crucial as you need to be able to focus on your inner animal to become it. He blames it on the excuse that he has such an abundance of knowledge, skills, and ideas bumping around in his head that he finds it nearly impossible to get everything to quiet down so he can focus."

Hermione giggled. Hearing Hermione giggle made Minerva smile. The girl had such a cute laugh. She was happy to see that she had helped Hermione cheer up somewhat. Again, Minerva reached out and cupped the young girl's cheek and said, "You have a wonderful laugh, wee girl. I'm very glad to hear it."

Hermione grasped Minerva's hand on the side of her face as she asked, "You promise everything will be all right tomorrow? I don't want to go back with my parents."

"I promise," Minerva answered without hesitation. "Even if, by some random and inappropriate miracle of Merlin, your parents did win this trial, we would still fight to have your parents give up their rights to you. We would bring you home one way or the other. Never forget that you have people now who will fight for you and love you no matter what."

Hermione offered her a grateful smile, a single tear sliding down her face. Minerva brushed it away, giving the girl a warm smile as she said, "Well, let's get back to the boys so they too can offer you love and reassurance."

"Thank you, Minerva," Hermione said, allowing the witch to take her hand back.

"You're welcome, kitten," Minerva answered her with a wink at her new nickname. Hermione giggled again, and when she looked at Minerva all she saw was the silver tabby. With what Hermione could only guess to be the cat version of a mischievous grin, she bounded off the sofa towards the library exit in a trot, tail curled over her back in triumph.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus and Albus were talking about the trial themselves when they were interrupted by a silver tabby cat jumping up into Severus' lap. He quirked an eyebrow at the cat as he heard Hermione giggle as she entered the living room, and sat next to Albus who automatically put an arm around her and pulled her to him. As much as Severus enjoyed the fact that Hermione seemed to be in a happier mood, he couldn't say that he was happy to have a cat on his lap.

"Minerva, you are shedding all over me," Severus drawled with a slight hint of disgust. "You know my black robes are not cat friendly. How about you go bald all over your husband? I'm sure his lilac robes are much more equipped to hide the copious amounts of fur you lose."

Minerva let out an aggravated yowl as she jumped over to the coffee table, and sat down next to his empty tea cup. Staring at Severus with an intense expression, she extended her paw and slowly pushed his cup off the table and onto the floor without taking her eyes off him. She didn't even flinch when she heard the porcelain break. Walking away from him before he could say anything, she jumped to the sofa on the other side of Hermione and sat, still staring at the Potion's Master with an unwavering glare.

"You do realize that that was completely uncalled for?" Severus bit out. "I don't care that you are a cat. No matter what form you are in, you are not entitled to break my possessions."

Minerva merely flicked her tail as if to say, _I don't care. I am queen. Meow._ Albus and Hermione could only laugh at the exchange between the two.

"Insufferable woman," Severus muttered under his breath. Waving his wand, the pieces of the broken tea cup came back together and molded flawlessly, settling on the coffee table in one piece as though nothing had happened.

Once Minerva shifted back, and there was peace reigning again between her and Severus, the adults talked some more about everything and nothing as Hermione snuggled into Albus' side. The next thing she knew, Albus was shaking her awake, telling her that he and Minerva were returning home, and that they would see her in the morning. They were Flooing to Severus' house first, and then all together, they were Flooing to the Ministry. Both Albus and Minerva hugged her, telling her to get a good night's sleep, that everything would be fine, and that this would all be over soon. Hermione had only nodded her head at them, and waved as she stood next to Severus and wished them both good night.

When the older pair was gone, Severus guided Hermione upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. As Hermione grabbed her nightgown, she looked again at the dress robes Minerva had set out for her to wear to court tomorrow. They were simple dress robes with the outside of the robes being crimson, and the inside color of the robes being gold. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Severus had sneered at the robes and Minerva earlier, accusing the elder witch of corrupting his charge with Gryffindor regalia. Minerva had scoffed at his accusations, but had not denied them either. As he passed by the robes, he rolled his eyes again careful that Hermione didn't see his distaste this time either. He settled on the side of her bed, and opened their book to the next story. As he waited for Hermione to finish in the bathroom, he looked over at her bedside table, thankful that they were done with the rounds of potions Hermione had had to take. After the trial, the only thing he and Hermione had to worry about was the follow-up appointment at St. Mungo's to make sure Hermione's ribs and body had received the treatment well, and all was mended as it should be.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Hermione had crawled into bed until she grabbed his hand. He turned to look at her, his impassive, black eyes meeting her warm, hazel ones. The corners of his mouth twitched as he squeezed her hand and said, "If you are settled, we will continue reading the next story in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Afterwards, I will give a Dreamless Sleep potion as it would not do well to be tired for tomorrow's trial."

Hermione nodded and cuddled in, thankful that she wouldn't be plagued by nightmares tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came early for those at Prince Manor as Severus and Hermione had rose early for breakfast. Severus had eaten his breakfast and was sipping coffee as Hermione was pushing her food around her plate. She had barely touched anything as she was afraid that as soon as food hit her nervous stomach, it was going to come straight back up. She knew that Severus, Albus, and Minerva had told her not to worry, but she was going to be talking about her parents to a court! She never used to talk about what her parents did to her because it had been engrained in her not to say a word. It was home talk. What happened at home, stayed at home…or else. She hadn't started talking about her home life until after she met Severus and Albus. It was getting easier to talk about it with them, and to show Severus some of the more intense moments of her parents' treatment of her, but she was about to go into _court_ and talk about her parents' actions _in public_. She had never done this before, and quite honestly, never thought she would have to. She was going up against her parents which made her feel anxious and excited. She was anxious for all the obvious reasons. If her parents were found innocent of child abuse and neglect, then she would have to go home with them, and she was certain that they would do awful things to her leaving her within an inch of her life. On the other hand, she was excited because her side of the story would be heard. Her parents wouldn't be able to close her away in her room, and over power her when she wanted to tell someone what was going on in her home. She also felt relieved that she may have the opportunity to escape that hell and start life anew with people who loved her. However, she was also feeling guilty because this man and woman was her father and mother, and the people who loved her was supposed to be them. She was a mixture of feelings and a bundle of nerves.

Severus was much the same. He was anxious and excited to put these Muggles away for their sins. He wouldn't confess this to anyone, but there was a small part of him on the edge of his conscious that wondered if they could lose this case. The larger, more rational side of him that was trying to suppress this tiny but mighty doubt he had, kept reminding him that there was absolutely no way that anyone could look at Hermione's memories, or his and Albus', and not question the competence of the Grangers. He was also curious as to what pitiful excuse they could give to rationalize their treatment of their daughter. Their reasoning ought to be rich.

Severus was about to bring Hermione back to the present with his reassurances when the Floo in the living room roared to life. A moment later, Minerva and Albus came into the kitchen locking eyes with Severus, silently asking how he and Hermione were doing. Severus remained impassive which was his way of saying he was prepared and ready to fight, but when he looked at Hermione he furrowed his brow into a soft frown. Albus and Minerva's faces held a subtle look of pity for the little girl.

Hermione hadn't looked up since Minerva and Albus entered the kitchen. Minerva put a finger to her lips to indicate no one should say a word. The wizards watched as she morphed into her tabby form, and then jumped onto the table, bumping heads with Hermione. The young witch looked up and gave a small smile when she noticed the cat, and hugged Minerva to her, softly stroking her fur. Minerva couldn't help but purr. Albus had a twinkle in his eyes as he conjured a chair and pulled it to the table.

Severus was glad that Hermione responded to Minerva; however, he couldn't help but rib the elder witch as he sneered, "It is unsanitary to have a cat sitting on my breakfast table. I don't want to know where you've been before walking and sitting where I and Hermione eat our food."

Like the night before, Albus and Hermione were snickering at the banter between the two professors. Minerva turned to Severus and gave him her best glare as she could as a cat. The tabby stood and walked over to sit in front of Severus. Slowly she reached her paw towards his coffee mug. Quickly grabbing it before there was a replay of the previous evening, Severus threatened, "So help me, you insufferable woman, if you push my mug off the table I will spray you with water!"

Minerva retracted her paw and hissed at him before jumping down to the ground and morphing back into the formidable form of Professor McGonagall. Albus, eyes twinkling madly at their antics, dutifully conjured his wife a chair opposite himself. Sitting down at the table with a sniff, Minerva told Severus, "If you spray me with water, I will march my wet, cat-self into your closet, and I will rub up against _all_ of your black robes."

Severus' face was still stoic even as he narrowed his eyes. Before this silly dispute could go any further, Albus cleared his throat and raised his hands while saying, "As amused as Hermione and I are we, unfortunately, have to focus on the day's major event."

This was enough for the two professors to stop glaring daggers at each other, no matter how playful, and turn to the kindly, old wizard, staring at them both in turn over his glasses. Apparently feeling satisfied that this conversation was closed, he turned to Hermione and said, "Now, pet, did you have any last-minute questions about the trial?"

"When I am answering the judge's questions, will I have to sit up there all by myself?" Hermione asked quietly. She couldn't look at any of them, so to occupy her hands she fidgeted with the hem of her dress robes. She didn't want them to think that she was a coward, but to face her parents' one-on-one was rather overwhelming.

Albus gave her a sympathetic smile as he answered, "Unfortunately, we cannot be on the witness stand with you. However, we will be in the room close by giving you encouragement. Also, when Severus and I must give our testimony, you will be sitting with Minerva. When Madam Bones asks for the submission of your memories, we will ask to do so and analyze them within the privacy of chambers, and then any additional questions may be asked to you on the witness stand."

Hermione nodded. Then before she could stop herself, she asked, "If the judge finds them not guilty, will I have to return home with them?"

At this, all the adults shared a pained look which told Hermione directly that that will be what happens. Hermione let out a sigh that bordered on tears. She didn't know what she would do if she had to go back home. She couldn't go back. She would run away if she had to go back.

She heard shuffling at the other end of the table as someone rose from their seat. Suddenly, Severus was kneeling in front of her, holding her small hands in his large ones and forcing her to look at him, "They will not win, and tonight we will be returning to Prince Manor with you with us. I'll not have it any other way."

Tears started rolling down her face as she launched herself at him, her arms securely wrapping around his neck as she buried her face. Severus ran his hand over hair to help her feel better. Then he thought of something that may help her cope with the stress of the trial, and give her something positive to look forward to.

"You are being so brave today, that I think this deserves a reward," Severus said, continuing to play with her bushy hair.

"It does?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled.

"Indeed," Severus affirmed, "I believe that after this whole affair is over that we take Albus and Minerva and go to the London Zoo. Perhaps while we are there we can charm Minerva so she's stuck in her cat form and leave her in one of the exhibits?"

Hermione, despite her tears, was giggling, Albus snorted with mischief, and Minerva looked appropriately affronted at the idea of being left at the zoo by her family like they were dumping their family pet. Hermione finally looked at Severus, her face tear stained, as she gave him a toothy, watery smile and excitedly squealed, "You mean it?! I've always wanted to go to the zoo!"

Severus nodded his head as he wiped her remaining tears off her face. "Yes, and it should be interesting seeing three grown wizards trying to blend in with Muggles."

"I blend in spectacularly," Albus stated.

This time Minerva snorted with mischief. Without looking at her, Severus said nonchalantly, "I'm not sure what you find amusing, Minerva, as you'll be going as a cat."

"Keep disrespecting me, Severus Tobias Snape, and your hair will turn a brighter shade of pink for every one of your cheeky comments!"

Severus became rigid at the idea of the formidable Potion's Master of Hogwarts, the Bat of the Dungeons, having bright pink hair. He didn't challenge the Deputy Headmistress on her threat.

"Well, Hermione," Albus said after a few seconds of silence while everyone got the image of a pink-haired, Severus out of their minds, "if you have no other questions, we need to be going."

At Hermione's confirmation that she had no further questions, Albus and Minerva rose from the table, Severus squeezed Hermione's hands and rose, and Hermione rose from her chair with Severus. Severus put his hand on the young girl's shoulder, and gently led her to the Floo following Minerva and Albus. Once they had all gathered around, Severus turned to Hermione and explained, "We are taking the Floo network to the Ministry. Usually, we would be unable to get to the Ministry via Floo, but Albus was kind enough to request a connection. Now, Minerva and Albus will go ahead of us to show you how to use the Floo. They will be on the other end to receive you, and I will follow you. Now, it is of the utmost importance that you pronounce your destination clearly, or it is unknown where you will end up. The destination we are going to is 'Ministry of Magic'. It is also important that you keep your arms and hands tucked in so that you aren't injured as you're spinning through various grates."

Hermione's eyes were wide with awe and concern. She was questioning the safety of this mode of transportation, but realized that Albus and Minerva used this mode to come to the Manor and return home, and they always seemed to arrive in one piece. As if sensing her nerves, Albus winked and said, "You'll be fine, pet. Watch me and Minerva."

At her cue, Minerva grabbed a handful of powder, stepped into the grate, and yelled, "Ministry of Magic!" and threw the powder at her feet. In a second, she was engulfed in green flames and was gone. Albus waited until the green flames had completely died down before he imitated Minerva's every step, and then he too was gone. Hermione turned to Severus at which he stroked her hair in encouragement.

"Alright, Hermione. Grab a handful of Floo powder. Good girl. Now, step into the grate, say your destination clearly, and then throw the Floo powder down, and remember to keep your arms and hands at your side. You'll land in the grate at the Ministry, and Minerva and Albus will pull you out of the grate, and then I will come through. This may help as well with the dizziness and the soot so close your eyes."

Hermione nodded before she took a deep breath and yelled, "Ministry of Magic!" and threw her powder down. Before she knew it, she was spinning and whirling past other grates. She tried her best to keep her hands and arms by her side, and she remembered to squeeze her eyes shut as the warmth and a bit of soot was flying all around her. Before she was ready, her feet slammed hard onto the ground, and she stumbled forward before Minerva expertly caught her. With a smile of pride from Minerva, she pulled Hermione out of the way quickly to allow Severus to come through while simultaneously banishing the soot from the girl's robes. Not a minute later, Severus was standing beside them.

As the family turned from the grates to make their way to the courtroom, Severus guiding her, Hermione could look around, and she was amazed. They had arrived in a huge Atrium that was accented with dark wooden floors and dark stone making up the walls and the high ceiling. In the middle of the Atrium was a large golden statue atop a fountain that featured a wizard, witch, and other creatures that Hermione was unsure of what they were, except for the small house elf at the wizard's feet. Behind the fountain from the floor to the ceiling were many small windows that seemed to be offices, and a huge banner of a man looking quite arrogant if Hermione could say so herself with his nose up in the air. Looking up at Severus, she asked, "Who is man on the banner?"

"That," Severus sneered with a roll of his eyes, "is the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

"Do you not like him?" Hermione asked, taking in Severus' behavior.

"I suppose he is a likeable enough person," Severus conceded, painfully, "but he would not have gotten my vote to become Minister. He owls Albus almost every day asking for advice."

Hermione nodded, but did not ask any other questions. Minerva and Albus were leading them to a desk with a sign above it marked "Registration". Albus, Minerva, and Severus all produced their wands when the ministry official requested them. He placed each wand on what looked to Hermione to be a scale. The official would read their name, and then their wands' qualities before returning them to their owners. When Hermione was face to face with the officer, Albus told the official, "This young lady has not yet started Hogwarts."

The official nodded, and then silently waved her through. At this point, Albus turned to both Minerva and Severus, and said just loud enough above the din of voices in the Atrium, "Minerva, from here until we leave, you are to appear that you are Hermione's guardian and escort. The court will know, however, that Severus has filed as Hermione's guardian, but those documents are confidential. Regardless, I do not wish for Severus to draw attention to himself in public from the wrong sort of people who are employed here, and I want it to appear that he is only here on my request to serve as a witness. Severus, I need not remind you to be your charming, sneering, withdrawn self while here."

The adults nodded, Severus' face becoming even more impassive than it normally was in public, and thankfully Hermione did not seem to be paying attention to them as she was soaking up the sights of the Ministry. Minerva brought the young witch back to her senses when she reached for the girl's hand and guided her to the lifts with Albus and Severus bringing up the rear. There was a wall lined with lifts with numbers and the names of different departments listed above each lift. All four of them squeezed into a lift that was second from the right, and waited for the lift to fill with other busy witches and wizards oblivious to anyone else before the lift started rising. On each floor, people would come and go, and Hermione stayed attached to Minerva until she was told otherwise. Finally, a cool, female voice said, "The Department for the Protection of Magical Minors."

The gates opened, and Hermione felt Minerva give her a slight nudge to make her start walking. Once the family got off the lift, the lift led into a simple hallway that looked much like the rest of the ministry of dark wood floors and black stones of the walls and ceiling. Along the hallway were a series of doors that were also made of dark wood, and above each door a plaque stating what or who was behind that particular door. Minerva seemed to know where she was going, and Hermione allowed her to lead the way. Finally, Minerva stopped at a door on the left at the very end of the hall. The plaque above the door read _Courtroom II_. Outside this door was a bench to the left of it which Hermione helped herself to. She started to feel her heart beat rapidly. This was it. This was the moment leading up the event that would decide her fate. She heard the adults talking which pulled her out of her own head as she heard Albus say, "They will not let the Grangers come in until Hermione is safely situated inside. Thankfully we are about thirty minutes early, which gives up plenty of time to get our bearings."

At this all the adults looked down at Hermione sitting on the bench who had gone pale at the mention of her parents. Albus took a seat next to her and put his arm around her saying, "You will be fine, pet. I wanted to go over the Legilimency. Severus will be the one who will extract memories from you for Madam Bones to examine. She will use the Pensieve to initially view your memories, and then she will take pieces of your memories that she wants explored further into court. Those pieces will be the only things shown for everyone to see."

Hermione nodded only slightly understanding. She had no idea what a Pensieve was, or how she would be able to let the courtroom see her memories. She just wanted this to be over. Albus chuckled and briefly hugged her to him before he stood telling the others that he would alert the court that they were present. When Albus had disappeared into the courtroom, Minerva looked between the very pale little girl, and the equally pale grown man. She approached Severus and said quietly, "You do believe what you told Hermione at breakfast, don't you?"

"I do," Severus said, his voice not giving away any emotion, "but I will not lie that there is slight doubt."

Minerva lightly touched his upper arm and squeezed gently before she said kindly, "Everything will be all right. You'll see. Either way Albus and I will be there doing what we can for both of you."

Severus looked at her, inexpressive as always, and gave her a curt nod. Only she and Albus would know what true emotion lay behind that gesture. At that time, Albus poked his head out the door and said, "They are ready for us, and then they will fetch the Grangers."

Shakily, Hermione walked in before Minerva and Severus, nervously taking in her surroundings. The courtroom was just as dark as the rest of the Ministry which did not help her morale. The room was cold with no natural light that made her feel as if she was in a dungeon, and the torches placed along the wall around the room didn't help improve her first impressions. It was a circular room with stadium seating of only a couple of rows lining the wall for spectators. The room had a high ceiling with a dark, metal chandelier hanging low above the center of the room, filled with multiple, flickering candles. Directly below the chandelier were two tables placed with chairs facing a high platform that also had stadium seating of a couple of rows. There was another platform that was set lower to the right of the high platform that must be the witness stand. There was a purple banner hanging in front of the high platform with the crest of the Ministry of Magic upon it, and at the bottom of the stadium seating on the high platform was a tall backed chair that was ornately decorated. Hermione assumed that that was where the judge sat, but why the additional seating behind the chair? Were there multiple judges?

Hermione felt Minerva steer her towards the table in the center of the room that was furthest from the entrance. There were four chairs at their table for her, Minerva, Albus, and Severus. At the other table, there were also four chairs. Did her parents get lawyers? As she and the adults took their seats, they placed her in the third seat away from the door with the order being Albus, Severus, herself, and Minerva. If her parents wanted her, then they were going to have to go through two angry and protective wizards first. Just as they had gotten seated, the judges, and what Hermione assumed were two police officers, filed into the court from the entrance at the top of the platform, and the family rose out of respect. The last to enter was a woman whose robes were much more elaborate than the others who wore plain black, while this woman's robes were black but also draped with a hood and sashes of purple, and a medallion around her neck of a metal that looked like gold to distinguish her as the Chief Witch of the Wizengamot. This must be the lady Albus referred to as Madam Bones. Hermione thought the proceedings and regalia made it look like they were attending a university graduation, not a court hearing. The two police officers walked down the stairs to the bottom of the courtroom, and took up posts on either side of the platform as though to keep peace should any drama take place between the plaintiffs and the defendants. Up on the platform, Madam Bones took her seat, and the other judges and the family followed.

"Before we get officially started," the Chief Witch began, "is Hermione Jean Granger present?"

Albus stood and answered, "Yes, your honor. Please stand, Miss Granger."

Hesitantly, Hermione stood. Madam Bones looked her up and down, and she heard a few of the other judges whispering to each other. Looking back down at her parchment, the Chief read, "We will get the tedious information out of the way. Presenting today is Hermione Jean Granger, a Muggle-born witch, ten years of age, born 19th of September 1979. Born to parents John Eugene Granger and Marie Lynn Granger, formerly Marie Lynn Harris, both Muggles in the profession of Dentistry who reside in the village of Ascot outside of London."

When she was finished, Madam Bones stared back up at Hermione who gave a small, "Yes."

"Very well," Madam Bones finished. "You may be seated Miss Granger while we wait for the Aurors to bring your parents in to court."

Hermione quickly sat and noticed she was starting to shake. Even when she focused on the question of what an Auror was, it didn't help calm her. She felt Minerva take her hand and gently squeeze. The physical touch helped Hermione feel better. She wished she could hug Severus, or at the least take his hand, but he seemed focused and distant now. Was there something wrong?

Before she could seriously dive into what the issue could be, simply to help take her mind off what was happening around her, the door to the courtroom opened. The first person in was a man who appeared to be middle aged and battle worn with multiple scars across his face, and he had his wand drawn. Following him with fear etched onto their faces were Hermione's parents. They looked a bit disheveled as though they had been dragged to court against their wills. They were looking around the courtroom wild eyed, her mother clinging closely to her father. After her parents entered, a woman followed them closing the door behind her. She looked to be younger than the first escort, and had strong features. She gave off an air that no one could mess with her. The two escorts and her parents filed to the first table and stood until Madam Bones silently indicated that they could be seated. Having been hidden by Albus and Severus, her parents hadn't noticed she was even in the room. Hermione wished it could stay that way.

Hermione jumped when she heard the slam of a gavel as Madam Bones formally started the hearing. "Good morning everyone. The hearing today on the 19th of July 1990 is to decide if the defendants, John Eugene Granger, and Marie Lynn Granger, are guilty of charges of child abuse and neglect of one Hermione Jean Granger brought to this court's attention by the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The court is aware that Hermione Granger is a Muggleborn, underage witch that has temporarily been placed under the care of Professor Severus Tobias Snape."

At the mention of Severus' name, multiple people in black robes started to whisper amongst themselves. To Hermione, it appeared that Severus did not hear them or was choosing to ignore them. She wasn't sure why they were whispering, but she did know she didn't like it. She started paying attention again when Madam Bones continued, "The plaintiffs will open with their case against Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

At this Albus stood up and addressed the court, "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, Chief Witch, I wish to ask your permission that we review the evidence from Miss Granger in the privacy of the Chief's chambers? Miss Granger would be escorted by myself and Professor Severus Snape, who will be performing Legilimency. For Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Legilimency is the magical ability to extract certain memories from Hermione for a third party, in this case the court, to view at their leisure."

Albus was satisfied to see the Grangers' pale even more in the flicker of torch light. Madam Bones considered this request for a moment, then agreed, "Very well, Professor Dumbledore. You, Miss Granger, and Professor Snape may come with me into chambers."

Albus gave her a slight bow as he stood aside to let Severus go ahead of him, then Hermione. Hermione couldn't help herself as she glanced over at her parents. To say their glare was murderous was an understatement. She followed Severus up the stairs to the high platform, and once at the top caught the eye of one of the ugliest women she had ever seen. This woman reminded Hermione of a sinister toad who was hunting for her next victim to become her meal, and for whatever reason, Hermione felt like the unfortunate fly who would become just that. She quickly averted her eyes, and hurried into the Chief Witch's chambers.

Once the door had closed, Madam Bones waved her wand at the door putting up a Silencing charm, unbeknownst to Hermione. When this was done, Madam Bones' demeanor changed abruptly, "Whew, Albus, I'm not sure how you do this job! Hello Hermione," Madam Bones said sweetly, holding her hand out to the young girl, "it is my pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Madam Bones," Hermione answered back politely.

Madam Bones smiled at her reply as she said, "Alright, sweetheart, have you had any previous experience with Legilimency?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Wonderful!" Madam Bones said, crossing over to some cabinets behind the lavishly decorated, oak desk and pulled out a shallow, stone basin with what appeared to be smoke or water swirling around inside it. She sat it on the desk, and motioned for Severus and Hermione to step forward. Severus had not said a word, but once he was standing in front of Hermione with his wand drawn he asked in a low rumble, "Would you like a chair before we get started?"

"I should be all right," Hermione answered, albeit a little shaky. Severus quirked an eyebrow at her, but she didn't relent.

"Very well," Severus reluctantly continued, "are you ready?"

"Yes," Hermione answered defiantly, puffing her chest out a little to show Severus that she could do this.

Severus raised his wand to her temple as he softly proclaimed, "Legilimens!"

Suddenly she was in a whirlwind of memories from when she was small, to when she was six years old, and older. Every so often, her mind would dwell on a memory, and then they were rushing to another memory. What she didn't realize was that when her mind stayed on a particular memory, Severus was withdrawing silvery wisps from her temple and placing them in separate vials that Albus was handing him. This went on for roughly three minutes, but what felt like Hermione to be an eternity. She felt Severus gently withdraw from her mind, and she couldn't help but sink to the floor as an emotional basket-case. She felt as Severus wrapped his arms around her and rocked her as Madam Bones and Albus occupied themselves by diving into the memories Severus had withdrawn one by one.

"You did a wonderful job," Severus commended her. "You are so brave, Hermione."

Hermione could only cry into his chest. Feeling all those emotions from those memories made her feel hopeless, and that she would never be able to run from her parents' reach no matter where she lived, where she went to school, or what she did with her life. They would always be there in some way to ruin her, and she was powerless to escape.

By the time Hermione was starting to calm down, Madam Bones and Albus were done examining Hermione's memories, and Madam Bones had extracted the pieces she wanted to show in the courtroom. Madam Bones watched as Severus helped young Hermione get herself together and cleaned up, and it warmed her heart to see Severus involved in an endeavor that was far more rewarding, and much more constructive than being a Death Eater. She remembered his trial, and was beyond happy to see that perhaps Albus' absurd trust in the man, at the time, had somehow reformed him. A success story if she ever saw one.

When Hermione and Severus stood, Madam Bones smiled at them both as she asked, "Are you ready to return to the courtroom, Hermione? I will have some questions for you, and some of the other judges behind me may have questions as well. However, your parents will be answering most of the questions."

Hermione nodded. Taking her cue from Severus, she trailed behind him out of chambers, followed closely by Albus and Madam Bones. Hermione could ignore her parents this time as she passed, and she, Severus, and Albus took their seats as Madam Bones did the same and said, "After reviewing Miss Granger's memories in the Pensieve, I have collected a few pieces of her memory that I wish to question Mr. and Mrs. Granger about, and Miss Granger as well. Miss Granger, please approach the witness stand. The court and those present will be reminded that since Miss Granger is a minor, she will not be administered Veritaserum."

Visibly shaking and confused as to what Veritaserum was, Hermione rose from her seat and slowly made her way to the stand. As she had passed Minerva, the elder witch had gently rubbed her arm in encouragement. She cautiously climbed up on the stand, still shaking. Madam Bones leaned slightly over the edge of the high platform so that she could see Hermione as she asked her questions, and she started with, "First, Miss Granger, when did your parents start treating you differently?"

"When I was six years old." Her palms were sweating, and her voice was quivering.

"What caused them to start treating you differently?"

"Something happened at school to a boy in my class who was hitting me with spit wads. He made me angry that he had gotten me in trouble with the teacher even though I hadn't done anything wrong. He suddenly went flying out of his seat and across the room. My teacher called my parents, but the boy wasn't seriously hurt."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Madam Bones addressed the court, "I am going to show you a segment of Miss Granger's memory of the treatment her parents had her endure."

Before she was fully ready, she and everyone in the room was watching her parents' discussion at the table after the parent teacher conference at school, and the beating that followed. There were many gasps in the room, and Hermione was unable to look at her parents' reactions.

There were a few minutes of silence after the segment had ended before Madam Bones asked her next question, "How often did you have to endure this kind of treatment?"

"The average was roughly five out of seven days. Sometimes more or sometimes less depending on their mood."

Madam Bones then played a series of different memories that had the same theme of letting Hermione go hungry or Hermione finding her own food by some other means, or Hermione getting hit or kicked or teased. Hermione was becoming extremely uncomfortable.

"Was your accidental magic mostly always the catalyst for their treatment of you?"

"Yes, whenever I did freakish things, they would become violent. My father more so than my mother."

More series of memories with the theme of abuse after accidentally performing magic in whatever capacity.

"Have you ever needed medical attention because of your parents' treatment of you?"

"Only once was I taken when Albus and Severus took me."

Hermione then saw the projected memory of Albus and Severus tending her in the hospital and taking her home to Prince Manor.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Madam Bones said kindly, "you may step down and return to your seat."

Even though she was still shaking, Hermione almost ran back to her seat, safely seated between Severus and Minerva, the witch squeezing her hand in pride.

"Professor Dumbledore, will you approach the stand, and willingly be administered a drop of Veritaserum, please?" Madam Bones asked, summoning Albus next.

With a flourish of his canary yellow robes, Albus confidently strode to the stand, and with an air of authority, took his drop of Veritaserum, and sat patiently waiting for questions.

"Professor Dumbledore, how did you become aware of Miss Granger's situation?"

"A former student alerted me to Miss Granger's situation when she was visiting relatives who live in the same neighborhood where Mr. and Mrs. Granger currently reside. This former student told me that she had heard a 'strange commotion' that caught her attention, and she decided to investigate."

"Upon your arrival at the Granger's residence, what did Mr. and Mrs. Granger say to you when you inquired about their daughter?"

"They promptly informed me that no one by the name of Hermione resided there."

"How did you become aware that she, in fact, was there?"

"She called out that she was upstairs. I quickly made my way up to her."

"And what did you find when you reached Miss Granger?"

"She was in the fetal position on the floor in visible pain. She was clutching her side."

"How did you respond?"

"I sent a Patronus to Severus Snape who immediately Apparated to the area to assist me. I had Professor Snape take her to St. Mungo's at once, and I remained behind to talk to the Granger's about our justice system since, as an underage witch, Hermione is a ward and citizen of our society."

Madam Bones paused in her quick succession of questions before she asked, "After Miss Granger was discharged from the hospital, where did she go?"

"She accompanied Professor Snape to his summer home."

"And he has had proper documentation filed to become her guardian?

"Yes, he signed the paperwork within a couple of days of bringing Miss Granger to his residence."

"Very well. Do any of the other judges have any questions for Professor Dumbledore?"

For a few seconds, there was silence until there was a simpering cough from the back as Hermione noticed the toad like woman was raising her hand. Madam Bones stated, "Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, go ahead and ask your questions."

"Professor Dumbledore," the woman called Umbridge began. Hermione winced more at her high pitched, phony, innocent voice, than she had her face. "Did you inform the Department of the Protection of Magical Minors, or the Aurors office, before you removed Miss Granger from her parents' home?"

"No, I did not Madam Umbridge."

"Oh?" Umbridge asked in mock concern. "Perhaps I am not understanding the reason for not following the chain of command and proper protocol?"

"Miss Granger had sustained life threatening injuries as was substantiated upon the completion of her check-up at St. Mungo's. She had suffered broken ribs that were fatally close to puncturing her lung. Had we waited, there is a good chance that Miss Granger would not be with us." Hermione could tell that Albus was enjoying putting this woman in her place.

"That's all," Umbridge finished sweetly, her smile stretching across her face, making her appear more toad like as if she had seen a particularly juicy fly amongst the swarm.

"Any other questions?" Madam Bones asked, surveying the sea of black clad witches and wizards. "That is all, Professor Dumbledore, thank you."

Albus stepped down, and briskly walked to his seat, fingers steepled together in front of him, wearing a benign smile. Madam Bones said, "Professor Snape, would you please take the stand, and willingly be administered a drop of Veritaserum, please?"

In a billow of black robes that seemed to make everyone in the room feel intimidated, Severus took his seat on the stand, and willingly took a drop of the potion. Giving Severus a few seconds to settle, Madam Bones started, "Professor Snape, how did you become aware of Miss Granger's situation?"

"Professor Dumbledore arrived at my home the night before he was going to retrieve Miss Granger, and he enlightened me to her situation," Severus drawled as though he was being asked a stupid question from a first-year student.

"How did he ask you to assist him with taking care of Miss Granger?"

"He asked me to become her guardian."

"I see where you have signed the appropriate documents to become such," Madam Bones confirmed, shifting some parchments around to find the guardianship documents she was looking for, "and do you still wish to become Miss Granger's guardian should the court rule in her favor today?"

"Yes, I do."

"Was Professor Dumbledore's testimony to the diagnosis given Miss Granger while she was at St. Mungo's that her ribs were broken and fatally close to puncturing a lung true?"

"Yes, his testimony is true."

"How were Miss Granger's injuries cared for upon her discharge from St. Mungo's?"

"While she has been staying with me, and being a Potion's Master, I was giving her the required potions daily that were needed to make a full recovery. She has now finished all her potions, and has a follow up appointment next week at St. Mungo's pediatric wing."

"What made Professor Dumbledore choose you as the most appropriate guardian for Miss Granger?"

Severus remained silent for a second before he answered impassively, "Because I am able to fully empathize with her when it comes to parental abuse and neglect, and guide her through her abuse to have a healthy adult life, and can responsibly teach her about her magic."

"Is she being adequately cared for at your residence?"

"Yes, she has her own room, has a set schedule, rules, and expectations; she is fed breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and she is not beaten when she displays any accidental magic. She is also comforted when she has nightmares, and we talk about her home life to break through any learned thoughts, feelings, and behaviors that were instilled in her through her parents' abuse and neglect."

"Very well, Professor Snape," Madam Bones finished. "Do any of the other judges have any questions?"

Again, Hermione heard that simpering cough, and saw Umbridge raise her hand. This woman was being difficult. Umbridge delicately cleared her throat before asking, "In one of your previous answers, I was positive I heard you say that Professor Dumbledore had told you the night before that he was planning on visiting Miss Granger the next day. In Professor Dumbledore's testimony, he made it appear that he intervened on an emergency basis, which explained why he did not follow the proper protocol. To your knowledge, did Professor Dumbledore create a situation with a Granger family to simply remove a Muggleborn witch from her Muggle parents?"

As much as Severus wanted to sneer at her and throw the insult at her that she was an incredibly stupid and blind person, he remained expressionless as he said in a deadly whisper, "To my knowledge, Professor Dumbledore was already aware of the abusive relationship between Miss Granger and her parents, and saw fit to remove her immediately. To my knowledge he would have followed protocol had the situation not been so dire."

"Had Professor Dumbledore already made plans to remove Miss Granger from the home?" Severus wanted to use an Unforgiveable Curse on her.

"Yes, he had mentioned bringing her to my residence the following evening."

"Surely you know that the order to remove a Muggleborn from his or her parents takes more than twenty-four hours as there must be an assessment, and that step alone can take forty-eight hours to schedule?" She was talking to him as though he was the dumbest person on earth.

"Yes," Severus bit out, "but I am also sure the Undersecretary is aware that depending on the level of abuse, exceptions can be made, and the process can be expedited. So, I am more than confident that Professor Dumbledore could have followed protocol, and still had her had my residence by the evening. He had planned to have her there in the evening anyway, so that makes me think he was going about the proper steps."

Umbridge and Severus stared at each other as though they wanted nothing more than to start throwing hexes and curses at one another. Hermione was looking at Minerva in concern. Minerva was glaring at Umbridge as though she was thinking of attacking the woman's face with her cat claws. Albus, however, was staring up at the ceiling, smiling like a fool who didn't have a care in the world.

"Lastly," Umbridge said tersely with narrowed eyes, "We are aware of your past as a Death Eater, and we all know what Death Eaters and their Master thought of Muggles and Muggleborns. How do we know that you will not treat this Muggleborn as you would have treated others in the past?"

Severus closed his eyes. The Veritaserum would make him answer, and would make him divulge the truth he felt. He would be vulnerable and expressing himself to everyone present which went against all his instincts as a spy, but he had no choice. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Minerva, Hermione, and Albus, all looking at him with furrowed brows. However, he locked eye contact with Hermione as he answered, "Because I love her as though she was my own daughter. To treat her with any less than love would go against my very soul, and I have Albus and Minerva to help me."

When Hermione did nothing but stare blankly at him, he considered himself the biggest fool this side of the Atlantic. Not a moment later, she was positively beaming at him, and he released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Any other questions for Professor Snape?" Madam Bones asked, briefly gazing over the other judges. "Thank you, Professor you may return to your seat."

Severus abruptly stood and marched back to the table, again in a billow of black robes. Severus was pleased to see that the Granger's couldn't make eye contact with him. Good.

"Now," Madam Bones continued with the proceedings, "we have heard the opening arguments and testimony of the plaintiff. We will now move on to the defense. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you will be questioned about the circumstances we witnessed in Miss Granger's memories, and you will have an opportunity to defend your actions. As the defendants, you do not have a choice but to take the Veritaserum, regardless of the fact you are non-magical people. Veritaserum is a potion that renders the drinker incapable of telling lies; the drinker can only tell the truth. If you do not willingly take the potion, then it will be spelled magically into your system, so you can either take it with dignity or we will force you. I now wish to take this opportunity to inform you of what will happen to you if you both are found innocent of the charges. Your memories of this trial will be wiped, and all dealings with magic will be wiped as well. Miss Granger will be returned to you, however, since she is a witch, her memories will stay intact. If you are found guilty of the charges brought against you today, you will be escorted to a Muggle prison to serve out your sentence. Since neither of you are citizens of the magical world, we will not imprison you within our prison to face the same fate as magical beings. We have contacts in the Muggle justice system who will work accordingly with us, and see that your sentence is served appropriately. Your memories of this trial will be altered to resemble that of a Muggle trial instead, but any other dealings with magic will be completely wiped. Miss Granger will then be put in the care of Professor Snape, and his application for guardianship will be approved and granted. If Professor Snape and Miss Granger decide to go through with a formal adoption later, that will purely be their decision. We will also be putting a restraining order in place so that you will not be permitted to communicate with your daughter at any time, unless she agrees with her guardian, and has an escort. Do you understand these steps to you as I have read them?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger silently nodded. Madam Bones gave a curt nod, scribbled something on a piece of parchment, and said, "Very well. Mr. Granger, please approach the witness stand so that one of the Aurors at the front of the court may issue Veritaserum to you."

Mr. Granger slowly approached the stand, as one of the Aurors that had stationed himself to the left of the high platform earlier met him at the stand. He held a small vial up of clear liquid that Mr. Granger stared at for a moment, before slowly extending a shaky hand and grasping the vial. He tipped it back in his mouth, and the Auror watched as his eyes clouded over. The Auror demanded, "State your name?"

"John Eugene Granger," Mr. Granger replied in monotone.

"Have a seat on the stand." The Auror left to resume his post at the bottom of the high platform. Madam Bones started her questioning, "Mr. Granger, are you Hermione Granger's father?"

"Yes."

"Could you explain to the court your reasoning for thinking that you could simply 'beat' the magic out of your child?"

"We have been victims of magic before."

The court buzzed with voices as all the black clad judges talked amongst themselves, and Albus, Severus, and Minerva stared dumbfounded at each other. Hermione was simply frozen.

Madam Bones was frowning as she asked, "Could you please describe your claim of having 'been victims of magic before'?"

"My wife and I, and our families, were victims of a wizard named Gellert Grindelwald."

Again, the courtroom buzzed with hushed and worried chatter. Hermione looked between the adults at the table in confusion, and noticed that for the first time during this trial, Albus looked pale.

"Please elaborate, Mr. Granger."

"My wife and I were born in 1951 and 1952. We both had older siblings that died before either of us were born. My mother was tortured and left to forever be trapped in her mind, my siblings were taken and later killed by this Gellert Grindelwald, and my father became an alcoholic as a result. Grindelwald knew of my family because an older brother of mine was apparently magical, and was killed because he was not of something called 'pure-blood'. My wife's father was tortured as he watched his daughter being killed in front of him. My wife's older sister also displayed signs of magic that led Grindelwald to them, but she was not worthy just as my brother hadn't been. Her mother escaped. Her father later killed himself a few years after she was born. Her mother was unable to care for her after the death of her father. We knew it was this wizard Gellert Grindelwald because my father, and my wife's mother, talked about a man by that name who used a stick to do unspeakable things that they could not protect themselves or their children from. They said he had also attacked other villages across Europe as they would read about strange disappearances and deaths and unimaginable damage from the years of the 1920s to roughly 1945."

There was silence in the court after Mr. Granger's recount of his and Mrs. Granger's childhoods. A lot was making sense to Hermione now. She had always asked when she was younger why she didn't have any cousins at which her parents would hush her and refuse to talk about the subject. She had also asked why she didn't have any grandparents at which they had replied that they had all passed away at an unfortunately young age. This explained the unreasonable anger and fear when she had started exhibiting magic. When they saw magic, they didn't see their daughter. They saw a monster tearing their family apart…again.

Everyone turned to the defendant's table when they heard a sob coming from Mrs. Granger. Clearing her throat, Madam Bones asked, "So, you beat your daughter because she shared a quality with Gellert Grindelwald?"

"Yes. We didn't want her to become a monster."

"So, you became the monster instead to overpower her instead of her being able to one day potentially overpower you." The Chief wasn't asking a question.

"Yes."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Marie Granger was on her feet, pointing her shaking finger at Hermione, yelling, "We had a perfect family! Everything was normal, and my husband and I thought we had finally made the family that had so unfairly been ripped from us! Then we find out that she has _magic_! Of all things! Magic was what had haunted our nightmares, taken our loved ones from us, kept us from leading normal lives, and hung over us like a dark cloud, forever reminding us of what we had missed! Then we had Hermione, and we thought our lives would be able to go on. We could have what other people had without the fear of magic decimating it! Neither of us had ever displayed magic despite our older siblings being able to, so we were sure that Hermione would be normal. But _NO_! She had to be a freak like that man who was the cause of all our pain! Yes, we beat her, starved her, yelled at her, we didn't love her because she embodied what had made us miserable for years! So, you all can have her! You all can be with each other because your kind ruins the lives of people who don't deserve it! I don't want or need magic ruining my life again!"

At the end of her tirade, Marie Granger slowly crumpled back in her seat, heaving sobs wracking her body as she let out years of pent up anger, resentment, and fear. John was still clouded from the Veritaserum, but with a nod from Madam Bones, left the stand and went to console his wife. Hermione was leaning into Minerva, silently sobbing herself. She was hated and unwanted for something she hadn't done, hadn't even been alive at the time, yet they still blamed her. Her mother's angry confession solidified that her parents no longer wanted her or anything to do with her.

There was a moment of silence before Madam Bones asked her fellows, "Does anyone have any further questions?"

There was an eerie silence as everyone sat rigid as stone. Even Umbridge was still and silent, no simpering coughs this time. Madam Bones nodded her agreement that she did not have any other questions either, having heard enough between Mr. Granger's Veritaserum confession, and Mrs. Granger's emotion filled confession. Speaking to the court, Madam Bones stated, "Then we as the judges will cast our votes regarding the conviction. As Chief Witch, I will serve as the tie-breaker should there be one, so I will hold my vote until my fellow judges have all voted. So, judges how many of you vote that Mr. and Mrs. Granger are innocent of the charges of child abuse and neglect?"

No one raised their hands. Hermione and the adults were relieved.

"Judges, how many of you vote that Mr. and Mrs. Granger are guilty of the charges of child abuse and neglect?"

All the judges raised their hands. Secretly, Hermione was surprised the toad-like woman voted for guilty as much as she drilled Severus and Albus on protocol. Perhaps her mother's abrupt, hate-filled confession convinced her, protocol be damned.

After looking around, Madam Bones raised her hand as well and stated, "I too, find Mr. and Mrs. Granger guilty of the charges of child abuse and neglect. As was stated earlier to you both, your memories of this trial will be altered, and any recent dealings with magic will be erased from your memory. We will be contacting Muggle authorities, and until they can escort you to your respective prisons, you will be held here at the Ministry in separate holding cells."

Turning to the family at the plaintiff table, Madam Bones said with a slight smile, "Miss Granger you are hereby placed in the care of Professor Severus Snape as he is now your legal guardian. He has rights to make decisions for you until such time you come of age, which in our society is seventeen. Do you have any questions?"

"No, ma'am," Hermione answered softly, still leaning against Minerva.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Do Professors Dumbledore, Snape, or McGonagall have any questions?"

"No, your honor," Albus answered hoarsely, choosing to remain seated this time instead of standing when he addressed her.

"If no one has any other questions or comments to add to the record…" there was silence save for the sobs continuing to come from Mrs. Granger. "Then I will remind the court officials and others present that the details and rulings revealed in this court are strictly confidential, especially as most of these details include abuse of a minor. Court officials you are sworn upon exit of this courtroom, that you cannot utter a single word of this trial or its details to anyone who is not already present here today. Choosing to divulge information to anyone will result in your own trial for violation of privacy, and a revoke of your Ministry position, and possible destruction of your wand depending on their severity of your leak to the public. The only persons in this courtroom who can talk openly about this trial to anyone she wishes is Miss Granger, and her guardian. Does anyone have any questions regarding these rules of confidentiality?"

No one indicated that they did not understand. At that, Madam Bones slammed the gavel down, and said, "Case dismissed. Aurors, take the Grangers to their holding cells, and alert the proper Muggle offices."

Hermione hugged Albus, Minerva, and Severus, excitement and relief flooding her face and leaking out of her eyes. She looked over at her parents as they were being escorted out of the courtroom in handcuffs, and before Marie Granger left the room, she threw a disgusted look at Hermione. That was the look her mother gave her to remember her by, and her father simply ignored her with his head down, the Auror leading him out of the room.

After the Grangers had been escorted away, Albus led them all out of the courtroom and into the hall as they all gave a collected sigh of relief. "Well, pet," Albus said, running his hand over her head, seemingly back to his old self "how would you like to celebrate with your new, permanent family?"

"Well," Hermione said, scrunching her face in concentration, "can we go to Sweet Spells again? I'd love some more hot chocolate, and maybe this time I can actually enjoy her food and desserts."

Albus' face lit up as Severus and Minerva shook their heads, slight smiles playing along their faces. "That is a wonderful idea, pet! Let us be off!"

At that, Albus playfully grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly walked towards the lifts, and the happy, strange little family was on their way for a celebratory, well-deserved, dessert sampler platter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Whew, so the trial is over and Hermione is victorious! Now that that is out of the way, the family can move on, and we can start meeting new characters, and building the family unit. Now, I must put in a bit of a side note to my Author's note…Hermione's heritage. For this story, I needed a reason to have the Granger's fearful of magic, and while I wouldn't have put it past Grindelwald to hunt Muggles for the sake of hunting Muggles, I needed him to have some sort of beacon that would have drawn him towards the Harris and Granger families, and that would have been that both families had one Muggleborn, magical youth. Now, for the plot of the rest of my story, it is important that Hermione mostly be categorized as a Muggleborn. Albus will clarify in this chapter why she may be mostly classified this way, but I can see the argument of her being at the very least a half-blood. That could very well save her life one day. It may depend upon the witch or wizard to determine what they think of her depending on their prejudices. I am not sure how J.K. Rowling would determine Hermione's blood status with her spotty magical lineage, but I will do my best. And for a bit of a teaser, you all will be seeing the Malfoy family very soon, one young Malfoy especially.**

 **Also, one reviewer had a question about some of Hermione's family members wanting to possibly claim her in the future.** **Arabellagrace** **, Hermione will not be having anyone come and claim her. When Mr. Granger testified, he stated his father was turned an alcoholic to cope with the trauma he experienced, but left it open as to whether his father is presently alive or deceased. His father is alive, but he will not be having any sort of claim over Hermione as he isn't necessarily fit to raise a child. In my mind, after so many years, Mr. Granger fell out of communication with his father, so the elder Granger probably isn't even aware that he has a grandchild. Then Mr. Granger also mentioned that Mrs. Harris, his wife's mother, wasn't capable of caring for her daughter after her husband killed himself. He didn't elaborate why she had become incompetent, but to me, Mrs. Harris became depressed after her husband's sudden passing, and she wasn't able to be there emotionally for her daughter. Mrs. Harris and Mrs. Granger would have probably exchanged the odd phone call or letter, and Mrs. Harris would have been aware of her grandchild, but probably wouldn't want to be involved with her wife's family out of guilt. So, Mrs. Harris isn't likely to want to claim Hermione either. Also, since the Grangers were abusive to their daughter for close to five years, both grandparents would have eventually stopped hearing about their granddaughter, and probably would have also stopped receiving any correspondences as the Grangers dealt with their own warped sense of family. Hermione will happily remain with her own strange little family of Severus, Albus, and Minerva. Hopefully that answers everyone's questions. I didn't feel it necessary to go through all of that in the chapter, but it is a very good question and potential scenario if I had wanted to go that way. If anyone has any further questions on anything they wish for me to clarify, I am happy to do so! Happy reading!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, Severus, Albus, and Minerva were all sitting on the patio in the back of Sweet Spells enjoying a meal with a sampler platter for dessert. Before they had left the Ministry, Minerva had taken it upon herself to transfigure all their robes since they would be venturing into Muggle London. Hermione was in a short sleeve, light yellow T-shirt and red shorts, Minerva in a flowy emerald blouse, and skinny black trousers, Severus insisted that he be in a light-weight, long-sleeve, grey sweater with black trousers, and Albus dressed in a bright yellow, button-down shirt, and white trousers. Much like the day he and Hermione had come here when she had been discharged from the hospital, Albus had shortened his beard close to his face, and his hair was only long enough to look wind swept.

"My you look handsome, Albus," Minerva told her husband, eying him up and down. "Not that you aren't always."

"Mmmm," Albus said with a mischievous grin, "why thank you, Tabby."

"Please, there is a child at the table," Severus sniffed, arching his eyebrow at the pair.

"Och, I can tell my husband he looks handsome," Minerva said defensively. "That is perfectly acceptable in public."

"I was talking to Albus," Severus specified.

Albus chuckled, but nevertheless winked at Minerva. Hermione giggled and Severus shook his head.

Trying to take the focus off her relationship with her husband, Minerva asked Severus, "Aren't you hot in that jumper?"

"Cooling charm," Severus said as coolly as the charm itself. Looking at Hermione, he added, "Let me know if you get too warm, and I will put a Cooling charm on you too."

Hermione smiled at him in thanks. Ever since the trial had concluded earlier, none of them had spoken about it. They all had been too caught up in their relief and happiness, plus being distracted by Helen who personally brought out some of her classic desserts and new recipes for them all to try, along with stopping to catch up with Minerva, for Hermione to ask some questions she was curious about.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, deciding to start with him first. "Did you really mean it on the stand when you said that you loved me like I was your own daughter?"

Except for his eyes softening slightly, Severus' perfectly expressionless face gave nothing away as he explained, "As Madam Bones told the Grangers, the Veritaserum renders the drinker incapable of lying. Since I willingly took the potion, everything I testified to 'I really meant it'."

Hermione's smile seemed to rival the sun in its brightness at his answer. She was still grinning as she asked, "And what are Death Eaters?"

A few of the people around them fell silent as they innocently overheard Hermione's question. After a minute, they resumed their chattering with their neighbors, albeit a little more quietly.

Severus cleared his throat as he said, "Perhaps that is a discussion best left for home."

"Is it a bad thing? Because it sounds like a very unpleasant name," Hermione added.

"Death Eaters are associated with negative connotations, and they can be very 'unpleasant'," Severus said, shooting a quick glance at Albus and Minerva to help him distract her onto another line of questioning.

"Have you tried the improved lemon tart, Hermione?" Albus asked, attempting to alleviate Severus' discomfort. Quickly Hermione turned to him and without missing a beat asked him, "Who is…Grindelwald?"

Albus sighed, noticing that a few of the patrons had gone silent again at her question. Having had more time to separate himself from Gellert than Severus had to separate himself from the Death Eaters, he was slightly more comfortable talking about that dark time in his life.

"Gellert Grindelwald is a wizard who attended Durmstrang Institute, another wizarding school like Hogwarts, in Scandinavia. From a young age, he was interested in Dark Magic, and consequently was expelled from school for conducting twisted experiments that even the school, though tolerant of the Dark Arts, could not ignore. He ventured to England in a quest to build an army to enslave and kill Muggles and Muggleborns. During his pursuit, I was building a reputation as the most powerful wizard of the era, and the Ministry of Magic and the entire wizarding community, both domestic and abroad, were urging me to join the battle to end Grindelwald's reign of terror. I eventually agreed, and in 1945 he and I had, what many people describe as a 'legendary duel', where I eventually defeated him. During his terrorism, Grindelwald constructed a prison called Nurmengard, and ironically that is where I imprisoned him in the tallest tower."

After Albus' recount, Hermione simply stared at him her mouth slightly agape. Quietly she asked, "You mean, you single-handedly defeated him? That's so cool!"

Albus nodded, but Hermione could see that he looked rather grim as though that accomplishment brought him more grief than pride. Lightly taking his larger hand in hers, she asked, "Then how come you seem so sad?"

Albus gave her piercing stare with his bright, blue eyes that made her feel as though she was being x-rayed. After a minute, he smiled at her and said, "I am not sad about the defeat of Grindelwald, sweetheart. I am sad about the events that took place long before he was defeated."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a tilt of her head, and her brow furrowed in concentration. Albus chuckled at her as he squeezed her hand, "That will possibly be talked about at another time, but not today, and not tomorrow."

"Aww," Hermione pouted. "How come I have to talk about my past with you, but no one has to talk about their past with me?"

"Because," this time Minerva spoke up firmly yet gently, "you are the child and we are the adults. Plus, we are responsible for making sure that you grow into an emotionally healthy and stable young woman so that you can live your life to the fullest. We are responsible for your well-being, you are not responsible for ours. We lean on each other for emotional support, and you lean on us."

"I want to help you all too!" Hermione insisted. "I can be helpful, you know?"

"Yes, pet, you can," Albus soothed, squeezing her little hand again, "and age often underestimates youth. But you will be able to help us in different ways, like helping us relearn how to relate to our pupils again! It has been many years since I was a youth!"

"Many, many, _many_ years," Severus added with a sneer.

"Pink hair, Severus," Minerva reminded him with a smirk. Severus merely glared at her.

With a reassuring wink from Albus, Hermione sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this argument today. Perhaps in the future. Changing tactics as another thought occurred to her she asked, averting her gaze to stare at a slice of chocolate mousse left miraculously untouched, "So, since we are officially family now…can I call you by different names?"

The adults shared glances and smiles with one another, Severus' was more like a slight upturn at one corner of his mouth. Leaning forward slightly with her chin resting on her intertwined fingers, Minerva asked kindly, "What would those different names be?"

"Well," Hermione said, shuffling her feet underneath the table, "I was thinking about it the other day, but I stopped because I didn't want to get my hopes up in case the trial didn't go well…."

The adults nodded at her to continue. "But now that we are officially a family, I mean, I don't mind calling you by your first names, but kids don't solely call their family members by their first names, or if they do it's usually after a title like 'Aunt' or 'Uncle' or 'Grandma' or 'Grandpa', you know?"

The adults were smiling now. "So, I was wondering if you all would be OK with me giving you a nickname?"

"Absolutely!" Albus said excitedly. "Oh, what's mine?!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his excitement which helped her not feel so awkward. "Well, what do you think of 'Granddad'?"

"I love it!" Albus said immediately with a large grin. "I never thought that I would be called a grandfather, but I am so happy!" With a flourish, he kissed the back of Hermione's hand then pulled her into a hug.

"Albus, you're going to squeeze the poor lass to death before Severus and I get our nicknames!" Minerva protested, her Scottish lilt strong, when Albus looked like he wasn't going to let her go. Albus slowly released her, blushing at his wife somewhat for his actions.

Hermione smiled as she looked at Minerva and said, "OK, what do you think about 'Mimi'?"

Minerva thought about it for a moment, and then with a smile she said, "I love it, kitten." Relieved Hermione went around the table to Minerva, and gave her new "Mimi" a hug.

When she sat back down at her seat, Hermione glanced up at Severus and said quietly, "Before the trial, I didn't know if you would be comfortable with your nickname, but when you said what you did, and apparently had no choice but to mean it, would it be all right if I called you 'Dad'?"

Hermione watched has Severus' usually stoic face was experiencing subtle hints of multiple emotions. She could mostly tell it in his eyes. When he didn't answer her for a moment, she was sure that he was going to tell her that, just because he was her guardian, he wasn't ready for that sort of commitment. After all, they had barely known each other a month, but they seemed to have gone through so much already, and Hermione had never been as vulnerable with her natural family as she had been with him though all the Legilimency and nightmares. Doubt still popped up in her mind every now and again, like in this moment, that he really didn't want her, but she had felt more wanted in these past few weeks than she had in years.

She looked down at the table, tears threatening to fall as she was worried that he would reject her, when a finger slid under her chin and forced her to look at him. While his eyes didn't hold tears like her eyes did, his eyes still held a lot of emotion that wasn't seen by many people, "Nothing would make me any prouder than to be called your Dad. However, I know that today your real father was taken away from you, so I understand if you need to wait a while to call me that if you so choose."

Quietly she said, "My father was taken from me years ago. He just stopped loving me, like it was the easiest thing to do. But today you said you loved me, and I can't remember the last time someone told me they loved me to my face and meant it. So, you have been more of a Dad to me in almost a month than my father has been the last few years."

Severus nodded as some tears fell down the little girl's face. "Well, if you're sure and you are ready, you may call me 'Dad' if you wish." Suddenly his arms were full of the little girl that had somehow been able to start chipping away at the pieces of stone built up around his heart. While most of his soul was elated with happiness, a part of it was feeling guilty. Smoothing down her hair, and pulling back a little to look at her, he asked, "If you can call me 'Dad', does this mean I can call you 'Daughter'?"

"Sure!" Hermione exclaimed over the moon with happiness, cuddling into him. Watching the exchange, neither Minerva nor Albus had a dry eye. Severus snorted with disbelief and rolled his eyes at them. Still sniffling, Albus reached for the chocolate mousse. Severus quirked his eyebrow at him as Albus explained with no shame, "I eat my feelings."

"Well, if that's the case…," Minerva started, then picked up her fork and started helping her husband eat the dessert.

Hermione giggled as Severus said, "Well, then we had better get home before these two order another sampler platter."

Hermione smiled as Minerva and Albus chose to ignore him, quietly eating their chocolate mousse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the family had arrived back at Prince Manor, Hermione had asked to go to the library to relax and read. Severus had allowed her some time to herself so that the adults could talk. Severus, Albus, and Minerva sat in the family room and Joey had brought them tea. For a while, they all sat in comfortable silence, collecting their thoughts, and simply relaxing themselves. Severus noticed as Albus and Minerva shared glances with one another, and then would look at him with varying degrees of expressions. Severus was positive that they could communicate telepathically.

"If you both would care to include me in your conversation _about_ me," Severus sneered, "I would not object."

Sharing one last look with her husband, Minerva started, "Well, Albus and I are just pleasantly surprised at your admission today in court."

At Severus' raised eyebrow, Minerva clarified, "Your admission to loving Hermione, Severus. We aren't necessarily surprised it happened as Hermione is easy to fall in love with, but that it occurred so quickly for you."

Looking to Albus, who gave him a benign smile, Severus let out an uncharacteristic sigh as he admitted, "I am surprised myself. I think it has a lot to do with Lily."

"Lily?" Minerva questioned. "What does loving Hermione have to do with Lily Potter?"

"Evans," Severus corrected. "To me, she will always be Lily Evans. Hermione reminds me a lot of Lily in many ways."

"Severus!" Minerva reprimanded. "You cannot say you love Hermione because you've transferred your feelings about Lily onto her! Hermione doesn't even know who Lily is, and that wee girl thinks you love her for her!"

"I am not transferring feelings, because what I felt for Lily is _not_ the same kind of love I feel for Hermione," Severus explained. "That would be disturbing."

"Indeed," Albus agreed, "but how do you factor Lily into this new relationship at all? Neither Minerva nor I can refute the similarities between Hermione and Lily, but besides that, Lily should not really have a part in this."

"Lily has a part in everything I do," Severus countered. "She always has been, especially since the night she died."

Placing his tea cup on the coffee table, Severus stood and walked over to the liquor cabinet. He poured himself a finger of Firewhiskey, and took a soothing sip. When he turned back to Minerva and Albus, the couple was staring at him, silently waiting for him to explain. Looking to Albus, Severus asked, "How much have you told Minerva?"

"I told her that you had feelings for Lily, and that out of your friendship, you were going to protect her son once he was introduced back into the wizarding world," Albus said. "I have not said anything else."

Severus nodded as Minerva asked, looking between the two men, "Is there something else I should know?"

Severus walked back to his recliner, placing his alcohol on the coffee table, and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes as he answered, "Please do not interrupt me, Minerva. You are the only other person I have told this to besides Albus, and it still pains me to talk about it. I will answer your questions at the end, or if you are too disgusted with me, then I will understand if you shout at me or simply choose to leave my house."

Minerva furrowed her brow in confusion and slight alarm as she looked at Albus who nodded. Minerva looked back to Severus whose eyes were still closed as she complied, "Alright, Severus. I will listen."

Severus sat for a while, then abruptly began, "During my fifth year at school, Lily and I had a falling out after we had an argument. I had called her a terrible name, and I had started to become deeply involved with researching and lightly experimenting with Dark Magic. We couldn't mend the bridge when I refused to stop associating with other students who were destined to become Death Eaters, and she refused to see James Potter and his friends for the bullies they were. Eventually our friendship dissolved, but I always cared for her. After I graduated from Hogwarts, I joined the Death Eaters. That is why I always wear long-sleeves…to hide the Dark Mark. During my involvement, I always kept my ear to the ground to make sure that Lily was safe. I then found out that she and James Potter had married, and then eventually had Potter's spawn. I was in the Hog's Head one evening, drowning my sorrows at the realization that Lily was happy and had a family, and it wasn't with me. At that time, Albus was also there, and he was interviewing Sybil Trelawny. At some point during the interview, Sybil went into a trance and relayed a prophecy about a boy born at the end of July who would be able to vanquish the Dark Lord. Albus saw me as I ran from the pub, and ever the dutiful follower, I told the Dark Lord what I had overheard. To my horror, he immediately thought that the prophecy was about the Potters as their son had been born, unbeknownst to me, on the 31st of July. When I learned that he was going to kill the Potters, I went to Albus to urge him to protect Lily, protect them all. When Albus asked what I would give him in return, I told him that I would give anything. Unfortunately, thanks to that mutt Sirius Black, Albus' protection wasn't enough as Black betrayed them as their secret keeper, and you know that story with Peter Pettigrew, Minerva. Anyway, when Albus told me that young Potter had somehow survived the Dark Lord's attack, I told Albus that out of my love for Lily Evans, I would protect him, and make sure that he successfully fulfills the prophecy, and vanquishes the Dark Lord. I had begged the Dark Lord to spare the Potters as well. He merely laughed at me, saying that he would spare Lily for me since I had delivered him the prophecy. However, true to his character, he killed her anyway. His killing Lily, plus many other innocent people, is the reason that I faithfully serve Albus when he asks me to do things. It is my penance for my crimes."

At the end of Severus' story, Minerva was staring at Severus wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape, as a few silent tears fell down her face. Unable to form words, she simply stood and paced the floor, her arms wrapped securely around her middle. Seeing the pain he had inflicted on someone he cared for like a mother, Severus put his head in his hands, unable to look at her. Albus continued to sit on the sofa, heart aching, closing his eyes against the tears.

This was the scene that Hermione bounded into. She looked at each adult in turn, none of them noticing that she was in the entryway of the living room. She noticed Albus' sadness, how angry Minerva was, and how much pain Severus seemed to be in. Before Hermione could make her presence known, Minerva angrily shouted at both men, hot tears streaming down her face, "You had a hand in getting them killed?! So, what, Albus, did you order Severus to raise Hermione so that he could make up for Lily's death, and atone for his sins?! Is that poor girl a pawn in a plot she has no idea she is a part of? I loved Lily too, and I miss her terribly every day along with the rest of her family! But Hermione deserves to be loved, and not because she is a tool for your salvation! Lily is gone, and if you want to raise Hermione you should do it because you want to, not because you were forced to!"

All the adults looked up as they heard a tiny, sharp intake of breath. To their horror, they saw Hermione standing in the entry, lip quivering and eyes full of tears. Severus quickly stood, as he said, "Hermione, this is not –"

"You don't love me?" She asked quietly, heartbreak evident in her voice. "But at the trial? You said you couldn't lie, but you did?"

"No, Hermione, I swear I did not!" Severus insisted in a voice that Albus hadn't heard since the night he had asked him to save Lily. Severus was uncharacteristically desperate.

"Hermione," Minerva began, pleading herself, "of course he loves you. I was angry, and I said things I didn't mean. I am so sorry. Please, kitten."

Unable to hear anymore, Hermione tore out of the room, heading upstairs. She ignored the cries to come back as she ran, the tears blinding her. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to go somewhere that they couldn't find her for a while so that she could be alone with her thoughts and feelings. So, Severus didn't really love her. He loved her because he was trying to make amends for something else he had done. So, did that make his 'love' genuine? Could she believe him now when he told her that he loved her? Did he love her for her as his daughter? She was angry at herself too. Just when she had let her guard down, and thought that she had a family. Apparently, the truth was she didn't have one, and wondered if she would ever truly have a family who loved her for her.

Finally arriving on the third floor she decided that she would get lost for a while in the storage room. She ran to the left of the staircase, flung open the door to the room, and ran inside. She ran into the middle of the room, tears streaming freely now. However, she noticed that unlike the last time she had seen the storage room, there was absolutely nothing in here. It was just a big empty room. Suddenly, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, she realized this wasn't the storage room, as it was to the right of the stairway. This was the dueling room. The special and dangerous dueling room Severus had told her she was never to enter without him.

As she started to run for the door, she heard a loud clicking sound like the lock on the door had been turned. "Help!" she shouted hoping Severus, Albus, or Minerva would hear her. All that answered her was the room making a groaning noise as it set itself up for a duel. Panicked, Hermione looked around her as she saw the room slowly morph into a different setting. As the room came into focus, Hermione noticed that it looked as though she was standing in a thick forest at night. There were large trees, a thick canopy above her, and winding roots sticking up out of the ground. There was shrubbery and foliage and even a squirrel skittered across her path. It was very realistic. However, when the room morphed into a forest it had blocked the door, and now she had no idea which way to run. It was eerie as she heard crickets chirping, owls hooting, and what sounded like twigs snapping and the crunching of leaves. Her heart was in her throat as she wildly looked around her, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly without warning, a streak of red light shot towards her from her left, and she had just barely missed it, flinging herself to the forest floor. Breathing heavily and looking in the direction the spell had come from, she noticed a masked person slowly coming towards her. Upon his face was a shiny, skull like mask that was partially hidden by a black hood. He raised his cloaked arm, wand pointed at her, and silently fired another spell that she barely dodged again. Unsure of what to do and fear telling her to flee, she quickly ran into the depths of the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione!" Severus bellowed as he stood on the second floor at the top of the stairway. He, Albus, and Minerva had looked all around the house, in her bedroom, the library, Severus' bedroom, and had made a quick sweep of the grounds. Severus knew she hadn't left the wards as he had felt no fluctuations of a person entering or exiting. The only floor they hadn't searched was the third, but Severus had reasoned there was no purpose for her to be in either of those rooms, especially the dueling area.

Minerva and Albus joined him at the top of the second floor, and panic-stricken, informed him that they had been unable to find her. Beside himself with worry, calm façade be damned, he yelled, "AGGIE!"

"Yes, Master Severus," the small elf appeared instantly, concern showing in her large eyes.

"Find my daughter!" Severus ordered, his worry manifesting into rage.

"Y-yes, sir," Aggie stuttered, taken aback by his fury. She immediately disappeared with a pop. She was back within five seconds, pulling on her ears in distress as she reported, "Mistress be locked in the dueling room, sir! Ands the room has set!"

All the adults turned a sickly shade of pale as they all tore up the stairs. Severus, being the younger man, reached the door first, yanking on it with all his might, but the door wouldn't budge. He rammed his shoulder into the door, and attempted to kick it down, his fear making him forget he was a wizard, and turning him almost primal. Moments later, Minerva then Albus reached the door, watching as the young man helplessly tried to get the door open. In fear for his grandchild, and anger at the situation that had put her in such danger, Albus furiously pointed his wand at the door, and the force of the spell that came from his wand caused the door to be blasted off its hinges. Seeing the look on Albus' face, Minerva had only just been able to get Severus out of the way of the dangerous force of the spell.

Albus led the way inside followed closely by Severus and then Minerva. The duel was still going on, so that meant that Hermione was still conscious. All three of them turned when they saw the opening that Albus had created, mend itself closed again, leaving the three wizards in the dark of the forest. Quickly turning to Severus, Albus asked in a deep, low, authoritative voice, "What is the situation, Severus?"

"Death Eaters in the Forbidden Forest. All spells used, including the Cruciatus Curse. The other two Unforgivables are not used. Death Eaters will continue to attack until all duelers are unconscious."

Albus gave a curt nod before he said, "Let's split up and look for Hermione. Whoever finds her, if you can, send your Patronus to the rest. In the meantime, how many Death Eaters must we fight before we are considered victors of the duel?"

"There are ten Death Eaters for every dueler. Since I am sure the room considers Hermione a dueler, there will be forty Death Eaters we have to defeat. However, now that we all have entered the duel, if Hermione is unconscious, the duel will not reset."

"Very well," Albus said. "Be careful."

At that, the adults split up. Severus carefully made his way, making sure to be as silent as possible. He had been walking for a few minutes, expertly using his surroundings to his advantage as his dark clothing helped him blend into the forest. He was peering around the trunk of a tree when a spell shot past his face, barely missing the end of his nose. Severus ducked back behind the tree, and then carefully peeked around it again to see if he could catch sight of his opponent. He spotted the Death Eater hiding amongst some underbrush, and he was slowly creeping around to surprise Severus on his other side. Whipping around to face the unsuspecting Death Eater, Severus silently sent a Stunning spell, catching the Death Eater in the chest. The opponent fell to the ground, and then disappeared. Severus stealthily continued his way Stunning Death Eaters as he went, and becoming victim to a couple of their curses, hexes, and one very uncomfortable Cruciatus Curse. Severus was starting to panic, thinking that Hermione was hurt and Stunned somewhere, when suddenly he heard a frightened intake of breath. Stopping dead in his tracks, he listened as he continued to hear quick, shallow breathing. He finally zoned in on one bush, and quietly pushed it aside to reveal a den of sorts. Hidden within the den was the shaking body of a little girl.

"Hermione!" Severus whispered with a flood of relief.

Hermione, hearing her name, looked up to see her rescuer, and once she registered that it was Severus and not a scary man trying to hurt her, she quickly flung herself onto him, making him topple over. Still trying to be quiet, and not be completely exposed out in the open, Severus fiercely hugged her to him, her face buried in his neck.

"I'm so relieved that you are all right, sweetheart," Severus said, his voice a low, husky rumble. "We need to let Granddad and Mimi know I found you, and then we need to get out of here."

Raising his wand, he produced his Patronus and told it, "I have found her. Let's meet back where we started." Then it bounded off into the forest.

"Let's go, Hermione," Severus urged, making her stand up. "Stay behind me, and be quiet."

Hermione nodded, and silently moved behind him as they made their way back to the entrance. Severus wasn't sure how many Death Eaters Albus and Minerva had been able to take down, but he had met and defeated eight of them before he found Hermione. Once they were all gathered together, he knew the remaining fake Death Eaters would swarm them. Just as Severus and Hermione made it back to the clearing, one of the Death Eaters had snuck up on them, and his spell grazed Severus right arm. Clenching his teeth in pain, Severus scooped Hermione behind him, hoping to knock out the attacker at the same time. The attacker blocked Severus' spell, and sent another back that Severus was able to block as well. Severus and this Death Eater were dueling fiercely when he heard Hermione scream in surprise as another Death Eater descended upon them from behind Severus. Severus blocked the spell of the Death Eater behind him before it could hit Hermione, and then was incredibly able to slingshot the spell from the one Death Eater to hit the other one he was dueling. Had Hermione not been so scared she would have been in awe at Severus' dueling skills. However, another Death Eater quickly took the place of his fallen comrade, and hit Severus with a Cruciatus Curse that sent him to his knees. The other Death Eater took the opportunity of Severus' weakness to hit him with another spell that sent Severus flying onto his back. Hermione ran to him and tried to help her injured father up as the two Death Eaters and then a third one silently descended upon them. Scared and wanting to protect Severus, Hermione threw herself on top of him, her heart clenching in terror, and yelled, "Go away!"

Unable to explain it, Hermione watched as all three Death Eaters were forcefully thrown backwards, and then they disappeared. Severus looked at her in shock. Pushing her exceptional display of powerful, accidental magic aside until later, Severus shakily got up on his knees, attempting to stand when he noticed more Death Eaters surrounding them. His wand clenched tightly in his right hand, he knew that he wouldn't be able to duel them all and protect Hermione, so he grabbed Hermione to him, and then pushed her to the ground, his body sheltering her. He watched helplessly as the Death Eaters raised their wands, and prepared for the worst pain of his life as he saw all the spells come at them, squeezing his eyes shut to brace himself.

However, the pain never came. Daring to open his eyes slightly, he looked up to see Albus and Minerva standing on either side of him, blocking the Death Eaters' spells. He nudged Hermione to get her attention so that she could watch two powerful people show her how to properly duel. Despite her fear, she watched on in amazement as her grandparents aptly and efficiently took out the Death Eaters one by one. They were so coordinated it was like watching them dance as they stepped around each other, waving their wands in intricate patterns, with different colored lights emphasizing their fluid movements. They made it look effortless as they made quick work of the dark cloaked figures coming down on them from all sides. With one more Death Eater left standing, Albus slashed his wand through the air, and the Death Eater spun many times before landing with a loud thud onto his back, and disappeared.

Both Albus and Minerva were panting heavily as the room slowly morphed from a forest back into an empty room. Without looking at the spongy panel that Albus had shown Hermione before, Albus raised his wand and sent a spell at the panel, resetting it, leaving some slight scorch marks from the supremacy of the spell.

When all was right with the room, Severus slowly stood, his body aching. "Thank you," he grunted to Albus and Minerva, his face in a grimace as his body reminded him of every spell he had taken. He silently looked Hermione up and down as he asked her, "Are you hurt, Hermione?"

"No, I'm all right," Hermione said quietly, looking up at Severus with those big, puppy dog eyes full of fear and tears. Severus opened his arms to her, and she slowly walked into them, letting herself cry and repeat how sorry she was that she was the reason that he was hurt. Severus pet the top of her head, hugging her to him as he told her, "We will talk about you coming in here later. For now, though, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry."

"You're sorry?" Hermione asked confused. "For what?"

"For making you doubt that our love for you was sincere," Severus answered, grimacing a bit. "I'll let your grandparents take over. I am all right. I just need some potions, and I will be good as new. I will meet up with you all in the living room in a little while."

Minerva quickly made her way over to Severus before he could leave and said, "I am so sorry for earlier, Severus. I am hurt by your past choices, but I still love you. You are like my son after all. I will make this right with Hermione." She gingerly pulled him into a hug, which he lightly returned. He gave her a nod, and a slight smile before limping away to his room.

Looking up at Albus, Hermione asked, "Is Dad going to be OK?"

Smiling at hearing her call him that, Albus answered, "Your Dad is a strong man. He has been in worse situations, and has made it through just swimmingly. He is quite stubborn."

Hermione hugged Albus, but stiffened slightly as Minerva approached. Minerva bent down so that she was eye level with the little girl as she explained, "I am so sorry, kitten. I did not mean any of those horrible things I said to your father. I had just been told some news about a deceased loved one, and I inappropriately lashed out at him, and I indirectly lashed out at you. As you have seen today, your father loves you so much, as do we. We love him also. I was wrong, and I ask your forgiveness. Please do not doubt our love for you, and our love for each other, kitten."

Hermione had relaxed during Minerva's apology. Making eye contact with the older witch, Hermione asked, "So you aren't mad at Dad anymore?"

"No," Minerva answered, "I was hurt over something he had done years ago. But that is in the past, and that doesn't make me love him any less."

"So, then you still love me too?"

At her question, Albus knelt to join his wife as he answered, "Just because Minerva was mad, and I was sad, does not mean we stopped loving Severus, and it certainly doesn't mean we stopped loving you. You are our grandchild, our only grandchild, and no matter what we will always love you and your father."

"Promise?" Hermione asked, extending both her pinky fingers to Albus and Minerva. They each smiled and took one of her pinky fingers in theirs as they said at the same time, "We promise."

Hermione grinned and gave them a group hug which they happily returned. After a minute, Minerva declared that she couldn't stay kneeled much longer, so Hermione, Minerva, and Albus decided to relax in the living room and wait for Severus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus limped to his bathroom, roughly rummaging around for a pain reliever potion and a bandage to wrap his arm. Finally finding a potion, he downed it in one gulp. Starting to feel slightly better, he continued searching for a bandage and salve. Not finding what he was looking for in the medicine cabinet, he slowly walked over to his bedside table, and found what he was looking for there. Sitting heavily on his bed, he slowly tended to his arm. Once that task was finished he laid down, and decided to close his eyes for just a few minutes.

As he lay there letting the pain reliever do its job, his mind wandered to the incident with Hermione. How could she have been so careless? She knew the dueling room was there, and yet, in her emotional state, she had run headfirst into danger! Severus had to take a few deep breaths as he remembered that she was a ten-year-old, little girl who had already gone through an emotionally tumultuous day in court, and then walking in at a time that Minerva was ripping him up one side and down the other, proclaiming that Severus' love for Hermione wasn't true. Then he too had also experienced many different emotions today as well from Hermione's trial to having to tell Minerva about his part in the Potter's deaths.

Severus tiredly rubbed his face. His thoughts then settled on what Minerva had said about not actually loving Hermione for who she was, but transferring his feelings to her from Lily. Severus was certain he wasn't transferring feelings, and he did love Hermione, obviously. Everything that he had felt while she had been in danger and had needed him, plus the fear he had felt when she was gone, and then the relief of knowing she was safe; all of that had felt like genuine love to him. What was holding him back from fully loving Hermione for her wasn't his unrequited love for Lily, but his guilt that while he was raising a child, she couldn't be here to raise her child. While Severus was building his family, Lily was separated from her family. While Severus got to watch Hermione grow from this frightened, insecure little girl, to hopefully a strong, confident young woman, Lily was missing watching her son grow to be a well-rounded young man. Severus was struggling to justify why he should be happy when Lily was gone. Would Lily allow him to be happy? Would she allow him to have a daughter? Severus would raise Hermione and love her like his own, but he was missing having Lily's blessing.

Severus laid there allowing the sorrow and bitterness to fill him up as it had so for many years before, and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think Severus is all right?" Minerva asked Albus as she continued to play with Hermione's hair.

The three of them were settled contentedly on the sofa. Hermione was asleep, her head in Minerva's lap as she methodically ran her slender fingers through the young girl's hair. Minerva was leaning up tiredly against Albus' chest, her head laying up far enough that Albus could whisper calming words into her ear. Albus was happy to hold the two women in his life, and was serenely nestled into the crook of the sofa, having put a Cushioning Charm on it.

"I am sure he is simply taking a little time to himself, Tabby," Albus reasoned. "After everything that has happened, he too has had an emotional day."

"Do you think I overreacted about Lily?" Minerva asked with a sad sniff.

"You acted on how you felt," Albus said, "and what you felt was a deep sorrow for the Potters."

"I love our family, Albus," Minerva pressed, almost sounding as though she was begging her husband to believe her, "and I don't want anything to tear us apart. But I feel as though I have done a good job of it myself."

"Tabby, you haven't torn our family apart," Albus reassured her in a deep rumble. "We all proved today just how formidable we are when we work together to protect one another. However, I know you loved Lily and James too, and finding out exactly how they died is quite the sad tale as it involves someone else we love being close to the center of the cause."

Minerva merely nodded. "I shouldn't have used Hermione against Severus though. I just do not want him having Lily guide every action he takes. She is gone and he is here, and he has to pull himself together for Hermione."

"We cannot pity the dead," Albus answered, "but when someone you love deeply is gone, and you feel responsible for their demise, it can shake you to the core, and out of respect for the dead, you consider their life and feelings in your decisions."

"Are we talking about Severus and Lily, or you and Ariana?" Minerva asked gently.

"Mmmm," Albus replied in a sad groan, "either one would be appropriate for that scenario. I can understand his way of thinking having been their myself. However, I have had more time to grieve and learn from that day than Severus has had to grieve and learn from his experience. So, as you stated earlier, I did not 'order' Severus to raise Hermione to help him atone for his sins, I 'ordered' him to raise Hermione in the hopes that he could experience what love and forgiveness is through the eyes of a child, and give him someone else in the present to live for, rather than be stuck painfully living for someone in the past. Just as I have you."

"I am sorry, Albus," Minerva whispered lovingly, snuggling into him. Albus kissed her temple.

"While I may not have 'ordered' him to do anything," Albus stated, "I strongly suggested it. Most times when I give Severus a task, I am working toward a greater good of stalling Voldemort's return to power. I have more reason, as does Severus, to stop him now."

At this, the elder couple looked down at the peacefully sleeping form of Hermione. They wanted her to grow up in a world without Voldemort. They wanted to give her the opportunity of having a happy, carefree childhood, free from mortal danger. Albus would do whatever that took. They sat in silence a while longer until Hermione started twitching in her sleep, and then started mumbling. Aware that this could be the start of a bad dream, Minerva sat up and positioned Hermione so that she was holding the child on her lap, and was rubbing soothing circles on her back. After a minute, silent tears started coming down Hermione's face at which Albus would gently wipe them away. In a few minutes, Hermione slowly woke up, her eyes sticking together slightly from the unshed, dry tears. Minerva conjured a warm cloth and gently wiped Hermione's face. Minerva chuckled as Hermione looked up at her questioningly and said, "Like a mama cat, or in this case, Mimi cat licking her little kitten clean as she wakes."

Hermione giggled and sat up, stretched, and yawned. She made eye contact with Albus who said, "Good afternoon, kitten. How did you sleep?"

"Good afternoon, Granddad," Hermione parroted back sleepily, "it was fine until I had that dream."

"Tell us about it, sweetheart," Minerva gently urged, smoothing Hermione's bushy hair down in some places.

"Well," Hermione said a bit uncomfortably, shuffling her feet, "I was being returned to my parents. Dad made me go back because he said he had actually lied on the stand, and he didn't love me anymore…." Not making eye contact with either grandparent, Hermione finished, "And you wouldn't take me home with you because neither one of you loved me…."

"Oh baby," Minerva said heartbroken as she scooped the little girl into a hug, "I am so sorry about earlier. I can never tell you enough times how sorry I am that I said what I said and that you happened to hear it. Your father loves you very much, and I can swear to you that he didn't lie on the stand. He literally could not lie, Hermione. As far as your Granddad and I not loving you, that couldn't be farther from the truth. We both love you so much."

Hermione looked over at Albus who was nodding and smiling at Minerva's words. Hermione continued looking around the room for Severus' reassurance, but when she couldn't find him asked, "Where's Dad?"

"I believe he is still in his room," Albus answered.

"How about we go fetch him?" Minerva asked Hermione. "I need to talk to him anyway."

Hermione nodded and together the two witches headed off to find Severus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs in his room, Severus was having an awful dream himself. He tossed and turned, and thrashed around. He was sweating and was tense from the emotional and physical pain he was feeling. His teeth were clenched and his hands were balled into fists as he clutched his blankets. He didn't hear a knock on his door.

Outside, Minerva and Hermione continued to knock softly. As more time passed, the more Hermione's face fell with the realization that perhaps Minerva and Albus had been mistaken, and maybe Severus didn't love her and didn't want to see her. The elder witch's train of thought was more along the lines that something was wrong. Minerva carefully turned the knob, but found the door locked. With the feeling growing that something was not right, and that Severus needed help, she smoothly pulled out her wand and muttered, "Alohomora!"

The sight that greeted the two women was heart wrenching. Severus' distraught appearance as he thrashed around, hands in a death grip on the covers, and muttering words that sounded like "I'm sorry", "please don't", and what sounded loosely like "Hermione". Immediately the two raced to his side, Minerva coming up along the edge of the bed, and Hermione lightly climbing up on the bed next to Severus. Minerva gently tried to shake him awake as she said, "Severus, it's all right. Everything is all right. Albus and I and Hermione are here for you!"

Minerva continued to say words of love and encouragement to him to wake him, but nothing worked. Remembering how Severus would wake her from her nightmares, she quickly snuggled next to him, hugging him, and started playing with his hair. She realized this would be more effective if she could hold him like he held her all those nights, but he was bigger than her, and differences in size simply wouldn't allow it. Sluggishly, Severus came to and asked in a husky rumble, his eyes still closed, "Hermione?"

"Daddy?"

That little word was all it took for Severus to come to his senses and hug his child to him. His feelings and thoughts that were lingering from his nightmare gradually subsided as Hermione snuggled into him. Minerva watched the exchange silently as she felt her heart soar. She could see how much those two loved each other, needed each other. She understood now why Albus had "strongly suggested" that Severus raise Hermione.

"Severus?" Minerva spoke up softly after a short while. "I am sorry about what I said to you earlier. Thank you for confiding in me, even though my response afterwards didn't reflect that. I hope you can forgive me?"

She patted his arm as she stood to walk away and leave Severus and Hermione in peace. She felt his hand reach out and gently grab her forearm as he asked hoarsely, "I can forgive you as long as you can forgive me for what I did…?"

Minerva sat back on the edge of his bed as she cupped his cheek and said, "Of course I can, Severus. I do love you. More than you can possibly fathom. I was just so heartbroken that you had been that involved. I also don't want that to affect our family now."

"I understand," Severus said, somewhat taken aback by all the displays of emotion. "I will work on trying not to let it affect us."

Minerva smiled kindly and nodded, moving off his bed and towards his door. "Minerva?"

Minerva turned with raised eyebrows. Clearing his throat nervously he said, "And I … care for you as well."

She smiled and bowed her head slightly, and then she turned on her heel and left.

Severus sighed as he looked down at the little girl still snuggled in his arms. She was looking up at him, concern in her warm, brown eyes as she asked in a small voice, "Are you ok?"

Severus gave her a slight smile as he said, "I am fine. Are you doing all right?"

"I'm ok," she answered, laying her head back on his chest.

"How about we sit here for a few more minutes, and then we join your grandparents' downstairs?"

He felt Hermione nod against him, and they both shut their eyes for a little bit, simply enjoying being comforted by the other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually Severus and Hermione joined Albus and Minerva downstairs. Before it was time for dinner, all the adults talked with Hermione about how dangerous it was for her to try and hide in the dueling area. They understood she had been upset, but running from them, and then trying to hide from them had almost resulted in her possibly being seriously hurt. They each detailed for her how worried they had been, and how sad they would have felt if anything bad had happened to her. They repeatedly told her they loved her, and that just because they were upset at her choice to hide in the dueling area, didn't mean they didn't love her. They relayed the hope to her that their anger and fear would discourage her from making similar mistakes again, but at the end of the day, they were glad she was safe.

Hermione had taken their chastisement without saying a word, except to say that going into the dueling area had been an accident as she thought she was running into the storage room. She wouldn't deny that she was stunned though that after they had scolded her, they all had told her they loved her. She was expecting one of the adults to physically punish her. When she hinted to the adults what she was expecting, all of them guaranteed her that they would not be physically punishing her. What they were giving her today was a verbal warning. If she made a habit out of this behavior, they would revisit punishing her in another way, but never physically. Hermione was still unsure, but she said she understood.

Before long it was dinner time, and Aggie had set dinner on the table, but not before grabbing Hermione in a sobbing hug, over the moon that her little Mistress was safe. As they were about to tuck into some much-needed nourishment, they all heard a tapping on the kitchen window. Excusing himself, Severus went to investigate and saw a majestic, dark brown Great Horned owl with fierce yellow eyes. He saw that the owl was holding his leg out, a rolled parchment attached to him. Severus took the parchment, then reaching up into the kitchen cabinet, pulled out a jar of small mice, and gave one to the owl who ate it hurriedly. The owl hooted his thanks, then took off swiftly in a few beats of his strong, silent wings. Severus came back to the table the parchment still in his hand.

"Is that for any of us?" Albus asked.

"No, it is for me," Severus said as he seated himself. He unrolled the parchment and began reading, Albus and Minerva observing as a deep frown molded his features as he read more of the letter.

"Severus?" Minerva asked in slight alarm. "Is everything all right?"

"That depends…," Severus answered vaguely as he rolled the parchment back up. Giving a quick glance over to Hermione, he clarified, "This letter is from Lucius Malfoy. He is requesting that I allow his son, who is the same age as Hermione, to come over so that he can spend some time with his godfather."

The adults shared a few glances with one another before Hermione asked, "I'd like having someone around who's my age to talk to! Wait, Dad, you have a godson? Do he and his family know about me? Is this other kid coming over a bad thing?"

"Well, kitten," Albus answered her, sharing one last glance with Severus, "it may complicate our situation."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! So, first off there are some questions to answer. One, I was asked how far I'm going to take my story. I am planning to take this family through all seven books. You'll get to enjoy this strange little family for a while! Two, I've been asked about DraMione. I don't want to give away too much, but all I will say is that I am not a huge fan of the Ron/Hermione pairing, so those two will not be shipped. That leaves Hermione's love interests wide open which doesn't really bode well with Severus and Albus. However, Draco will play a big role, but we'll see just how big as the story goes! Third, there have been questions about finding out about Harry's abuse, and if the family will run into him at the zoo. Technically, I believe the Dursley's go to the zoo the year before Harry and Hermione head to Hogwarts, and this is the year before that year. I know in an AU story the Author can do as he/she wishes, but the Snape/Dumbledore families may make going to the zoo more of a Back-to-School event every year as I have a feeling that Hermione will love the zoo. As far as finding out about the abuse and neglect that Harry has had to endure, I am sure that if the adults don't catch on, Hermione certainly will.**

 **Also, this Malfoy visit is going to be a two-parter. Draco will arrive in this chapter, but will be around for the next chapter. And, I have always wanted Hermione to like flying, so in my story, she does.**

 **Now, I must correct a mistake I made in the last chapter's Author's Note. I had mentioned that Albus would explain Hermione's blood status in the previous chapter. That turned out to be false as he will explain it in this chapter. My apologies for the confusion. I had every intention of taking that out of the Author's Note when I finished the chapter, but clearly that didn't happen. Mea Culpa. I think that covers everything. Thank you to the readers who have followed and favorited my story, and thank you to those who have reviewed and continue to review! Happy reading!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ever since the arrival of the letter from a man named "Malfoy", Hermione noticed that all the adults, Severus especially, seemed to be on edge. Hermione didn't understand what the issue was. She was thrilled at the idea of having someone her own age to talk to, and having someone to do things with her. She loved her father and her grandparents, but it wasn't the same as it was being with a friend. She had never had an easy time making friends. She was always insecure around others, and her mother and father especially did not help her build her confidence. She could never invite friends over, and if she did happen to make a friend at school, that never seemed to blossom into a solid friendship.

Hermione was determined to make this work with her father's godson, whom her family called "Draco". She had found it strange though that her father had never mentioned before that he had a godson. Maybe her father thought that she was too much of a problem to have around his normal godson? After all, with everything going on with her family and her less than ideal upbringing, she couldn't blame him for wanting to keep that away from Draco. Perhaps her father had mentioned her to Draco's family, and they weren't so keen to have a "freak" around their child? The more she thought about the reasons as to why her father was just now mentioning Draco to her, the more she thought that she was the reason. Those were depressing thoughts.

She was thinking about all these scenarios in the privacy of her bedroom. While her favorite place in the house was the library, occasionally, she liked to seek refuge in her wonderful bedroom on her soft, cozy queen-sized bed. Sometimes she would bring books from the library to her room, would get cozy on her bed curled up in her blankets, and Aggie would be sweet enough to bring her tea or lemonade or whatever beverage Hermione fancied. Then other times, she would sit out on her balcony, looking out over the grounds, and warming herself in the sun. To pass the time when she wasn't reading a book, Hermione would draw pictures and hang them up around her room. Albus had gotten a kick out of the picture Hermione had drawn of him, and had asked her if he could keep it. Seeing her struggle to oblige, he had duplicated the picture, giving her the original and keeping the copy. However, she had insisted on switching him, wanting him to have the original which he had her sign and date. Minerva had done the same with the picture Hermione had drawn of her in her cat form. Hermione had also presented Severus with a picture of the two of them together holding hands. The corner of his mouth had quirked up, and he had duplicated it, hanging his signed picture in his bedroom. Hermione's wall above her bed was full of pictures she had drawn of her family and her new life.

Hermione was lying on her bed now, staring at the ceiling as she thought about the upcoming visit with Draco, when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't sit up as she called out, "Come in!"

She heard her door open, some footsteps coming up to the side of her bed, and then her father's face appeared above her. He stared down at her with a slight frown on his face as he asked, "May I sit down?"

Hermione scooted over in response. She felt the bed dip as her father sat, then heard him ask, "Can you sit up, Hermione? I need to discuss something important with you."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice, not that he wasn't normally serious, she sat up, staring at him with concern. She sat with her legs and arms crossed as she waited for him to begin. Severus took a deep breath as he said, "I need to talk to you about Draco's visit."

"Do you think we'll get along?" Hermione asked. "I'm not great at making friends, so I'm hoping he will like me. He can do magic like I can, right? So, he won't think I'm a freak because I can do things other people can't?"

Severus blinked, staring at her for a minute before he answered, "First, we have had multiple discussions about you using _that_ word to describe yourself. Second, my hope is that you both will get along, but I wanted to go over a few things with you about Draco's upbringing and his family." Hermione nodded, but she remained silent. Severus took the opportunity to continue, "Draco's mother and father, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, are a prominent family in the wizarding community. Lucius works at the Ministry of Magic, and is a rather influential person. However, being a high society family, they have their fair share of prejudices."

With a sigh, Hermione stated sadly, "They aren't going to like me, are they?"

Severus grabbed her hand, and said, "I cannot know that for certain. My hope is that they, especially Draco, will like you very much. However, because of those prejudices, there are some points we need to go over to not bring up to Draco."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"For example," Severus said, dreading this conversation, "we cannot tell Draco or his family that I am your guardian. If anyone asks, which they will, we will tell them that Mimi is your guardian, and that sometimes she asks me to watch you. We also cannot tell them that Granddad and Mimi are married, and we cannot tell them that we are a family. It is also critical that you not call me 'Dad' or Albus 'Granddad' when any of the Malfoys are present. However, it is probably best not to mention Granddad at all."

The look on Hermione's face was devastating to Severus. He was even more devastated when she asked, "Are you all ashamed of me?"

"Not at all, sweetheart," Severus said, pulling Hermione into his embrace. "I am not ashamed that you are mine, and Granddad and Mimi are not ashamed of you either. There is a lot of history and politics that I cannot go into with you right now that play a major part in why we must be secretive. One day, I will explain it to you. For the time being, you will have to trust me. This is for our family's safety."

"Are the Malfoys bad people?" Hermione asked, snuggling as close to Severus as she physically could.

"They have done bad things in the past," Severus conceded, "and at times they continue to make bad choices."

"Then how come you are Draco's godfather?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "You're not a bad person, so how come you're friends with them?"

Severus closed his eyes as he answered, "I have been friends with the Malfoys for many years. We also have mutual friends. However, Draco is not bad, he has merely been raised with certain prejudices. I am hoping that I can influence him, albeit discreetly, in another direction. I am his godfather to hopefully mold him into a better person than me and his father."

"I think you're a good person, Daddy," Hermione said without hesitation. Severus gripped her harder. If only Hermione knew who he truly was…. Severus couldn't think about it. After a minute, he cleared his throat and asked, "Do you understand everything I have told you, Hermione? Do you know what not to talk about?"

"Don't talk about our family," Hermione began to recite, "don't talk about Granddad being married to Mimi, don't even really talk about Granddad, don't say that you're my guardian, but Mimi is my guardian."

"You're a quick study," Severus commended her. "Also, try not to let on about your parents and your abuse. If Draco asks why Mimi is your guardian, tell him that you were raised by a single mother, who is a witch, and she left you with Mimi and never came back for you."

"But my mother isn't a witch." Hermione stated rather confused, "how come I have to say that my mother is a witch?"

"The Malfoys are not particularly fond of Muggles, and if they discover that your mother and father are Muggles, they may automatically not like you," Severus clarified.

This was becoming increasingly confusing to Hermione as Severus tried to explain it. What kind of people were the Malfoys? An alarming thought came to her mind as she asked Severus, "If the Malfoys found out about my parents, would they hurt me? If they found out about our family, would they hurt you or Granddad or Mimi?"

Severus was silent a while as he thought of a response. Would the Malfoys necessarily get their hands dirty to hurt them? No, they would not. Would Severus put it past the Malfoys to make life difficult for himself or Hermione, and possibly Albus and Minerva? No, he would not. Absentmindedly starting to stroke Hermione's hair, Severus answered, "I honestly cannot say, but life may be difficult if they were to find out."

Hermione's eyes widened a little at his answer. She had been nervous about the visit because she didn't think Draco would like her. Now she was nervous for many other, more serious, reasons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Severus," Albus greeted as he stepped through the Floo into Prince Manor. Severus was sitting in his recliner reading the paper, having a relaxing moment after a question filled lunch with Hermione. A moment later, Hermione entered the living room with a book in her hand. When Albus saw her, his eyes twinkled madly, and he automatically opened his arms as he exclaimed, "Hello, kitten!"

"Granddad!" Hermione squealed, excitedly accepting his open-armed invitation.

As she hugged him, he caught sight of a book in her hand and asked, "And what knowledge are you filling your noggin with this afternoon?"

Albus took notice as she tried to hide the book in question as she said with a shrug, "Oh, nothing really."

This caught Severus' attention as he folded the paper down, giving her a stern look as he said firmly, "I believe your grandfather asked you a question, young lady."

Turning a nice shade of pink, Hermione quickly produced the book so that Albus could read the title as he read aloud, " _Animagus Training 101: A Beginner's Guide_." Albus peered down at Hermione over the tops of his spectacles as he told her in a deep, authoritative voice, "While the title may say it is a 'Beginner's Guide', I would like to impress upon you the seriousness of Animagus training. It is quite advanced magic for someone with some magical schooling, but for someone without _any_ magical schooling it is downright dangerous, kitten."

Hermione shuffled her feet unable to make eye contact with Albus. She gave a quick glance over to Severus who was staring intently at her with his eyebrow raised in question. Finally looking up at Albus with puppy-dog eyes she said quietly, "I just wanted to read about it. I think being able to morph into an animal like Mimi would be freeing, then when I feel overwhelmed I can just run away and forget myself for a while."

Albus and Severus exchanged a quick, worried glance as Severus asked, "Are you feeling overwhelmed, sweetheart? I would rather you tell me so that I can be of assistance instead of running away."

"I feel a little overwhelmed by Draco's visit," Hermione said hesitantly, "and because I have to keep my family a secret. I know you've said it's to protect our family, but why do we need protection? I finally have a family who loves me, but I can't share my family with others. It's like I'm always involved in a secret! Either my family is hiding me or now I'm hiding my family!"

Frustrated tears were building in Hermione's eyes as she felt someone guide her to the sofa, and then pull her into a hug. When she caught the scent of books and lemon, she knew Albus was comforting her. She felt the rumble of his voice resonating in his chest as he said soothingly, "I know it doesn't make sense, and I know it is frustrating. However, you are right that our family must remain a secret for our protection. Over the years your father, Mimi, and I have built our fair share of adversaries. It just so happens that the Malfoy family are friends with some of those adversaries. If the Malfoys found out that Severus was in fact your guardian, that could spell disaster in the years ahead. Also, if the Malfoys found out that I am your grandfather, or that I am married to Mimi, or that Severus is like my son, my enemies would not hesitate to hurt or use one or all of you to get to me. My enemies would know that I would do anything to protect my family, and they would be right. Similarly, if your father's enemies knew that he had a daughter, they would certainly use you to make sure that Severus suffered."

"But what happened that you, Mimi, and Dad have enemies?" Hermione pleaded. "What happened that I have to pretend not to be family with my family?"

Albus sighed. He couldn't explain the intricacies of the First War, and the specific parts they all played into the temporary defeat of Voldemort, but he could explain what was recorded in history books, plus a little more pertinent information. Rubbing soothing circles on her back, he said, "It is against my better judgement to tell you this, Hermione, because you are so young. However, if it will help you understand the gravity of the situation, then I will tell you enough for now, but this information must remain between us. Ten years ago, your father, Mimi, and I were involved in the First War against a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. I am one of few who say his name, while many others refer to this wizard as the Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort wreaked havoc and chaos across Europe, and rivaled the evil of Grindelwald before him. Voldemort believed that the only individuals worthy of learning and practicing magic were pure-blooded wizards, and he was determined to purge our world of all Muggleborns, and any half-blood witch or wizard who defied him. During that war, I led part of the resistance called the Order of the Phoenix, and Mimi fought beside me. Your father was young and in school at the beginning of Voldemort's tyranny, but near the end, your father became a spy for me."

Hermione poked her head around Albus' robes so that she could look at her father. She noticed that he was gripping the paper he had been reading so hard that his knuckles were white. His face was expressionless and his black eyes held no feelings. They held each other's gaze as Albus continued, "So, when the war was finally over, everyone knew that Mimi and I had fought on the side of the Light, but no one knew the crucial role your father played. Most still do not, only a handful of people know that he was a spy. Unfortunately, that means that most are still on the fence about which side your father fought for since he was very good at his job and blending into his surroundings. The Malfoys were one of the pure-blood families who fought for Voldemort, but because of Lucius' influence at the Ministry of Magic, the family was never prosecuted. The Malfoys still believe that your father was on their side during the war, as do many of their friends. The war is not over yet, it is merely on a hiatus. So, it is vital, kitten, that you never slip and tell them about our family. Being a part of our family, unfortunately, means that we must not let the world know we are family yet. It is not safe for us."

Hermione had not broken eye contact with her father during Albus' recount of the war. When Albus was finished, Hermione looked up at her grandfather and asked, "What's a 'pure-blood'?"

"A pure-blood is a witch or wizard whose lineage is full of nothing but witches and wizards. Their bloodline has never been touched by a Muggle. A half-blood like myself, Mimi, and your father, is someone who has Muggles in their family tree at some point. A Muggleborn, like yourself, is someone whose ancestry is largely Muggle, but has somehow been born with magical abilities. Most witches and wizards today are half-blood or less. Pure-blood families are slowly dying out, which for someone who believes magic should only be shared with purely magical individuals, is an alarming realization that they are becoming the minority in the magical world."

"But during the trial, my father stated that he and my mother each had a sibling that had shown magical abilities," Hermione challenged, "so couldn't that make me a half-blood like all of you?"

"That may merely depend on who you talk to," Albus answered. "I looked in the Hogwarts registry after your father's statement about your aunt and uncle possessing magical talent. They were indeed going to be offered places at Hogwarts. However, upon further research, it appears that neither your grandparents nor your great-grandparents were students at Hogwarts. I suppose it could be possible they studied magic at another institution elsewhere, but I believe that in your family you may only be the third person in a largely Muggle gene pool that was born with magical capabilities. So, if that is the case –"

"Then I'm just a Muggleborn," Hermione finished his sentence glumly. "I'm basically inferior to everyone…."

Hermione sadly pulled away from her grandfather and sniffed. Even here in the magical world where she finally felt like she belonged, she was still considered sub-par. She was considered the worst of the gene pool. She still wasn't good enough. She felt the sofa dip down on the other side of her as Severus sat next to her. She yielded to her father as he pulled her to him, and said in a low rumble, "My best friend was a Muggleborn. She was incredibly bright, extremely compassionate, and the bravest person I ever knew. She never let anyone make her feel mediocre because she was not. She had more magical talent in her one pinky finger than some of the pure- or half-blooded children in our class. And I am not just saying this to make you feel better. Your Granddad knew her as well, and he can attest to her achievements."

Hermione looked over at Albus for his affirmation which he gave without hesitation. "It is true, kitten," Albus said, giving her a wink.

Severus held her out at arm's length as he said seriously, "I never want anyone to make you feel that you are unworthy, or that you are less than anyone else. If someone does, you will tell me. Is that understood?"

Hermione quickly nodded. Her father gave a curt nod before he said, "That's why I told you to tell Draco or anyone if they ask that your mother is a witch. To them, that at least says that you are a half-blood. However, you are telling people this for your protection, _not_ because we are ashamed of you, or that you should be ashamed of who you are."

Albus nodded his agreement while Hermione glanced between them. She sighed as she asked, "But will I be as good at magic as you and Granddad are? Or will I just be an ok witch?"

"That's up to you and how much work you put in," Severus answered, "but my hope is that I can push you to be better than me. I want you to be more."

"I have no doubt that you can be better than me and your father," Albus said, smiling as he added, "but being better than your Mimi is another matter entirely."

This made Hermione smile. The corners of Severus' mouth twitched as he said, "A smile suits you, sweetheart. As you grow, you will have plenty of opportunities to outshine us; however, today is not the day and I will be taking that Animagus training book from you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she spluttered, "But I'm just reading it to be reading it! I'm not going to –"

"I am taking the book, young lady," Severus cut across her in a low, dangerous drawl. "This is too advanced for anyone your age. Do not let me catch you with this, or any other book like it, again."

Hermione turned her pleading, puppy-dog eyes to her grandfather. He frowned as he fought to resist her cuteness, "I will teach you when you are older as I taught your Mimi, but she may wish to teach you herself when you are a fifth year."

"But that's forever away!" Hermione whined.

Grimacing at her whining, Severus raised his eyebrow at her to hush her. Once she was silent, he started thinking of a fifteen-year-old Hermione as he stated bitterly with a hint of sadness, "Unfortunately, it is not far away at all."

"Time flies when you have children," Albus said, just as sadly. He gathered his thoughts for a minute before he suddenly said to Severus, "My intention for this visit was to ask how the preparation with Hermione was going, which I now have the answer to. I also wanted to ask you when Lucius was planning on bringing young Draco over?"

"Tomorrow," Severus answered.

"What was told to Lucius about Hermione?" Albus asked.

"I told him that I would be 'watching' Hermione tomorrow as well," Severus reported, "and that I am watching her as a favor to Minerva. I believe that once he heard that Hermione is supposedly Minerva's charge, he lost interest in her. He may not show much interest in her now."

"Very good," Albus said, sounding relieved. "I would rather Lucius not have much interest in Hermione than a lot of interest. Remember that should anything happen, to send her straight to McGonagall Manor. Minerva will be home, but I will be at Hogwarts."

Severus nodded his understanding as Hermione asked Albus, "Should I just not be friends with Draco?"

Severus and Albus shared a quick glance as Albus answered cheerfully, "It is not the young Malfoy that worries me, but the elder Malfoy. On the contrary, I believe that you should befriend young Draco."

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking between her father and grandfather, a confused frown across her face. "I thought with all the worry about me and our family, you would simply want me to be nice to him, but not necessarily be friends with him. Wouldn't that possibly lead to him finding things out?"

"Perhaps," Albus conceded, "however, Draco is still so young that his opinions can be easily swayed and changed for the better. He only knows what his father has taught him, but it may do him good to have a friend with a different mindset challenge him. Just because he was raised with questionable morals instilled in him by his parents, that doesn't necessarily mean that Draco will always, or even now, share those same views. That is our hope."

"There is something else we need to discuss, Hermione," Severus said, this time with a hint of tension in his voice.

Albus sighed at this which automatically made Hermione sigh. She could tell she wasn't going to like what they were about to "discuss". Severus cleared his throat as he stated, "While Draco or Lucius are around, I cannot treat you like my daughter. I can't treat you with anything but indifference."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked, giving both men a heartbreaking look.

"It means," Albus continued, taking the baton from Severus in this conversation, "that your father cannot have much to do with you. He has to act like he does not care for you one way or the other."

Hermione didn't like the fact that she couldn't talk about her family, but she was willing to do just that to protect them. She could live with lying about her blood status, and not talking about her upbringing. She could handle trying to become friends with a boy whose family seemed out there in their morals. However, she couldn't handle her father ignoring her when company came over. She couldn't be put back in this situation where the people who were supposed to love her ignored her and hid her because she wasn't exactly what they wanted. If she was more like this or was more like that, then her family would have acknowledged her, been proud of her, and would have wanted her. This was de ja vu for her. This was becoming too much. With angry and hurt tears in her eyes, she ran from the room, toward the front door, and out onto the grounds.

Severus and Albus rose when she ran from the room. Severus made to run after her when Albus caught his arm, holding him back. When Severus gave the elder wizard a snarling look, Albus said seriously, "I wish to talk to Hermione alone, Severus. I will find her."

Leaving no room for Severus to argue, Albus swept from the room before Severus could gather his thoughts. Standing alone in his living room, Severus couldn't help but think nothing but negative things. He needed someone to vent to, and he needed to get out of the manor. Grabbing his cloak, Severus swiftly left the manor, marched through his wards, and Disapparated.

He was suddenly in the town square of a small village. Looking up at the statue that he had landed at the base of, he saw a family of three immortalized forever in bronze. The family consisted of a wizard, a witch, and a baby whom the witch was holding. Severus scowled at the statue, and silently walked towards the village cemetery. He walked amongst the rows of headstones until he stopped at a large, adjoined, white headstone that read "Lily Potter". Only when he was standing in front of Lily's headstone did Severus release the sigh of hurt and despair he had been holding ever since Hermione had come into his life. Ignoring the headstone of her husband beside her he said in a pained voice, "I have been away too long, Lily. Much has happened since I last visited. The biggest news is that now I have a daughter. Not a natural one, of course, but upon Albus' suggestion I am her guardian. Yes, he is still a meddlesome old man. Her name is Hermione, and she has come to me from an abusive home. She's a Muggleborn like you were. She reminds me a lot of you; your brilliance, your compassion, your ability to see the best in the worst of people…even this swine lying next to you…."

Severus paused and ran his hand over his face. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Even though I am now the father of a wonderful little girl, I cannot help but feel that at every turn I disappoint her. Merely being who I am causes her doubt and pain to some extent. I do wish that I had the freedom to openly dote on her like every other loving father, to be able to have pictures of Hermione on my desk at Hogwarts, to be able to let Hermione's classmates know that the overgrown bat of the dungeons, the git of a professor is her father, and that I will gladly end anyone foolish enough to tease, torment, or even look at my daughter the wrong way. I do wish I had the pleasure to glare and sneer boys away from her who fill her head with nonsense and absurd ideas about what love really is. I sadly reflect on all those moments other fathers take for granted, and realize that my daughter will never know any of that unless I throw away my promise to you to keep your son safe. How can I be happy, Lily? How can I give my child everything she deserves, plus give your child the upper hand at being the victor of his fate? I fear that I cannot balance both, and that in my failure, one or both of these innocent children will pay the price for my abysmal choices in my youth. What do I do? How do I protect both, and love my daughter? I wish I could speak with you, Lily. I wish you could give me direction. I am lost and in need of guidance. Please, help me?"

Severus waved his wand, and like the one he had conjured for Hermione in the hospital, Severus laid the white lily on Lily's grave. With one last sad sigh, Severus Disapparated to another place to walk and think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Prince Manor, Albus had followed Hermione to the woods in the back of the property. Once in the woods, he had lost sight of her, and had to do some searching before he eventually found her sitting comfortably on one of the lower branches of an old oak tree. He stared up at her for a moment, realizing he would be unable to climb up there and talk to her. Instead, he conjured a swing, and decided to do some light swinging as he spoke.

"We do love you, Hermione," Albus said to her, loud enough that he knew she could hear him.

He heard her sniff as she said thickly, "Then why does Dad have to treat me like I'm nothing. I was treated like that for years! I thought that was all behind me! Now, I'm just going to be treated like I was with my parents."

"That is not true, sweetheart," Albus said. "In this instance, we have to pretend. We must pretend that we aren't family, just like you and your father must pretend to not care about each other. However, that is only around certain people. Truly, we love you and think the world of you. Sadly, your parents were not pretending that they didn't like you, but we are. It is for your protection."

"Then I don't want to be protected!" Hermione said, exasperated. "I want people to be able to see that I have a family that loves me and that I love them. I'm tired of being ignored and not loved, even if it is only pretending!"

"Kitten, if anything were to happen to you because we didn't pretend, we all would be devastated," Albus said, desperation in his voice. "Your father especially would be full of guilt if he thought he had done something to hurt you. As would I and Mimi. I don't believe you realize that you are the final piece, the glue that holds our new, fragile family together. Without you, we would still love each other, but we wouldn't be whole."

Hermione was silent as she thought over Albus' words. Would they really be devastated? Was she really the glue for her family? She looked down at Albus who was staring up at her with pain across his face that made him look ancient. Taking some pity on him, she asked, "You promise this is just pretend? All of this is just an act? After Draco goes home, all will go back to normal?"

"I promise," Albus said without hesitation.

Hermione gracefully came down from the branch, and walked over to Albus who took her hand and said, "We will always love you. At times, our family will have to make sacrifices and pretend for the larger masses for the greater good of keeping each other alive. Hopefully one day we can declare that we are family, and not be worried about those who would extort our relationship, and gain from our pain and sorrow at hurting one of our members. However, we are not there yet. I am sorry to have to ask that of you, but never forget that no matter how we may have to treat each other in public, at the end of the day, we love each other. I will always love you, Mimi will always love you, and your father will always love you. Never forget that."

Hermione nodded, reluctantly accepting her fate. This would be difficult for her, but she would rather have a family and pretend not to love each other, than not have anyone at all. This was still an improvement over her natural family. She noticed Albus smiling at her at which she smiled back. Still holding her hand, he rose from the swing, and silently led her back to the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Severus returned to Prince Manor, it was late into the evening. He had walked for hours, and thought through every possible scenario and outcome he could fathom to be able to both love Hermione and protect Harry. No possible solution had completely satisfied him. When Severus walked into the living room, he noticed both Albus and Hermione asleep on one of the sofas. Before he could fully appreciate the scene before him, his fireplace lit up green, and out stepped Minerva. She caught sight of the sleeping pair, and then noticed Severus who had his finger to his lips. Minerva quickly joined him and said, "When Albus didn't come home I was worried. It's after ten o'clock, did something happen?"

"I just returned home," Severus explained wearily. "We had to talk to Hermione today about what she can discuss and not discuss with Draco during his visit. I also had to inform her that for our family to remain safe, we must act as though we do not care for each other. That did not bode well with her. Albus talked to her while I excused myself to do some thinking alone."

"I suspected that she would not understand," Minerva said sadly, "but I do hope that Albus was able to help her comprehend the importance of discretion in this matter."

"As do I," Severus agreed.

Minerva gave him a shrewd look as she asked, "How are you taking it, Severus?"

Severus refused to look at her as he said, "I don't like it any more than Hermione does. I wish she knew how much I would like to treat her like every father should treat his daughter. But I cannot for her safety, which to her I am sure seems counterintuitive."

"I'm sure," Minerva agreed. "You'll just have to make it up to her when we are able to be alone or are among friends who will keep our secret."

Severus nodded. When he did not say anything more, Minerva said with a sigh, "Well, I should collect my husband and be off. He has a busy day tomorrow with the school governors. He did tell you that should anything go wrong that I will be home?"

"Yes, he informed me," Severus answered. "Thank you."

"Of course," Minerva said.

Without another word, she then went to her husband, bending over him, and stroking his long hair off his face in a gentle gesture to wake him. Albus slowly opened his eyes, and when he saw his wife had come to take him home, stuck his lips out for her to give him a peck. She gave him a small smile, shaking her head, but obliged him, making him smile at her in return. Severus saw her gesture towards the child sleeping on him, and then looked back to Severus. Severus took the hint and came to Albus' rescue to save him from being the bad guy who woke her. Severus cradled Hermione in his arms as he gave a quiet goodbye to Albus and Minerva as the elder couple kissed Hermione's forehead goodnight. Once they were through the Floo, Severus silently took Hermione up to her bedroom to tuck her in bed. Severus was glad to see that Albus had been able to get Hermione in her night clothes before she had fallen asleep. Severus brought the covers up around her, brushing her unruly hair out of her face. He softly planted a kiss on her forehead as well as he quietly bade her goodnight and sweet dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke the next morning feeling very rested. She stretched and looked around her, confused as to how she had gotten to her bed when the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on her granddad. She surmised someone must have taken her to bed. That was a nice feeling.

Yet, just as she was enjoying the warm feeling of being tucked in, she suddenly remembered that today was the day that Draco was visiting. She groaned in anticipation, wanting this visit to be over with so badly so that she could once again be acknowledged by her father. Thinking of her father, she hurried to get dressed so that she could spend some quality time with him before their guest arrived.

Thirty minutes later, a freshly showered and clothed Hermione came to the breakfast table, and saw that today her father was dressed completely in black, his smock coat on, and his cloak nearby. She gave him a puzzling look before she asked, sitting down to breakfast, "Good morning, Dad. Are you in mourning?"

"Good morning, sweetheart," Severus replied. "No, cheeky brat, I am not in mourning. However, I must dress in my usual attire when the Malfoys visit. You saw me in my wizard's robes at the trial."

"Yes, and I thought you looked quite scary," Hermione said, waiting for her breakfast to appear in front of her. She needn't wait long.

"That was the idea," Severus drawled. "These robes are also what I teach in."

"Yikes," Hermione answered as she put jam on her toast.

"They keep my students in line as I tolerate no nonsense," Severus explained.

"You won't have to worry about keeping me in line," Hermione stated, batting her big, brown eyes at him.

He raised his eyebrow at her as he replied, "I will have to keep you in line especially. Even though I cannot treat you like my daughter in public, I will always have my eye on you."

Hermione giggled. To anyone else, it would seem that Severus was scolding her, but she knew he was joking with her. To prove she was right, the corners of his mouth were slightly turned up. Taking a sip of his coffee, he told her, "Lucius Floo'ed me this morning, and Narcissa is bringing Draco here before lunch so he can eat with us."

"How long is he staying with us?" Hermione asked, her nerves making her voice seem small.

Severus frowned at her as he said, "He will be going home tomorrow morning. His parents are hosting a party, and the party has a strict 'No Children Permitted' policy. No exception for the hosts. If you would like to stay you may, but if you would like to stay the night at Granddad and Mimi's that is perfectly acceptable as well."

Hermione was staring at him as she blurted, "I thought he was only staying for the day? I have to be ignored by you for two days?"

"I understand, sweetheart," Severus told her in a silky, low rumble, "but I only found out myself this morning. This party is for the elite of English bureaucracy, and as such, I suppose that makes me an excellent baby-sitter."

Hermione sat back in her chair and sighed. This was going to be a long two days. Severus looked at her, no emotion on his face. He leaned forward, catching her attention as he said, "I want to apologize in advance for the behavior I will have to exhibit, and the words I will or won't say to you. Please know that this is a façade, and that I truly love you and care about you. What we are doing is a farce, an act, and does not convey any so called 'hidden' feelings towards you. The only feelings I have towards you are those of a loving father. I harbor no bitterness, anger, disdain, grief, hatred, or any other negative feelings. However, those are the feelings that I may have to express to you. I cannot promise that I won't hurt you or make you doubt my love. I was very good at being a spy, and I can be very convincing."

After a moment, Hermione said barely above a whisper, "This is going to be really hard. So, no matter what happens in the next couple of days, you're still going to want me, aren't you?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Severus said, opening his arms to her. Abandoning the rest of her breakfast, Hermione ran into her father's arms and cuddled on his lap. He squeezed her as he confirmed, "I will always want you. There will be times you may make me want to pull my hair out, or times where I will want to scream, or times that I will be scared for you or worried about you, but _nothing_ you do will make me want to give you up. You're unfortunately stuck with me, girl."

Hermione smiled as she stated, "I want to be stuck with you though!"

"Oh, there will be times when you won't like me," Severus warned her, "and there will be times that I frustrate you, anger you, and perhaps, worry you as well. No matter what, you're with me."

"Deal?" Hermione asked, her pinky out.

"Deal," Severus agreed, taking her pinky in his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was seated in his recliner, a cup of tea beside him. Hermione, however, was fidgeting on the couch. She was nervous. She hoped the visit went better than she expected it to. Her father watched her fidget out of the corner of his eye until he said coolly, "Keep fiddling as you are, and I will Stun you."

"I can't help it," Hermione whined. "I'm nervous."

Severus grimaced as he said, "And I am getting slightly annoyed at your restlessness…."

Hermione frowned at him as she said, "Well, I'm –"

Whatever it was Hermione was going to say was interrupted when Severus' fireplace burst into green flames. Severus and Hermione quickly stood, Severus giving her a swift kiss to the top of her head before their guests stepped into the living room. A woman stepped through first. She appeared to be older than Severus, her robes were silver and green, her hair was half up and half down, and it was blonde on top and dark underneath. Her eyes were grey and held little emotion as she scanned the room. Her lips were pursed as she finally met Severus' gaze. She daintily extended her hand which Severus took and gently kissed the back of it. Narcissa briefly turned her eyes to Hermione, giving her a look up and down before the fireplace glowed green again and out stepped a boy Hermione's age. Draco had pointy features which were opposite his mother's rounded features. But like his mother, his eyes were grey and his lips were pursed. His most noticeable feature was his slicked back, blonde hair. His nostrils were flared, and he was quickly taking in his surroundings. He looked as though he would rather be anywhere than at Prince Manor. When he didn't move to greet his godfather, his mother gently grabbed his shoulder, and said in a soft, silky voice, "Draco, do not be rude to your godfather. Say hello to him…" Narcissa then turned to Hermione and sniffed, "and his guest."

"Hello, Uncle Severus" Draco said, extending his hand to his godfather who shook it. Draco then turned to Hermione and merely said, "Hi."

"Be polite, Draco," his mother corrected him. "Well, Severus, I must be going. Thank you for looking after Draco these next couple of days. His father will retrieve him tomorrow after breakfast." Turning to look at her son, she reminded him, "Be good for your godfather. Remember who you are."

At that last comment, Narcissa gave Hermione a lingering look before she said, "It was a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, bowing her head slightly.

"Hermione," Narcissa finished her last sentence. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my son, Draco. I am sure Severus informed you before we arrived. Do enjoy yourselves."

At that, she took some Floo powder from Severus' mantel, shouted her destination, and was gone in a flash of green flames. In her wake stood three awkward individuals. Severus noticed Hermione's discomfort, and how she refused to look at him. Wanting to play his part, but give the children time to themselves, Severus said, "I will be working in my lab for a couple of hours this morning. If I return to find anything in my house broken or out of place, the consequences will be…severe." He gave both Draco and Hermione a pointed look, as he quickly turned on his heel, and disappeared to his lab.

Draco and Hermione shared awkward, silent glances with each other for a few minutes. Hermione didn't know what to do or what to even suggest that they do. Thinking of the warning her father gave them before his departure, Hermione tentatively asked the blonde-haired boy, "Do you want to go explore outside?"

"Sure," the boy agreed, sounding bored at the idea.

Nevertheless, he followed Hermione as she led the way to the back lawn. When she stopped and looked towards the woods, she heard Draco sneer, "Now what?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied honestly. "I just didn't want to mess anything up in Severus' house. He sounded serious about the consequences."

"He is pretty intense," Draco agreed. "Have you met him before today?"

"Only a couple of times when Minerva has brought me here," Hermione lied quickly. She was supposed to be Mimi's ward, and live with her at McGonagall Manor. Not live here with her father. "He was kind of standoffish each time. Are you close with him?"

Draco got a smug look on his face as he said, "I would say so. I am his favorite. He spends holidays with our family, and he allows me to do anything I want. When he was giving us that warning earlier about messing up his house, he was probably really talking to you."

Hermione bristled as she asked, "Why would he only be talking to me? I've been at his house before and never messed it up. Maybe he was thinking of a time you came here thinking you could do whatever you wanted, and left his home a mess!"

Draco shrugged. Hermione had to take a couple of deep breaths, and remind herself that Draco was only here a couple of days. She could hold out. After a while, Draco turned to her and asked, "Since you haven't been here as many times as I have, I'm assuming you haven't explored the woods in the back or flown here?"

"Have I 'flown here'?" Hermione asked. Flown what?

Draco was looking at her like she had grown an extra head, "You know, flown a broom here?"

"Oh," Hermione said, "no, I've never flown a broom at all."

"What?" Draco spluttered. "How can you be a witch and never been taught to fly a broom?! My father taught me when I was six!"

"My mother just never taught me," Hermione lied quickly, "and Minerva hasn't mentioned flying a broom."

"Your mother was a witch, wasn't she?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Hermione said, remembering what Severus had told her to say yesterday. Let him think she was a half-blood.

"Good," Draco replied, "you don't want to mingle with the wrong sort."

"What's the 'wrong sort' according to you?" Hermione asked, getting defensive.

"Mudbloods and those who associate with Mudbloods," Draco answered.

Momentarily forgetting her ire, Hermione asked, "What's a 'Mudblood'?"

"Honestly!" Draco sighed. "Were you raised under a rock?!"

"No," Hermione said, but secretly she was thinking she had been raised under a Muggle rock. "My mother and Minerva just don't feel it necessary to teach me those terms."

"I've heard my father talk about Minerva McGonagall," Draco sneered. "He said she was a Mudblood lover, and Dumbledore's right-hand woman. He wouldn't tell me anything else. Just to watch out when she teaches us that I don't get sucked into her Mudblood loving ways."

"Well, she's been nothing but nice to me," Hermione said, feeling the strong urge to defend her grandmother. "She didn't hesitate to take me in, and she has been loving and accepting of me. If I were you, I would get sucked into her 'Mudblood loving ways' as it might do you some good! I for one agree with her that we should all love each other. We are all witches and wizards after all. What does it actually hurt to accept people for who they are?"

"Because everyone knows pure-bloods are better!" Draco sneered at her.

"That's not an argument," Hermione challenged him. "You're just a parrot, copying what your parents say without actually getting to know people for who they are instead of overlooking them for what they are!"

"What does it matter to you, anyway?" Draco said, narrowing his eyes. "You're a half-blood, which isn't as bad as a Mudblood. Was your mother a Mudblood or something?"

"No," Hermione lied still uncertain as to what a Mudblood was, "but I still think that you would be missing out on knowing some wonderful people merely because of their blood status."

"Ya, right," Draco snorted.

Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere with him, she heaved a sigh and sat down on the ground. He remained standing for a while, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. After a while, he sat on the grass too as he said softly, "If I ever did get to know a Mudblood, my parents would probably disown me. I'd rather have my parents' approval than that of a Mudbloods, you know?"

Draco ripped up some grass as Hermione stared at him, her lips pursed in thought. Hopefully that meant that he was saying all these things to keep his parents happy with him, not because he truly believed what he was saying.

"Well, you don't have to pretend around me," Hermione offered. "I won't say anything to your parents. I understand wanting your family's approval."

Draco glanced up at her to see her mimicking his actions of ripping up grass. Twiddling a blade of grass between his fingers he asked, "So, how did you end up with Minerva McGonagall as your guardian?"

"I didn't earn my mother's approval," Hermione answered simply. Making up the story as she went, she added, "I'm not sure why she didn't want me. She knew Minerva, took me to her house one day, and just never came back."

"Probably because your love of Mudbloods?" Draco suggested.

"I doubt that was the issue," Hermione answered him, glaring.

"I was joking, calm down," Draco insisted, raising his hands in surrender. "What's your surname?"

Hermione froze. Was she supposed to make up a surname or keep her old one? Would they research her if she gave Draco her real name, and then find out that she is a Muggleborn?

"Was that a hard question?" Draco sneered.

"Granger," Hermione answered, deciding that she would just have to hope that was the right answer.

"Well, Granger," Draco said, hopping up off the ground, "as exciting as this conversation has been, I'm now bored. Do you want me to teach you how to fly?"

"Sure," Hermione said, unsure if this was a good idea or not.

Draco beamed as he said, "I'll grab two brooms from inside! I'll be right back!"

As Draco ran into the house, Hermione exhaled slowly. It was a rocky start, but everything seemed to be going all right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Severus surfaced to find that the house was empty. His stomach was slowly turning into knots as he looked through the house, but couldn't find the children. He was glad he had done a search because Hermione's room had not been Disillusioned. Making quick work of that task so that her room now looked like no one lived in it, he decided to look out in the grounds for his wayward charges. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight that greeted him in the back lawn.

He saw Draco and Hermione up in the air on a couple of old brooms Severus had stored away. Severus snorted as he noticed that Draco had a better model than Hermione had. Of course, the boy would have to brag that he was the superior flyer. However, Severus was grateful that he hadn't started Hermione out on a decent broom, and by default Draco was the superior flyer, having been flying since he was young. Severus continued to watch as Draco taught her to move forward, backwards, side-to-side, up, and down. Draco would fly ahead of her, having her copy his moves in the air. He was glad to see that Draco and Hermione seemed to be having a good time in each other's company. He enjoyed hearing the banter between the two as they argued, Draco pushing her to go further outside her comfort zone, and Hermione being the voice of reason. After much taunting from Draco that she wouldn't be able to beat him in a race even if she tried, he was pleased to see Hermione take off and race him, laughing as she went. She lost the race, but Severus was certain it was more the age difference in their brooms than lack of ability on Hermione's part. Severus knew that Minerva would be pleased to know that her granddaughter enjoyed time on a broom.

He watched them from the shadows for a few minutes longer, but then he saw that Draco had coaxed Hermione into doing stunts that he was uncomfortable with her doing. Not that she wasn't capable, it just made him nervous. Moving towards them as Hermione pulled off another stunt that Draco had dared her too, Severus yelled up at them, "If you're done showing off, Miss Granger, then perhaps you and Draco could join me here on the ground?"

He saw Draco and Hermione glance at one another before hurriedly racing towards the ground. Both landed hard on the ground, Hermione slightly losing her footing, as both children ran up to Severus, their faces pink from the wind and breathless. Giving the children a look that left no room for argument, Severus said, "You are not to be flying without my or a guardian's permission. Whose bright idea was it to fly on my property…unsupervised?"

Before Draco could speak, Hermione piped up, "It was mine, sir."

Draco looked wide-eyed at her, and Severus raised his eyebrow at her. Draco was pleasantly surprised that someone would willingly protect him, and Hermione knew that Severus would know she was lying. She knew he was aware that she knew nothing about flying, let alone that he had brooms. Continuing to stare pointedly at her, Severus said in a silky voice, "Draco, take the brooms inside. I want to talk to Miss Granger about what happens when someone lies to me."

"Uncle, it was my idea! She didn't –"

"Take the brooms inside," Severus repeated in a dangerously low voice.

Giving Hermione an apologetic look, he took both brooms and practically ran into the house. When Draco was out of earshot, Severus said in a friendlier tone, "You are a good flyer, sweetheart."

Hermione's head snapped up as she asked, "You aren't mad at me?"

"No," Severus reassured her, "but I would like to supervise your flying in the future. I do want to ask you though why you would take up for Draco?"

"I think we can be friends," Hermione answered honestly, "and I want to show him that I am willing to be a friend."

"That's very different from your attitude this morning," Severus stated. "Strangers things have happened I suppose. Are things going well?"

"Yes," Hermione said smiling, forgetting that she was supposed to be getting reprimanded. Clearing his throat to get her attention, she noticed and quickly dropped her smile. "I think teaching me to fly was the icebreaker."

"I'm glad to hear it," Severus said, genuinely pleased by the situation. "Are you, all right? I just wanted to let you know that I love you, sweetheart."

"I'm all right now," Hermione said, trying very hard not to smile or hug him.

"Good," Severus said, "however, as anxious as I know you are to make a friend, please do not take up for Draco again. He can handle himself. Plus because of his parents, I cannot really punish him anyway."

Seeing Draco coming back down the lawn towards them, Hermione dropped her head and said, "I understand, sir."

Catching sight of Draco also, Severus squared his shoulders and said with a sneer, "I would hope so, Miss Granger."

Turning to Draco who was looking apprehensive, Severus said, "No more taking things without asking. You know where my lab is, and I don't believe you have issues speaking?"

"No, Uncle," Draco answered respectfully.

"Very well," Severus said. "I am going back into my lab. Busy yourselves until lunch at 12:30. Do not be late."

In a swish of billowing robes, Severus made his way back up to the house. When he was out of earshot, Draco turned to Hermione and said, "Thanks for taking up for me."

"No worries," Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Well, now that we can't fly," Draco said, "what do you want to do now? It's only just a little before 11:00, so we have like an hour and a half."

"We could explore the woods?" Hermione suggested. "I've only been a little past the tree line. I haven't gone any deeper."

"Well, let's go then!" Draco said. "I'm sure we can explore and be back way before lunch starts!"

"All right," Hermione said, smiling. "Race you!"

The pair took off, running like mad to the woods, pushing each other as they tried to gain the advantage. Hermione ended up winning which she was sure to gloat about for a minute.

"Stuff it, Granger," Draco said half-heartedly, "you sound like you just won the Quidditch World Cup."

"Nope," Hermione said, pretending to know what that was. She remembered Minerva talking about Quidditch, but didn't know enough about it to really have a conversation about it, "but I did beat you, and you've been better than me at something all morning."

"You win some, you lose some," Draco recited.

As they pushed forward, Hermione and Draco talked about nothing specifically. Mostly Draco was asking questions about her family. After a while, Hermione asked, "It seems like you're fishing for something. Anything you want to ask me outright?"

"No, not really," Draco said, unconvincingly. "My Mum and Dad were just asking questions about you, and I didn't know the answers."

"How come they would be asking you?" Hermione asked. "You hadn't met me yet just as they hadn't."

"No, they weren't asking me directly," Draco explained. "They were just asking each other in conversation. I just wanted to know because they seemed like good questions."

"I just feel as though if I answered one of your questions wrong, then we couldn't be friends," Hermione stated. "Is that true?"

"I would've wanted to be friends," Draco insisted. He kicked a pine cone down the trail as he added, "It would have been difficult for my parents to accept though."

"They would like me if they just got to know me," Hermione said. She picked up a long stick, and was using it as a walking stick.

"I'm sure, but it's really not about liking the person," Draco said quietly, "it's more about liking what the person can offer you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, stabbing her stick into the ground.

"Well, my parents would really like you if you could offer them power, or influence in an area they weren't involved in yet," Draco tried to explain. "but since you don't have any influence anywhere, and you're not automatically on their list of acceptable people because you're not a pure-blood, it's not that they wouldn't like you, they just wouldn't have use for you."

"That seems…ruthless," Hermione said, reaching for the right word. "Are you going to grow up to be that way?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted, kicking rocks, pine cones, and acorns, "it seems to have gotten my parents far, and gotten them what they've wanted. Doesn't seem like a bad thing."

"Doesn't seem like a great thing either," Hermione retorted.

"Ya," Draco conceded, not offering anything else to this conversation.

They walked in silence for a while longer, not really knowing what else to talk about. They kept pushing through, even as the woods seemed to get thicker, and they tripped over roots and tangled underbrush. Before long, they came to a low brick wall that separated Severus' property, the road, and his neighbor's, and leaned against it to rest.

"I guess this is our cue to turn back," Hermione said breathlessly, looking over the road.

"We could take the road back," Draco suggested, trying to catch his breath as well, "rather than fight our way back through the woods."

"When I visited the first time, Severus told me about the wards guarding his house," Hermione said quickly, "and he strongly suggested that there would be trouble if I, and I'm assuming you too, left the wards."

"I guess you're right," Draco said. "I'm just getting tired of fighting nature." Suddenly, Draco got a look on his face as he asked with a smirk, "Have you ever done magic?"

"Accidentally," Hermione told him, "why?"

"Maybe we could use some magic to clear away some of this underbrush?" Draco said quietly as he simultaneously pulled out a long, slender piece of wood. Having seen her father and grandparents with one, she suddenly gasped.

"You have a wand?!"

"Yes," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I borrowed an old one from my Dad. I've been practicing."

"We aren't allowed to do magic yet!" Hermione bossed.

"We're within the wards," Draco explained, "which means that the Ministry can't get on us because they don't know if it's us or Uncle Severus using magic. If we weren't covered by his wards, then we would probably get in trouble. But we're also still under school age, so they may sum it up to accidental magic. Quit worrying, Granger, we're fine!"

Concentrating hard on the underbrush, Draco yelled, "Diffindo!"

Nothing happened. Concentrating again, Draco yelled even louder, "Diffindo!"

Again, nothing happened. Starting to get impatient, Draco waved the wand around haphazardly, and in his frustration yelled loudly, " _Diffindo_!"

Behind them they heard a howl of pain. Spinning around to look at the road, they saw a group of older boys and girls around fifteen and sixteen years of age staring daggers at them as they huddled around a boy who looked to be sixteen, who was gripping his leg as blood flowed out of a fresh wound. One of the boys, glaring at Draco yelled at him, "What did you do?! How did you do that?"

Another girl pointed at the teenager on the ground and yelled, "I don't know what you little freaks did, but you had better fix it!"

A couple of the boys moved toward Draco and Hermione who ran as quickly as they could back up to the house. Unable to fight through the underbrush as quickly as the older kids could, the two teenage boys soon caught up to them, and grabbed them by their shirts, forcing them back up to the rode to their fallen and injured friend. The teenagers pushed Draco and Hermione to the ground, and the other teenagers circled them, demanding that they somehow put their friend right since they somehow were the cause of his plight, having yelled a funny word and waving a stick before their friend fell in agony.

Hermione knew that once the teenagers had pulled them over the brick wall that Severus would be able to tell that she had left his wards. She hoped that he noticed soon before she performed accidental magic, and was beat up for it like she had been all her life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus was busy in his lab. Since bringing Hermione home, he hadn't been able to sort and stock his ingredients and brew the potions he usually brewed for Poppy Pomphrey for the Hogwarts' infirmary. He had missed the relaxing effects potions had on him, and how much he enjoyed brewing, even potions as simple as a Pepper-Up potion.

He had just finished cutting some of his ingredients and refilling his stores when his magic pulsed aggressively against him, alerting him that something was happening with the wards. Tapping into the magic of his wards, he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach that Hermione was no longer within his protection. She had left and he didn't know where to or why. Being able to Apparate within his own wards, Severus quickly Disapparated to the point in the boundaries where Hermione had last been detected. He arrived with a pop amid thick brush in the woods behind the manor. Getting his footing, he looked toward the road and saw the gang of teenagers circled around two small lumps on the ground. The older kids were yelling something about one of their friends, and how the freaks needed to do something about it now. His heart caught in his throat as he realized those two little lumps were Draco and Hermione, cowering from the teenagers circling them like rabid dogs. Before he could make a move, Hermione rose on her knees and yelled, "Leave us alone!"

Suddenly all the smirking and sneering teenagers had looks of surprise, terror, and pain on their faces as they were all blasted back, landing a couple of feet away from Hermione and Draco, unconscious. Hermione was breathing hard as Severus Apparated to them, and Draco was staring at her with his mouth open, the wand held loosely in his hand. Severus quickly Obliviated the teenagers, and quickly set to work mending the one teen's leg. Once that had been taken care of, Severus implanted the memory of an accident that occurred when he was goofing off with one of his friends. Making sure all was accounted for, and positive the teens would wake soon, he grabbed Hermione by the arm, and Draco by the scruff of his neck, and Disapparated to the house. When their feet slammed back to earth, Hermione stumbled forward and was sick, Draco taking deep breaths beside her. When both children had recovered from their Apparition sickness, Severus took both by the arm and led them into the living room, planting them firmly on the sofa. He angrily began to pace.

"Firstly," he snarled, "give me the wand, Draco."

Draco quickly produced the wand, which Severus swiftly grabbed from his hand.

"Secondly, what spell were you trying to perform that could lead to that much damage on that Muggle boy's leg?"

"I was trying to use the Severing Charm, Uncle, to clear away the underbrush. I didn't want to fight it going back up to the house, but I couldn't get the spell to work, so then I got frustrated –" Draco answered, briefly glancing up at his Uncle and flinching under his glare.

Severus' nostrils flared as he swooped down on Draco and said in a deadly low voice, "It may have escaped your notice, but you are currently at my house, and I do not allow underage wizards to possess a wand. If I find this on your person again while you are here, I will not hesitate to snap it!"

Draco gulped and nodded his understanding as he said shakily, "Y-yes, Uncle!"

He then turned his anger onto Hermione as he snarled, "I informed you, Miss Granger, as to where the wards were located around my house. Did you fail to notice the obvious wall that signifies the end of my property, and therefore, my wards?"

"No, Hermione told me," Draco pleaded on her behalf. "We weren't planning on leaving the wards! But when I accidentally cut that Muggle's leg, his friends got mad at us, and pulled us over the wall and forced us to the ground, demanding we fix it. We didn't know how though…."

Severus' nostrils continued to flare in and out as he breathed heavily. Looking at the grandfather clock, there was thirty minutes till lunch. He needed a break, and if the children were going to remain safe, they needed to be separated and in a room. Straightening to his full height, Severus said in a dangerous voice, "You both will be in a room until lunch time to think about your serious lack of judgement. That gives you thirty minutes. I expect each of you to tell me how you could have handled the situation better. Draco you're in my room, but do not touch anything. Miss Granger you're in the room beside mine. Now move!"

Without a backward glance or a glance at each other, the children practically ran to their assigned rooms, even though Hermione was confused as to why he hadn't banished her to her own bedroom. Maybe he didn't want her to have any of her comforts, or he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she had a bedroom here.

Silently, Draco and Hermione went to their rooms and closed the door. Hermione laid down on the bed, and closed her eyes. She was suddenly exhausted. When she had had that burst of magic, she had felt drained immediately after. She was just about ready to fall asleep when she heard a tapping on her wall. She lifted her head up to see if she could pinpoint the sound, but when she didn't hear it anymore, she thought she had imagined it. As she laid her head down again, she heard the tapping again, but then she heard a faint, "Granger? Can you hear me?"

Hermione slowly slid off the bed to where she heard him tapping, and said to the wall, "Yes, I can hear you."

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble," even though his voice was muffled, she could tell there was remorse there. "I'll try to keep you out of trouble for the rest of my visit."

"I appreciate that," Hermione said. "After lunch, he'll probably send me back to Minerva's with a bad report."

"I don't want you to go!" Draco begged. "This is the most fun I've had here! It's also the most trouble I've gotten into too. Do you think he would allow you to spend the night?"

"Doubt it," Hermione answered, heartbroken that he would indeed send her away, "We've gotten into too much trouble for him. You have to stay, but I have somewhere else I can go, and he's probably tired of me now anyway."

"Well, maybe I can get him to change his mind?" Draco tried. "Especially if we're really good for the rest of the day."

"If you can, then I'll stay," Hermione assured him. "I've never really had a sleep over before."

"Me neither," Draco admitted. "I don't count my parents' friends staying the night a sleep over party for me. One time they had two other boys stay over…surnames are Crabbe and Goyle. They're idiots, but I think I'm expected to be friends with them because my father is a friend of both their fathers, and they're both pure-bloods which makes up for the fact that they're stupid beyond belief."

"Sounds rough to have your friends chosen for you, or not have friends at all," Hermione said.

"Ya, it stinks," Draco admitted. He was silent for a while before he said, "I hope they let me be friends with you."

"Even if they don't we can still be friends," Hermione suggested.

"I think Uncle Severus would tell them," Draco replied sadly. "Maybe I can convince him not to."

"While you're convincing him to let me stay the night?" Hermione asked, snorting with laughter. "You ask for a lot."

"Never know until you ask, Granger," he said.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Without a word to each other, they each got up off the floor, and threw themselves on their bed. Not a moment too soon, Hermione's bedroom door opened, and her father stood in the doorway, surveying her with concern. Waving his wand around the room, he put up a Silencing Charm to safeguard that Draco wouldn't hear anything through the walls. After he closed the door he locked it, and quickly crossed the room, enveloping his daughter in a tight hug.

Surprised Hermione whispered, "Is it safe to do this?"

"Yes," Severus said at a normal volume, "I put a Silencing Charm around the room, and locked the door."

At his reassurance, Hermione flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, and burying her face in his neck. He held her to him as he asked, "Are you all right, sweetheart? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm ok," Hermione answered.

"That was quite a powerful display of accidental magic," Severus told her. "That's the second time I've seen you demonstrate impressive magic."

"I'm tired," Hermione told him, her eyes starting to droop as he held her.

"I'm sure you are," Severus agreed.

As he held her, his mind started wandering to when she would start school, and make other friends. Would she always get into this much trouble with her friends? Would she always be a magnet that attracted danger to her like some sort of beacon? He didn't think he would be able to cope if she was always in the center of the drama at Hogwarts. However, nothing exciting had happened at Hogwarts for years. He was anxious to get her to school next year to keep her out of trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! So, there were some mixed feelings about the last chapter. All I want to say now is that I hope you all stay with the story. I appreciate everyone's' comments, and I thank those who have chosen to follow and favorite the story.**

 **Also, I need my readers' help. I have two paths forming in my mind how this story could go. Either way, I'll achieve the ending I am going for, but I need some feedback on how to get there. That's why I am asking for your input.** **If you could PM me, I would appreciate it so that others won't see how you responded, and I can keep some element of surprise to the plot** **. My question is this:**

 **What do you think of Draco in Gryffindor? I have tried researching other stories where Draco is in Gryffindor, there weren't that many, and there were mixed reviews. Think more like a parallel to Sirius Black in some respects.** **Again, PM your thoughts** **. For those who are Guests I am not sure you can PM me, so if you can only put your feedback in the comments, that's fine. No negative, unhelpful comments please. I need some good, valid points one way or the other, solid pros and cons. If someone merely puts, "Draco in Gryffindor is stupid" or "I will quit reading your story if Draco is put in Gryffindor", your comment will not be weighted in my final decision. Like I said, my decision hasn't been made, and the story will all work out one way or the other. Thank you in advance for your assistance!**

 **Happy reading!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus, Hermione, and Draco were all sitting awkwardly around the table in the kitchen. Part of the punishment for them had been to think of what they had done that had gotten a Muggle boy injured, and what they could have done instead that would have prevented all of that from happening. Severus had been patient, letting the children eat their lunch. He noticed that Hermione had her left arm up around her plate again, afraid for some reason that someone was going to take her food, probably because she thought she was going to get in trouble. He put that away from his mind, flagging it for now to talk to her about that behavior later.

Now that both children were done eating, he cleared his throat as he stared at Draco and said in a low voice, "Since it was your idea to attempt a spell, perhaps you can begin by telling all of us what you could have done differently?"

Draco stared down at his plate, as he said down to the table, "I suppose I shouldn't have –"

"Look at me, Draco," Severus demanded quietly.

"I suppose I shouldn't have used magic at all," Draco finished his sentence, looking his godfather in the eyes.

"You 'suppose' you shouldn't have?" Severus repeated, his voice dangerous.

"All right, fine I shouldn't have," Draco settled, crossing his arms, and slumping back into his chair with a humph.

"You are absolutely right that you shouldn't have," Severus said with a hint of venom. "You put your life in danger, Miss Granger's life in danger, and you risked the exposure of our world!"

"Those filthy Muggles wouldn't have hurt us," Draco shot back, the arrogance he had had when he first arrived slowly returning, "and if they had my father would have heard about it and taken care of them!"

"Miss Granger took care of them for you," Severus pointed out, staring unblinkingly at Draco. "Which puts her directly in the path of your dunderheaded mistake, and I will have to tell her guardian."

At this, Hermione shot him a curious glance. He ignored her for the time being. He was going to tell Albus and Minerva, not to get Hermione in trouble, but to tell them of her magical capabilities.

"I'm glad Hermione hurt those Muggles," Draco confessed, "they're only Muggles after all."

"That's a terrible thing to say," Hermione interjected, frowning. "Those Muggles wouldn't have done anything to us if you hadn't almost amputated the one guy's leg!"

"They're _Muggles_ , Hermione," Draco drawled. "I don't understand your defending them and Mudbloods all the time."

Before Hermione could state her equal confusion as to why Draco felt the need to attack Muggles and "Mudbloods" all the time, Severus had abruptly stood, his palms flat on the table, looming over a scared looking Draco as he whispered in his lowest tone yet, "My room…now…."

Looking as though he was about to faint, Draco quickly ran from the kitchen and upstairs. Severus slowly sat back down, eyes still glaring at the door through which his godson had just left through, when he heard a tiny voice ask, "Daddy?"

Severus looked over to see Hermione staring at him with a frightened look. Severus heaved a heavy sigh as he reassured her, "I am all right. I just do not appreciate that word being spoken in my house."

Hermione shuffled her feet for a moment before she asked cautiously, "You don't like the word 'Mudblood'? What is that any way?"

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. He loved his godson with all his heart, but there were times when he was certain that the boy would be the death of him if Hermione didn't beat him to the punch. He wished many times that he could raise Draco, purely so that he would not be negatively influenced as he had been as a young man. When he opened his eyes, Hermione was staring at him, patiently waiting for him to answer her question.

Severus sighed as he sadly explained, "A 'Mudblood' is a foul name used in the magical world to describe someone whose isn't of pure-blood, someone with no magical parents, someone –"

"Like me," Hermione finished quietly.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "It is a term that many find offensive, including myself. It is a word that is meant to oppress a wonderful group of people who are just as talented as anyone else."

Hermione only nodded. She had to agree with her father that it was an ugly word when someone really thought about it. The thought of mud only brought negative images to mind. Hermione thought about how mud was dirty, messy, it stained your appearance, and it tracked into places where it was unwanted. It was a substance that was to be avoided at all costs if it could be helped. Was this her lot in life? To always be avoided? A stain on an otherwise perfect family or perfect world? Her parents had said that she ruined their perfect family, and now there were wizards in society who felt her kind ruined a perfectly good magical world by being begot by Muggles. Would she ruin this family too?

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw her father kneel beside her. He cupped her chin, and made her look at him as he whispered, "No bad thoughts, Hermione. You are a wonderful person, and I am so proud that you're my daughter, even if I can't shout it from the rooftops now."

She nodded her head gloomily. She needed some time to herself to think. Giving her father a sad smile, she got up and said barely above a whisper, "I'm going to go to the library. I need some time to think."

"All right, sweetheart," Severus allowed, stepping out of her way to let her pass him. Before she left the kitchen, he said, "Hermione? Never forget that you're with me, always."

"Always," Hermione said with a little more of a cheerful smile before she left.

Severus heaved one more sigh before he put all his energy into his mental defenses. He would need a lot of mental power and stability as he talked to Draco.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione smiled as she reached up on a library shelf to retrieve one of the books she wasn't meant to have. She had found another copy of " _Animagus Training 101: A Beginner's Guide_ " that had been a few books down from the copy she had gotten confiscated earlier. Even though both her father and grandfather had forbidden her to practice becoming an Animagus until she was fifteen, she had to do something constructive to get her mind off the whole Mudblood topic. She needed to channel her sorrow and angst into something that would help her overall, and show everyone that she wasn't just some helpless and useless Muggleborn who wasn't worthy of the magic that flowed through her. She would show everyone that she was smart, that she was more than capable, and that put up against anyone, pure- or half-blood, she could hold her own.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she opened the book to the first chapter. Before she began, she knew she would need another book that she was pretending to read in case her father came to find her. If he found her with this book, after directly telling her to never let him catch her with a book about Animagi magic again, she feared that he would always accompany her into the library to monitor her book selection. She still wasn't completely used to having someone care about her well-being, so she tended to discount their attempts to protect her.

Shaking her head, she put her cover book next to her on the floor, and then began reading the beginning chapters of the Animagus book. Once she got passed the history, art, and technicality of Animagi, she read that she would need to meditate to clear her mind and try to focus on her inner animal. She let out an exasperated sigh. There was a lot that she would need to clear from her mind. Closing her eyes and getting into a somewhat comfortable position, she began her meditation exercises.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus didn't bother to knock as he burst into his bedroom. It was his bedroom after all. When he entered, he caught Draco staring at a hand-drawn picture hanging on his wall. Severus paled slightly as he realized that it was the picture that Hermione had given him of the two of them holding hands. Draco spun around, surprised at the sudden entrance of his godfather. Gathering his courage, he asked, "Is that you and Hermione…holding hands?"

Lying quickly and smoothly he replied casually, "It was a peace offering of sorts when she first met me. She drew one for Minerva as well."

Draco nodded, but then narrowed his eyes at the picture. Severus waited for him to say something more about the picture, but when the boy remained silent, Severus said, "We need to talk about your choice of language while you are under my roof."

"My father says 'Mudblood' all the time," Draco said defensively. "He never takes offense when I say it."

"He may not," Severus stated, "but I do, and currently you are with me, not your father."

"Are you mad because I said it in front of Hermione?" Draco asked incredulously. "She doesn't even know what it is! She was just as confused at the table as she was when I said it to her earlier."

"It doesn't matter if Miss Granger doesn't know what it is," Severus countered, reminding himself to reel his anger back to a reasonable level. "I know what it is, and I do not allow people to say that word in my presence."

Draco surveyed Severus with as much scrutiny as a ten-year-old could as he asked, "Do you support…Muggleborns, Uncle Severus?"

Not allowing himself to express any emotion, Severus stared at Draco as he answered, "I will be honest with you, Draco. I support all witches and wizards until they prove themselves otherwise to me. Some of the most incompetent fools I have ever met have been pure-blood wizards, riding on their blood status, money, or whatever else to get them through life." Here Severus was thinking of James Potter.

"Then how come you act as though you agree with my father on the status of blood?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrow that was very much like Malfoy senior.

"One, I would rather not argue with your father," Severus answered, somewhat truthfully. "Second, I would be most displeased if he were to become so cross with me over the subject that he forbade me to see you."

"Really?" Draco asked, his voice high with hope. "You would miss me?"

"Of course," Severus said, placing his large hand on the boy's shoulder. "I will again be honest with you when I say that I do not agree with your father on all of his views. However, that does not mean that I dislike your father or your family. I also do not want to tell you that you should go against your father, but I would appreciate if you respected my rules while in my house. That means you will not say 'Mudblood'. If you must refer to Muggleborns, you will call them Muggleborns. Am I understood?"

Draco nodded before he asked with genuine concern, "Do you disprove of my father's views?"

Severus frowned at him. He was trying to decide how much more honest he wanted to be with Draco about his feelings towards his father. He had already said more against Lucius Malfoy in five minutes than in all the years he had known the man. However, he had more at stake here with the safety of his own family, and his family did include Draco. But shouldn't that make him want to kiss up to the elder Malfoy more? Now that he had a daughter who was Draco's age though, he realized how impressionable the boy was, and if Severus was going to make a lasting, positive change in Draco, he had to do it fast as he was running out of time. Soon, Draco and Hermione would be teenagers thinking they know everything, and Severus' words may be ignored. Severus had to start taking some risks if he was going to save his godson.

"It is not my place to disprove of your father, he is a grown man," Severus answered carefully. "However, I do not share many of your father's views. As you grow older, I would implore you to form your own opinions of the world. You may find some of those opinions align closer to your father, or you may find that they do not. Do not be afraid to be yourself, no matter how unpopular."

Draco frowned at him, shuffling his feet while he thought over his godfather's words. After a while, Severus thought that maybe Draco was uncomfortable talking to him now that he had expressed that his feelings varied vastly from Lucius' when Draco suddenly asked, now staring down at the ground, "Would you still support me? Would you still miss me?"

"If what?" Severus asked, gently squeezing Draco's shoulder.

"If I supported my father's views?" the boy asked. "Or if I formed my own?"

"If your views turn out to be that of your father's," Severus began in a low rumble, "then I would disagree with you. Also, I will always miss you when you are not here, regardless of your opinions. However, if your opinions turn out to be your own, then depending on what opinions you form, I will support you as long as they do not oppose my worldviews."

"What if my views were like yours?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I will not lie, it would be easier to support you if we had agreeing beliefs," Severus answered.

"I don't know if I can choose between you or my father though," Draco said with a slight whine.

Severus winced slightly at his whining as he clarified to the distraught child, "Draco, I am not asking that you choose between me or your father. That is not fair to you. All I am saying is that it is all right to explore the world, and form your own opinions of it. I would support you in that endeavor. Through your experiences, you will mold your own feelings and ideas, and they may change many times as you mature. Do not be afraid to be your own man."

"Were you your own man, Uncle Severus?" Draco asked innocently.

Severus' black eyes stared into Draco's grey ones as he said painfully, "No, and to this day it is one of my biggest regrets. I hope you are the better and stronger man in the end than I was. I was easily swayed and it cost me dearly."

Suddenly, Severus felt a small pair of arms hug him. Severus knew that Lucius was not as affectionate towards Draco as Narcissa was, so Draco's displays of affection towards him made him realize how safe Draco felt with him. He may have overlooked this action if he hadn't been given affection by Hermione who showed her trust in people by hugging them as well. Severus patted the top of Draco's head as he said, "You are a good boy, Draco. I do not know how often your parents tell you this. I look forward to seeing the young man you grow into."

Severus was pleased to see the large smile that Draco bestowed upon him at his praise. Few people got to see a genuine Draco smile. The corners of Severus' mouth quirked up slightly as he rumbled, "I am glad we had this chat. We should probably go and find Miss Granger."

"Uncle Severus?" Draco asked suddenly, "Do you think it would be all right if Hermione spent the night?"

"Do you like Hermione?" Severus asked, testing Draco's reaction when he said her first name instead of her surname.

Draco didn't seem to notice as he said hurriedly, while turning a few shades of pink, "Well, ya, I mean, she's all right…for a girl."

Severus snorted at his godson's comment, gently pushing the boy out of his room as he said, "Well, you will have to ask her. If she wants to, then I will have to inform Minerva to see if it is all right with her. If Minerva gives her consent, then I have no issues with two brats destroying my home."

"Hey!" Draco protested half-heartedly, shaking his head at his godfather's jab. "We haven't destroyed your home yet!"

"Key word being 'yet'," Severus sneered.

Rolling his eyes up at Severus, Draco ran ahead of him and down the stairs as Severus yelled after him to stop running in the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was completely frustrated. She couldn't calm down enough to focus on anything, especially when she tried to focus on nothing! The book made it clear that she had to clear her mind because only then would the incantation work that would enable her to see her inner animal. If her mind wasn't clear, then the animal would be distorted. If the animal was distorted, then whatever she tried to change into would be distorted. The book had made it clear that that was how young – and even older wizards – had transfigured into something that was a mixture of man and animal, and they had had to be hospitalized to slowly transfigure themselves back into a man.

Her issue was that every time she closed her eyes, and tried to focus on calmness and emptiness, her mind would almost always drift back to how she wasn't good enough, and therefore, wouldn't be able to become an Animagus. If she failed at this, then she was doomed to fail all future endeavors. If she failed, would her family still want her? Or would she be deemed unworthy to practice magic?

Her eyes snapped open, and she let out an aggravated sigh. Deciding that she couldn't meditate any longer, she quickly hid the Animagus book amongst the shelves, so that hopefully only she would be able to find it again. She threw herself down on the sofa, disappointed that she couldn't even fulfill the first step in becoming an Animagus, and it didn't even involve magic!

Just as she opened the book she had been using as a cover, thinking that she may as well try and read it, the door to the library opened. Hermione peered over the back of the sofa just in time to see Draco running towards her, and flung himself down next to her.

"Uncle Severus said you could stay the night if you wanted!" Draco blurted, panting as he stared at her expectantly.

Hermione grinned as she said, "OK, I wouldn't mind staying!"

Just then Severus walked into the library as well, albeit more calmly than Draco had. He had arrived in time to hear Hermione's answer, and said, "Then we will need to inform your guardian."

As she had earlier at the lunch table, Hermione gave him a puzzled look. He jerked his head back as a sign to follow him as he led her into the living room, Draco following closely on her heels. She followed her father to the fireplace, and stopped abruptly as Severus spun on his heel, the pot of Floo powder outstretched towards her.

"Please Floo to _McGonagall Manor_ and tell your guardian the situation," Severus drawled, slightly emphasizing the destination to discreetly assist her in getting to where she needed to go.

Hermione nodded, grabbed a handful of powder, and stepped into the grate. "McGonagall Manor!" she cried and threw the powder down and was gone in a whirl of green.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva was in the kitchen getting herself a cup of tea. She preferred to do much of her own cooking and cleaning while she was home on holidays, much to her house elves dismay. At times, she liked doing tasks the Muggle way. Growing up with a Muggle father and a mother that pretended to be a Muggle for years, made Minerva just as capable using Muggle methods to get jobs done as she was capable using magic to do those same jobs. She had just put the kettle on the stove when she heard the fire roar to life. Realizing someone had come through the Floo, Minerva quickly entered the living room to find Hermione stepping out of the grate.

"Kitten!" Minerva cried as she hurried over to Hermione, wandlessly banishing the soot from the girl's clothes. "Is everything all right?"

"Mimi!" Hermione said happily, giving the elder lady a big hug. "Yes, everything is fine. I just needed to come over for a bit to keep our cover."

"Ah," Minerva said, pushing Hermione towards the kitchen when she heard the kettle begin to whistle. "Come with me and tell me how the visit is going. How's your father handling everything? How are you handling it?"

"It was a rocky start," Hermione confessed, taking the chair opposite the stove so she could watch her grandmother, "but we're both handling it all right I suppose. At first Draco was super annoying, but then he taught me how to fly a broom!"

Minerva chuckled despite herself as she walked to the cupboard to get another tea cup for Hermione. "Draco Malfoy taught you to fly? Had you ever been on a broom before? How did you like it?"

"It was actually pretty fun once I got over my fear of heights," Hermione recounted excitedly. "It was my first time flying, and when he asked if I had ever flown at Dad's house, I was confused by what he meant. He had me confused pretty much all morning with another term he was using. I don't think Dad likes that word though."

"Oh? And what word is that?" Minerva asked pouring the hot water into their cups.

"Draco kept talking about 'Mudbloods'," Hermione told her.

Minerva placed the kettle back on the stove with a sigh. If she could protect her kitten from the prejudices of the magical world, she would. She knew Hermione would come across the term eventually, she just didn't think it would be this soon. Putting a tea bag in each of their cups, and turning towards the table, Minerva asked, "Did your father explain to you what that term meant?"

"Yes, he explained it to me," Hermione reassured her quietly, allowing Minerva to set the full tea cup in front of her.

Minerva grasped the young girl's hand as she said in a no-nonsense tone, "Don't let the pure-bloods get you down. You are just as capable of magic as they are."

Hermione nodded as she said quietly, "I think Draco saw that earlier."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione quickly glanced at her grandmother who was peering at her over her square spectacles. After a moment of silence, Minerva said, "I'm waiting, Hermione."

"We were attacked by a group of teenage Muggles earlier because Draco wanted to use magic," Hermione explained hurriedly under her grandmother's scrutiny.

Minerva's eyes went wide as she cried, "Good heavens! Are you all right?! Did they hurt you?"

"No, they –"

"Is someone hurt?" A deep voice said from the living room. A moment later, Albus walked through the kitchen door.

"Granddad!" Hermione squealed running to hug her grandfather.

"Hello, kitten!" Albus gushed, accepting her hug and returning one of his own.

"Is it after one o'clock already?" Minerva asked looking at her wrist watch. "I thought your meeting with the school governors would have lasted longer than this."

"You must be mad! Are you wishing me to an early grave, Tabby?" Albus asked, looking at her disbelievingly at the thought of the governor's meeting lasting a second longer than it did.

"No, you old drama king," Minerva explained, "I am merely stating that I am pleasantly surprised to have my husband home earlier than I thought I would have him."

Albus smiled at Hermione as he made himself a cup of tea, and sat at the table with his two favorite girls. "Now, what did I hear about someone being hurt?"

"No one was hurt," Hermione clarified, "well, I wasn't hurt. I was just telling Mimi about how Draco's visit is going."

"Ah, yes!" Albus said. "And, how is it?"

"It's been educational," Hermione said cryptically, causing Albus to look to Minerva for clarification.

"Hermione has learned the term 'Mudblood' from young Mr. Malfoy," Minerva said, not trying to disguise her disgust at the word. "And she was telling me that she and Draco were having issues with a group of Muggle teenagers when Draco tried to use magic."

Hermione noticed that Albus paled. He shot her a look before angrily asking, "What happened? Were you hurt, Hermione?"

"No," Hermione insisted, shrinking back at his sudden anger. "Draco accidentally hurt one of the Muggles, and then I may have accidentally hurt the rest of them…."

Albus and Minerva stared at her. Suddenly Albus barked, "Explain."

"Draco told Dad that he was trying to use the Severing Charm as we were exploring the woods. There was a lot of underbrush, and we couldn't get through it easily. When Draco couldn't get the spell to work, he got angry, and he accidentally cut a boy's leg as he and his friends were walking down the rode. It was bleeding badly. We tried to run, but two of the Muggle kids caught us, and drug us over the wall at the edge of the property, and out of Dad's wards. He came to us just in time to see me accidentally use magic. They were circling us, demanding we fix their friend's leg, but we didn't know how. I yelled at them to leave us alone, and they were all thrown backwards. I think I may have knocked them unconscious. Dad fixed the boy's leg, did another spell over all of them, and then he took us back up to the house. I've never seen him so angry."

Albus was examining Hermione over the tops of his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes seeming to have gone a shade darker. Minerva was gripping her cup tighter than was necessary, her lips pursed into a thin line. It seemed like an eternity before Albus said, sounding ancient, "That could have ended far worse than it did. I do not have to remind you that Muggles are just as capable of hurting us as we are of hurting them."

Hermione quickly nodded. She understood completely.

"How was Draco even able to use a Severing charm?" Minerva asked her husband. Albus looked pointedly at Hermione to answer Minerva's question.

"He said he took it from his house. I guess it's a spare wand he has been practicing with," Hermione answered.

Albus abruptly stood from the table and went to look out the kitchen window. Looking worriedly at her husband, Minerva said, "Hermione, let's move to the living room for a minute."

Hermione immediately obeyed, not even bothering to say anything to her grandfather as they left. Minerva ushered her out, and over to the fireplace before she quietly asked the girl, "What did your father send you for? You mentioned something about keeping our cover?"

"Draco is staying the night," Hermione explained, "and he had asked Dad if I could stay over too. Dad sent me here to get your 'permission'. Dad is fine with it if I want to stay. I am fine with staying. Despite the bad start, I think Draco and I could become good friends."

Minerva made some sort of noise that was between a snort and a groan. Looking over her shoulder back at the door to the kitchen Minerva said, "I believe it would be best to stay at your house while I try to discover what is wrong with your grandfather. You'll need this though to make a sleepover more believable."

Minerva grabbed six pillows from around the living room. She transfigured one pillow into a duffle bag, and the others she transfigured into clothes. Once she was finished, she hugged Hermione to her and pleaded, "Please try to stay out of trouble? For your sake as well as your family's?"

Hermione smiled up at her grandmother as she honestly replied, "I'll try."

"Have fun, and tell your father I said hello," Minerva said before holding out the pot of Floo powder. "Your destination is Prince Manor."

Hermione nodded, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and yelled, "Prince Manor!"

Once Minerva was sure she was gone, she marched back into the kitchen to find Albus still staring out the window. She crossed her arms, her lips a thin line as she asked him, "Care to elaborate on your sudden change of personality, Mr. Hyde?"

She saw Albus visibly slump, refusing to face her as he answered in a weary voice, "I told you about Ariana, and the Muggles who had tormented her because she had exhibited magic. It ruined her life. It tore our family apart. For one horrible moment, I saw that same thing happening to Hermione."

Minerva felt sorry for Albus. His life had never been the same after the attack on his sister. She knew it was an incident that still haunted him. Not even she knew all the details surrounding his upbringing and Ariana's eventual death. She knew it caused Albus great anguish to think or talk about his sister as she had had to comfort him late into the night many times after he had woken from terrible nightmares, and he utterly refused to discuss their content.

Minerva wrapped her arms around Albus from behind, offering her strength for him to lean on. They stood that way for a couple of minutes before Albus turned to face her, wrapping her in a hug as well, the couple drawing comfort from each other.

"I'm sorry, Tabby," Albus said hoarsely.

"You needn't apologize to me, Albus," Minerva said gently. "I understand why you are upset, but Hermione does not. You need to focus on the fact that she is safe."

Albus sighed through his nose then said, "I will explain it to her at a later time."

"Well, if you aren't going to give her some sort of explanation," Minerva said exasperated, "then you at least need to let her know that you weren't mad at _her_."

"I will when Draco returns home," Albus appeased her. "I worry that my annoyance with his father may accidentally transfer to him if I see him. I have a feeling that his father will be a great thorn in my side when his son attends Hogwarts."

"Oh?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow.

Albus reached for the tea cups, wandlessly reheating them as he said, "Let us talk in the living room as we'll need a comfortable place to chat, and soft material to bang our heads against."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her awkward, brief visit at her grandparent's home, Hermione proceeded to have a wonderful evening. Since she had returned from McGonagall Manor, she and Draco had been busy exploring the house and grounds, but only after receiving a threatening lecture from her father to not leave the grounds again. She had been glad when he had allowed her and Draco to fly until an hour before dinner, while he supervised from the back porch. He had only had a slight heart attack when Hermione had suddenly dropped out of the sky a few feet before catching herself. She and Draco had laughed about it. Severus, on the other hand, had summoned a calming draught from his personal stores.

They had had an enjoyable dinner, Draco and Hermione arguing and laughing as though they were kindred spirits. Severus was pleased to see that since his talk with the boy earlier that he had respected the rules, and hadn't even bothered to mention Muggleborns at all. Draco also seemed more relaxed as though the talk with his godfather had finally allowed him to drop the charade he had been forced to play by his parents. Hermione had also noticed the change in Draco's demeanor. She was relieved that he had stopped talking about "Mudbloods", and he seemed to be more at ease. She noticed that even her father was calmer now than he had been all day. She had no idea that his calmness was medically induced.

After dinner, Severus had taken them down to his lab. Hermione had never been down to this part of the house since her father had told her under no uncertain terms that she was not to be in the lab without him. Draco seemed to be bored. Hermione watched and listened to her father as he prepared ingredients, combined, and simmered the ingredients in the cauldron, and listened as he explained the properties of the potion. It was a simple Pepper-Up potion that he was brewing for the Infirmary, so he allowed Hermione to assist him. Draco wasn't paying any attention to what Severus was saying, so he didn't notice the father and daughter relationship that was growing mere feet from him.

Before the children knew it, it was time for bed. Severus had snuck upstairs before making the children get ready for bed, and spelled Hermione's room to make it look comfortable, but not as though she lived at Prince Manor full time. He shrunk some of Hermione's belongings and hid them, and concealed her drawings of her family. Before he concealed them, he examined each picture. The corners of his mouth quirked up as he looked at the picture of him, of Minerva and Albus together, of Minerva as a cat, of Hermione by herself, and of him and her holding hands, the duplicate of which was hanging in his room. He paused as he looked back at the picture Hermione had drawn of herself. He noticed that the more he looked at it, the less it seemed to accurately portray his little girl. She had drawn herself stick thin, with crazy hair, and large front teeth. She was a smaller figure than any of the other figures in her other drawings. He thought that maybe that was because she was depicting herself as a child until he noticed that the drawing of Minerva as a cat was bigger than she was. The caricature of her seemed to be shrinking away if that was possible. He put this on his mental list of things to discuss with her along with her safeguarding her food.

As a nice gesture he turned her bed down for her. As he stepped around to the other side of her bed, he heard one of the floorboards squeak. Examining the board, he noticed that it looked slightly out of place. Waving his wand to pry the board up, he saw a small stash pile of food. He waved his wand, summoning the food to him which consisted of three pieces of fruit. This was the third item on his mental list.

Shrinking the fruit and putting it in his pocket, he headed downstairs to the living room to gather two rowdy children, and shuttle them off to bed. Both moaned and pleaded with him to allow them to stay awake longer, but he would not budge. He wasn't known to be a pushover at Hogwarts, and he wouldn't be a pushover to his children in his own home.

"Bed…now…," he said in a deadly whisper that had both rascals fleeing.

A second later, Hermione returned and asked him quietly, "Where am I sleeping?"

"In your room," Severus answered. "I have charmed it so that it looks slightly different. I have also shrunk some of your possessions, but they are secured in my pocket. I will return them to you once Draco returns home."

"All right," Hermione agreed easily. "Are you coming up to say goodnight?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am," Severus told her.

Hermione beamed at him, grabbed the duffle bag from the corner of the room that her Mimi had given her earlier, and then ran up to her room to get ready for bed.

Ten minutes later, Severus walked upstairs to Draco's room first which was the bedroom beside his that Hermione had been sent to earlier. Draco was already in bed, bedside lamp on, staring up at the ceiling. Severus sat on the edge of his bed, and asked, "Aside from earlier, did you enjoy your time here today?"

"Yes!" Draco said without hesitation. "It's nice to hang out with someone that Mum and Dad didn't choose. She has different ideas than I do, but I still think she's cool."

Severus' mouth quirked up. He hoped that Hermione's amazing ability to change peoples' minds and hearts positively affected Draco in a way he never could.

"I'm pleased," Severus told him, bringing the covers up around him. "Good night, Draco. Sleep well. Also, I am proud of you. I noticed that you took our talk to heart. Thank you."

Draco beamed as he rolled over, and said sleepily, "Thanks, Uncle Severus. Good night."

Severus stood, and left Draco's room, softly closing the door. Next, he headed to Hermione's room. His eyes softened as he saw her sitting up, holding the new storybook they had started. As he closed her door and locked it, he put up a Silencing Charm as well. He climbed onto the bed, lying up next to her. He put his arm around her as he asked, "How has your day been, sweetheart?"

"Great!" Hermione beamed up at him, like how Draco had a few minutes ago. "I especially liked brewing potions with you. Can we do that again soon? Also, can Draco come over again? Oh, can he come to the zoo with us?!"

Severus snorted. "As the Potion's Master of Hogwarts, it is inevitable that I will be brewing potions again this summer holiday. Depending on what potion I am working on, you are more than welcome to assist me. As for Draco coming over again, that is dependent on how his parents feel. I am fine with it. Also, if Draco goes to the zoo, Mimi and Granddad will be unable to accompany us."

"Oh, ya," Hermione remembered. With a sudden excitement, she asked, "Can we go twice? Once with Draco, and again with Mimi and Granddad?"

"Once," Severus said firmly. "Before long Mimi, Granddad, and myself will have to start preparing for the new school year."

"OK, fine," Hermione said, pouting slightly, turning her puppy-dog eyes up at him.

Trying to resist, he said, "Let's not have any of that, please? Would you like me to read a chapter or no?"

"Yes, please!" Hermione perked up. Before he could start though she asked, "What if I have a nightmare? I don't want Draco to know I have nightmares."

"Excellent point," Severus said. "I wish for that to remain between us as well; however, I want to know if you do have one tonight."

Severus reached into his robe and pulled out his wand. Waving it over Hermione, he muttered something under his breath, and then put his wand away. Giving him a questioning look, she asked, "What was that?"

"An alert," Severus explained, "much like the alert I put on you when you were in the hospital. It will alert me, and me alone, if you are specifically having a nightmare."

"All right," Hermione said, and she cuddled into Severus' side as he began reading.

It took him fifteen minutes to finish the chapter, and when he had, he noticed Hermione was asleep. Gently rising from her side, he tucked her in, and kissed the top of her head. "Good night, Hermione. Sleep well. I love you."

With that, he turned out the lights and walked out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus wearily laid down in his bed, ready to get a good night's rest. Again, he was feeling a lot older than thirty, but he figured that being a father would undoubtedly age him. He would just have to accept his fate. After a few minutes, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

However, his neighbor next door hadn't. Draco had gone to sleep for a little bit, but now he was wide awake for some reason. He wondered if Hermione was asleep. Silently, he snuck out of his room, and crept down the hall towards Hermione's.

He softly knocked on the door, and whispered just loud enough for the occupant of the room to hear, "Hermione? Hermione? Granger, are you awake?"

After a moment of not hearing anything, he dejectedly turned back to his room, and then he heard her bedroom door open. "Draco? Is everything OK?"

"Great you're awake!" Draco exclaimed, sliding past her into her room.

"Well, I am now," Hermione said grumpily. "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep," Draco explained.

"OK," Hermione said slowly, "and how can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something?" he asked hopefully. "Like go down to Uncle Severus' lab and make a potion?"

"Are you insane?" Hermione asked him sharply. "I am more than certain that he has put wards up around his lab. We would barely get down the stairs before he was onto us and possibly killing us! They'd never find us because our bodies would be used as potion ingredients!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Granger," Malfoy said, slightly deflated at her outright opposition to his plan. "Look, I'm not sleepy, and I don't really want to go to sleep."

"How come?" Hermione asked.

"Because the sooner I go to sleep, the sooner morning comes," Draco began, shuffling a bit, "and the sooner morning comes, the sooner I have to go home."

Hermione stared at him for a moment before she asked, "Do you not have a good home life?"

"It's all right," Draco said, and that was all he offered on the subject.

Taking a chance, Hermione asked him, "Do you sometimes just wish you could run away from all of it? Be able to escape, and run free?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at her as he considered her questions. Finally, he said, "Sometimes I wish I could leave for a bit, have some time to myself. Why?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him too before she beckoned him to sit on her bed with her. She whispered to him just in case her father was in the hallway for some odd reason, "I have been practicing becoming an Animagus."

Draco blinked at her as he said, "And you got mad at me for wanting to make a potion? That is incredibly advanced magic! Only a few witches and wizards are registered Animagi."

"Says the boy who used a wand to perform a spell!" Hermione said defensively. "I'm not at a stage where I am using magic. First, you must meditate, and clear your mind so that when you perform the incantation, your inner animal is clearly exposed to you. The meditation is hard enough!"

Draco didn't say anything so Hermione asked nervously, "So, do you want to learn to become an Animagus with me? If you don't, please don't tell anyone that I'm learning on my own. I already got in trouble for it earlier by my guardian. She's one of the registered Animagi. She's a cat."

Draco thought about it, and said, "All right, I'm in. This could be fun, and it would be cool to be able to transform into an animal. Also, how hard can meditating be?"

"Well, if you don't completely empty your mind, then when you try to transform into the animal, you'll come out looking pretty gross," Hermione explained, crossing her legs, and preparing herself to do some meditations.

"Oh," Draco said simply, also getting into a comfortable position to meditate.

After a few minutes, Hermione heard him mutter, "Stupid thoughts…quit thinking!"

She smiled. Twenty minutes later, both children were fast asleep on Hermione's bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus woke fully rested. He stretched, mentally preparing himself for the day. This morning Lucius Malfoy would be here to take Draco home. He knew Hermione would be disappointed, but for her, he would ask for Draco to come and visit again. He was grateful that she and Draco had gotten along so well. He had been afraid that Draco would keep her at arm's length, making her question herself even more than she already did. Since he had had to keep her at a distance while Draco was visiting, he decided he would gently wake her so that he could reassure her some more that he still wanted her to be his daughter, in case there was any doubt.

After he had gotten dressed, he walked past Draco's room, but didn't hear anyone stirring inside, so he assumed Draco was still asleep. He would wake the boy after he had awoken Hermione. Arriving outside his daughter's room, he knocked gently, and then quietly pushed the door open.

Up to this moment, Severus considered himself a man who could hide his true feelings in less than desirable situations and performed well under pressure. He had kept the Dark Lord out of his mind for Merlin's sake! However, at the sight of seeing a boy lying near the foot of his daughter's bed, even if that boy was his godson, and he knew in his heart that nothing had happened, he was sure that he would die of a heart attack. He found himself frozen in the door frame, unable to move or breathe or think. All his mind computed was that there was a boy in his daughter's bed. A BOY IN HIS DAUGHTER'S BED!

Crossing Hermione's room swiftly and silently, he violently shook Draco awake. Startled and frightened at the abrupt and rude awakening, he became wide awake as his eyes met the dark, menacing ones of Severus.

"Uncle Severus!" he exclaimed, his cry waking Hermione up as well.

"Your room…get ready…go down to breakfast…now," Severus said in a low, venomous tone that left no room for disobedience.

After watching Draco scramble from the room, tripping once in his haste to get to the safety of his bedroom, Severus quickly turned to Hermione, his nostrils flared as he waited for her to explain.

"He came to my room last night, we talked, and then we just fell asleep talking!" Hermione said in a rush, partially lying to him. When he didn't respond, Hermione hesitantly asked, "Daddy? Are you all right?"

"How was…why did…did he…" Severus rambled in fragmented thoughts. "Nothing happened?"

"What would have happened?" Hermione asked innocently.

Severus wasn't touching that at all. He knew one day that talk would come, but he couldn't bring himself to have The Talk now. He put his head in his hands as he wearily sank down on her bed. Hermione stared at him wide-eyed, uncertain what to do in this situation. Finally, Severus raised his head to look at her as he asked, "I hope this is not going to be a regular occurrence. I have done many things in my life that most would consider life threatening. I didn't know what life threatening truly was until I saw…that…." Severus couldn't say what he had seen. He knew he was being irrational, but just the idea of a boy being in his daughter's bed was enough to convince his thoughts to turn to dark places.

"Daddy, he just came in here to talk, and we fell asleep talking," Hermione told him. "Honest!"

"I'm afraid that is what you will tell me as you get older," Severus muttered to himself. Sighing he said so that Hermione could hear him, "When I woke this morning, I was rested and feeling good. Now I feel as though I could go back to bed. I need coffee."

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't understand what the big deal was, it was just Draco. Severus stared at her for a minute before he told her, "You and Draco are lucky that it was Draco in your room. Had it been another boy, he would be dead right now. For my sake and sanity, please no more boys in your bedroom. Anywhere at any time. You can't date until I'm dead anyway, so no more boys. Ever. Period."

Hermione wasn't interested in dating. She could honor that request from her father. To hear him talk though, it wouldn't be long before she killed him anyway. She may not have to wait long at all. Feeling her father rise from her bed, she looked at him as he said, "Get ready. Breakfast is downstairs."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was a quiet affair. The only sounds that could be heard were the thumps of mugs and glasses on the table, and the clinking of cutlery on plates and bowls. No one made eye contact, no one said a word. Once breakfast was over, and not too soon for everyone's liking, they all settled into the living room quietly, occupying themselves with their own activities. Hermione and Draco would glance at each other and shake their heads or roll their eyes.

After a while, Severus' deep voice rumbled in the silence, "I am going to ask your father if you could return to the Manor a couple more times before school starts."

"You want me to come back, Uncle Severus?" Draco asked in disbelief, sharing an incredulous look with Hermione.

"Of course," Severus said, "you are always welcome here. However, the new rule is that neither of you are to enter the other's room after curfew. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," both children said at the same time.

Severus nodded, and then asked Draco, "Have you packed your belongings so they are ready when your father comes to retrieve you?"

"I'll run upstairs for my bag," Draco said, glad for the excuse to leave the room.

Severus and Hermione sat in silence a while longer, and suddenly the fireplace glowed green and roared to life. Severus stood immediately, and Hermione followed her father's example. She was instantly intimidated by the man who emerged from the grate.

Draco resembled his father quite a bit. The man's eyes were grey, his hair long and blonde. He stood straight-laced as high society had taught him, and he looked down his nose just as his privilege had allowed him. He carried a cane with the head of a snake as the handle, created from pure silver, its eyes were emeralds. His robes were heavy and dark and finely tailored as they told of his abundant wealth and class.

The man she knew to be Lucius Malfoy banished the soot from his robes with a wave of his hand. He turned to Severus first, greeting him with a silky voice that Hermione would have thought belonged to a snake.

"Severus, how are you?" Lucius asked, his eyes boring into Severus' black ones.

"I am well," Severus answered politely, "and yourself, Lucius?"

"I am excellent as the party last night achieved what I wanted it to," Lucius said with a crooked smile. "The minister is eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Lucius, this is Hermione Granger," Severus quickly introduced her before Lucius divulged any other schemes the party had been a façade for. "She is Minerva McGonagall's ward."

"Charmed," Lucius said as he gently shook Hermione's extended hand. "I am Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Hermione stated politely as her father had, inclining her head slightly.

Surveying Hermione, Lucius asked Severus, not taking his eyes off her, "Was Draco's behavior acceptable?"

"Quite," Severus answered, beginning to feel uneasy at the look Lucius was giving his daughter. "As always, his manners were impeccable."

"Excellent," Lucius said, at last turning to look at Severus.

"If it is possible, I would like for Draco to visit again before the school year starts," Severus asked, fulfilling his promise to the children.

"I believe that could be arranged," Lucius agreed. "After all, it is also nice for Draco to have someone his age to converse with."

"Yes," Severus agreed, still uneasy. "They did get along nicely."

Before anymore could be said, Draco entered the living room, his bag in his hand. Draco's demeanor changed instantly from a carefree youth to one whose every move was monitored and critiqued. Lucius held out his hand to his son as he said, "Come, Draco. I need to return to the Manor. However, your godfather has asked that you return for another visit this summer. You will see your _friend_ again."

Hermione and Draco shared a quick glance as Draco said dutifully, "Yes, father. Thank you, Uncle Severus for allowing me to stay. Nice to meet you, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and Severus placed his hand reassuringly on Draco's shoulder before Lucius gently took Draco by the back of the neck, and led him into the grate. Lucius shouted his destination as he threw down Floo powder, and then in a flash they were gone.

Both Severus and Hermione released their breath they hadn't realized they had been holding. They exchanged a worried glance, both concerned with Lucius' behavior before Severus went to Hermione and gave her a strong hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Lucius had left Draco in his mother's care, Lucius excused himself to the Ministry of Magic. As he quickly walked through the halls, witches and wizards moved out of his way, allowing him easy access to the office of the Minister of Magic. He wrapped on the door three times before he was allowed entry. Sitting at the receptionist's desk was Dolores Umbridge.

"Dolores, I am surprised it is you out here at the desk," Lucius said, raising his eyebrows.

"I am merely sitting in while the receptionist is at an early lunch," Dolores simpered as she batted her eyes, daring him to say more.

"I am here to see Fudge," Lucius stated authoritatively.

"He has other appointments now," Dolores said, smiling widely at him.

Glaring at her, he said again, "I am here to see Fudge…now."

Narrowing her eyes, she waved her wand, sending a memo to Fudge's desk. A moment later, a memo flew back to Umbridge. She read it quickly and simpered, "The Minister will see you now."

Lucius bowed his head to her, and marched into Fudge's office. The Minister was behind his desk, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. He glanced up when he heard his office door close, and stood as Lucius crossed over to his desk.

"Lucius!" Fudge welcomed him. "Welcome! Have a seat! What can I do for you?"

Lucius seated himself, and said, "I need information on an underage witch."

"Lucius," Fudge spluttered as he reseated himself, "you know that young people are a protected class. Besides what information would the Ministry possibly have on a child?"

"I want to know who this young lady is who is associating with my son," Lucius said smoothly. "Call me a concerned parent, if you will."

"Understandable, understandable," Fudge muttered, opening his desk drawer, and pulling out another blank piece of parchment. Dabbing his quill in his inkwell, he asked, "What is this child's name?"

"Miss Hermione Granger."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all! I want to begin by telling everyone who has weighed in on the question of Draco in Gryffindor that I appreciate your input! For those who haven't commented, there is still plenty of time to let me know what you think of me putting Draco in Gryffindor House when the children start school, so please PM your thoughts!**

 **Also, again, thank you to all who have read the story, followed it, favorited it, and commented on it. I do appreciate reading your comments!**

 **Happy reading!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a week since Draco's visit. The family had returned to normal as far as not having to pretend they weren't family. Their lives had been busy during the week, the most significant task being the current follow-up appointment for Hermione at St. Mungo's Hospital. Severus took her, and was relieved when Healers reported that Hermione's injuries had healed nicely. The Healers also stated that Hermione was still slightly undernourished, but told Severus that if she kept eating balanced meals, and didn't skip meals, she should get back on the right track.

Since it was just Severus and Hermione this time in London, Severus decided they would celebrate the good news.

"I need potion's ingredients," Severus stated as he held Hermione's hand so they wouldn't get separated as they traversed their way through the busy streets of the city. "I would like to take you Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" Hermione repeated, side stepping bigger adults to keep up with her father. "What's that?"

"That is where a lot of people like us go and shop," Severus explained, careful not to mention anything about witches and wizards. "They sell quite an array of items."

"Sounds fun!" Hermione exclaimed, beaming up at her father. Severus' eyes softened slightly as he led the way to The Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione was surprised at the dingy street her father guided her down. If this was Diagon Alley, she would prefer to return home, and let her father shop alone for his ingredients. Soon, they stopped outside the door that led into The Leaky Cauldron pub, and Hermione gave her father a slightly worried look.

"Before we go in, I have some rules," Severus said, his voice becoming stern. "First, you do not leave my side. Second, do not touch anything. Many magical objects can be harmful if handled the wrong way. Third, being a professor at Hogwarts, there will be students and parents here who are completing early shopping for their children's school supplies. They will know who I am, and they will certainly be…astonished…to see that I have a child in tow. So, remember, you are Minerva's ward. If anyone should say anything – not that they would if I am around – you tell them you were forced on me since your guardian is at school. I am sorry that it has to be like this, sweetheart."

Hermione nodded. One day she hoped everything would change. Suddenly she had an idea and asked, "Could you transform your appearance like Granddad does? Then no one would be the wiser, and we could pretend to like each other!"

Severus' mouth quirked up slightly as he said, somewhat apologetically, "Your grandfather is an exceptionally powerful wizard who is also a Transfiguration Master. While he can transfigure his features with relative ease, I am afraid I do not possess such mastery."

Hermione's brow furrowed in disappointment. She had been so close to having a carefree afternoon with her dad. Seeing her disappointment, Severus pulled her to his side briefly in a one-armed hug. When he let her go, she heard him say, "Now, stick close to me, Hermione. Do not talk to any strangers."

She looked up in time to see his face become void of expression, his eyes turn cold, his body language silently demanding a great amount of personal space and respect. She liked her father's less guarded mannerisms that he expressed when he was at the Manor much better than she did when he was out in the public eye. She pondered what all had happened, besides her grandfather saying that her father was a spy in the war, that made him act as he did.

She was startled from her thinking as she heard her father push the door open to the pub, and glide inside. She jogged to catch up to him, quickly closing the door behind her. Severus shot a quick glance back at her to make sure she was still behind him as he proceeded wordlessly and swiftly through the pub. She noticed that the patrons had noticed his entrance and were staring at him, watching him silently as he glided towards the rear exit. Suddenly, Hermione realized that her father's wardrobe had changed from his dark jumper and black slacks to his billowing robes. How had he done that?

As she ran to keep up with him, she heard some people whispering as they walked away, looking at her and a few pointing as well. She didn't think she wanted to know what they were saying. She followed her father to the back where they exited to a small court yard, surrounded by a brick wall. As she was about to ask her father what they were doing, he pulled out his wand, and tapped his wand tip to certain bricks in a particular pattern. She gasped as the wall rearranged itself, and formed into an arched opening as her father said, "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

She was grinning broadly as she looked out into a busy street full of colorful witches and wizards, adults and children going about their business. As she looked up and down the street she noticed shop signs hanging out over store fronts that displayed funny names, and merchandise that shopkeepers had moved out front to advertise their inventory. Strange sounds and smells welcomed her as well as all her senses seemed to be wonderfully overwhelmed. There was so much to see that she couldn't see it all.

She felt Severus' hand on her shoulder as he gently pushed her out into the busy street, keeping a grip on her so that she wasn't swept up in the crowd. As they moved north, Hermione was watching the people. There was a collection of different people, some looked normal and others were a little scarier. Then there were what she could only call "creatures" as they clearly were not humans going about their business as well. She felt Severus push her to her left, and into a store that read "Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary".

It was an eerie store. It was nice and sunny outside, but one wouldn't know it stepping in here as the sunlight was somehow blocked from coming through the windows. She glanced around the store, noticing that there were things floating in jars all around on the shelves. She inwardly cringed as she couldn't help but stare at something dead in a jar that was staring back at her with milky eyes, and she subconsciously drew closer to Severus as he was putting in his order to the man behind the counter. Finally, after what seemed like ages to Hermione, Severus was ready to leave the shop.

As they exited out onto the street, Severus furrowed his brow in frustration, wishing that he could take his daughter to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for an afternoon treat, even if he wasn't a great fan of ice cream. Knowing that a simple act of getting ice cream could draw suspicious looks and unwanted attention, Severus couldn't help but curse the promise he had made to protect Harry Potter. A Potter getting in the way of his happiness – this seemed all too familiar. However, what wouldn't seem suspicious that both he and Hermione would enjoy immensely would be a browse through Flourish and Blotts.

Surveying the area to make sure no one was watching them, Severus leaned over to Hermione and said, "How would you like to visit the bookstore?"

Hermione beamed up at him, and squealed, "I would love to!"

Severus gave a curt nod, took her by the shoulder, and set out to the bookstore, his robes billowing behind them. While heading to their destination, Hermione saw how people regarded her father. People gave them a wide berth, looking back at them, and staring wide-eyed at the Potion's Master. She noticed that they barely registered her, but then her father's presence was rather large – and billowing.

When they entered the store, silence fell as the patrons saw Severus walk in first, and barely noticed Hermione standing behind him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of people who all had red hair, shrink into the rows of books. She briefly locked eyes with the youngest boy before the family disappeared. Severus scanned his surroundings, and then looked down at Hermione saying in a low voice, "You may go by yourself as long as you stay in the store. I will find you when it is time to leave."

Hermione nodded then bounded away to get lost within the many shelves. She saw books on Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, History, Biographies, Astronomy, Magical Beasts and more. She was browsing through the Transfiguration books to see if she could find any more books on Animagi, when she noticed a small section that was in the back corner of the shop. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she slowly wandered towards the forbidding looking section. She noticed the theme of the section was about Dark Magic as she read the titles on the spines. There were mostly books on Defense Against the Dark Arts, but there were the odd books that seemed to deal with the casting of Dark spells. Determining this wasn't the section to be in, Hermione quickly turned to leave, bumping right into her father. Slightly bouncing off him, she staggered backwards. When she had regrouped, she looked up at him to see him raising an eyebrow at her, then looking towards the section she had just left.

"Sorry, D — er, Severus," Hermione quickly recovered.

"The Dark Arts is not a section you want to explore," Severus told her quietly. Then cryptically, he added, "They are not what they seem."

Giving him a questioning look, Severus quickly changed the subject as he asked, "Did you see a book that you like? I will buy it for you."

Immediately forgetting Severus' previous words about the Dark Arts, Hermione quickly ran back to the front of the store, and began quickly scanning the shelves. Ten minutes later, Hermione clutched a copy of the History of Magical Families of Great Britain and Ireland to her as the pair left the bookshop. She dared not get anything on Animagi as she wanted, but figured it would be interesting to research her "family tree". As they left Flourish and Blotts, Severus decided they should get lunch, and talk a little about the items on Severus' mental list. Those items included discovering the reason she still safeguarded her food, how she viewed herself, and possible explanations as to why she felt the need to stash food like she did at her parents' home.

There was a small pub on the North Side of the Alley, and since it wasn't incredibly busy, Severus felt this would be a safe place to talk. They ordered at the counter, Severus paid for their food, and they found a table in a secluded corner for them to chat as they waited for their lunch.

"Hermione, I have a few things I wanted to talk to you about that I took notice of the previous week," Severus stated, folding his fingers in front of him as he stared intently at his daughter.

"OK," Hermione replied nervously. "Like what?"

"I wanted to talk about three things," Severus began. "First, I wanted to address the reason you are still protecting your food at the dinner table."

"I wouldn't say I 'protect' it," Hermione argued. "I just don't want anyone to mess with it."

Severus snorted. "I believe that is the very loose definition of the word 'protect'."

Hermione shrugged, refusing to look at him. Sighing through his nose, Severus asked, "What would it take for you to trust that I will never take food or deprive you of food? No matter the circumstance?"

Again, Hermione shrugged still refusing to give him eye contact. Narrowing his eyes slightly at her petulance, he continued, "Which brings me to my next topic. Speaking of never depriving you of food, would you care to explain your reasons for having a stash pile of fruit stored under a loose floor board in your room? And Merlin help you if you merely shrug at me!"

This time he noticed her pale slightly, looking at him in shock. "You found my food?"

"Yes, and I removed it from your room," Severus told her. "Hermione, I want you to trust me. I understand that trust is something that gradually happens; however, since you have been with me, have I ever starved you or deprived you of a meal?"

"No," Hermione said, somewhat ashamed of herself. "It's just a fear…."

"I understand," Severus said a low, soothing voice. "I hope to help you conquer that fear one day."

Hermione nodded. She wanted to conquer that fear too, but she was worried that she would let her guard down, and then at any time he would take food from her. While he hadn't disappointed her yet, there was still a lot of time.

"The last thing I wanted to talk to you about was this picture," from the pocket of his smock coat he produced the drawing she had done of herself. She merely stared at it.

"What's wrong with it?" Hermione asked him genuinely.

"Everything," Severus said slowly and simply.

Hermione visibly shrunk. Severus had to back pedal quickly and explain, "What's wrong with it is that it doesn't look like you at all. You are far prettier than this picture. I do not believe it does you justice."

Hermione stared at him as though he were a creature from another planet. "Really?"

"Of course," Severus answered without hesitation. "Your grandparents would agree with me too."

"Are you sure you aren't partial?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus said. "Even if you weren't my daughter, I'd still say you were prettier than this supposed picture of you. It more likely resembles a shrinking goblin with the mouth of a beaver with hair so big it looked like it had been electrocuted. Do you honestly believe you look this way?"

Hermione swung her feet under the table. Not looking at Severus, she mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What was that?" Severus asked her. "Was that English?"

"I don't think I'm pretty or important or smart or capable or anything," Hermione said in a rush, tears threatening to pour out.

Severus wished he could hug her, but with more people starting to come in for lunch, he couldn't comfort her like he wanted. Instead he leaned closer to her over the table and whispered in a calming rumble, "You are beautiful, you are bright, you have magical capabilities that exceed most young children at your age; you are courageous, and you are so important to our family. Without you, we wouldn't be a family."

Hermione glanced up at him, her puppy-dog eyes in full play as she said, "Granddad told me the same thing before Draco came to visit. He said I was the glue that kept our family together."

"And he is correct," Severus reaffirmed for her, for once thankful for Albus' words. "It wasn't until we had you that we realized we were meant to be a family. You have a gift that goes beyond magic. You help others realize what they need when they have been blind to it. That is special and very important."

Before either of them could say more, their waitress brought them their food. Hermione beamed at Severus and began eating her lunch, conscious to not put her arm over her plate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius banged his cane down on the floor. He glared at Fudge as he hissed, "It has been a week, Fudge, and you still cannot find anything on Hermione Granger! Who is this girl that there is no information to be found?"

"Dumbledore had all of her information locked," Fudge stated, shrinking slightly at the younger man's ire. "The only thing the child's file lists is that she attended a hearing on the 19th of July. Madam Bones served as Chief Witch over the trial as Dumbledore served as a witness for the prosecution, or as a witness for Miss Granger."

"You as Minister cannot examine a court file?" Lucius snarled.

"No, I cannot," Fudge insisted. "All court reports involving minors are only known to those who served on the panel of judges, or those who were involved in another capacity. The only persons who can talk openly without fear of getting their wand snapped and charges drawn against them are Miss Granger and her guardian."

At the Minister's last statement, Lucius had an idea. "Very well, Fudge. Good day."

He quickly stood and marched from the Minister's office. He walked down to the network of Floo grates in the Atrium, and Floo'ed home. He stepped out of his fireplace and looked around his dark living room. The interior was done in shades of grey and black and green, even the stone that made up the house was grey. Malfoy Manor had a Gothic Era feel, accents done in black marble and pure silver appeared here and there in the house. Occasionally, there was the symbol of a snake carved into a stone, a piece of silver, or sewn into small tapestries. Lucius paid no mind to any of these things as he quickly made his way to his son's room upstairs.

Lucius soon found himself standing in front of Draco's door. He knocked twice and then entered, finding his son reading a book at his desk. Draco looked up sharply when he had heard the knocks. Lucius stood directly in front of his son, staring down his nose at the boy. "Draco, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yes, Father?" Draco complied immediately.

"The next time you are at Severus' house, I need you to ask Miss Granger some…questions for me," Lucius stated.

Draco frowned up at him as he asked, "Why, Father?"

"Because I make it a point to know who my son's friends are," Lucius answered. "You are a representative of our family, and something is off about her."

Draco shook his head. "I like her. Apart from standing up for Muggles and Muggleborns, which I figure is just her being raised by Minerva, she is all right."

"Minerva McGonagall?" Lucius questioned. "The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts?"

"I suppose?" Draco answered uncertain. "I figured it was the professor from Hogwarts if Uncle Severus was doing her a favor by watching out for Hermione that day. She went through Uncle Severus' Floo to her house, McGonagall Manor, to ask permission to spend the night."

"Indeed," Lucius thought aloud. "Did Miss Granger happen to mention why she is being raised by Minerva McGonagall of all people?"

"No," Draco thought back. "Then again, no one really brought it up. She and Uncle Severus seemed to get along. She even drew him a picture of them holding hands."

Lucius studied his son for a moment. After a while, Lucius clarified, "Miss Granger drew a picture of them 'holding hands'?"

"Ya," Draco shrugged. "Uncle Severus said it was her peace offering when they first met to soften him up to like her. It must've worked because he hung it up on his bedroom wall."

Lucius subtly narrowed his eyes. It was an action that Draco had noticed, and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You have been helpful, son," Lucius praised. "I need you to find out the reason Miss Granger is with McGonagall. Something seems amiss."

"But why is it important?" Draco asked, pleading slightly.

"I will not have my son being friends with a blood-traitor," Lucius hissed, "and I will not have you being friends with anyone who is less than worthy to be in our presence. The fact that Dumbledore himself has locked her files makes me wonder if there is more to Miss Granger than a young witch who is mysteriously being raised by Minerva McGonagall herself; two people known to be open blood-traitors and Mudblood lovers. I have raised you better than this Draco. She is beneath you. Beneath us. Beneath our cause, and we mustn't be associated with her if one day the Dark Lord is to return."

Lucius turned on his heel, and walked to his son's door. Before he exited, he turned to Draco, who was staring wide-eyed at him, and said, "As soon as you have found out what I need you to find out – why she is with McGonagall, and she is not with her parents – you are not to be friends with her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Father," Draco nodded dutifully.

"Good." Lucius left the room. Draco stared after him, a look of dread upon his pale face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for lunch," Hermione told Severus as they walked through Diagon Alley.

Severus nodded, but didn't say a word. As they walked south down the Alley, Hermione noticed that Severus, with his hand again on her shoulder, drew her closer to him. She didn't know why until she looked to her left, and noticed a side alley that was dark and had an uninviting appearance. She felt Severus quicken his pace, and then stopped abruptly as an old looking hag of a witch stepped in front of them. She held a vial up to Severus' face, and said, "Finest potion's ingredients this side of London. A Potion's Master such as yourself will want to use these exceptional ingredients from Knockturn Alley."

Tightening his grip on her shoulder, he said in a deadly calm, "I do not wish to buy your products. Step aside."

"What about something lovely for your daughter?" Another witch had joined the first, and appeared beside Severus at his right.

"She's not –," Severus started.

"Perhaps you desire a Darker object?" A third hag asked from behind them.

Hermione whirled around to stare at the third woman. Did the other people milling about in Diagon Alley really not notice their situation? She saw that people seemed to ignore them, wanting to mind their own business, and avoid the hags. When they had been startled by the witch behind them, Severus had let go of her shoulder. Hermione knew they needed help. The only path open to her was the dark alley, and she thought that maybe someone down there could help them. While her father was busy fending off the meddlesome women, Hermione bolted down the alley hoping to come across someone who would give them assistance.

However, as soon as she had gone a few yards, she realized she may have made a mistake. All the witches and wizards down here resembled the hags. She surmised this area was where the witches had most likely come from in the first place. Turning around quickly to join back up with her father, an older wizard was standing behind her, staring down at her with a weird smile on his face. "Are you lost, love?"

"No," Hermione struggled to say, trying to slide past the man, "I was just leaving."

"Let us help you get back to where you belong," the man said, and shortly two other men joined him.

"No!" Hermione screamed, the men backing her into the wall of the alley.

"OY! You lot there! Move on ya pathetic ex'uses fer people!"

Towering behind the men was a figure who was every bit of eight feet tall. He was at least three times as wide as an average man. The men whipped around, and when they noticed the intimidating figure behind them, they bolted down the alley without so much as a backwards glance.

Hermione was still trembling. Even though this person had just saved her, his mere presence was enough to question his intent. Sensing her reluctance to come towards him, he stepped forward so that she could see him properly. Despite his threatening appearance, Hermione noticed that he had friendly eyes, a ruddy face hidden by a bushy beard and wild hair. His hands were the size of dust pans which was the only part of him visible under his mole skin coat. As she tried to soak in everything about this man, he said in a booming voice, "The name's Rubeus Hagrid. Most people jus' call me Hagrid. Keeper of Keys an' Grounds at Hogwarts. An' who migh' you be?"

"My name's Hermione Granger," she answered shakily.

"Wha' are ya doin' down 'ere, 'Ermione?" Hagrid asked, concern showing from his eyes.

"I ran down here for help!" Hermione explained. "Severus and I were surrounded, and no one was paying attention to us, so I thought someone down here could help us get rid of those witches."

"Did you say 'Severus'?" Hagrid asked. "As in Professor Severus Snape, the Potion's Master?"

"Yes," Hermione confirmed. Then with a sinking feeling she realized, "Oh no! When we first got here, he told me not to leave his side! I've got to get back to him! I didn't tell him I was going for help!"

"You bet'er come with me," Hagrid told her as he took off towards Diagon Alley. Hermione followed him at a run to keep up with him. When they arrived back in the Alley, there was a throng of people that were all staring at something. Hermione remained behind Hagrid as the man could part the crowd more easily than she could. When they had gotten to the front, Hermione stepped around Hagrid so she could see what everyone was staring at. She stared in astonishment as she saw that two of the hags were unconscious, and her father had grabbed the last one by the front of her robes, his wand pressed up against her throat as he snarled, "Your two friends didn't have the answers I wanted, so it seems that it's up to you. Where is the girl that was standing beside me?"

"Professor Snape, sir!" Hagrid called from the crowd, pointing down at Hermione.

Hermione and Severus locked eyes, Severus' expression unchanging as he snapped his head back at the hag and said in a deadly tone of voice, "I am aware of what sort of trap this is, so tell whomever you are reporting to that should an incident such as this happen again, I will not waver in going to …extreme measures…to end it!"

He released her from his clutches, letting her slam back onto the ground. Leaving her acquaintances behind, she pushed her way past Hermione, shooting the girl a murderous look, as she disappeared down Knockturn Alley. Severus stared at the crowd of onlookers, his lips curling up as he sneered, "If you all insist on staring at me like a common street performer, I can assure you my next trick will not be one that you find… _pleasant_."

Almost immediately, the crowd dispersed, giving no indication that there had been a scene there mere seconds before. Once people had gone back to their own business, Severus quickly closed the gap between him and Hermione, and barely restrained himself from bringing her to him in a relieved and protective hug. He had been sure that the hags had set him up once he had discovered Hermione was missing, and he had been prepared to do unthinkable things to get her back. The two he had knocked unconscious should be grateful that that was all he did to them. Gaining control of his emotions, he looked up at Hagrid and said, "You have my thanks for returning Miss Granger to me. Her guardian would have been…most displeased…if anything had happened to her."

"No' a problem, Professor Snape, sir," Hagrid brushed off. "She was in a righ' state when I found 'er. Surrounded by three unsavory characters, she was!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Hagrid's account, and glared down at Hermione, who had the decency to look regretful. Severus cocked his eyebrow at Hagrid as he said, "Her guardian will want to discuss this situation with her in length. I should return Miss Granger to her now."  
"If I may ask, Professor," Hagrid said, looking pitifully down at the young girl, "who is 'Ermione's guardian?"

"Professor McGonagall," Severus answered simply.

Hagrid shook his shaggy head as he said to Hermione, "Good luck, 'Ermione."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Good day, Hagrid."

"Good day, Professor Snape. 'Ermione." With a wave to them both, Hagrid walked north up Diagon Alley.

"As for you, young lady," Severus said in a low growl, gently grabbing her upper arm. "We are heading home. We need to talk to your grandparents."

With a pop, Hermione and Severus disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Severus and Hermione arrived home, he sent her upstairs with her new book while Severus called Albus and Minerva through the Floo. A couple minutes later the older couple joined him. Severus was pacing in his living room when the couple stepped through, and they surveyed him with slight concern.

"What has happened, Severus?" Albus asked immediately, offering Minerva a seat before sitting himself. He allowed the young man to pace a few seconds more in silence before he interrupted, "Severus?"

Severus stopped pacing and looked between Albus and Minerva and replied, "I took Hermione for her follow-up appointment at St. Mungo's this morning. You'll be delighted to know that she has healed nicely. In celebration, I decided we would go for a trip into Diagon Alley as I also needed supplies. We went to the bookstore, had lunch, and had a good conversation about some of her behaviors left over from her life with her parents. We were walking down Diagon Alley when we were surrounded by three witches who had crawled up from the depths of Knockturn Alley. I lost sight of Hermione during the confrontation, and she was thankfully returned to me by Hagrid of all people. I recognized these women, Albus. They have been known to be hired by others who do not wish to be associated with any suspicious activity. They were sent to corner us. They wouldn't display this sort of behavior on their own. Someone wants information from me or they want Hermione. Hagrid said that when he found Hermione she was cornered by three men. If Hagrid hadn't been there, Merlin knows what would have happened."

Albus and Minerva were silent. The twinkle had left Albus' eyes, and the color had left Minerva's face. After a few moments of silence, Minerva asked, "Where is Hermione now?"

"She is upstairs in her room," Severus answered. "I didn't want to scare her with this information."

Without a word, Minerva briskly walked upstairs. Albus watched his wife leave, then stood to join Severus as he asked, "So, the women were a diversion to drive Hermione away and into the waiting arms of these men?"

"Yes, knowing of these hags from my days as a Death Eater, I suspected their trap," Severus explained. "When Hagrid told me about the three men, I was certain."

"Why did Hermione leave you?" Albus asked, stroking his beard.

"I believe she was wanting to help me," Severus answered. "I think she ran to get help. The only way open for her to go was down Knockturn Alley."

Albus frowned at Severus as he asked, "She actually went _down_ Knockturn Alley?"

Severus merely nodded. Albus exhaled sharply as he said, "That girl is a magnet for trouble, isn't she?"

Severus grunted. His life could never be simple, could it? Looking over at Albus he asked, "What do we do? Someone is getting suspicious, and someone is wanting answers."

"I believe Lucius is behind this as none of this was happening before Draco came to visit," Albus concluded. "Someone may be questioning your loyalty. Someone is worried you will no longer render your services to assist Voldemort in rising again."

"Could Lucius have read her file at the Ministry?" Severus asked, turning paler at the thought.

"No," Albus answered. "I made myself the Secret Keeper of her file when we found her. No one has access to that file except for myself. However, if Lucius has attempted to look at it, the fact that I personally locked it may make him even more suspicious."

Severus was relieved. At least Lucius, nor anyone else, could get Hermione's information from the Ministry. However, that could make any interested persons more desperate. As Severus thought about the events earlier, something didn't sit well with him.

"I cannot see Lucius orchestrating what happened today," Severus told Albus. "He would not consort with the likes of hags. He would consider them beneath him, even if he would be sacrificing them to the wolves if they were caught. No, someone else has done this."

Albus eyed him critically. Albus started to pace, hands folded behind his back. "If not Lucius Malfoy, then who?"

"Perhaps Lucius spoke with someone else," Severus suggested. "Maybe this person is conducting their own investigation."

 _Albus nodded as he muttered, "That makes more sense as I would assume that Lucius_ would simply use Draco to gather information since he is already on the inside. That being said, I don't know that I like the idea of Hermione being here while Draco visits now that we suspect someone may be using him, or someone is trying to take Hermione."

"I wouldn't consider it beneath Lucius to use Draco, no," Severus agreed. "However, Draco is the only friend that Hermione has made, and he is my godson. I do not want to punish Hermione or assume the worst of Draco, automatically assuming the boy will go through with his father's request to find out information."

"However much I believe in not punishing the son for the sins of the father, I am not naïve enough to believe that Draco will not at least try to uphold his father's wishes," Dumbledore pressed. "I do not think that Draco realizes the seriousness of the situation if his father does get the information he seeks. He could, unintentionally, get you killed, and if I can protect _my_ son from that fate, I will."

Severus stared at the older man then nodded. He understood the implications of allowing Hermione and Draco to remain friends. Hermione would begin to trust Draco, Draco may use her trust to please his father, and then something bad would happen to Hermione or at least their friendship. Both Draco and Hermione would be devastated, perhaps worse for Hermione. Staring at Albus who was looking intently at him, Severus had an idea.

"While Draco was here last week, we were able to have a meaningful talk about his use of the term 'Mudblood'. He took the talk well, and he didn't say anything more. Perhaps we could mold him gradually to our cause."

"You wish to turn him against his family?" Albus asked, raising an eyebrow to the younger man.

"I wish to save him," Severus said honestly, "and to help sustain a friendship that deserves a chance to happen. Draco and Hermione both deserve a good friend."

"Much like you and Lily?" Albus asked sagely.

"Perhaps," was all Severus would say.

Albus nodded, thinking of the possible pros and cons to the idea. Giving Severus one last scrutinizing look, Albus conceded, "Very well. If you can persuade Draco to help us, then that will save two birds with one action. It will take a great deal to pull Draco from his father's influence. Where have you learned to manipulate children, Severus?"

"I will love him and show him a better way," Severus challenged. "I will not 'manipulate' him. However, if we are talking about manipulation, I must have learned it from you."

Severus sat down in his recliner as Albus shook his head, chuckling lightly as he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva knocked on Hermione's door. When she heard a pitiful "Come in", she slowly entered the room. She saw Hermione sitting cross-legged on her bed, thumbing through her new book her father had bought her earlier. She briefly glanced up when Minerva walked into her room, but then went back to half-heartedly browsing through the pages. Seeing that Hermione wasn't going to open up easily, Minerva changed into her cat form, and sprung up on the bed. She rubbed up against Hermione, head bumping her hands until Hermione gave in and scratched her behind the ear. After a while of receiving attention from the girl, Minerva changed back into a human, and looked at the little girl with nothing but warmth and love.

"I hear you had a busy day today in London." Minerva stated.

Hermione only nodded. Before Minerva could explore any more, Hermione suddenly said, "I just wanted to get help. We were surrounded, and nobody seemed to care. Nobody helped us. I thought Dad needed it."

"Och, kitten," Minerva said, pulling the girl to her. "No one is angry at you for doing what you thought was right. Your Dad was just frightened when he thought something bad had happened to you, or someone had taken you."

"He didn't need my help, did he?" Hermione asked softly, Minerva's cat like hearing needed to hear her question.

"Severus is a very capable wizard when it comes to dueling," Minerva answered. "There have been times when he has needed help, but most often, he is more than able to fend for himself."

"He doesn't need me…." Hermione said sadly.

"I didn't say that," Minerva said slightly defensively. "Your father being a capable duelist, and him needing you are two completely different things."

Hermione was silent. She felt as though she had nothing to offer her family. They offered her everything, and she couldn't even ask for help the right way. She felt as though she was taking so much from her family, especially her father, that she was worried that they would get fed up with her being so needy, and they would tell her that they no longer wanted her because they couldn't take care of her. She would be alone and unwanted again.

"Whatever you're thinking, Hermione, you need to stop," Minerva warned. "I am not saying that what you _feel_ is wrong, but your thoughts probably are which is leading you to bad feelings. Mind telling me what is going on up there?"

"I just feel like I'm being needy, and I can't give any of you anything in return," Hermione mumbled.

"Honey, you are a _child_ ," Minerva stressed to her. "You are supposed to be needy. I have taught children for many years, and you are by no means 'needy'. Actually, you need to learn to be more reliant on us, to trust us. As far as giving us anything in return, you gave us a family. Albus and I were a family, but we mostly focused on work more so than the family aspect of life. Severus desperately needed someone, and you were here. In doing that, we could form the family we all needed. So, you did give us something in return, kitten. You gave us all a reason to live for…each other."

Hermione peered up at her through her curly bangs. She couldn't help but smile at her Mimi as she snuggled closer to her. While she didn't completely believe her grandmother, she was happy to hear her words. Positive affirmation never hurt anyone.

"Also," Minerva interrupted her thoughts, "Granddad told me that he and your father caught you trying to learn Animagi." Minerva quirked her eyebrow at her granddaughter.

"I was only reading about it," Hermione said exasperated. "I wasn't learning it. The only thing I can do anyway are the meditations."

"Are you meditating?" Minerva's lips went thin.

"Maybe…?" Hermione said unsure. "It's hard enough. I can't keep from thinking. I do want to learn to be an Animagus like you though."

"While I am flattered that I impressed you," Minerva said sternly, "do not move beyond the meditative stage, please? It is dangerous to learn by yourself. You also need someone who is confident in the incantations to change you in the first place, or else you could end up seriously hurt. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed.

"Good."

About that time, there was another knock at Hermione's door. Once Minerva gave the OK for the person to enter, Albus poked his head inside, smiling at seeing his girls in an embrace. His eyes started twinkling again when Hermione grinned at him.

"Am I interrupting girl time?" Albus asked innocently, sitting across from Minerva and Hermione on the bed.

"No," Minerva answered. "We're just cuddling now." She squeezed Hermione to her tighter causing the girl to giggle. Albus couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Well, I came up here for two reasons," Albus explained. "First, Hermione, I want you to be careful what you tell Draco Malfoy for the time being."

"How come?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly I am wary of his father," Albus answered honestly. "However, that isn't for you to worry about. Draco is a young boy who is wanting his father's approval, but that could be dangerous. Just trust me, kitten."

"Can I still be friends with him?" Hermione didn't want to lose her only friend.

"Yes, you can," Albus smiled at her. "I believe you and your father are a good influence on him. We just need to tread lightly."

"All right," Hermione agreed.

"Second," Albus continued, "I wanted to apologize to you for when you came over last week, and I was rather short with you when you were telling your story about the Muggle teenagers. I was not mad at you. I was angered as it reminded me of a similar situation many years ago in which someone I cared for deeply was forever wounded. I didn't want the same for you. You have a lot left to offer. Do you forgive me?"

Hermione considered him for a moment before she gently pulled away from her grandmother, and launched herself onto her grandfather. She had thought he was mad at her for getting into that kind of trouble. She was glad to learn that she was off the hook. Albus cradled her to him, and kissed the top of her head. "I forgive you, Granddad."

"I am delighted," Albus told her, squeezing her tightly. Looking to his wife, he asked, "Are you ready to return home, Tabby?"

"Yes," Minerva answered. Together they all exited Hermione's room, and made their way to the living room.

Hermione bounded in first, and seeing Severus reclined in his favorite chair reading the paper, she ran and launched herself onto him. Grunting from the sudden impact of her weight on top of him, the corners of his mouth quirked up as Hermione giggled at her own mischief.

"You think that is funny, do you?" Severus asked as he mercilessly tickled her. Hearing Hermione's belly laughs caused all the adults to smile. They hadn't heard her laugh out right before, and it was a beautiful sound to all them. After a moment, Severus relented and Hermione snuggled into him.

The elder couple continued to smile at the pair as Albus said, "We are headed home, Severus. Keep in mind what we talked about, and let me know if you notice anything else. Minerva and I are going to be at Hogwarts more often, so we will likely be there if you need anything.

"When are we going to the zoo?" Hermione asked them all, looking between all the adults.

"Yes, we still need to do that, don't we?" Minerva asked, stifling a laugh at the look on Severus' face. He looked as though he needed a drink just thinking about a trip to the zoo.

"How about next week?" Albus suggested. "We'll go Monday. That gives us a few days to get some work done, and then we can have a stress-free day at the zoo. Then we will return to the grind the following day."

"I can manage that," Minerva said, thinking of her schedule. "Severus?"

"I can do that," Severus stated. "That means I will have to work a lot down in my lab, Hermione."

"That's fine," Hermione told him. "I understand."

"Wonderful!" Albus beamed. "I am incredibly excited about this trip!"

Minerva snorted and Hermione giggled while Severus shook his head. Albus looked at Severus and said, "With that decided, we will be off."

Severus and Hermione rose out of the chair to bid their family goodbye. While Minerva was hugging Hermione, Severus asked Albus, "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, my boy," Albus answered. "What would that be?"

"Can you teach me to transfigure my appearance?" Severus asked.

Albus surveyed him over the tops of his spectacles, his eyes twinkling madly. "What spurred on that request?"

"Hermione asked me today if I could alter my appearance so that we could openly enjoy our time together in Diagon Alley. She pointed out that she had seen you do it, and asked if I could do it," Albus chuckled at that, "and I had to tell her that I was not adept at that sort of magic. I'll not have you besting me in front of my daughter."

Albus outright laughed causing the girls to stare at them. "I will, of course, teach you, Severus. That may not be a bad idea anyway as times become more challenging."

Severus bowed his head in thanks. Minerva cupped Severus' cheek in goodbye as she moved toward the grate and Floo'ed home. Albus squeezed Hermione goodbye, kissing her forehead, and followed his wife. As the green flames died down, Hermione looked up at her father and asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Severus looked down at her frowning as he asked, "What reason would I have to be mad at you?"

"For disappearing to find help?" Hermione said. "I broke your first rule you said to me before we went into Diagon Alley. You didn't need me though, did you?"

Severus thought for a moment. He had been worried when he couldn't find her, but he was more relieved that she was safe than he was angry that she had left in the first place. He hadn't needed help handling those old witches, but at least he could count on Hermione to help him when he did need it. He knelt down so he was eye level with her as he explained, "I was frightened when I discovered you were no longer by my side. I am relieved that Hagrid was there to bring you back to me. I am not mad at you, but in future, wait for me to tell you to run and get help. I am just glad that I didn't lose you. Also, I do need you, just not for dueling at the present time. We will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I'm sorry for running away," Hermione told him, hugging him to relay just how sorry she was.

"It's all right," Severus assured her. "However, let's put this action in with the others you need not make a habit of doing?"

"OK," Hermione grinned. Then she asked, "Am I still allowed to be friends with Draco?"

"Yes," Severus answered slowly. "Be very careful, however, when you talk with him that you give nothing away about your family, or what brought you to us. If he does ask you anything direct, let me, Granddad, or Mimi know, please? Or send him to me, and I will talk to him."

Hermione nodded. Severus stared at her a few seconds more before he said, "Truly, I am glad you are safe. I do love you, sweetheart."

Hermione beamed at him as she answered, "I love you too, Daddy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A dark cloaked figure moved swiftly through the streets of Knockturn Alley. It slithered through and around other people walking through the street and in and out of shops. The figure silently entered the pub, The White Wyvern, and saw the person sitting in the back that it was supposed to meet. In one smooth action, the cloaked figure drew up a chair and sat down at the table, startling the witch who was already seated there. The witch narrowed her eyes at the figure who hadn't made one sound.

"We were unable to get the girl," The witch answered the unspoken question, "but she was in the company of Severus Snape. He was quite distraught when the girl was missing, mind you. Knocked me two sisters unconscious!"

"I don't care about your sisters," the figure snapped. "why were the men unable to grab the girl? Surely the child did not defeat three grown wizards!"

"That great oaf Hagrid from Hogwarts," the witch explained quickly. "Scared them off!"

The figure made a low growl. "Lucius is trying to find out about the girl from the Ministry. He reported to me earlier that he was having no luck. Albus Dumbledore has locked the files himself. Would you say that Severus cares for the girl?"

"If he doesn't, then he's a bloody good actor," the witch huffed. "He also told me to tell whoever hired me that should another incident like this happen again, that he will not mind going to 'extreme measures' to end it."

Again, the figure growled. The witch shifted in her seat uncomfortably at the rising tension at the table as she asked, "What does it matter if he cares for a child?"

"It's not about the child!" The figure snarled. "It's about Severus Snape! Snape has been planted within Hogwarts for years, and he has valuable information on Dumbledore; information that could destroy the Order of the Phoenix and its leader. He will also be in prime position to keep an eye on Harry Potter when he begins school next year! What's more, if Snape defects, then he has information from within the Death Eaters that could aide Dumbledore, and prevent the Dark Lord from taking complete control. Snape is crucial to helping us resurrect the Dark Lord and ensure his victory over that lucky brat, Potter! So, if there is a child involved, Snape may lose his focus, become soft and have a stronger desire to protect the child than assist his Master. Severus Snape cannot betray us!"

The witch had visibly shrunken back in her chair, looking as though she wished nothing more than to become one with it to escape from the figure across from her. There was silence for a minute longer before the figure stated, "However, I will soon be in position to watch Snape's every move. If there is a hint of betrayal there, then I will simply have to remind him what's at stake."

At that, the figure got up to leave. The witch rose too, and grabbed the figure's slender hand. "What about my fee?"

"You want a fee for bringing me absolutely nothing?" The figure challenged the witch.

"I brought you information," the witch spat, "now I want my fee!"

A calmness came over the figure as it huffed, "Fine. However, I do not want to do a transaction in here. Follow me."

The figure made its way out of the pub, and down a side alley, the witch close on the figure's heels. Once they were far enough away from the street, the figure turned on the witch and hissed, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

The dark figure quickly Disapparated away, leaving the witch's body amongst the garbage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all! So, I got a major epiphany about one of the characters that I am thrilled about! Unfortunately, this epiphany won't take place in this story, but those of you rooting for some of the Malfoys will, I believe, enjoy this route. Just to keep you interested!**

 **The family is telling me to hush because they are on their way to the zoo, and want to get there pronto! Well, Severus just wants to get it over it. Also, I'm not sure what animals the zoo had living there in 1990, so I am going off their current list of animals that they have living there today. Entry prices, exhibits, etc will also be based off what is going on at the zoo today.**

 **On with the show!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an overcast Saturday morning in Surrey, and the weather was the same over Privet Drive. Few people were awake yet, taking the first day of the weekend to catch up on much needed sleep after a busy work week, and children were accustomed to sleeping in by now as school had yet to reconvene for the year. Only one little boy seemed to be awake, and he was busy in the kitchen making breakfast. However, he wasn't the only soul awake on this dreary summer morning. A silver tabby cat was sitting on a stone wall in the backyard of Number Four, looking through the window into the kitchen. She stared intently at the little boy who was diligently at work. Her tail flicked sporadically, and her ears would swivel back and forth at different sounds that caught her attention. If a cat could sigh, she would.

Occasionally, Minerva would sneak out of her home to come and check on Harry. She didn't necessarily need to sneak around her husband, but this was her private time, her own personal crusade. She had disagreed with Albus almost ten years ago when he had left Harry Potter on his aunt and uncle's doorstep. If Lily hadn't confided in her all those years ago about her sister's utter rejection of her because she was a witch, then Minerva would have thought it natural that Harry would go with his aunt as his father was an only child. Minerva also remembered when Lily had come to her in tears when her double date with Petunia and Vernon, yet to be married at the time, had gone south; James and Vernon had both shown their arses over money of all things. Vernon had made the ignorant and arrogant comment that he believed magical people didn't have real jobs or their own economy, and therefore, lived off the welfare of the British government. James, never one to shy away from a challenge, told Vernon that that was false, and that James' family was, in fact, one of the wealthiest wizarding families in Britain. The evening had gone sideways from there, the sisters parting ways to go with their suitors, never truly speaking again after that incident. Unfortunately, the sisters would never get to have a proper conversation again as Lily and James went into hiding, unable to correspond with anyone. Shortly after, they were killed. The only thing, and last thing, Lily had told Petunia about before her death was the birth of her son, Harry.

Minerva had pleaded with Albus after they had left Privet Drive that night to return and retrieve Harry. They could raise him. He would be safe living with the only wizard the Dark Lord had ever feared, and the witch who had rightfully earned her title as the most powerful witch of the era. If they couldn't properly protect him, then how could two miserable Muggles who detested everything to do with magic?

Albus had calmly explained to her that Harry was safest with his aunt as his mother had given Harry something more powerful than both of them combined. That gift would only work if Harry was with a blood relative of Lily's, hence the Blood Wards. They would have to leave him there, and would have to hope that Petunia cared for Harry like her own since she had also given birth to a son not long before Harry had been born. Minerva had shaken her head at him, and walked away. It had been the maddest she had ever been at Albus, even to this day.

She hadn't completely understood his words ten years ago, and as she watched Harry make breakfast for his family, she didn't understand his words now. She had seen the Dursleys neglect Harry, and they treated him worse than some of the pure-blood families treated their house elves. Arabella Figg had never reported the Dursleys ever physically abusing Harry, but she had reported that they never included him in any family activities, and that Harry was not treated with the same love and care as Dudley, the Dursley's son. It made Minerva's heart hurt.

It made it hurt even more now that she and Albus had Hermione. Knowing her situation and the physical, mental, and emotional scars that she carried with her, made Minerva even more protective of Harry. While he didn't have the physical scars that Hermione had, save for the obvious one, he probably would have the mental and emotional scars which could be just as harmful. She didn't understand how Albus could ignore Harry after being around Hermione. She had yet to talk to him about it, but she wanted to. What made Harry so much different than Hermione? Realizing the love they had for Hermione made her want to include Harry in that love as well. He deserved it. She wanted to give Harry the same life they were building for Hermione. She had to use every restraint she had within her to keep from swooping into the Dursley's kitchen, and taking Harry with her and away from this unhealthy environment. He would love going to the zoo with them. At that thought, she flattened her ears in sadness as she jumped from the wall, ran to an empty alley, turned back into a woman, and Disapparated home.

She Apparated directly into her back lawn, and slowly walked towards the house. She had so much on her mind that she didn't notice Albus sitting at the breakfast table when she walked through the backdoor directly into the kitchen. Taking in her demeanor, he knew immediately that she had been to check on Harry.

"How's Harry doing this morning, love?" Albus asked, startling Minerva out of her deep contemplation.

"He's busy at work making a breakfast he won't get to eat," Minerva replied spitefully.

Albus sighed and shook his head. He knew Minerva had not forgiven him for leaving Harry there, even though he had explained about the Blood Wards. He knew she wanted to bring Harry home, and having Hermione around had probably only strengthened that desire. The way Minerva was avoiding eye contact with him, he knew something was on her heart.

"Talk to me, Tabby," Albus said gently. "Let me know what you're feeling."

"Why can we not take Harry?" Minerva asked, slowly turning to face him. "Surely the Blood Wards have set by now? We have Hermione whose situation was not so different from his, and everything is going well. Please, Albus?"

Albus looked at her with a pained expression. He hated to deny her anything she asked for as she never asked for much. As her husband, he wanted to fulfill every desire of her heart, and he knew her biggest heart's desire was to have Harry with them.

"Darling, I am so sorry," Albus said, standing from the table, and walking over to her. "I know Hermione's and Harry's situations seem similar, but they are different in one important way." Minerva gave him a puzzling look before he answered, "Hermione is a normal child whose destiny is not intertwined with Voldemort's. Harry, however, is the Boy Who Lived, and whose destiny is very much intertwined with Voldemort's."

"So, who are you saying is more important than the other?" Minerva asked, bristling slightly at the thought.

"Neither one is more important than the other," Albus insisted quickly, "but their upbringings are to be handled differently. Also, while Harry's childhood has not, by any means, been as ideal as I would have liked it to have been, I have never had to worry that the Dursleys may leave him to die like I feared that Hermione's parents would leave her to die."

Minerva sighed as she said, "I know Hermione's situation was that of life and death, but that doesn't make Harry's situation any less dangerous! What about his mental and emotional state? Have you learned nothing from having Hermione with us? Those wounds can be just as devastating as the physical ones! Severus has even said so!"

"Minerva, I am not a monster!" Albus stated defensively. "Do you not think that I would have liked to have placed Harry with another wizarding family or brought him home with us? He deserves love and family as much as any other child, but he is not like any other child. To have removed him from the Blood Wards may have spelled a premature death! We cannot make up for his relatives' shortcomings if he is dead! When he becomes school age, the Blood Wards will only require a month to reset, but since he is under school age, they need to be reinforced daily.

So, what do I do in the meantime, Minerva? If we take him from the Dursley's before he is eleven, there may be a chance that he is killed. Slim, but a chance, especially now that we have unsavory people investigating Hermione. How much more will they investigate if they discover we have Harry Potter as well?! If we wait, then he continues to be neglected, but he is alive. I want him to be happy and healthy too. Unfortunately, his situation isn't as cut and dry as Hermione's situation was. There's not as big a win-win. I hate it too, love. I have wrestled with this decision for the last ten years."

Minerva blinked back tears. "No, Albus, I don't think you're a monster. My heart just breaks for the lad every time I go to check on him. I think how much he would love to go to the zoo with us on Monday…."

Albus brought her to him in a hug, and he was pleased when she didn't try to fight him. "Oh, Tabby, I know. When he comes to school, we will have a lot more opportunities to show him we care. At the school, he will be adequately protected. Over the summer, he only needs to be at his aunt and uncle's house for a month, and the Blood Wards will be strengthened to full capacity for the year. When he turns seventeen, the Blood Wards will cease to protect him. I am simply trying to give him the best chance at life as I can."

"I know, Albus," Minerva caved. She wanted to give Harry the best chance at life as well, she just had a different idea of how to do that.

She continued to allow Albus to comfort her, and she knew that she was comforting him as well. She knew he wrestled with a lot of decisions when it came to the welfare of Harry Potter as he had been close with Harry's parents too. After a while, Albus chuckled causing Minerva to stare up at him in confusion.

"I was just thinking if I asked Severus to look after Harry too," Albus explained. "Asking him to be a father to a boy who looks so much like James Potter. Severus may become the only wizard _I_ ever feared!"

Minerva snorted at the idea, then she asked, "How do you know that Harry has grown to look like a young James?"

"You are not the only one who checks up on him regularly, Tabby," Albus answered softly.

"I love you, Albus," Minerva said, snuggling into his shoulder.

"And I love you, Minerva," Albus answered, resting his head on hers. "I promise that we'll be able to give him the love he deserves one day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Hermione the days leading up to Monday, the day they would be going to the zoo, had seemed to creep along. Her father, grandfather, and grandmother had all been hard at work to get caught up with their pre-term tasks so that they would be able to enjoy their day trip. However, since Hermione had no work to get done, all she had to do was wait for the hours to pass. She was about ready to crawl out of her skin.

Noticing how anxious his daughter was, Severus took her with him to work on potions for the Infirmary as often as he could. If it was a potion that a first year Hogwarts student could handle, he would allow her to assist him. Yet, if it was a rather complex and dangerous potion, he would have to work on it alone. He had fulfilled Poppy Pomphrey's order for potions in the first couple of days with Hermione's help, but now he was working on the advanced potions that were to be admitted to potions journals across North America and Europe, so Hermione was banished upstairs for her own safety. Hermione had enjoyed those days working with her father. She was fascinated by all the intricacies that was potion making, but now that her father was working on potions that required the aptitude of a master, she wasn't allowed to be with him. Now this meant that the next couple of days, Hermione would only see him during meals, and then at bedtime. There were two days left until their zoo trip. Two long, agonizing days.

As the days crept by, the next as slow as the first, Hermione thought she was going to lose it. The hours without her father made the day a lot longer. Aggie would try to keep her company, but Joey would soon be onto them, making Aggie report back to work immediately. Come to think of it, Hermione had rarely seen Joey, the older house elf preferring to be at work and out of the way. It was during these times when she was alone that she would work on her Animagus meditations. She took some time to reflect on things her father had said, and things her grandparents had said as well. She was still finding it hard to believe that three people could care about her so much, especially people who weren't even her natural family. So, then what made up a family? Was a family more than blood? How could people who had never met before suddenly find a connection that led to such a strong familial bond? She had always wanted a new family, had dreamed about a new one. Now that she had been blessed with that family, she couldn't imagine her life without them. Even though they had been together a little over a month, two months ago felt like another lifetime. It was hard to believe that her life used to be one of fear, pain, and uncertainty. Her life had taken a complete one-eighty. The thought made her smile. This month had been quite exciting, and her family had some quirks, but she wouldn't change anything. Well, except for the part where they sometimes had to pretend not to like one another. While no form of an animal came to her conscious during these thoughts, she was becoming calmer.

Finally, it was Sunday evening. Hermione was so excited she could hardly eat her dinner. Severus shook his head as he told her, "You have to eat, Hermione. The Healers at St. Mungo's said that you are still undernourished which means no skipping meals."

"I'm too excited to eat," Hermione explained. "I have always wanted to go to the zoo! When I got older, my parents told me that the zoo was a place for normal people to visit. They always made it sound like since I was a freak that the zookeepers would sense it, and lock me up to put me on display like the other animals. They won't, right?"

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly as he answered, "No. They haven't put a child in a zoo for quite a few years." Hermione's eyes widened as Severus quickly amended, "No, sweetheart. I am sorry, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh," Hermione said, her posture visibly relaxing. "That's good to hear."

Still surveying Hermione, Severus asked, "So, which animals are you wanting to see? Any favorites?"

"That depends on which zoo we're going to," Hermione answered.

"There's more than one?" Severus asked, dreading that she would want to go to all of them.

"There's two," Hermione stated. "There's one in London at Regent's Park, and then another one in Bedfordshire just outside of London called the Whipsnade Zoo. Whipsnade Zoo is bigger and has more animals."

"Then I suppose we should go to that one," Severus surmised. "Your grandparents are coming after dinner tonight to plan our day tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Hermione said excitedly. "I know Granddad will share my excitement."

"I'm…excited," Severus said unconvincingly. Hermione just shook her head. "However, I am excited to do something with you for the day. This will be our first official family outing."

"I know!" Hermione squealed. Then giving him a sad look she asked, "But if you can't change your looks, then how will we be able to enjoy the zoo?"

"Since both of your grandparents are Transfiguration Masters," Severus explained, "they are going to assist me in altering my appearance."

"So, we can all actually enjoy being with each other?" Hermione asked. "We don't have to pretend not to know each other?"

"That is correct," Severus answered.

Hermione beamed at him. She continued to push food around on her plate as she answered, "My favorite wild animal is a polar bear. I think the cubs are super cute. I don't know if they have polar bears at the zoo though."

"They may have other bears," Severus suggested.

"I hope so," Hermione said, "I think bears in general are cute and cuddly."

"What other animals do you want to see?" Severus asked.

"I want to see the tigers," Hermione began to rattle off her list, "and I want to see the elephants, feed the giraffes, see the monkeys, oh, and if they have lions. Oh ya, and I want to see penguins if they're there."

"We have a big day ahead of us then," Severus concluded. "Which means you need to eat so you have plenty of strength for tomorrow."

"Yes, Dad," Hermione said with a crooked grin. Severus' mouth quirked up at her statement.

A little after dinner, Albus and Minerva came through the Floo and everyone settled in the living room. They were quick to get to business so that everyone could get to bed early, and then be up early for their outing.

"Hermione stated that the largest zoo is Whipsnade Zoo outside of London in Bedfordshire," Severus began. "Apparently they also have more animals to look at as well."

"Then that is obviously where we will go," Albus said. "Who wants to see what animal first?"

"I want to see bears!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I want to see the lions," Minerva chimed in calmer than her granddaughter.

"That's shocking," Severus said dryly.

"What do you want to see, Severus?" Minerva fired back. "Looking forward to seeing your kin at the bat exhibit, are you?"

"There is no exhibit that I need to see in particular," Severus said, narrowing his eyes at Minerva.

"I wish to see the elephants," Albus threw out to the group happily, and to head off any kind of argument between Severus and Minerva, whether it was good natured or not.

"I want to see the lions and elephants too!" Hermione stated.

"All right, so lions, bears, and elephants are first on the list of must see exhibits," Minerva rattled off. "Albus, did you go to Gringotts and exchange some money for Muggle pounds?"

"I did that on Friday, Tabby," Albus reassured her. Severus frowned at the pair.

"There is no need for you to pay for Hermione and me to go to the zoo," Severus said. "I will pay you back."

"Nonsense," Minerva scoffed immediately. To assist her, she shot Albus a look.

"This is our first family outing, Severus," Albus answered, taking the cue from his wife. "We would enjoy treating you both."

Severus still looked uncertain, but before he could object to the idea anymore, Hermione chimed in, "How are we getting there? What time are we leaving? How long are we staying?"

"Well, since none of us have ever been to Whipsnade Zoo, we cannot Apparate there," Albus answered her, bringing her into a side hug on the sofa. "I will need to go to the Ministry and request clearance for a Portkey to either a secluded Muggle area, or if there is a well-known spot nearby that other magical folk have used."

"What's a Portkey?" Hermione asked, looking up at Albus.

"It's an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location," Albus answered her. "It's usually an everyday object that Muggles aren't suspicious of."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Can I go with you tomorrow to request clearance, Granddad?"

"I'll be up pretty early, sweet pea," Albus said.

"That's ok, I probably will too," Hermione answered. "I know I won't be able to sleep much tonight."

"Oh boy," Severus drawled, anticipating the long night ahead of him.

"How about Hermione and I head to the Ministry at ten o'clock tomorrow to get clearance for the Portkey, and then we will leave from here to go to the zoo around eleven o'clock?" Albus suggested.

Both Minerva and Severus nodded their agreement at the plan, but Hermione whined, "Why do we have to wait so long?"

Severus grimaced hearing her whine and sternly said, "Hermione, please. Eleven o'clock is fine. That gives us plenty of time."

"Yes, that will give us time to eat breakfast here, and then we will plan on eating lunch at the zoo," Minerva stated, giving Hermione a sympathetic look for being lightly scolded by her father.

"Very well," Severus answered her, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "There's an hour left until Hermione needs to go to bed, so I am going to take this opportunity to get her wound down, so that she can hopefully sleep through the night."

"I'm not tired, though," Hermione pouted.

"I know," Severus told her, "which is why I am taking extra time tonight to get you ready."

Hermione made a face making her grandparents laugh. They all stood, Albus and Minerva kissing and hugging Hermione goodnight, and hugging Severus goodnight as well. When Minerva and Albus were gone, Severus marched Hermione up to his bedroom much to the surprise of Hermione. When she gave him a puzzled look, he explained, "I read in one of my parenting books that a good way to calm children is a warm bath. The bathtub in my bathroom is the largest in the house, so if you want to bathe tonight so you do not have to worry about it in the morning, I would encourage you to do that."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she asked, "But won't my hair be wet going to bed?"

"I'll take care of that," Severus said as he summoned a clean set of pajamas from her room, and a towel from the linen closet.

"My hair doesn't do well being blow dried," Hermione explained crestfallen.

Severus gave her a peculiar look as he said, "I was going to dry it using magic. Perhaps it will not protest to that as much."

Hermione nodded, and then took her pajamas and towel into the bathroom. Severus followed her, and drew her bath before leaving her to wash herself. Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, hair still wet but towel dried. Severus raised his wand to dry it for her as promised, when she stopped him by asking, "Daddy, do you know how to braid hair?"

"Haven't the foggiest," Severus said quickly and honestly. He loved Hermione dearly, but doing a little girl's hair, even if it was his little girl's hair, was out of the question. However, when she continued to stare at him with her large brown eyes, Severus realized that he was wrapped around her finger just as Albus was. How was Minerva immune to this?

Heaving a defeated sigh, he told Hermione, "Fine, hop up on the bed. You'll have to walk me through this though."

"OK," Hermione said, sitting cross-legged on the corner of the bed, patiently waiting as Severus positioned himself behind her. "First, you have to brush my hair to make sure there aren't any knots in it."

Severus dutifully did as he was told, slowly brushing though her thick, curly hair. He was pleased to see her eyes getting heavy as he gently brushed. When he was finished, Hermione then said, "So, for a basic French braid, divide my hair into three sections, one closest to each temple, and then another section closest to my forehead." She waited as Severus divided the three sections.

"Now, move the right strand over the center strand so that it's now in the center," Hermione instructed. She waited for Severus, then continued, "Now move the left strand to the center. Keep alternating moving the right strand to the center, then the left until you get to the end, and then you tie it off."

It took Severus a minute to finish, and once he had, he sent Hermione into the bathroom to look in the mirror. She came back with a smile on her face, and told him, "It looks good! This is a good first braid. You'll get better as you do more."

"I'll have to do more?" Severus asked, silently proud that she thought his first braid didn't look horrible.

"Yes, please?" Hermione asked. Sitting back on Severus' bed, she said, "This is the first time anyone's ever braided my hair for me. Usually I have to do it myself. All the other girls in my class used to come in with braids, and they would say their mothers had done it for them before school. It always made me jealous because my mother wouldn't even really touch me."

Severus' heart broke a bit more hearing Hermione's story. If having her hair braided made her feel loved, then he would braid her hair for her. It hadn't been that hard or time consuming if he was honest with himself. "Well, I'm glad I could do this for you, and it look decent."

"Thanks, Daddy," Hermione said, hugging him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Severus said, hugging her back. "Now, I'm going to dry it, and then I will tuck you in bed."

Hermione nodded, and with a wave of his wand, Hermione's hair was dried, and thankfully had stayed within the braid without frizzing out. Hermione was extremely pleased that her hair had behaved, and happily walked down to her bedroom where she jumped in bed after Severus had turned the covers down. Severus tucked her in, and then picked up the book from her bedside table. He read one chapter, and seeing that she had dozed off to sleep, kissed her on the forehead, and silently slipped out of her room. As he got ready for bed himself, he hoped that that would tie her over until morning, and keep the nightmares at bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione started tossing and turning. She finally opened her eyes when she realized she couldn't get back to sleep. It was still dark outside, and because it was dark, she couldn't see the time on the clock beside her bed. She figured it was probably early morning. She laid awake for a while longer, changing positions to see if any specific position would help her fall back asleep, but to no avail. Giving up completely she sat up in bed, and stared into the darkness.

She climbed out of bed, and walked over to the door that led to her balcony. She examined the sky to see if the sun was rising or if the moon was still high. She saw no trace of sunrise, and the moon was on the other side of the house. She was as clueless about the time as she had been when she first woke up. Admitting defeat, she crossed over to her door, and switched on her bedroom light. Cringing from the sudden, harsh light, she walked back over to the clock on her bedside table and read that it was three o'clock in the morning! What was she going to do now? Breakfast wasn't for a while still, so that meant her father was still asleep. She then had an idea.

She turned off her light, and quietly opened her bedroom door. She peered out into the dark hallway, thinking how eerie the Manor was in the early hours of the morning. She quickly and quietly made her way down to her father's bedroom. She hesitated when she was just outside his room, wondering if her father would be upset with her for disturbing his sleep. She wondered if she should return to her room, and simply wait out morning by herself. She gathered her courage, and silently opened his bedroom door. Just as silently, she closed the door, and then made her way around to his side of the bed. She heard his soft snores, and could barely make out the lump in the bed that was rising and falling with her father's heavy breathing. She stared at him for a little while, arguing with herself as to whether she should wake him or not to tell him that she was having trouble sleeping. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take a chance.

Gently poking him, she whispered, "Daddy? Daddy? Dad!"

She noticed he started moving as he was waking up, when he suddenly cried out.

Jumping back in shock and crying out as well, she watched as her father scrambled around, trying to unwrap himself from his bed linens, and fumble to turn on his bedside lamp. In the light of the lamp, Hermione could see the surprise on his face as he could see the fear in hers.

Once he realized that it was only Hermione, Severus fell back in bed as he said in-between heavy breaths, "Bloody hell, Hermione! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Hermione replied quickly, breathing heavy from fright as well. "But I think we're even."

Taking time to gather himself, Severus finally asked her, "What's the matter, Hermione? Are you, all right?"

"I couldn't sleep," Hermione said in a small voice. "Can I sleep with you?"

"What?" Severus asked at first. Finally making sense of her question, he asked, "Do you promise to go to sleep, and not scare me anymore?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed immediately, jumping in bed, and crawling over Severus to the other side.

Severus grunted as she climbed on top of him, and waited for her to get settled in before he turned out his light. He rolled over to her, putting his arm around her, and bringing her to him. "Goodnight, Hermione." Severus was soon back to sleep.

Hermione snuggled into his warmth, and smiled as she too fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus slowly opened his eyes to see sunlight trying to filter through his curtains. He blinked as he realized two things: One, he had a dead arm. Two, the reason for his dead arm was that a little girl was lying on it, cuddled up to him. Suddenly, he remembered earlier this morning when Hermione had come into his room telling him that she couldn't sleep, so she had crawled into bed with him. He had been so tired, and wanting her to sleep as well, had agreed without much argument. His one arm still trapped under Hermione, he rolled over on his back to check the time, and was surprised to see that it was a quarter till nine in the morning! He had never slept this hard, or slept in this late.

Albus had said that he would be arriving at ten, and Minerva would most likely be arriving with him. Severus rolled back over, and gently shook Hermione awake as he softly told her, "Wake up, Hermione. Granddad will be here soon to take you with him to the Ministry, and then we are off to the zoo."

Hermione sat up immediately, stretching and yawning, finally releasing Severus' arm so that blood could flow through it again. Hermione fell back down on top of Severus as she said, her voice still thick with sleep, "Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning, Hermione," Severus answered, giving her a peck on the top of the head. "Up you get. We need to get ready. We have a busy day." With that, Severus gently pushed her off him as he rose and went to the bathroom.

Hermione moaned as she too made herself get out of the warm bed, bare feet hitting the cold floor. The sudden chill gave Hermione just the burst of energy she needed to race down to her room and get ready for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Hermione came through the kitchen door and sat at the table. Severus briefly looked up from the Daily Prophet in time to see Hermione's breakfast appear in front of her. He was pleased when he noticed that she caught herself before she put her arm up around her plate. He went back to reading the paper while she ate her breakfast, both sitting in amicable silence.

Before long, both Severus and Hermione heard the Floo roar to life, and soon Albus and Minerva walked into the kitchen, smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, kitten!" Albus greeted Hermione first thing as Minerva greeted Severus.

"Good morning, Granddad!" Hermione returned his enthusiastic greeting, and then gave the same to her grandmother. Severus heard Minerva ask Hermione about her braided hair, and she replied that Severus had done it for her the previous evening. He knew that Minerva was staring at him with her mouth slightly ajar, and he refused to make eye contact with her.

The couple sat at the table with Severus and Hermione, and both had a cup of tea appear before them. Severus continued to read his paper while Hermione chatted excitedly with her grandparents. Severus wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about as he lazily skimmed through different articles. However, his blood ran cold as he scanned one article that had a small picture along with it. Reading the article more carefully, he understood that it was about a witch who had been murdered in Knockturn Alley a few days ago. They were releasing the information now as the woman's sister had identified her body, and now Magical Law Enforcement was searching for her killer. As Severus studied the picture more closely, he was troubled to see that the woman who had been murdered was one of the women who had cornered them in Diagon Alley.

Severus was brought out of his epiphany when he heard Albus say, "Well, we had better get to the Ministry!"

"Albus!" Severus exclaimed, staring at him intently to alert him that something was wrong.

Albus frowned at him, then said to Minerva, "Tabby, would you mind taking Hermione into the living room and getting her ready?"

Knowing that something was amiss, Minerva did as she was asked. Hermione gave her father and grandfather a perplexed look, but followed her grandmother into the living room. Once they were out of earshot, Albus asked Severus, "What is the trouble, my boy?"

Severus folded back the paper to allow Albus to read it as he explained, "A few days ago, people found the body of a murdered woman amongst garbage bins in Knockturn Alley. Unfortunately, murder isn't out of the ordinary down there, but this woman who was murdered is one of the hags that cornered us that day in Diagon Alley. She was the one I released when Hagrid brought Hermione back to me. They don't know who murdered her. I would be willing to bet that the person who disposed of her is the same person who hired her and her group in the first place."

"She did not do her job," Albus surmised. "She failed to bring Hermione to her employer, or she failed to find out certain information. Or, perhaps, she did find out something she may not have felt was significant, but her employer did, so then to tie up loose ends, the witch was removed permanently."

Severus nodded in agreement. "This makes me believe even more that Lucius was not behind the hags' movements. The Dark Lord's issue with Lucius was that Lucius always talked the talk, but when it came down to the point, he could never finish a job that required murder. However, Lucius does still communicate with former Death Eaters and pure-blood, old-world sympathizers, and any one of those people could have done this."

"I agree with you, Severus," Albus said, sounding every bit his age. "I'll have to keep Hermione even closer with me today while at the Ministry."

"I do not believe it is wise to take her, Albus," Severus said, clearly alarmed at Albus' idea. "What if someone attempts to take her or harm her? What if Lucius or someone sees you because you know they will!"

"Let someone try to harm her," Albus said dangerously, the twinkle in his eyes replaced with glints of anger and power. "Anyone foolish enough to want to harm my granddaughter while I am standing beside her will be made short work of, and then we no longer have to worry about them, do we?"

Severus raised his eyebrow at Albus' statement. All the time he had known Albus, the elder wizard had always seemed to keep a lid on his magical abilities, never flaunting them or threatening anyone with them. Now that Albus had a family, Severus was noticing that Albus was more willing to end any nonsense that could harm his loved ones, and that included showing off how powerful he really was at any mention of danger. Out of respect, Severus bowed his head to him. "Whatever you say, Albus. I do not question your ability, I simply fear for Hermione's well-being."

"I understand, Severus," Albus conceded. "However, if anyone does wish to draw attention to themselves, it is better I know who they are."

With that said, Albus swept from the kitchen, Severus on his heels. Minerva was sitting with Hermione on the sofa, waiting for the men to finish their conversation. Hermione stood and approached her grandfather and asked, "Is everything OK? Can I still go with you to the Ministry?"

"Of course!" Albus stated, returning to his benign self. He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder as Severus bent down so that he and Hermione were at the same eye level.

"Watch your surroundings, Hermione," Severus told her seriously. "If you notice anyone or anything out of the ordinary, please tell your Granddad. Do not leave his side unless he specifically tells you. Stay with him always. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione said with a concerned look on her face.

Severus nodded as Albus offered the pot of Floo powder to her. Albus used the Floo first, and then, giving her father one last look, Hermione followed him through the Floo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Ministry was just as busy today as it had been when they had come for her trial. Albus greeted her as she came out of the Floo, and grasped her shoulder, guiding her through the Registration desk again, and to the lifts. This time, Albus steered her towards the lift that would take them to the Magical Department of Transportation. As she was the last time, Hermione was silent, and merely observed the different witches, wizards, and other magical beings. Her father had said to alert her Granddad to anything suspicious, and she was looking. She would not repeat what had happened in Diagon Alley.

After visiting a couple floors, the cool, female voice said, "The Magical Department of Transportation."

She felt her grandfather gently push her out of the lift. Unlike at the Department for the Protection of Magical Minors where the lift opened into a hallway, this time the lift opened to a nice little waiting room where the receptionist was sitting behind her desk, and a few chairs lined the walls. No one else was in the room except for the receptionist. Albus guided his granddaughter over to the desk, and said to the receptionist, "Good morning, Miss Dawson. I would like to fill out an application for the use of a Portkey to Whipsnade Zoo outside of London."

When the receptionist looked up to see that the wizard talking to her was Albus Dumbledore, she said, "Oh! There's no need for you to fill out an application, Professor Dumbledore! Just allow me to tell the Transportation Director that you're here."

"Thank you, Miss Dawson," Albus said with a slight bow. "I hope you are doing well?"

"Yes," the witch named Miss Dawson answered, "thank you. I hope you are as well, sir?"

Albus smiled at her as he led Hermione over to a couple of chairs while Miss Dawson sent a note down the hall to the Director's office. Hermione gave him a questioning look as he chuckled and answered with a wink, "Sometimes there are perks to being me."

Hermione giggled. A moment later, a tall, gangly man who Hermione assumed was the Director, walked into the waiting room and said, "Come on back, Professor Dumbledore, and we will set up that Portkey for you."

Albus pushed Hermione in front of him while they followed the man into his office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, Albus and Hermione were walking out of the Magical Department of Transportation, Albus holding an old tin can that he put in his pocket. They got on the lift to head back down to the Atrium, and then on to Prince Manor. Albus was pleased that everything was going smoothly. He was gently gripping Hermione's shoulder as he maneuvered her through the crowd in the Atrium to get to one of the grates to Floo home. They were in the home stretch now, but just as they were about to the grates, Albus heard a familiar, silky voice call out, "Professor Dumbledore!"

Albus closed his eyes briefly and took a steadying breath as he turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy walking towards him. Lucius caught sight of Hermione, narrowing his eyes slightly, but overall her presence didn't seem to bother him. Lucius marched up to Albus and said, "The governors have agreed on most of the topics of our last meeting. We were hoping that you would be able to meet once more before the term starts?"

"Yes, Lucius, that would be fine. I can meet before the last week of the summer holiday," Albus answered, squeezing Hermione's shoulder to signal to her to remain quiet, and he discreetly pulled her closer to him. "The last week of summer, I take all the time I can for final preparations before term."

"I will ask the other governors and send you an owl," Lucius said, glancing down at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Shooting a look back up at Albus, he sneered, "I was not aware that 'Babysitter' was one of your many jobs, Dumbledore. Seems less prestigious than your other posts?"

"I wear many hats, Lucius," Albus challenged him. "Each of my jobs carries its own sense of 'prestige'."

"Indeed," Lucius answered back. "You don't want people to start thinking you have favorites once she starts school. Could bring a lot of trouble for you."

"Would that trouble be coming from you?" Albus asked dangerously. "Or from someone else?" People in the Atrium were starting to stop and stare at the confrontation that was beginning to brew between the two wizards.

Lucius took notice as he said, "Of course not, Dumbledore. I would just hate to see anything happen to you…or her."

"I appreciate your concern," Albus stated, his eyes turning a darker blue. "However, I have been successfully taking care of myself and others for many years."

Grey eyes bore into blue ones before Lucius bowed slightly, and marched off, his cane banging on the ground every other step. Shortly after, people who had stopped to stare began to disperse. Hermione looked up at her grandfather as she asked him, "Is that why you wanted me to be careful around Draco?"

"Yes, pet," Albus answered as his grip on her shoulder lessened. "Please, do be careful."

"Yes, Granddad," Hermione replied softly.

Albus patted her shoulder, walking her to the grate. He made her go ahead of him back to Prince Manor. He shrewdly surveyed the Atrium once more before he went through himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were still a few minutes before they were to leave for the zoo, so the adults took the opportunity to talk quietly amongst themselves, while Hermione went to the library to read up some more on some of the animals they would see. Albus had told Severus and Minerva about his run-in with Lucius Malfoy, and the encounter had only served to put the adults more on edge.

"Severus, I am becoming increasingly skeptical of your plan to convert the Malfoy boy," Albus told him honestly, holding his wife's hand as they sat together on the sofa.

"I understand," Severus acknowledged, starting to become slightly skeptical himself. "But he is a child. He is still impressionable, and I cannot leave him to repeat my mistakes. I have been thinking of ways to get him away from his father so that I may talk to him."

"I'll help you with a plan, Severus," Minerva spoke up, caressing the back of her husband's hand with her thumb. "We will come up with a solution."

Severus nodded his thanks to Minerva as Albus enforced his wife's words, "I will help as well. Every child deserves a chance, but his father is a threat whether he can finish a job or not."

The adults sat for a while, then the clock on the living room wall struck eleven. Severus rose and said, "I will fetch –"

"I'm here!" Hermione exclaimed, running into the living room, and skidding to a halt in front of her father. "Are we ready to go?"

Severus smirked as he said, "We are now."

Hermione beamed. She turned to her grandfather when she heard him chuckle. He jerked his head towards the back lawn, and the group of people made their way outside. When they were all gathered together, Albus addressed the adults, "All right. We need to change our appearances. Even my exceedingly beautiful wife needs to change from the gorgeous, yet obvious witch, to a ravishing Muggle woman."

"Smooth, Albus," Minerva stated, winking at Hermione. Hermione beamed.

"Severus," Albus said, turning to the young man. "I will change you first, and then I will change myself. Do you need any help, my dear?"

"I believe I can manage, Albus," Minerva said, as she started waving her wand over herself, Hermione watching as Minerva's features changed before her eyes. Minerva's eye color changed from emerald green to a hazel color, her hair lost its streaks of grey, making her hair turn completely jet black in a less severe up-do. Her emerald robes changed into form fitting, black trousers and her top was a flowy, blue blouse with short sleeves. She wore black sandals, but Charmed the soles to be squishy but supportive.

"Wow, Mimi," Hermione said in awe. "You look great! Not that you don't always."

"Thank you, kitten," Minerva answered, "but you may want to look at your father."

Hermione turned and saw a completely different man than she was used to seeing when she saw her father. His hair was still long, but it was dark brown instead of black, his nose was no longer hooked, but it was smaller with a much gentler slope. His eyes were blue instead of obsidian. His lips were thin like Minerva's. The more Hermione looked at him, the more his facial features resembled her grandfather's features with a slight mix of her grandmother. His clothing was like he usually wore, he was wearing a grey jumper with black slacks.

When Hermione turned to question her grandfather about her father's appearance, she saw that Albus looked as he had the first time they had went into Muggle London together, except today he was wearing a pale pink button down shirt with khaki slacks. Albus saw the expression on Hermione's face, and then on Minerva's when she examined Severus as well and explained, "Well, if he is like our son, it would make sense that he looks a little like us."

"Please tell me that I look more like Minerva?" Severus drawled.

Albus and Minerva chuckled. Hermione was very excited that she wouldn't have to pretend not to know her father, and hugged his middle as her grandfather pulled the old tin can from his pocket that was the Portkey. Albus stared at Hermione as he began, "Now, Hermione, it is crucial that you understand how this works. I will count down from three, and you must at least have a finger on the can. When I tell you to let go, lift your finger away. When you fall away, to slow down and land softly on the ground, move your legs like you're running in place. It may look foolish, but it will help. Any questions?"

"I think that sounds pretty simple," Hermione said, looking to her father for reassurance. He nodded.

"Excellent!" Albus said, then bent over and put the can down on the ground. The adults all laid down on their stomachs, and Hermione followed their example. Each adult reached out to put two fingers on the can as did Hermione. Severus grabbed her hand as Albus started to count down, "Three…two…one!"

Suddenly, Hermione felt a jerk behind her navel, and they were all spinning in a whirl of colors and sounds. Over the roar of the noise, she barely heard Albus yell, "Let go now!" Doing as she had been told to do, she lifted her fingers away and started falling. Panicking, she forgot to run in place to slow her fall. She fell back to earth, but rather than fall onto unforgiving ground, she landed on top of her father, who grunted and moaned at having the wind knocked out of him. Hermione slowly got up, her world still spinning, and she saw her grandparents running in place as they landed gracefully beside the heap that was her and her father. Albus and Minerva looked down at them in concern as Minerva asked her, "Are you OK, kitten?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I don't know if Dad is though."

Hermione heard her father moan again as Albus helped him sit up and get his breath back. After a bit, Severus looked at Hermione and nodded that he would pull through. Soon everyone was back on their feet, and Hermione's head had stopped spinning. She looked around noticing that they were standing on a grassy, isolated hill with a spattering of groups of trees here and there throughout the landscape. Hermione asked her grandfather, "Where are we?"

"We are about a quarter of a mile from the zoo," Albus said with a grin. He pulled out his wand, and wordlessly Hermione watched as his wand started spinning in his hands before it stopped, the tip of the wand pointing behind him. Turning around he said, "The zoo is this way!" Albus led the way with Minerva beside him, and Hermione and Severus bringing up the rear. After what seemed like ages to Hermione, she finally saw the entrance to the zoo.

"I see it!" she squealed in excitement, pointing to it, and beaming up at her father. She made to run ahead, but Severus was too quick for her, and swiftly grabbed onto her upper arm. Looking at him in surprise, Severus raised his eyebrow at her and said, "You know the rules, Hermione. You stay with us always. No running ahead, no lagging behind. You aren't to go anywhere by yourself. If you cannot stay with us, then you will hold someone's hand. Do you understand?"

Hermione sighed as she said, "Yes, I understand. But can we hurry though?"

Severus raised his eyebrow at her to remind her to behave. Hermione gave him a strange look as she said, "You know, with your new look, that's not nearly as effective."

Severus silently rounded on Albus, who quickly held up his hands and said, "When we get home, I will turn you back into your normal, intimidating self. I promise."

Severus and Albus continued their conversation much to the annoyance of Minerva and Hermione, and didn't stop until they had gotten to the gate to buy tickets. Minerva had had to stifle a laugh when the person selling tickets gave Albus the senior citizen discount, and didn't give it to her. Albus took it in stride, stating that he was happy to help them save money. After paying nearly ninety pounds for all of them to get in, Hermione could barely contain her excitement when they were finally through the entrance.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Hermione cried, trying to soak everything up. Severus couldn't help but notice that Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Severus asked, bending down to look at her.

"Nothing, I'm just happy," Hermione answered, a tear dropping down onto her cheek which she wiped away with a smile.

Severus' eyes softened as he kissed her forehead, and straightened back up, nodding to Albus and Minerva that she was all right. To help Hermione get her mind on happy thoughts, Albus said, "We have bears to see! Onward family!"

Hermione laughed and ran to Albus, taking his hand, and together the pair marched off to find the bears. Minerva had been glad that she had thought to bring her camera, and she snapped a picture of the silly pair from behind as they pursued their next adventure. Severus softly asked her if she would be kind enough to duplicate her photos for him, at which she instantly agreed.

Minerva and Severus caught up to Hermione and Albus at the European brown bear exhibit. When Severus walked up beside Hermione, she excitedly tugged on him, saying, "Daddy, look in the den! There's a little cub in there with its mother! It's so cute!" Severus couldn't help as the corners of his mouth quirked up.

They watched as the mother bear slowly emerged from the den, and sniffed the air as she wearily eyed the strange humans around her enclosure. The crowd made cooing sounds as they saw the little bear cub come out of the den as well, staying close to the mother's legs. The mother nuzzled her baby, and then growled at the crowd before pushing the cub back in the den, and then going in herself. Severus felt Minerva elbow him lightly in the ribs as she said, "Reminds me of you and Hermione." At Severus' raised eyebrows, she explained, "You're protective like a papa bear with his little bear cub. You don't see yourself when you get worked up about Hermione."

Severus frowned at her as she winked and left to rejoin her husband and granddaughter. He looked back into the enclosure to see the little bear cub crawling all over its mother, tugging at her ear, and seeking her protection all at the same time. The more he watched the interaction between the mother and cub, the more he could see the resemblance between himself and Hermione. He shrugged. He supposed he would rather be compared to a bear than an old mother hen.

After Hermione had gotten her fill of looking at the bears, and the other animals in this section of the zoo which included a wolverine, that Severus secretly thought was a cool animal, and a Eurasian lynx, which brought out the inner cat in Minerva, the family proceeded to find the lion habitat. The Lions of the Serengeti, as the habitat was called, was home to three grown lions, one male and two females, and four cubs. Minerva had Severus take a picture of her and Albus in front of the lion's enclosure as they were both once in Gryffindor House.

"What's Gryffindor House?" Hermione asked as Severus handed Minerva's camera back to her.

"It's one of the four Houses of Hogwarts," Albus explained when he had overheard her question. "The other Houses are Slytherin, which was the House your father belonged to when he was in school, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. They are named after the four founders: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. I can explain more in depth later."

"Oh, yes!" Hermione said excitedly. "I read about them in _Hogwarts, A History_!"

"Yes," Minerva stated. "You can reread about them when we get back to the Manor. For now, however, there are other animals to see!"

Next, Albus led the way to see the Asian elephants. Minerva snapped pictures of Severus, Albus, and Hermione trying to lure the elephants to them using various methods. Severus then switched with Minerva so that he could take a picture of her, Albus, and Hermione in front of the herd. Once Albus had seen all he wanted to of the elephants, they made their way to the Amur Tiger exhibit as Severus had mentioned he would be interested to see the tiger. Pleased that Severus was taking interest in something at the zoo, the family made their way to see the tiger before they went and explored Lemur Island.

Severus was impressed with the tiger, commenting that he could relate to a tiger's strength, seriousness, and solitude, except for his family. Hermione thought she would be funny by pointing out that tigers don't smile either or have many facial expressions just like he didn't. Minerva laughed as she caught a picture of Severus scowling at a laughing Hermione with the tiger in the background looking quite unimpressed with Hermione's observations himself.

Once again, Albus and Hermione led the way to Lemur Island. When they arrived, they were delighted to see that there were lemurs jumping across the bridge over the moat to the island. People could get up close and personal to the lemurs. Of course, Albus and Hermione were trying to coax lemurs to get close to them, and at one point there were three lemurs perched on Albus. Minerva quickly took a picture, and then hurried to take another picture as another lemur was trying to pick through Hermione's braided hair for bugs. The adults couldn't help but chuckle at her expense as it looked like she was not getting rid of the little creature any time soon. Resigned to her fate, Hermione continued walking with her family with the lemur hitching a ride.

After a while, the family had walked around the small island, their furry passenger still taking up residence on Hermione's shoulder, and were ready to go to another part of the zoo. Eventually they had to ask a keeper to remove the animal so that they could leave.

"I've never seen one of our lemurs become so attached to a guest," the keeper had commented. "She must have really liked you!"

Minerva drew Hermione close to her in a side hug as she quietly joked, "Maybe your Animagus form is a lemur?" Hermione secretly hoped not.

Albus asked Hermione what she wanted to do next, which after some serious thought, Hermione stated that she wanted to feed the giraffes. Stepping out onto the high platform at Giraffe Heights, Hermione was disappointed to learn that to feed the giraffes, they may have to buy a ticket. When a zoo volunteer overheard her, he handed the family some leafy branches so that they could coax the giraffes closer to them. Hermione was thrilled when a younger giraffe ate the food she offered. Glad to see her enjoying herself, Severus handed his branches to his daughter so that she could feed another. Minerva got a great photo of Severus hugging her to him as a giraffe wrapped its long tongue around the branches making Hermione's face light up with glee. To compensate the zoo, and thank the volunteer for his kindness, Albus slipped him a twenty pound note for the zoo, and a tenner for himself. The volunteer thanked the family when they left.

"Were you allowed to do that, Albus?" Minerva questioned.

"Not sure," Albus answered honestly, "but it's too late now. I already did!"

Minerva shook her head, allowing her husband to draw her to him and kiss her temple. They walked aimlessly for a bit, seeing if anything interesting jumped out at them before they took a break. Thoroughly looking over one of the huge maps of the zoo, Hermione and Minerva cried out at the same time, "They have penguins!"

"I guess that is where we are going to next?" Albus questioned looking over at Severus, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" both women exclaimed.

This time it was Albus who took pictures of Minerva's and Hermione's faces pressed up against the glass as they watched the penguins swim, and then waddle once they got back on land. He also snapped a cute picture of grandmother and granddaughter pretending to walk like penguins. For this picture, Albus was thankful that wizarding photography captured moments of movement as their walking together made the picture a great memory to have recorded.

As they left the penguins, Hermione caught sight of the sea lion enclosure. Looking up at her father, she begged, "Can we see them now, and then take a break? I'm not tired or hungry yet. Please?"

Severus looked to Albus and Minerva to check in with them on how their energy stores were holding up. They both nodded, and Severus replied, "Very well. However, this is the last exhibit, and then we must get at least a little something to eat. I'll not have you skipping meals."

"Yes, Dad!" Hermione hurriedly agreed, then grabbed his hand and dragged him to see the sea lions.

Hermione and Severus led the way into an observation tunnel under the sea lion exhibit, so that visitors could see the sea lions swim under the water, and interact with them. The family spent twenty minutes interacting with the sea lions that liked to chase Hermione's hand as she ran it back and forth across the plexiglass, Minerva getting plenty of good photos. Finally, Severus had to tear her away, which he was amused to see that the sea lion looked just as disappointed that they were leaving as Hermione did.

The family made their way to the Wild Bite Café for lunch. They decided to eat inside where the cool air was blowing. As they settled in to eat, Severus asked Hermione, "So, are you enjoying the zoo, sweetheart?"

"I love it!" Hermione exclaimed. "I love animals! When I thought I was just a Muggle, I considered becoming a veterinarian."

"Well, you still could," Severus suggested. "The magical community needs veterinarians as well. You may just also have to learn about magical beasts too."

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking between all the adults. Albus and Minerva nodded their agreement with Severus' statement. She thought about it for a moment before she said softly, "We'll see."

The adults shared a look, but said nothing. They sat in silence a bit longer as they ate their food, and then Hermione asked her father, "Are you enjoying the zoo more than you thought you would?"

Severus thought about his answer for a second before he said, "Yes, however, my favorite part of being at the zoo is that I get to spend a fun day with you." Hermione responded by giving him a silly, toothy grin.

When they had finished their lunch, they wandered outside, and found another large map of the zoo. They decided they would see the chimps, the cheetahs, the rhinos, and the hippos. Each exhibit rendered another great moment captured through Minerva's camera. Minerva got a photo of Severus and Albus being sized up by the male chimps, as the men sized the chimps up as well. Albus caught the moment where Minerva had snuck around a corner and emerged as her cat form, so that Albus could get an optical illusion photo at the cheetah enclosure of her cat-self sunning herself like the cheetahs were doing. Minerva had admitted that it had felt good to lay in the sun. Severus took a photo of Hermione and the pygmy hippo checking each other out through the glass. The rhinos hadn't cooperated with the family, so Albus asked a woman to take a family picture of them in front of the enclosure so that they would at least have a good family photo. The woman had laughed when she told them that at the last minute, the rhino had poked its head out to the side, so the rhino may be in their picture after all. Hermione hoped it was.

The last thing Hermione wanted to do was go by the giftshop so that she could get a souvenir. Remembering when he had gone to her parents' house only to discover that she had next to no possessions of her own, Severus hadn't had the heart to deny her a little something from the giftshop. On their way to the shop, they passed by the red panda enclosure, and Hermione couldn't resist stopping to see if she could spot the little animal that looked like a real life stuffed animal. She finally spotted it, and in her excitement, she had grabbed Severus hand and excitedly pointed up at the tree, trying to get him to see the little guy too. Minerva got a picture of a triumphant Hermione, a disheveled looking Severus, and a little red panda looking at them with not nearly the amount of interest that Hermione was looking at it with. Minerva and Albus couldn't help but laugh.

When Hermione, Severus, Minerva, and Albus entered the giftshop, the adults observed as Hermione froze. They were all a bit confused as Hermione had wanted to come in here for a souvenir, so Severus bent down slightly and asked softly, "Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"Am I really allowed to get something?" Hermione asked suspiciously, as if she were expecting a cruel joke to be played on her.

"Of course," Severus said, "within reason obviously."

"So, I can get a stuffed animal?" Hermione asked hopefully. "I had a stuffed animal when I was really little, but I don't know what happened to it."

Severus was glad that he usually hid his expressions as he feared that his face would be that of disgust and rage. Taking a moment to calm himself, he said, "Yes, you may get a stuffed animal if you wish."

Hermione smiled and slowly started looking around the shop. Albus and Minerva decided to go with her to look for something to get while Severus made his way over to the stuffed animal display. The store had the animals that were displayed at the zoo, and other animals that were not. Severus remembered Hermione saying that her favorite animal was a polar bear. While they had only seen the common European brown bear, Severus searched to see if there was a stuffed polar bear. After a while, he was beginning to think they didn't have any polar bears, but stuffed in the corner of a small cubby was a little, stuffed polar bear cub. It was the only one left that Severus could see, and he knew that he had to get it for Hermione.

He felt someone come up beside him, and he turned to see Albus standing there surveying the large wall of stuffed animals as well. After a minute, Albus looked down at the little bear Severus was holding to which Severus replied, "Hermione said her favorite animal is a polar bear. Since Minerva pointed out that I remind her of a protective papa bear, I figured I should get this for my little cub."

Albus held out some Muggle money. When Severus glared at him, Albus chuckled as he said, "Yes, you will pay me back for this one."

With that settled, Severus bought the little bear, and when no one was looking, wordlessly and wandlessly shrunk the package and put it in his pocket. When he looked up, he saw that Minerva and Hermione were looking at the jewelry, and he and Albus decided to join them. Severus noticed that Hermione was holding a necklace in her hand, and when he asked what it was, Hermione excitedly said, "Mimi said she would get it for me. It's a necklace that has a lion pendant on it!"

"Seriously, Minerva?" Severus drawled, rolling his eyes her tactics. Albus smiled but refused to make eye contact, opting to look up at the ceiling instead.

"It's just a feeling I have," Minerva stated nonchalant. "Besides, as Head of Gryffindor, I can't help it if I want the wee lass to share in the pride of her grandparents' school House."

"Then she is wearing nothing but green," Severus stated, "as I am the Head of Slytherin, and I want her to share in the pride of her father's school House."

"I wear green," Minerva shot back with a shrug. "It's a fine color."

"Let's not get carried away," Albus said before they could draw attention to themselves.

The two narrowed their eyes at each other as Albus led Hermione up to the counter, and paid for the necklace. He took it out of the packaging, and helped her put it on before the other two even noticed they were gone. With their shopping done, Albus suggested they end their day at the zoo, and head home. Hermione was sad, but she agreed.

Severus took her by the hand, and led her out of the front gates and towards the Portkey. As they were walking, Hermione looked up at her father and said, "I had fun today. Thank you for taking me. Now I can cross this off my list."

Severus briefly glanced down at her as he said, "You're welcome, Hermione. I had a fun day as well."

Hermione smiled up at him. After some more walking, the family found the Portkey, and just as they had earlier, they all laid down on their stomachs and reached out two fingers to put on the old tin can. Before Albus started counting down, Severus reminded Hermione as he took her hand again, "Remember to start running."

"Three…two…one!"

Again, Hermione felt the jerk behind her navel, and they were flying once more in a whirlwind of sound and color. She heard her grandfather yell for them to let go, and this time Hermione was prepared to start running. She was thrilled when she landed softly on the ground, the adults landing softly beside her. The old tin can fell to the ground as well, its usefulness gone. Albus picked it up, and stated that now it could be thrown in the bin.

As the family walked back up to Prince Manor, Severus asked, "Albus, Minerva, are you two staying for dinner?"

"No, I believe we will head home," Albus answered for them both. "We are going to need to get to bed early as we have an early day at Hogwarts tomorrow morning. When can we expect to start seeing you at Hogwarts, Severus?"

"I will need to come the day after tomorrow," Severus said, mentally checking his schedule. "I need to give Poppy those potions that Hermione was kind enough to assist me in brewing."

"Wonderful!" Albus said, winking at Hermione as Minerva nodded her head in approval. "Also, before we depart for the evening…."

Albus stopped and grabbed Severus' shoulder, forcing him to turn around on the spot. Albus raised his wand over him, and immediately, Severus' facial features returned to normal. Albus then raised his wand over himself next, and his physical features went back to normal. Hermione looked over at her grandmother to see that she had already transfigured her features back too. Hermione couldn't wait to learn magic.

Albus and Minerva followed Severus and Hermione inside, and once in the living room, bid their goodbyes. Hermione hugged each of her grandparents in turn as she said, "Thank you so much for taking me to the zoo! I had a great time!"

Albus took Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it as he said, "It's our pleasure, kitten. We are glad you had fun."

Minerva hugged Hermione to her, and kissed her on her forehead. Just as Albus was ready to step through the Floo, Severus placed five Galleons into the older man's hand. With no time to argue, Albus nodded, and then Floo'ed home, Minerva right behind him. Then it was just Severus and Hermione.

Giving Hermione a quick once over, Severus suggested, "How about we go ahead and eat some dinner, then get cleaned up, and get to bed early? Also, I have a surprise for you."

"A nice surprise?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her as he said, "Sounds like we will need to have another discussion about your parents' treatment of you soon. Perhaps tomorrow, but not tonight. Let's just round out a nice day with a nice evening. But to answer your question, yes, I believe it is a 'nice' surprise."

Satisfied with his answer, Hermione agreed to the evening that her father had proposed. When their normal dinner time came around, they ate their meal, and then separated to get cleaned up for bed. After Hermione had showered, she went into her father's room to see that he was already ready for bed, hair dried, and sitting up in bed reading a parenting book. Hermione saw the type of book it was, but didn't say anything as she deposited her hairbrush and ponytail holder on the bed, and crawled in beside him.

"You know I cannot braid your hair every night?" Severus asked, looking at the two items she had brought with her in disdain.

"I know," Hermione said quietly, picking at a loose thread on her pajamas. "It just felt nice."

Sighing and not saying another word, Severus brushed her hair out, divided her hair into the three sections, and started braiding. He eventually tied it off at the end, and waved his wand over her head to dry her hair, pleased that this braid looked even better than the one the previous night. Wait, that _pleased_ him? Severus shook his head as he placed her hairbrush silently on his bedside table. Hermione turned to face him when he was done, and asked, "You said you had a nice surprise for me?"

"Yes, I do," Severus confirmed, reaching down by the side of the bed, and bringing up the brown paper bag from the zoo. He silently handed it to her, and she slowly reached out and took it. She stared at it for some time before she slowly reached her hand into the bag, and withdrew the stuffed polar bear cub. The look on her face was wonderful and heartbreaking all at the same time as she silently asked the question, _this is really mine?_

Severus nodded his head and cleared his throat a little nervously as he explained, "I know you said your favorite animal is the polar bear. When we saw the bears, your Mimi pointed out to me that you and I aren't very dissimilar from the mother and cub. I am very protective of you as that mother bear was of her cub. You are like my own little bear cub. So, just like Albus and Minerva have the nickname of 'Kitten' for you, I think my nickname for you will be 'Cub'. What do you think?"

She merely stared at him, not saying anything for the longest time. He was beginning to think that she hated the idea, and he was about to be rejected by his own child. That would devastate him. Just when old thoughts and insecurities were starting to creep back into his conscious, Hermione was suddenly in his arms and crying. He squeezed her to him, and rocked her as her sobs wracked her body. She cried into his neck for what seemed like hours, and finally she started to quiet down. When she pulled away, her eyes were bloodshot, and she said in a thick voice, "I love it! I love my bear and my nickname! I love you, Daddy!" She flung herself onto him again, squeezing him around his neck.

"Shh," Severus said, trying to comfort her. "I love you too, Cub."

He held her for a few minutes more. She sniffed and let go of her grip on him, looking at him with big, watery eyes and a watery smile to match. His eyes softened as he stared back at her. She grabbed her bear to her and asked him, "He's mine forever?"

"Yes," Severus told her. "What's his name?"

Hermione turned the bear towards her, looking deep into its plastic, black eyes as if she was expecting it to tell her a name. After another minute, Hermione said, "I think his name should be Cubby Bear."

"Cubby Bear?" Severus asked, at which Hermione nodded and smiled, hugging the bear to her. The corners of his mouth quirked up as he said, "Cubby Bear it is."

"I loosely named him after me," Hermione explained.

"I noticed," Severus stated tiredly. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. He looked over at Hermione who was looking at him with a questioning gaze. He realized what she was silently asking him, and said in a stern voice, "We aren't going to make a habit of this, but you can sleep with me one more night. After this, it's back in your own bed with you."

Hermione grinned and snuggled down into the blankets, Cubby Bear held securely in her arms. Severus reached over and turned out his bedside lamp, and then felt as Hermione snuggled up to him. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he said, "Goodnight, Cub. Sleep well."

Her response back was her soft snores as she had already fallen asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello friends! I am glad to see that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I appreciate all your comments, even comments that express opinions other than happy or positive. I feel that if I can make you feel other emotions, and you care enough to comment about how you're feeling, then that means I have you emotionally invested. I am happy that you feel that strongly about this story. I was also happy that a few more people joined in to favorite and follow the story. However, this story is winding down as I'll be finished in one or two more chapters. No worries as this strange little family will be back soon! Then we will be able to get into some real magic!**

 **Anyway, happy reading!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was breakfast time at Malfoy Manor. At the long, dark wooden table sat Draco and his mother, silently eating their meal while Lucius was at work. A small house elf stood quietly in a corner, readying himself to make sure that the family's every demand was answered immediately.

Since Draco had returned from staying with Severus, Narcissa had noticed that her son was slightly more reserved. She noticed his decreased use of the word Mudblood, amongst other racial slurs, and that he did not grab onto his father's every word as often as he used to. Something had happened when he had been with Severus. Before when Draco had stayed with his godfather, he had always come home unchanged. No, indeed something had been done to alter Draco's behavior, and she suspected that a lot had to do with the girl, Hermione Granger.

Lucius had noticed the changes in his son's behavior as well, and he was not at all pleased. He was accustomed to being the center of Draco's world, his idol. Now, Draco seemed to scrutinize everything Lucius did. The only behavior that hadn't changed was Draco's willingness to do his father's bidding. Narcissa knew that was the only thing keeping Draco in his father's good graces.

She knew Lucius was suspicious of the girl, and that he suspected that Severus was more involved in the girl's care than merely babysitting at odd times. When Lucius had seen the girl with Dumbledore at the Ministry a couple of days ago, he started to suspect that Dumbledore was hiding something that included Severus and Minerva McGonagall, as Severus had mentioned McGonagall was the child's guardian. Hermione Granger was in the middle of some sort of secret. Knowing her husband as she did, Narcissa knew Lucius would attempt to learn of their secret, expose it for his own advantage, and possibly present it as a weapon against Dumbledore to the Dark Lord when he rose again. Lucius would use the information to gain favor back into the Dark Lord's inner circle of trusted followers, like her sister Bellatrix Lestrange. Narcissa shivered slightly at the thought of the Dark Lord returning. While she appeared to support the Dark Lord's rise in front of Lucius and other guests that visited their home, she was not anxious to participate in any activities that would bring the day of his resurrection closer. Even though she was somewhat protected from the Dark Lord for being a Death Eater, she had seen others close to her die at his hand. One person whom she had been extremely close to had died trying to defeat him. His efforts would not be in vain if she could help it. However, she had a child she also had to think about and protect. She then had an idea.

Calmly standing from her seat, Narcissa told Draco, "I will be back soon. I have an errand I have to run."

"Can I come with you?" asked Draco, eagerly standing to show he was ready to go.

Narcissa seriously considered it for a moment before she answered, "No, Draco, not this time. I won't be long. Behave yourself."

Draco, with a look of complete disappointment on his face, slowly sank back down into his seat, and started pushing his food around his plate. As Narcissa passed him, she gave him a kiss on the top of his head, and briskly walked into the living room. She grabbed some Floo powder from the mantle, through it in the fireplace, and got down on her hands and knees, putting her head in the green flames.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus and Hermione were sitting at their breakfast table, talking about everything and nothing. Cubby Bear now had his own place at the table as Hermione refused to leave the stuffed animal behind. Severus was reading the paper and sipping his coffee while Hermione was pretending to feed Cubby Bear some of her food. He was preparing to go to Hogwarts for a little while today, mostly to take Poppy the potions for the Infirmary. Severus had yet to decide if he was going to take Hermione with him.

He was half-heartedly listening to Hermione trying to persuade Cubby Bear to eat some of her pancakes, when he thought he heard someone else's voice faintly coming from the living room. He sat up straight, swiftly lowering the paper, and placing it on the table. He held up his hand to Hermione to signal her to stop talking. Looking at him in confusion, he pressed his finger to his lips, pointed at Cubby Bear then her, and then pointed up at the ceiling. She nodded, and silently she took Cubby Bear and headed upstairs. When Hermione was gone, Severus snapped his fingers which brought Aggie to him. He silently pointed at Hermione's dishes, and Aggie understood he wanted her to clear Hermione's place at the table which she did when she disappeared with a pop.

He stood and slowly walked into his living room, wand drawn, and looking around to locate the source of the voice. As he searched, he heard a female voice whisper, "Severus? Are you there? It's Narcissa."

Severus could have been knocked over by Cubby Bear. She was the last person he expected to be trying to communicate with him through his Floo this morning. Getting down on his hands and knees, Severus asked, "Narcissa? Are you all right? Is it Draco?"

"Oh, thank Merlin you're home! No, everyone is fine here," Narcissa answered. "Are you alone? May I come through?"

"Yes," said Severus, standing up. "I'm alone. Come through."

Narcissa's head disappeared, and a few seconds later, she stepped through. She waved her wand to banish the soot, and surveyed their surroundings as if assuring herself they were indeed alone. Severus was standing ramrod straight, shrewdly looking Narcissa up and down. Sensing Severus' scrutiny, she said, "I come in peace, Severus. I was hoping that I could speak with you about Draco."

Severus arched his eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"That depends on who you are," Narcissa answered mysteriously. She sat on the sofa without an invitation from Severus, and Severus followed suit by sitting in his recliner. His face betraying no emotion, Narcissa continued, "Ever since Draco stayed the night with you, he has been…different. His father has noticed as well. Draco has become more reserved. He is not as quick to copy his father's words and actions. The only behavior that has not changed is that Draco is still willing to do what his father asks of him. I fear that is the only thing keeping Draco in his father's favor. Do you have an explanation as to why he has suddenly changed?"

Severus remained silent, thinking back to his talk with the boy. He didn't know if this was a trap or a genuinely concerned mother. When he offered no explanation, Narcissa stated, "My hunch is that it has something to do with that girl of McGonagall's."

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly. He leaned forward a bit as he asked, "How could Miss Granger have swayed Draco so much that he now questions his father? Honestly, Narcissa, I believe it was my doing."

"Yours?" asked Narcissa, raising an eyebrow at his confession. "He has been with you before, and never responded in this manner. What happened?"

"Yes," Severus answered, leaning back. "The rule in my house is that I do not condone the use of racial slurs. When Draco continued to use the term 'Mudblood', I spoke with him about my rules. Perhaps it caused him to reflect on the rules of his household. I also told him that my personal beliefs did not support the use of that word."

"I see," she said. "So, you think that Draco is confused about whose views to follow? His father's or his godfather's? Well, he does look up to you so…."

Again, Severus was silent. He feared that if he said any more, Narcissa would confide in Lucius about what had happened. The two continued to stare at each other for a minute before Narcissa abruptly stood and started pacing. Severus noted that this was very much out of her character, suggesting that something was wrong. She exhaled sharply and said, "I have never taken a chance like this, Severus. If this idea backfires or you aren't who I think you are, this could possibly get me, and Draco, killed."

"Narcissa?" Severus asked suddenly concerned.

"While Lucius is not pleased with Draco's new behavior," Narcissa began, "I am most pleased. I do not desire that Draco should become like his father. I will not allow Draco to repeat my mistakes, and now I see a way for him to escape. He needs your influence, Severus."

"If Lucius is not happy about how I returned his son to him," Severus thought aloud, "then how do you propose I get that one-on-one time to 'positively influence' Draco?"

"Well, that's where my idea comes into play," Narcissa explained. "Do you know what McGonagall is planning to do about Miss Granger's last year of primary school?"

"No," Severus said, inwardly balking at the idea that he hadn't considered what to do with Hermione's last year of primary school yet either. "I imagine she will home school her like many other wizarding families do."

"Will she be teaching her at Hogwarts?" asked Narcissa. Severus fully narrowed his eyes at this question. Was she playing him at different angles to get pieces of information from him?

"Again, I am not sure," Severus answered slowly. Narcissa sighed.

"Severus, I am worried about the welfare of my son," she stated, almost sounding as though she was pleading with him to take her seriously. "I have no ulterior motive."

Severus continued to regard her with skepticism. "While I am glad to hear that, that does not make me any surer of what McGonagall is planning to do about Hermione's schooling."

"Well, if she does teach…Hermione…at Hogwarts," said Narcissa, "then I would like you to teach Draco there as well."

"You want me to take over teaching Draco?" Severus questioned. "Won't that anger Lucius? What would you tell him that would satisfy his curiosity as to why you no longer wish to home school him?"

"Lucius loves the idea of Draco having an…edge…over the other children. I can convince him that being at Hogwarts and learning the school, and building connections with people before others in his year have the chance, will bode well in his favor," Narcissa explained. She didn't tell Severus she also had another idea about how to convince Lucius to send Draco with his godfather to Hogwarts.

"If you want me to teach Draco, it shouldn't matter what McGonagall is planning to do with Hermione," Severus insisted. He knew Narcissa had something else in mind. She was a Malfoy after all.

Narcissa stared back at him for a while, her face as expressionless as his. Finally, she said, "I will give you time to think about whether you wish to teach Draco or not. Let me know soon, please? Good day to you, Severus, and thank you for your time."

With that, Narcissa strode towards the fireplace, threw Floo powder into the grate, and stepped out of sight, not allowing Severus another word. When the green flames had died, Severus hastily grabbed some Floo powder himself, and yelled, "Dumbledore's office!" Severus sank to his knees, and stuck his head in the flames.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus emerged from his lab, the potions for Poppy packed carefully and shrunk in his pocket. He reached the staircase, and yelled up, "Hermione!" Moments later, Hermione appeared at the top of the second-floor landing, Cubby Bear squeezed tightly to her.

"Yes, Daddy?" Hermione answered his summons.

"I am going to Hogwarts for a little while," Severus told her. "Aggie and Joey will be here. I should be back by lunchtime. You know the rules. Do not leave the wards, do not go into the dueling area, do not go down into my lab. Do not answer the door or Floo for anyone. I am expecting no one, so no one should be coming for a visit. If you need anything, or there is an emergency, come through the Floo. Your destination would be 'Dumbledore's Office'. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione answered again.

Severus nodded and opened his arms to her. Hermione smiled and raced down the stairs to give her father a parting hug. He brought her close to him, and kissed the top of her head. Staring down at her with soft eyes, he repeated, "Be good. Cubby Bear, you too."

Hermione giggled. "We will!"

With that, Severus let her go, and walked to the fireplace. Shouting his destination, he was gone in seconds. Hermione watched her father leave, and then headed to the library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus paced Albus' office as he told Albus and Minerva about Narcissa's unexpected visit and her request. Albus was seated behind his desk, and Minerva was sitting in one of the chairs across from him. When Severus had finished his tale, he took the other chair beside Minerva, and waited for the others' responses. There was silence for a while before Albus finally summed up the story with, "Well, I was not expecting this from Narcissa Malfoy."

Minerva was shaking her head as Severus replied, "Nor I. Her request has me questioning her motives."

Albus grunted his agreement as he folded his hands on his desk, and stared blankly in thought. Albus knew that the ultimate threat lay with Lucius, but one should never underestimate those who seemed to operate in the shadows. Was Narcissa honest when she had told Severus that she did not wish for her son to grow into the man her husband was? Did Narcissa truly regret her decisions that had led her down the path to becoming a Death Eater, and devoting her services to Voldemort? He was also familiar with her family's long history of Muggle and Muggleborn intolerance as she hailed from a long line of pure-bloods who believed in the old ways. Albus was known for giving second chances to those who others didn't believe deserved them, but even Albus was a little skeptical of Narcissa's apparent and sudden change of heart.

"I want to speak to her, Severus," Albus stated authoritatively.

Minerva and Severus exchanged surprised glances as Minerva asked the obvious question, "Whatever for, Albus?"

"I want to judge for myself just how sincere she is about helping Draco down another road," Albus explained. Staring at Severus, he asked, "Do you believe she will come here to talk with me?"

"I believe so," said Severus slowly, thinking over his words.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Albus. "Then I will want to talk to her sometime this week when she is available. Next week her husband will be on the grounds for another governor's meeting, and I would hate for them to cross paths. That would certainly be awkward for everyone."

Severus and Minerva agreed with him. They sat in silence a while longer before Severus asked, "Say that you deem Narcissa's words to be true, then what do we do about Hermione's schooling? Will we continue her schooling here, or will she live at Prince Manor, and I travel every morning and evening to and from Hogwarts?"

Albus and Minerva glanced at each other before Albus said, "Hermione will be here with us, Severus. Not only do I believe that you are a positive influence on young Mr. Malfoy, but I also believe that Hermione is a good friend for him. I am still weary of where the boy's loyalties lie, but my hope is that when the time comes, Draco will help us as we will help him."

Minerva continued where her husband left off, "We also wanted to ask the other professors if they would be willing to assist Hermione with schooling, and, of course, should Draco come to us, then we would request the other professors teach him alongside her."

Albus looked intently at Severus as he explained, "As far as I know, no underage child has ever received their primary school teaching at Hogwarts. It may be in our favor to allow Draco here with Hermione anyway, regardless of Narcissa's motives. I do not want Lucius to bring this up to the board, shouting that I am showing favoritism, as he enlightened me a couple of days ago that could cause trouble. There is not much he can say about favoring one child over another, especially if one of the children being taught here is his child. However, I still wish to speak with Narcissa."

"Of course, Albus," said Severus, bowing his head slightly as he stood from his chair. "I will convey your message. However, I need to deliver these potions to Poppy, and then return home. I told Hermione that I would be home before lunch."

Albus bowed his head to the younger man, as Minerva stood as well, hugging Severus saying, "Tell Hermione we said hello and give her our love. Before terms starts, we do want to invite you both over for dinner."

"Whenever you would like our company, we will be there," Severus answered. He strode to the door, but before he opened it he turned and said in a lazy drawl, "We will request three places at the dinner table, please?"

At Albus' and Minerva's confused expressions, Severus explained, "Hermione's new stuffed animal, Cubby Bear, has become an entity all his own. Hermione will, undoubtedly, request a place setting for him too."

Severus left to the laughter of the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus walked through the doors to the Hogwarts' Infirmary. The Infirmary hadn't really changed since his time at Hogwarts. The way the room was arranged, the beds, the other furniture, the smell of the room. The only thing that had changed was the bed covers had been transfigured to look different. He had visited this place a few times thanks to James Potter and his friends. He prayed this was one place he wouldn't often be with Hermione. However, something within him told him that may be a pipe dream.

"Poppy!" Severus called out. "Are you here?"

He heard some rustling noises coming from the office at the other end of the room, and a moment later the Mediwitch emerged, briskly walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"Severus!" she beamed, lightly squeezing his forearm in greeting. "How are you?"

"I am well," Severus answered, the corners of his mouth quirking up. "I have been kept very busy. How are you?"

"I am well! I hear that you have a new family member?" Poppy questioned good naturedly. She sat on one of the beds, and gestured for Severus to sit opposite her. He obliged while giving her a suspicious look. "Don't look at me like that, young man. Minerva and Albus told me earlier."

Severus nodded. That made sense. After all, Poppy and Minerva had been friends since their Hogwarts days. So, if Poppy knew, then Pomona Sprout and Rolanda Hooch had been informed too. The four women had all gone to Hogwarts together, some different years, but had remained friends. Filius Flitwick had known the women too while he had been a student at Hogwarts, and in their circle of friends, he was the token male. So, Filius probably also knew about Hermione as well. It was hard to keep secrets within the staff. Anything that was supposed to remain a secret was usually common knowledge by the next day. It usually drove Severus insane.

"I think it's wonderful, Severus," Poppy continued, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I always thought you would be a great father."

"Really?" Severus questioned. "That was an odd thing to think of me as."

"Not really," Poppy countered, "as you are a good teacher and a caring Head of House. A lot of the Slytherins would have been a lot worse off if you hadn't intervened in their lives. I think you underestimate yourself, and the amount of good you do daily."

"Well," said Severus, clearing his throat uncomfortably at her praise, "it has been a challenge. And there are far more students who would disagree with your last sentence than those who would agree."

"Because that's what you want most of the student body to see," Poppy replied sagely. "Perhaps having a child will change how you interact with students outside your House?"

"This has been a charming psychological assessment," Severus stated, starting to stand to leave, "but I have come to drop off potions to you, and then I must get back home."

Poppy chuckled and shook her head, standing as well. "Oh, Severus, there's no need to be so sensitive! I was merely pointing out something that I do hope happens."

Severus bowed his head slightly to her, and then handed her the package of carefully packed vials. He turned on his heel to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he heard the Mediwitch say, "I am also glad that Minerva and Albus have found their family in you."

He turned back towards her with a frown on his face, and at his expression, she explained, "Minerva has always cared about you, even as a boy. You don't know how many times she gave James Potter and his friends detentions for how they treated you. She would talk to them about their behavior repeatedly. She was always looking out for you, and when you left school, she regretted not telling you that you had someone who cared. I am happy that she finally found her Gryffindor courage, as did Albus. Albus cared for you too. I cannot tell you how thrilled they both are to have you and your daughter. I am truly happy for all of you."

Poppy smiled at him, and then turned and went back into her office, leaving Severus to gape at the space she had just left, thinking deeply about her words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione! I'm home!" Severus called out when he stepped out of the grate. He didn't hear anything, so he called out once more, "Hermione?"

He heard a pop beside him, and glanced down to see Aggie staring up at him with her large blue orbs. Aggie bowed to him, then straightened while saying, "Mistress Hermione be sleeping in her room, Master Severus, sir."

"Thank you, Aggie," Severus told her, "We will be down to lunch shortly."

"Yes, sir, Master Severus, sir," said Aggie, and with another pop she disappeared. When she was gone, Severus headed up to Hermione's room.

He knocked, but when he didn't receive a response, he slowly opened the door. As he peered inside, he saw Hermione lying on top of the bed, but she was tossing and turning, and he could hear her whimpering. He immediately went to her, and gently cradled her to him to help her wake gently from her bad dream. She continued to cry as he held her, and whispered good things to her. Suddenly, she let out a wail and called out heartbroken, "Daddy!"

"I'm here, Cub," Severus told her repeatedly, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "Daddy's here. Shh."

A few more minutes later, and Hermione was finally calming down. Eventually, she opened her eyes and met the soft, caring eyes of her father. Seeing him resulted in her launching herself at him, hugging him tightly and nuzzling her face into his neck. He allowed her a minute to cuddle with him, but then he asked, his deep voice rumbling against her, "Tell me about it, Hermione. What was going on?"

"They took me away from you," said Hermione quietly.

"Who did?" Severus asked calmly.

"Those women who cornered us in Diagon Alley, and then those men who almost took me in Knockturn Alley," Hermione answered him, clinging to him tighter. "I couldn't get away, and you couldn't get to me. It was scary."

"Well," stated Severus, smoothing down her hair and rocking her slightly, "that will never happen. No one will be able to take you from me. Ever. And there will never be a situation where I can't get to you. You never have to be scared, Cub."

"Does Cubby Bear have to be scared?" asked Hermione, bringing the stuffed animal up to Severus' face.

Severus stared at the bear for a second before he answered, "No, Cubby Bear doesn't have to be scared either."

Severus felt Hermione's grip on him slacken as her anxiety began to fade. He continued to hold her, and after a few seconds asked, "Are you hungry?"

He felt her nod against his shoulder, and said, "Well, Aggie has lunch waiting for us. We shouldn't keep her waiting. Come now, up you get!"

Hermione obeyed, and making sure she had Cubby Bear, followed her father down to the kitchen for lunch. They seated themselves in their usual places, and their meal appeared before them. They tucked in, and mostly ate in silence. Severus noted she was slower to eat, and that her arm was partially around her plate. Getting to know his child like he was, he knew something wasn't sitting right with her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Severus. He set his cutlery down, and folded his hands in front of him, signaling to her that he was ready and willing to listen.

"Are you scared something bad is going to happen?" asked Hermione, keeping her eyes down. To Severus the question seemed to come out of nowhere. However, if he was being honest with himself, he was scared something bad may come of the situation with Narcissa and Lucius. He had also been on alert since their day in Diagon Alley, having strengthened his wards that night they got home. Was he losing his ability to hide his thoughts and emotions? Or was Hermione just that observant and bright? He settled for the latter, but he was curious to know what had given her that idea.

"What makes you think that?" asked Severus.

"Well, this morning, you sent me upstairs," Hermione explained. "It seemed like you were scared about something."

Severus slowly nodded. Yes, that action would have alerted anybody that there may be trouble. Leaning forward slightly, he answered, "Well, we had an unexpected guest this morning. We still must be careful about people finding out about our family. I didn't know who this person was, so to be safe, I sent you upstairs."

"Was it a safe person?" asked Hermione, finally looking up at him.

"That is yet to be determined," Severus answered honestly. "Your grandfather is going to be speaking to this person later this week."

Hermione nodded, biting her bottom lip. Severus didn't know what that meant in this context. However, thinking of the reason Albus was going to be speaking to Narcissa, Severus decided he may as well talk with Hermione about the subject of school.

"Cub," Severus began, pleased to see her positive response to her nickname, "I want to talk to you about school this year."

He immediately saw her deflate at the mention of school. Severus furrowed his brow at her actions, and asked her, "Do you not like school?"

She bit her bottom lip, and hugged Cubby Bear to her. She looked up at Severus with pitiful eyes, and shook her head.

"The reason for that being?" asked Severus. "You're smart and eager to learn. From just what I've seen of teaching you potions, you have excellent powers of retention, and you ask thoughtful questions. So, I can only imagine that your teachers found you exceptionally bright. What don't you like about school?"

"I was never good at making friends," Hermione explained. "And some of the kids weren't very nice to me. They'd pick on me."

Severus' heart broke as he realized his daughter had been bullied like he had been by James Potter. Trying to keep his face expressionless, he asked, "What did they do to you, sweetheart?"

"Oh, you know," stated Hermione, trying to downplay the subject so she wouldn't have to talk about it in depth. "They would throw things at me during class, or they wouldn't want to play with me during recess, or they would tell the other kids stuff about me, and then no one would want to be my friend. When I would happen to make a friend, something would happen, and I would perform magic which scared people, and they would avoid me after that. I usually ate alone at lunch and would do crafts alone. My parents didn't help."

"No, I imagine they didn't," whispered Severus. "Cub, school won't be like that this year."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, giving him an incredulous look. "It's always like that."

"Honey, I can't make up for all those other times when you had a terrible experience at school," Severus told her, "even though I would love to lightly hex some of those children. I can guarantee that school will not be like that again. For your last year of school before you officially begin your education in magic, your grandparents and I will be teaching you. We are going to teach you at Hogwarts."

Hermione stared at him for a while, her mouth opened slightly. Severus held her gaze until she eventually asked, "You and Granddad and Mimi are going to teach me at Hogwarts?"

"That is the plan," said Severus. "Unless you want to go back to a Muggle school. I'm sure there's one close by."

"No!" Hermione cried. "I want to be with you! Will there be other kids there? I thought I wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts until I was eleven?"

"Well," Severus stated, giving his next words careful thought, "we are working on having one other child there. The parent must speak with your Granddad, and he will decide if the child can finish primary school there too. You will be the first underage child to receive any primary schooling at Hogwarts, and I believe you have a birthday in September, so technically, you will be eleven when you first attend."

"I hope Granddad will let this other kid come!" said Hermione. "If it's just the two of us, then maybe we'll be friends!"

"I'm sure you will," Severus answered knowingly. He wasn't going to tell Hermione just yet that the other child was Draco. If Albus concluded that Narcissa's intentions were anything but good, Severus didn't want to build Hermione's hopes up, and then disappoint her.

Hermione sat back happily with a large grin on her face. This was going to be the best school year ever! As she thought over her father's words, she asked, "How come I'll be the first child to receive their primary schooling there?"

"Most wizarding families home school their children," Severus explained. "Or, if one parent is a Muggle or the child is Muggleborn, the child will usually finish their schooling at a Muggle primary school. However, as your father and grandparents are professors at Hogwarts, we don't have time to properly homeschool you, and since you are the only grandchild of the Headmaster, that comes with some special privileges."

"Awesome!" Hermione exclaimed.

Severus softly snorted at her exclamation. He was pleased when she started eating again, and as she finished her lunch, Severus thought back to Hermione's description of her time at school. He certainly didn't want any of the older students to pick on Hermione, or Draco if Albus permitted him to come, but what was he to do? He was known for his cold indifference to the strife of students, apart from those in his House, and he was usually the cause of the students' strife. He also knew that the whole school would know that Hermione was supposedly Minerva's ward, and with Minerva being the Head of Gryffindor, he assumed students would treat Hermione like a Gryffindor. So, how could he intervene on behalf of a Gryffindor? He was known to belittle Gryffindors just for pleasure, a fact that had driven Minerva crazy. He knew that many children who had grown up in the wizarding community would recognize Draco's surname, especially his Slytherins, and would almost expect Severus to favor Draco. He knew it would devastate Hermione if her father ignored her while she was at school, but favored Draco. She would think the whole summer had been a lie, and that he didn't really love her. He couldn't have that. Then he thought of what Poppy had said to him earlier in the Infirmary about how having Hermione may make him change how he interacted with the student body. He hated to admit it, but he was beginning to think the Mediwitch may be right. To keep his relationship with his daughter, the most important relationship he had, he would have to change. Well, this was going to cause people to think they had lost their minds. Severus never thought he would be nice to any Gryffindors besides Lily. This would be a challenge for him.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Hermione asked with concern.

Severus realized he had been staring at her rather intensely, and broke eye contact with her. When he looked back at her, he said, "I am fine, Cub. I just have a lot on my mind."

Before Hermione could say anything, Severus shot up from his chair. "Hermione, I will return shortly."

"Oh, all right," she said, wrinkling her forehead.

Severus marched from the kitchen and into the living room. Checking the clock on the wall, Severus noted that Lucius would not be home from the Ministry yet, so talking with Narcissa should be safe.

"Malfoy Manor!" Severus shouted as he threw Floo powder into the grate and stepped through.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa was sitting in her living room trying to read a copy of Witch Weekly. She could hardly concentrate, thinking of the conversation she had had earlier with Severus. She hoped that Severus would teach Draco, not only to be a good student, but a good person. She had a lot of regrets in her life, and if she could save Draco from some of those same regrets, then she would do everything in her power to ensure his future. She had yet to say anything to Draco as she didn't want to get his hopes up.

She was about to give up on her magazine when her fireplace burst into green flames and out stepped the dark clad form of Severus Snape. He immediately locked eyes with Narcissa, and wasted no time with formalities. He needed to get in and out of Malfoy Manor before anyone saw him.

"Professor Dumbledore asked if you could meet with him sometime this week to discuss Draco's schooling," said Severus in a low, rumbling whisper. "The next two weeks after this week will not work. Lucius will be at the school next week with the governors, and the week after, the Headmaster has no meetings so that he may focus on last minute preparations for the students. Do you accept his invitation for a meeting?"

Narcissa blinked a few times, processing the sudden assault of information. When she had made sense of Severus' words, she answered, "I accept his invitation. I can meet with him on Thursday at ten in the morning. I know Lucius will be working overtime at the Ministry for that day."

"Very well," Severus said with a quick bow, "I will let Professor Dumbledore know your schedule. I am sure he will find that time suitable. If you do not hear any more from me concerning this matter, consider your appointment confirmed for Thursday morning at ten o'clock." He turned on his heel back towards the fireplace.

"Severus!" Narcissa quietly called out. Severus swiftly turned back towards her. "Do you feel that Professor Dumbledore will allow Draco to come to Hogwarts this year?"

Severus studied her for a second before he answered, "No idea."

He noticed that her face fell a little at his answer. Saying no more, Severus Floo'ed home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday morning saw Albus in his office early. He was writing and answering letters, finalizing, and rescheduling appointments, and approving the budget for Hogwarts for the coming school year. He was filling his morning until his appointment with Narcissa Malfoy. He had been pleasantly surprised when Severus had reported that Narcissa had agreed to a meeting at Hogwarts. Albus had granted temporary Floo access from Malfoy Manor to Severus' office, and Severus would escort Narcissa to his office for her appointment.

He and Minerva had talked over any potential plots they could think of that the Malfoys may have concocted. The only scenario they could come up with only had to do with Hermione. They knew someone other than Lucius was looking for any information they could find on her, and whoever it was had not hesitated to kill one of the witches they had employed to do just that. It was dangerous to let any of the Malfoys close. Albus had told Minerva that he would listen to her story, and determine whether she was to be trusted. Minerva had simply shaken her head.

Albus looked up at his desk clock, and saw that he still had five minutes before she was to arrive. What if Narcissa was telling the truth? Even though the majority of Narcissa's family had proven to be Death Eaters or Voldemort sympathizers, there had been a couple of members who had seemed to break the mold. With a heavy heart, Albus thought back to Sirius Black, and how he had managed to escape the dark roots of his family. Well, almost. Then there was Andromeda who had gotten away, and her daughter was training to be an Auror. Perhaps Narcissa had managed to understand something clearly at last, and was risking everything to ensure that her son would have a brighter future. If Narcissa turned out to be lying, then Albus knew how to handle that situation. If she wasn't lying, then where did Draco fit into the equation of protecting their family?

Suddenly, he heard someone wrap on his door. Clearing away his work, he called out, "Enter."

"Headmaster," Severus said formally, stepping inside. "Narcissa Malfoy to see you."

"Yes, thank you, Severus," said Albus, nodding to him. "I will let you know when we are finished."

Severus nodded, turning on his heel, and closing the door softly behind him. Albus stood since a lady was standing, and offered her a seat in front of his desk. She was taking in the room around her, distracted by the all the trinkets whirring and whistling and spinning about. Narcissa finally looked at him to see his proffered hand outstretched to one of the chairs. "Oh, yes, thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

Albus watched her carefully as she crossed his office and sat down in the chair. He seated himself after she had, and asked her, "Would you care for a lemon drop, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"No, thank you," Narcissa answered, nervously crossing her ankles, and fidgeting with her hands. When she didn't say more, Albus figured he had better start the meeting.

"I believe you are here on my behest to talk about young Draco finishing his primary schooling at Hogwarts?" Albus surveyed her over the tops of his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes bright, but without their usual twinkle.

"Yes, Professor," Narcissa answered dutifully.

Albus slowly nodded, and continued when she fell silent, "You know that there has never been a child granted such permission before in all of Hogwarts' history?"

Narcissa's eyes snapped forward as she said boldly yet softly, "I believe Miss Granger will be granted permission?"

Albus considered her for a moment as he explained simply, "Miss Granger's circumstances are unique."

"My son's situation is unique," she insisted.

"Mrs. Malfoy," said Albus, leaning in towards her, folding his hands in front of him, "it may be best to drop the 'Malfoy façade' and level with me. I want to help you, but I cannot if you are not honest about Draco's 'unique situation'."

Narcissa sighed and put her face in her hands. Albus allowed her some time to compose herself. After a while, she brought her head up, eyes worried as she said, "Fine. I will level with you. I am worried about my son's future. His father has – or did have – a strong influence over him. I cannot allow him to continue taking Draco down a path that may cause him to hate himself in the future. I wish to spare my son the regrets that I have. I believe that Severus can positively influence my son, and help him separate himself from the ways of my family."

Albus continued to stare at her over his spectacles. "Mrs. Malfoy, I am aware of your lineage. I know that your family prides itself on being supporters of the purification of the wizarding race, and that you are sympathetic to Voldemort's vision. I am also aware of the devious control your husband has over some in the Ministry, and that he used his position to escape conviction for taking part in some heinous crimes during the First War. Tell me…why should I believe that you are sincere in wanting a better future for your son? Why now?"

Narcissa let out a frustrated sigh as she begged, "I know that it seems…absurd. In a way, I am ashamed of the reasons that it took me so long to fight for Draco. I cannot tell you everything, but at one time I thought it was hopeless to try and steer Draco away. Draco has always looked up to his father, and his father is a very influential man. In short, I was weak. I saw no way out for my son, and I was too afraid to create one for him. However, when Draco returned from staying with Severus, and I saw the change that had occurred in him, I finally saw a path to a better way of life for him. Severus had been able to do what I couldn't do and was afraid to do. It may have even been Miss Granger that helped, I'm not sure. At this point though, I don't care who helped him. If Severus can help me son, I want to give him every opportunity to do that. Lucius is not pleased with how Draco is behaving, and if Draco is here at Hogwarts, he will be protected from his father. Lucius does suspect that something is happening, and Miss Granger is at the center of it. Please, Professor Dumbledore, I will do anything for my son!"

Albus stared intently at her for a few moments. He didn't feel as though he was being deceived, he felt like he had a desperate mother in front of him, looking to give her child a chance. Before he could comment, Narcissa added, "I have had family members who have been able to break away from the ways of our family. I am hoping Draco can be another one."

"You realize, Mrs. Malfoy," Albus said to her in a deep, authoritative voice, "that if Severus succeeds, and he convinces young Draco to turn away from the ways of your family, that that will tear your family apart? You will most likely be at a crossroads. Will you choose to go with your son, or will you stay with your husband? Both choices will have its own unique set of consequences, good and bad. This may potentially be very dangerous for you."

Narcissa stared at him, and he saw her flush. After a moment, she asked him quietly, "If this works, then could you guarantee that Draco would be among people who care for him? Perhaps even love him? I know it is hard to guarantee safety, especially if the Dark Lord returns, but would Draco have people he could turn to and help him in times of trouble and in times of happiness?"

Albus thought deeply about her questions. If Draco could be trusted, then Albus would have little to no worries welcoming the boy into his family, but only if he proved trustworthy. Promising this to Narcissa was risky indeed, but Draco was a boy, and every child deserved to have a loving family, even if it wasn't the child's natural family. "Yes, I could guarantee that to you."

"Very well," said Narcissa, "then I do not care what happens to me. If I know Draco will be cared for, then I will gladly make the sacrifice to save him, whatever that means for me."

Albus nodded, and said, "I can see you are sincere, Mrs. Malfoy. If you can convince your husband to allow Draco here without any disruption to other students and the staff from him, then I will allow Draco to study here this year."

He watched as her resolve dissolved in front of him, and he saw the woman smile for the first time. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore! Thank you so much for helping him!"

"However," Albus said sternly, "if I suspect that there are any ulterior motives, I will not hesitate to send him home until he can start his education here next year. I do not take kindly to being made a fool of, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I understand, and I am not making a fool of you," said Narcissa politely. "Again, thank you!"

Both Albus and Narcissa stood, and Albus waved his wand. A silvery bird shot out from his wand tip, and he told it, "We are done with our meeting, Severus. Please come and fetch Mrs. Malfoy." At that, the bird flew off.

It was only a couple of minutes before there was a knock on Albus' office door, and Severus slowly entered. Albus silently nodded to him, and then he gently shook hands with Narcissa. By the small smile on Narcissa's face, Severus concluded that Albus had permitted Draco to take classes with Hermione. Albus winked at him, proving to Severus that his conclusion had been accurate. As Narcissa exited the office, Severus closed the door softly and walked with her back to his office.

Sitting back down behind his desk again, Albus called out, "Fawkes!"

In a rustling and flash of gold and red wings, a bright phoenix emerged from a room behind Albus' desk. The large bird settled himself on his roost beside the desk, and trilled a couple of times to get his master's attention. Albus looked over at him as he said, "In ten minutes, send a message to Minerva and Severus. We need to have a family meeting tonight after dinner at McGonagall Manor to put some safeguards in place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa was sitting at the end of her dining table reading the Daily Prophet when she heard Lucius come in from work. She didn't look up when she heard him walk into the dining room, and sit at the other end of the table. When he didn't speak, Narcissa decided she should probably speak up first. "How was your day, Lucius?"

"That idiot Arthur Weasley is pressing for more raids!" Lucius exclaimed. "While the court has not ruled in Arthur's favor yet, I am sure that I can talk with Fudge to get him to overlook me for the time being until I can sell a few items."

Narcissa slowly nodded her agreement with him. She didn't want to be caught with some of these dark artifacts either, especially before she could help Draco. Speaking of Draco, she took a deep breath, and confidently addressed her husband.

"I spoke with Severus today –" Narcissa began.

"Why?" snapped Lucius. "Are you wishing for him and that girl to corrupt our son more than they already have?"

"No," Narcissa insisted, but secretly she was hoping that was the case, "but I know you have yet to come up with any information on the girl, and I have figured a way to get Draco on the inside."

"Do tell," drawled Lucius, "what way is that?"

"Hermione Granger is being homeschooled at Hogwarts," Narcissa explained, "and her guardian is teaching her on the side. I asked Severus if he would be willing to teach Draco there as well this year. Not only will this give Draco the opportunity to build connections and gain favor with the staff ahead of his peers, he will be able to deliver crucial information to you about the girl, and any other secrets he may find out."

"How did you know Granger would be taught at Hogwarts?" asked Lucius, stroking his chin as he thought over his wife's words.

"I surmised as much," she said. "As a mother who homeschools her son, it made sense to me that McGonagall would teach her child as well, and why not at Hogwarts where she works and lives throughout the year?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her, but Narcissa knew to hold his gaze and protect her mind. To break eye contact would be to admit that she was not being completely truthful, and she was not going to let her son down. After a moment of an intense stare down, Lucius finally said, "Very well. This had better work, Narcissa, and I will see to it that it does!"

With that statement, Lucius abruptly stood from the table and stormed out of the room, causing Narcissa to flinch. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Lucius' last threat. It could mean a great amount of trouble for everyone involved in her scheme.

Meanwhile, Lucius had hurriedly stormed upstairs, and slipped into an empty guest room. From within his robes, he pulled out a small bag of Floo powder. Emptying the contents of the bag, he threw the contents into the fireplace, and stepped into the flames.

When he stepped out of the other grate, he stepped into a small room with boarded windows. The room smelled strongly of mildew and old wood, and within the room there was only a table and a few chairs. Lucius looked through a slot between two of the boards on one of the windows, and saw Hogwarts castle in the background. He knew he had to be somewhere in Hogsmeade.

There was a lone figure sitting at the table, a goblet sitting on the tablet in front of them. The figure was wearing a cloak, the hood obscuring their face. The figure didn't move when the fireplace roared to life, and Lucius stepped out, but it did snap, "This had better be an emergency, Lucius."

"I wanted to notify you that Narcissa found a way to get information," Lucius stated, sitting at the table with the figure. "Draco will be studying at Hogwarts this year along with the girl. If Dumbledore is hiding something, we will know as will the Dark Lord."

"Severus is the one I am interested in," said the figure mysteriously. "He knows too much to betray us, and he has valuable information we need."

The figure stood, walking past Lucius, and looked out the slot he had peered through earlier to stare at Hogwarts. The moonlight illuminated the figure's face, but since the figure's back was to Lucius, the elder Malfoy never saw the face behind the hood. Still staring out the window, the figure said, "Narcissa needn't send Draco to get information. I already had a plan, and a way inside."

"Dumbledore will not suspect a child," Lucius tried to explain before the figure cut him off.

"Dumbledore may be an old man who rambles on of love and second chances, but he is no fool!" shouted the figure, whirling on their heel to stare at Lucius. "And if he does suspect the child, he will know exactly where to look, Malfoy!"

Lucius paled slightly. This person was right, Dumbledore was no fool, and he was said to be the only wizard the Dark Lord ever feared. While Dumbledore mostly came off as a kind, old man, he was still one of the most powerful sorcerers of the era.

Clearing his throat, Lucius asked, "What plan did you have in mind?"

"I prefer to keep that to myself," said the figure quietly. "The less people who know, the less chance it has to be ruined."

Lucius sat sulking for a while before he said, "I had an idea about how to flush out just how involved Miss Granger is with the esteemed professors."

"Do what you will," the figure spat, sitting back down at the table. "If you wish to sabotage yourself by getting greedy, that is your business. However, if it doesn't work, and the professors become nervous to the point where they keep your boy at arm's length, I will not assist you in righting your mistake."

Lucius stared at the figure, saying nothing. When the other person remained silent, Lucius stood and Disapparated away without another word. The figure continued to sit alone in the chair for a minute, and whispered to itself, "Actually, a diversion by Lucius may not be such a bad thing for me. Let Dumbledore look elsewhere at the obvious choice."

Letting out a sinister laugh, it Disapparated away too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Apparated to an area on the edge of a forest. He drew his wand, scanning his surroundings. When he heard nothing and saw no movement, he called out, "Show yourself!"

He heard the snapping of twigs and rustling of fallen leaves. The noises were surrounding him. He tried to appear calm as he saw three figures step out from between the trees, their eyes glinting. Lucius took a deep breath as the werewolves circled him, not saying a word.

Sounding more confident and in control than he felt, Lucius stated, "Greyback, I have come to tell you to hold off on the attack. We are not ready to strike yet. There has been a new development."

Two out of the three of the werewolves snarled at his statement. The third one let out a low growl as he stepped forward, quickly closing the gap between him and Lucius. The werewolf came so close to him, that Lucius could smell the mingling of blood and sweat, both of which smelled fresh. Lucius looked up into the evil eyes of Fenrir Greyback taking in his matted hair and fur and his yellow, pointed teeth. Fenrir brought a clawed finger up to Lucius' face, lazily pointing at him as he growled, "You promised me flesh, Lucius. You know how I love children." To emphasize his point, he licked his lips.

Lucius took a step back as he answered, "And you will have it, but not now. There has been a new plan come into play, and to have you and your fellow werewolves go in may seem too 'ambitious' at the present time."

"We're hungry!" one of the other werewolves yelled from behind Greyback. The other growled in agreement.

"Patience, my brothers," said Fenrir, still regarding Lucius with cruel eyes. "We will wait."

The other two whined and whimpered in hunger, impatience, and obedience to their alpha.

"Very good," said Lucius with an air of superiority he shouldn't have had. "I will be in touch, Greyback."

As Malfoy Disapparated, Fenrir turned to his pack mates and said, "I will stay out of this fight. However, if you need your pound of flesh, you may go."

With excited whining, the other two werewolves ran off, Greyback softly chuckling at his own mayhem he was creating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus, Minerva, and Severus were sitting in the living room at McGonagall Manor, enjoying an evening tea while discussing Albus' earlier meeting with Narcissa Malfoy. Minerva and Severus had been surprised when Albus had said that he felt Narcissa was telling the truth.

"I believe that Narcissa is genuinely wanting to create a better life for Draco," said Albus, sipping his tea. Looking at Severus, he said, "I thought you would be pleased to have the opportunity to spend time with your godson? Isn't this what you wanted? To find a way to help him?"

"Yes," Severus answered honestly, "I am just surprised that you feel Narcissa is genuine. However, I am not surprised that you allowed Draco to learn alongside Hermione."

Albus smirked at him, and asked, "What is Hermione doing while you're here?"

"Reading to her stuffed animal," Severus answered, setting his tea on the coffee table, and checking his wrist watch. "She told me that she thought a meeting sounded boring, so she didn't want to come. I told her that I wouldn't be long."

"Very well," said Albus chuckling, taking Minerva's hand in his and kissing the back of it. "We have discussed our safety plan, and it's time this old man started getting ready for his sleep."

All three stood from their seats, leaving their tea cups behind. Minerva insisted that the house elves would be beyond excited to have a chore to do, no matter how small. Severus said goodnight to the elder couple, and left through the Floo.

Once the flames of the Floo had died down, Albus followed Minerva upstairs to their bedroom, and started getting ready for bed. As they were getting ready, Albus noticed that Minerva was silent, as though she was lost in thought. He didn't address it for the moment, letting her ahead of him for the bathroom. As he used the bathroom, she had quietly gotten into bed, and was lying down staring up at the ceiling. With a wave of his wand, the lights went out, and he crawled into bed beside her. Propped up on his arm, Albus turned to her in the dark and asked, "What's wrong, Tabby?"

"You say that every child deserves a chance at happiness and love," said Minerva quietly, "and you are willing to give Draco Malfoy that. I am happy about that, I really am. I believe that Draco should be encouraged to make good decisions, but why can we not extend that chance to Harry?"

Albus exhaled through his nose. He had no good, satisfactory answer to give her. Thinking about his reply for a while, he finally said, "Would it make you happy if I visited the Dursley's? Reminded them to treat Harry better? I cannot shake the feeling that while Narcissa may be genuine, Lucius will be extremely difficult, even dangerous. To bring Harry here without the full protection of his Blood Wards may cost him dearly."

He heard Minerva sigh in the darkness before she said, "I would feel at least a little better if the Dursleys knew we were aware of their less than desirable treatment of Harry. I would still like to bring Harry home though."

"I know, love," Albus told her, wrapping his arm around her middle. "We will be able to soon."

"I failed Severus when he was a boy," said Minerva, sounding miserable. "Now I'm failing Harry."

"You aren't failing Harry," Albus insisted, hugging her tighter, "and you didn't fail Severus."

"I allowed Severus to feel that no one was looking out for him," Minerva sniffed. "I let him leave the school feeling like the only people who cared about him and understood him were Death Eaters. Then, you both tell me the part he played in the Potter's murders which makes me feel even worse. I feel that I have failed Harry in a monstrous way. I could have potentially stopped his parent's murders, or I could at least let him know now that someone cares. I don't want to repeat the mistakes that I made with Severus."

"Oh, my love," Albus said slightly exasperated. "Severus doesn't blame you for how his life turned out or his choices. Harry will not blame you either. If Harry has anyone to blame, it is me."

Minerva snorted in half agreement. She scooted down into the sheets so that she could snuggle into Albus, laying her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She sighed again as she said softly, "I feel that I owe both Severus and Harry a good life. And Hermione, of course. I haven't been able to spend as much time with her as I would like. I also feel terrible for abandoning my kitten."

"Careful, my love," said Albus, kissing the top of her head, "I see a hump forming on your back from carrying all the problems of the world. I thought that was my job. My shoulders are broader."

"You carry so much now that I'm not even sure what you're carrying anymore," said Minerva, hugging his middle. "I'm not sure you have the space to help me carry my problems."

"I have all the room in the world for you, Severus, and Hermione," Albus stated. "If I could spare you all the problems of this world, I would."

"I know, love," whispered Minerva, craning up to kiss Albus on the lips. "Promise me though that you will address the Dursleys about Harry?"

"I promise," he said, scooting them both down into the bed. "Goodnight, Tabby. I love you."

"And I love you too, Albus," she yawned. Both closed their eyes and fell asleep, snuggled in each other's arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something startled Albus awake. He didn't understand what it had been. He hadn't had a nightmare. Minerva hadn't moved, she was still cuddled up beside him. Had it been a noise? If so, he didn't hear anything now. He sat still for a while, but when nothing seemed to be out of sorts, he wrapped his arms around Minerva again, and prepared to go back to sleep. Then he felt it. A subtle pulse of magic that pounded through him like a faint heartbeat. It was the wards pulsing to let him know someone had stepped past the boundary, someone unwelcome.

"Minerva, get up," Albus said softly but sternly. "Someone has set off the wards."

Minerva was up immediately, transfiguring her bedclothes into her regular teaching robes as Albus was doing the same. When they were ready, Albus took point, and he silently led the way downstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he felt her hand on his arm. He turned to her, and saw that she had morphed into her cat form. He watched as she stealthily stalked away, keeping to the shadows, and eventually moving out of sight. It wasn't quite a full moon yet, but the moon was near full, and was throwing light in through the windows causing the shadows to have a sharper contrast. The contrast made him feel as though all the shadows were moving. Suddenly becoming self-aware, he made himself invisible, moving slowly throughout the house.

He hadn't seen nor heard Minerva since she had snuck away ten minutes ago. He was starting to think something else had tripped the wards when he suddenly heard the high-pitched yowling of a cat coming from the back lawn. He felt the blood drain from his face as he ran through to the kitchen, and through the back door. A few yards ahead of him were two figures that didn't seem to be completely human, and one of them had a cat dangling by the scruff of its neck, taunting the cat by baring its teeth. The cat was making no noise, and it didn't appear to be moving.

Still invisible, Dumbledore sent a spell at the figure holding the cat. The figure snarled and dropped the cat to the ground where it lay limp, the figure whirling around, trying to determine where the spell had come from. Upon seeing the lifelessness of the small animal, Albus also saw nothing but red.

"Oy! Where did that come from?" the one figure growled at the other, the other seemed just as confused.

While they had been talking, Albus had walked up on them, and saw that they were werewolves. His heart sank even more as he noticed the silver tabby had yet to move. Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Albus made himself visible again as he answered in a low, harsh tone, "It came from me!"

The werewolves reacted too slowly when they realized their attacker was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Depending on their physical might and stamina rather than their magic, Albus immediately had the upper hand. Each werewolf tried to attack Albus, but each time, Albus would best them with his spellwork. However, his wife was in danger, and he was in no mood to play around.

"We came for a child, but we have no issues eating a cat!" one of the werewolves howled, his friend laughing at his words.

"You'll have neither of them!" roared Albus, sending a spell powered so much by love and righteous anger, that the werewolves were left bloodied and unconscious, their blood slowly trickling along the ground, and their breathing shallow.

When Albus was certain the werewolves were no longer an issue, he ran to his wife, falling to his knees upon the damp, cold grass. She was still lifeless as he reached out and stroked her soft fur. Using nonverbal, wandless magic, Albus transfigured her back into her human form. He was relieved to see that she was at least breathing.

"Tabby?" Albus softly cried out. "Can you hear me, love?"

He saw her eyelids flutter as she struggled to open her eyes. Finally, she feebly answered, "Albus? I can hear you."

"What hurts? Where did they hurt you?" Albus asked urgently, trying to decipher the seriousness of any injuries. He started pressing different places on her body. She inhaled sharply when he touched her right side closest to her back. He also saw a cut above her eye that didn't appear to be too serious.

"Can you move, sweetheart?" Albus asked gently.

"I believe so," Minerva answered, cringing when she had to sit up, putting pressure on her injury. He looked at her with a pained expression on his face, and she reassured him with a nod that she was all right as she got on her feet.

Before they went into the house, Albus put the two werewolves into a full Body Bind curse, and used his wand to drag them into the house. He would personally deal with these two later once he was assured that his wife was well cared for.

Holding her tightly to him, he asked, "Do you feel that you are well enough to use Side-by-Side Apparition? We can't both use the Floo at the same time."

Minerva merely nodded, Albus noticing that the color was draining from her face. He had to move quickly, thankful that Severus' wards allowed for him and Minerva to Apparate directly into Prince Manor. Holding onto Minerva tightly, Albus turned on his heel, and with a loud _crack_ they both disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus awoke with a start when he heard a _crack_ coming from downstairs. He quickly sat up, and then jumped out of bed. With a wave of his wand, he was dressed in his usual black robes, and silently left his room. As he was coming down the hall to go down the stairs, he saw Hermione's bedroom door open. He saw her slowly poke her head out to see what was happening as she had apparently heard the loud noise too.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Hermione asked groggily, Cubby Bear hanging by her side.

"I'm not sure, sweetheart," Severus answered quietly. "Stay in your room."

At his direction, she stepped back into her room, and watched as he disappeared down the stairs, his wand held out in front of him, ready to strike should he need to. Ever the curious one, Hermione stealthily followed her father downstairs. He stalked the halls, quickly checking each room. He reached the living room, and that's when Hermione heard the hushed, urgent tones of another man talking to her father. She thought she recognized the voice. She carefully peaked around the corner into the living room, and the sight that greeted her had her terrified.

Her father and grandfather were standing over the pale and still form of her grandmother, who was lying on the sofa. Hermione noticed blood on her grandfather's hand, and saw a dark stain on the sofa where her grandmother was laying. Abandoning her position in the doorway, Hermione asked urgently, "Is Mimi ok?!"

Albus and Severus spun around, startled at the sound of her voice. The two men shared a look before Albus tended to Hermione, and Severus continued to work on Minerva. Albus bent down to her eye level and explained, "Your grandmother will be fine. We were attacked tonight, but everything is all right, kitten."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes as she asked in a pitiful voice, "Will she be all right? Is she going to die?"

"No, love," Albus told her confidently. "Your Mimi has survived much worse. She is a rather stubborn woman, and she will be good as new in no time."

Albus hugged her to him for a moment, and when he released her, Albus turned back to Severus and asked, "Do you need anything from me, Severus?"

Again, the two men started talking amongst themselves, and Hermione took the opportunity to see for herself how her Mimi was doing. Hermione noticed her grandmother was pale, and had some beads of sweat forming on her brow, running into the cut above her eye. The sofa and her grandmother's robes were stained dark red with the copious amount of blood she had lost before her father had stopped the bleeding. Hermione felt so helpless. She didn't know any magic that could help, she wasn't an adult whose job was in the healthcare field, and she had no idea how to help or fix any of this. She gently laid her hand on the stain on her grandmother's robes, and just wished that she could help more to make her Mimi feel better.

Unable to explain what was happening, Hermione saw a faint light coming from her hand. She didn't know what the light was, but she felt that whatever was happening was good, so she focused all her energy into the light to make it brighter. After a moment, the light did indeed become brighter, and Hermione's hand grew hot, but she sensed that she shouldn't let the light go out just yet. After a few moments more, she had no choice but to let the light go out as her hand was literally burning hot, and with a yelp she let go.

She felt strong hands catch her as she stumbled backwards. Before she even looked up, she knew her father had caught her, and a second later, Albus was moving quickly to Minerva's side. Hermione heard her grandmother let out a groan as she asked hoarsely, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're at Severus' house, Tabby," Albus answered her. "We're here so that he can tend to your wounds."

"I remember being attacked," Minerva recalled slowly, "and I remember having an injury, but –"

She frantically patted her side as she said in awe, "—the injury is gone!"

Minerva and Albus stared at Hermione as she felt her father's grip on her arms tighten. She knew he was staring down at her too. However, she was suddenly so tired she could hardly remain standing. Slowly turning to face her father, she told him, "Daddy, I'm sleepy, and my hand hurts."

"I imagine you are," said Severus quietly as he swiftly bent down and swept her up in his arms. Looking at the elder couple, he said, "I am going to put Hermione back to bed, and see to her hand. I will be down again shortly."

By the time Severus had reached Hermione's room, she was sound asleep. Severus marveled that even in a dead sleep and with a hurt hand, she had managed to hold onto Cubby Bear even though her grip was quickly slipping. He laid her down on the bed, and Summoned from his room potions that were the Muggle equivalent of lidocaine, aloe vera cream, and an antibiotic, along with gauze. He put the potions on her hand, and loosely wrapped her hand in gauze. Carefully, Severus tucked her in, and tucked Cubby Bear in beside her. He swiped the stray strands of hair from her face as he simply took the time to stare at her as he said more to himself than to her, "You continue to amaze me, Hermione. I have a feeling you are going to be the brightest witch of your age, which may or may not cause me many sleepless nights." He then kissed her forehead, and silently left her room.

When he returned downstairs, Minerva was sitting up, but was leaning heavily on Albus. The stain that had been on her robes and on his sofa, had been cleared away, and her damaged robes had been repaired. Besides the cut above her eye, no one would have guessed that minutes before she had sustained a serious injury.

"How is she?" Minerva asked as Severus sat heavily in his recliner.

"Her hand will heal, and she is in the deepest sleep of her life," he answered. "Rampaging centaurs couldn't wake her."

"I've never seen anything like this," Minerva continued, feeling her side. "Was that accidental magic?"

"Natural healers are very rare," said Albus as he stroked his beard in thought. "We will have to wait until she is older to determine if what she did here was accidental or if healing is her natural talent."

Minerva and Severus nodded, Minerva leaning tiredly against Albus. Severus examined them both for a while before he asked hoarsely, "Now, will you please explain to me what happened that caused my adoptive mother to show up on my sofa practically bleeding to death?"

Minerva and Albus shared a brief look before they turned back to Severus with slight smiles on their faces. Severus arched his eyebrow prompting Albus to start by saying, "Two werewolves paid us a visit tonight, and based upon the fact that one of them said they had been looking forward to eating a child, someone sent them after Hermione. I have one guess who that was."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! I am glad that so many readers have liked my story. I am grateful to all of you, and I am humbled!** **Angelgaybriel** **, I wasn't sure where your comment was going at first, but I am so happy that this story has helped you live your best life currently!** **Nocturne Huntress** **, I believe that you were the 500** **th** **person to follow this strange little family, and** **aaron542009** **is the 300** **th** **to add my story to his favorites list. Thank you both!**

 **Alas, this story is ending with only one chapter to go, but never fear! I am continuing this story, I will not leave it here. That was an unintentional rhyme! Anyway, I have some questions that were asked that I would like to answer, so** **SereniteRose** **these are for you, and others who may have been curious!** **One, I was asked how old Hermione is in this story. At the moment, she is ten as the story is still taking place in the summer before her birthday on September 19, 1990. According to JKR, Hermione was born in 1979, so she is one of the oldest in her class. She just barely missed the deadline to attend Hogwarts in 1990, so she isn't eleven for very long after she starts her first year. Second, why is Lucius and everyone else so hellbent on getting to Hermione? I'll leave that to Albus to explain to everyone. Just like JKR, Albus is going to be the character where I can just dump info because, you know, Albus is smart so why wouldn't he know what I'm thinking plus everything else? Third, who is this mysterious cloaked character? I won't say, but I will say it isn't Voldemort. Albus and I believe he has been spotted around the forests of Albania. Fourth, why do people want to hurt Hermione? Well, the werewolves (outside of our dear Remus, plus maybe others not mentioned in the books) who were involved with Greyback seemed to always be out for blood. They have no real motive to hurt anyone except for the sheer joy of the hunt. JKR has mentioned that Greyback likes to convert children young, and then raise them to hate people. Plus, Lucius and Greyback still keep in touch from time to time because of their Death Eaters days. But like I said earlier, Albus will explain in time. I don't want to get too ahead of myself. Lastly, will Hermione be a natural healer? Hmmmm….you'll just have to keep reading to find out if Hermione keeps her ability, or she just has pretty powerful accidental magic, or it's something else altogether!**

 **I enjoy questions so anytime any of you have something you want to ask, please do! You can PM me or you can leave the question in the comments. Questions tell me if I need to clarify something, or if I need to explore something I may not have thought was worth the time. Sometimes, I get ideas to incorporate along the way! I also want to thank you all for being so positive and encouraging in your comments!** **JuliSt,** **I always appreciate your thoughtful comments, so thank you! Other shout outs to consistent commenters,** **reneelovessnape** **,** **RhodaBush** **,** **roon0** **,** **Sampdoria** **,** **Approximately Samara** **,** **starlite22** **,** **roni2010** **,** **Serenite Rose** **. These are some of the folks who were there in the beginning, waited through my hiatus, and then read and commented when I came back. Thank you! Last thank you (I feel like I'm receiving an Academy Award!) to all who have weighed in on whether they think Draco should be in Gryffindor, remain in Slytherin, and some who want him to be in another house altogether besides those two!**

 **If you all want to know when the next story will come out, please put me on your Author Alert. I cannot say with certainty when I will post the next story in this Strange Little Family series, and I would hate for you to miss it!**

 **I think that's all I had to say so, happy reading!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning saw Albus and Severus sitting at the breakfast table sipping coffee without Minerva and Hermione. The Dumbledores had decided to stay the night at Prince Manor after Severus had insisted. Minerva had reminded Albus that they had two werewolves in their living room still under the Body-Bind curse, to which Albus had replied coolly that he would take care of them later.

Albus had argued that Minerva should stay in bed and rest, and that if she needed anything, Aggie or Joey would be able to assist her. Hermione had yet to wake up after her impressive bout of magic the evening prior. Severus had checked on her throughout the night to make sure that there were no complications from her over extension of magic. She was, thankfully, doing well. However, Severus was looking forward to when she woke up, and he could hold her close.

Albus had sent Poppy Pomfrey a message about the attack on Minerva, and Hermione's condition after possibly depleting her magical core. Poppy had promptly sent a reply stating that she would examine both Minerva and Hermione, and Floo to Prince Manor later that morning. All Severus and Albus could do in the meantime was wait and talk.

"I am going to send a letter to Narcissa today requesting we talk," said Albus after a while, breaking the deafening silence. "I hardly find this situation to be a coincidence."

"This situation seems to be more Lucius' style than Narcissa's," said Severus in her defense. "I thought you believed Narcissa to be sincere? She wouldn't do this since getting your permission for Draco to learn at Hogwarts."

"No, she wouldn't, but you're right in that Lucius might," Albus stated, staring down into his coffee mug. Severus arched an eyebrow at Albus' statement.

"I've been puzzling myself over Lucius' focus on Hermione," Severus submitted, looking to Albus, silently asking for a possible answer.

"Well, based on what Narcissa told you, it would seem that Lucius is quite angry," Albus offered.

Severus sighed. An angry Lucius was a dangerous Lucius. "Angry over what?"

Albus explained, "I deduce that since Lucius feels someone took his son from him, he may think that Hermione somehow was responsible."

"How did Hermione 'take' Draco away from him?" Severus asked skeptically.

"Narcissa said that after Draco's last visit with you, the boy was acting strange," Albus reminded him. "Before the visit, Draco was constantly in his father's shadow. I can only imagine how that hurt Lucius' ego, and angered him when Draco returned home mostly uninterested in his father's ways. Narcissa also mentioned to you that she suspected that perhaps Hermione had something to do with that change since Draco had spent time with you before with no reported change in his character. Lucius may be thinking along those same lines.

Furthermore, apart from trusted staff, the only people who know that Minerva is supposedly Hermione's guardian are the judges from the trial, and the Malfoys. Out of all those potential suspects, Lucius Malfoy is the only one that I would award credit to for orchestrating an attack like last night," finished Albus wearily.

"What about the mystery person who planned the ambush in Diagon and Knockturn Alleys?" Severus pointed out. He was still confident that the werewolf attack, and the ambush were two separate incidences planned by two different people. The werewolf attack was bold and impatient, characteristic of Lucius himself. The ambush was subtler and slightly more calculated, plus the failure of the ambush had resulted in one of the witch's deaths. That was not Lucius' style.

"That person remains a mystery to me as well," Albus admitted, "and their motive less clear."

After that, Albus and Severus sat in silence. It was a while more before Albus said quietly, "Aside from speaking with Narcissa, I must also speak to the staff about teaching Hermione and Draco, and I promised Minerva that I would speak to the Dursleys."

At the mention of the Dursleys, Severus' eyes narrowed, and his lips thinned. Severus hadn't cared for Petunia Evans since he had had the unfortunate chance of meeting her when they were children. He remembered how she had treated Lily because Lily was special, and Petunia was just ordinary. He would never forgive Petunia for making Lily's life miserable every summer holiday, having to listen to Lily recount her sister's horrid attitude and behavior towards her on the train to Hogwarts. Severus would then tell her of his father's treatment towards him and his mother. They would end up exchanging hugs, being the other one's only comfort. Now, however, the only reason Petunia would still be plaguing his life, and why Albus would even entertain the idea of speaking to that woman, was because of Harry Potter.

"Careful your face doesn't freeze that way, Severus," Albus said with a slight snicker. "It isn't very becoming."

Severus stared at him for a few seconds longer before he relaxed his face slightly. Trying to sound uninterested, Severus drawled, "I would rather be beaten by a mountain troll than talk to Petunia."

"As would I," Albus agreed, "but I need to remind them that their treatment of Harry is not to be tolerated, and that I am very aware of the situation."

Severus' face was impassive, but he asked, "Their treatment of Potter?"

"They are neglectful, Severus," he explained. "While not as dire a situation as Hermione's was, they are not treating him well at all. Minerva and Arabella Figg have reported that they do not include Harry in family activities, that Harry is starved, and made to do all the household tasks. While it would be somewhat unwise of me to remove him from his aunt's house, I do need to remind them that no matter what their views about magic or their feelings towards his parents, it does not justify how they are treating him."

"You have let them go for ten years," said Severus, "why address them now?"

"Minerva has been begging me to," said Albus quietly. "I promised her that I would last night before the attack. She doesn't ask me for much, and Merlin knows she has every right to. I love her, and I wish to make her happy. She has been living with the regret of leaving Harry with his relatives since that night I made her leave him on their doorstep. What would ultimately make her happiest would be if I were to bring Harry home."

"If you do remove him, I do not want to care for him," Severus said with a rather cold indifference that surprised Albus. "I love Hermione, and I am happy only raising my daughter. She is proving to be a handful in her own right. Plus, I'll be looking after Draco."

Albus gave him an odd look as he clarified, "I believe that Minerva would be happy to raise Harry. However, I am surprised you do not wish to raise him?"

"Are you really?" asked Severus in disbelief. "After the way his father treated me in school? I do not wish to have anything more to do with his spawn than I have already committed myself to for Lily."

Unable to help himself, Albus asked, "What if Hermione and Harry become friends at school?"

Severus was glaring daggers at him for even suggesting the thought. Severus snarled, "I already lost one woman I loved to a Potter; I'll not lose another one to another _bloody_ Potter!"

Luckily, it was at that precise moment when both men heard the fireplace roar to life, and heard Poppy call out, "Albus? Severus?"

With more force than was necessary, Severus stood from the table and marched to the living room to greet the Mediwitch. Albus shook his head and walked calmly in behind him.

"Where are Hermione and Minerva?" asked Poppy at once as she allowed Severus to take her cloak, and hang it up on the coat rack.

"Hermione is in her bedroom, and Minerva is in the guest room beside Hermione's room," answered Albus. "Minerva is anxious to be able to get up and move around. Hermione has yet to waken."

"I will examine Hermione first," said Poppy hurriedly. "Then I will check on Minerva."

Without a word Severus turned on his heel, and led the way upstairs to Hermione's bedroom, Poppy and Albus silently falling in behind him. When they got to her room, Severus quietly opened Hermione's bedroom door, and stood aside as Poppy bustled past him to Hermione's bedside. Severus and Albus watched as Poppy swiftly and silently started waving her wand in complicated patterns, and occasionally muttering things under her breath. From the end of Poppy's wand, a long, slim piece of parchment shot out, and she quickly skimmed the data. With a wave, the parchment disappeared from her wand tip, and she hastily stuffed her wand into the pocket of her robes, and produced three potions vials. With a wave of her hand, Poppy spelled the potions into Hermione's system. She put the empty vials back into her robes, and walked back over to the men who were anxiously waiting her diagnosis.

"The good news," Poppy began, "is that Hermione will make a full recovery. She did temporarily deplete her magic, but she is suffering no ill effects of doing so, other than this extreme fatigue. The bad news is that she may not wake up until tomorrow or possibly the next day."

Severus seemed to shrink a few inches at the news. He was happy that she was all right overall, but he was worried that it was taking her so long to wake up. Albus too seemed to have aged when Poppy gave her diagnosis. She noticed both men's reactions and she explained, "I suppose after I examine Minerva that I will see just exactly what Hermione did. Even if it takes her a while to wake up, she should be fine when she does. The potions I gave her were essentially vitamins and nourishment. She is slightly undernourished and underweight. Is that a lingering side effect of her parents' treatment of her?"

Both Albus and Severus nodded. They noticed that at their confirmation the Mediwitch's nostrils flared. With a huff, she stated, "Well, let's go see Minerva."

Giving his daughter one last sad glance, Severus left the room, following the small group to Minerva's room next door. Poppy quickly knocked on the door, and giving her friend inside no time to answer, she burst into the room, Albus and Severus preferring to stay back.

Minerva was propped up against her pillows, and it looked as though she had been dozing off. She was startled awake by the sudden entry, grabbing her wand off the bedside table, and pointing it into the unflinching face of Poppy. Poppy raised her eyebrow at the wand between her eyes and tutted, "Really, Minerva, that's a bit drastic."

"You scared me, Poppy!" said Minerva defensively. She peered around her friend to look at Albus and Severus hovering near the doorway. While Poppy started waving her wand over Minerva, she asked her husband, "How's Hermione?"

"She will be fine," Albus answered, coming up to sit on the other side of the bed to stay out of Poppy's way. "However, since her magic has been temporarily exhausted, she may not wake until tomorrow or the next day."

"Och, no!" said Minerva, sadness and guilt lacing her exclamation. She looked to Poppy for validation at which she, even though distracted, nodded that Albus' words were true. Minerva glanced over at Severus to see him staring at her, but the stare was empty as though he was elsewhere. "I am so sorry, Severus."

She saw Severus' eyes focus at her apology to which he replied, "There is nothing to be sorry for, Minerva. I do not blame you. I blame those werewolves."

"You were very fortunate that last night was not a full moon," said Poppy, shaking her head, and putting in her two cents on the subject.

"I wasn't bitten, Poppy," Minerva exclaimed. "I was clawed. Not that that felt any better, mind you." Albus took her hand and kissed it.

Poppy ran her wand over the area where Minerva's injury had been. Frowning she waved her wand a few more times over the area causing the three other adults in the room to exchange confused glances. After a while, another long, slim piece of parchment emerged from Poppy's wand, which caused her frown to deepen as she read the parchment. With a slight shrug, she then stashed her wand away, and looked up to see three sets of eyes on her looking as equally confused as she felt.

"You're fine, Minerva," Poppy finally said to the relief of the whole room. "I cannot even find any trace that you had been injured there at all. Hermione completely healed you which is quite remarkable."

"How did she do that, Poppy?" Severus asked, still leaning against the door frame. "Even for accidental magic, that is quite difficult to do. I have seen Hermione perform amazing accidental magic, but nothing to this extent."

"I'm not sure how she did it," said Poppy, sounding apologetic for not being able to give a more satisfactory answer. "This is the first I've really ever seen of an underage witch or wizard doing this. I've read about other circumstances like this, and those children usually turned out to be natural healers as adults which are rare. However, she could simply be performing powerful accidental magic. It's not unheard of when children feel they are in dire situations. Albus, what do you think?"

"My thoughts are along the same lines as yours, Poppy," Albus answered, rubbing his thumb over the back of Minerva's hand. "We will just have to wait and see what Hermione becomes capable of as she ages. Some of these gifts may wane as she learns to harness and control her magic, or they may amplify. It is hard to say."

They were all silent for a minute thinking about Hermione's potential talents. After a while, Minerva asked, "May I get out of bed now? I have tasks to complete and a life to live, and I'll not be stuck in a bed!"

"You do need to rest for the day, Minerva!" said Poppy sternly. "I know I said Hermione healed you, but it would not do you any harm to slow down for a day and take it easy!"

"Really? How long have you known me?" Minerva asked her school friend and colleague incredulously. "Have I ever done that? Yet, I am still here!"

"Count your blessings, my dear," Poppy said mockingly, "as I could've killed you many times myself for not listening to me!"

Rolling his eyes, Severus silently left the room to see Hermione, leaving Albus to serve as referee between the two friends. He quietly walked into his daughter's room, and pulled up a chair beside her bed. He took one of her small hands in his large one and began telling her, "You're going to be fine, Cub. Poppy, the Mediwitch from Hogwarts, came to examine you. You're just exhausted. You are turning my hair grey, you know? You had me so worried. What am I going to do with you?

Before you came into my life, I never imagined that I could miss someone so much, except Lily. I missed you at breakfast. You and Cubby Bear. I feel that in the short time I have known you that you have allowed me to experience most of the emotions that come with parenthood. I have felt fear and complete ease; pain and joy; disappointment and pride; insecurity and confidence; anxiety and laughter…on the inside, of course. Mostly I have felt a love that I have never felt before. This is different from what I felt for Lily, obviously. I couldn't imagine not having you in my life, sweetheart, and you have only been away from me for a few hours, and it has been the longest few hours of my life. Hurry and come back to me, Cub. I miss you."

While Severus had been talking, Albus had come to ask him if he wanted to join him in seeing Poppy off. However, hearing the younger man pour out some of his pent up feelings, Albus smiled and silently wiped away the tear that had fallen down his cheek, walking away just as quietly as he had come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sometime later when Severus left Hermione's room to go downstairs. When he walked into the living room, Albus was sitting on the sofa penning a letter. He also noticed Minerva had changed into her cat form, and was trying to lie on top of the very letter Albus was attempting to write. Severus assumed Poppy had already left as her cloak was no longer hanging on the rack.

"Minerva, I will not apologize for making you rest today," he heard Albus insist, but didn't sound annoyed at his wife's tactics to get even. "However, the longer you delay me in writing this letter, the longer you delay me in talking to the Dursleys."

Minerva stared at him, her eyes narrowing even in her cat form. Flicking her tail, she finally got off Albus' letter, but didn't pass up the opportunity to knock Albus' inkwell over as she jumped down off the coffee table.

"Very cute, Tabby," said Albus dryly as he lazily waved his wand, cleaning up the spilled ink without leaving any stains on Severus' table or rug.

Minerva meowed her comeback, whatever that was, and slowly stalked upstairs. Albus assumed she would go lie with Hermione for a while to keep an eye on her. Severus watched her go, and being true to her cat nature, she didn't even acknowledge his presence as she passed him.

Severus looked at Albus with a peculiar expression as he asked, "Are you having issues with your cat?"

Albus chuckled, "Yes, and the issues go deeper when the cat is also your wife."

Severus snorted as he smirked, "If anyone who didn't know us heard you say that sentence, they would assume your issues go very, very deep."

Albus either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him as he didn't reply, but instead continued to proofread his letter. When it seemed Albus was satisfied with the letter's contents, he called out to Fawkes, and asked his familiar to deliver the letter to Narcissa Malfoy. In a flash of fire, Fawkes had taken the letter and gone. Albus turned to Severus and explained before the younger man could ask, "That was, as you heard, a letter to Narcissa. I have requested that she meet with me tomorrow at noon in my office as we did the last time, and to confirm it by sending me a reply back with Fawkes."

No sooner had Albus explained then there was another flash of fire, and a slightly burnt piece of parchment floated down to the coffee table. Albus picked up the parchment and relayed to Severus, "She has agreed to meet with me."

Severus nodded. The person he wanted to speak with was Lucius, and demand that the man divulge his mystery contact. Not knowing this person's identity was driving Severus mad. He also wouldn't mind cursing Lucius while he was at it. His thoughts were interrupted when Albus stood, and walked to the fireplace. As Albus grabbed a handful of Floo powder, he briefly turned to Severus and said, "I will return to Prince Manor shortly. Make sure Minerva rests, please?" With that, Albus vanished through the Floo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus stepped through the Floo at McGonagall Manor, and saw the werewolves still bound and lying on the floor where he had left them last evening. Looking at them, and acknowledging the threat they had posed to his family, made his magic crackle through the air. These werewolves had meant to kill his granddaughter, and may have nearly killed his wife. Thinking these thoughts made the anger build inside him, and he heard the glass in a couple of picture frames bust. He walked over to the werewolves lying helplessly on the floor, and loomed over them, hoping they could feel his anger like static through the air.

He knelt beside them, and asked, "Can you hear me?"

Both werewolves grunted. Albus continued to stare at them without the usual benign twinkle of his eye, or slight smile on his lips. His face portrayed nothing but anger, and his voice rang with authority as he told them in a deep voice, "Before I Obliviate your memory, I want you to know that your pack will not see you again. You had also better hope that when I do erase your memory, I don't erase so much that I leave you unhinged. I also have a special place in Azkaban prepared for you."

The werewolves were grunting their protests as Albus waved his wand over them, and watched as their eyes glazed over. As much as Albus would love to implant terrible memories in their minds for what they did and attempted to do to his family to torture them, he didn't as he knew the Dementors would be terrible enough, evoking their own horrible thoughts and feelings. Once he was done altering their memories, he stepped in between both, and grabbed onto them Apparating to the Ministry with the two werewolves in tow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a loud _pop_ , Albus Disapparated into an alley behind a row of houses in Little Whinging. He waved his wand over himself, and transfigured his robes to Muggle clothing and shortened his hair and beard. Looking like every other Muggle in the neighborhood, Albus emerged from the alley, and made his way to Number 4 Privet Drive, humming a tune to himself as he went. It didn't take him long to get to the Dursley's house, and he thought of the last time he had walked these streets. He stopped and stared at Number 4 for a bit, thinking it hadn't changed much since he had left Harry there, full of hope that his family would love and care for him. If he had known then what he knew now, would he have made a different choice? Part of him wanted to believe he would, but another part of him sadly realized he may not have. Ever since his serious lapse in judgement all those years ago with Grindelwald, Albus always looked to the big picture, the greater good. However, that usually involved overlooking the individuals who made up the big picture. He knew for the sake of many lives, he had overlooked this child's life. No one, not even Minerva, understood the vital role this child played in the potential demise of Voldemort. Yes, he had told her of the prophecy, and Severus was aware of it having given part of the prophecy to Voldemort himself, but no one except him knew the details. Knowing the details would cause Minerva so much pain. He had to spare her that, and he couldn't tell Harry until the very end if his suspicions proved to be correct. For now, he would bear the burden alone, which would mean his motives would not be clear to his loved ones. He would always appear to be the good and bad guy, but it would save a lot of people pain, except Harry. Albus let out a large sigh of grief at the thought.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he walked up to the door and knocked. For the time being, he had to pretend he didn't know who Harry was. He would wait until next year to tell him he was a wizard, and explain then too why he had waited to tell him. Even though he knew Harry would probably answer the door, he wasn't prepared to see the child face to face as the door suddenly opened. He looked down at the boy, and was met by brilliant green eyes behind round glasses. The boy's jet-black hair was sticking up in all directions, and his famous scar was slightly exposed. He was small for his age, and was wearing clothes that were rather large on him. With a blow to his heart, he realized that Harry reminded him in some ways of when he had first met Hermione.

"Hello, sir," he heard Harry say in a small, polite voice, "can I help you?"

"Yes," Albus answered, quickly recovering, "I was wondering if your aunt was home?"

"Yes," said Harry, "who should I tell her is here?"

"Tell her…Al… is here," the wizard finally answered. He knew Petunia wouldn't even come to the door if she knew for certain he of all people was darkening her doorstep.

Harry nodded, then closed the door, running into the house. Albus waited as he heard footsteps, voices, more footsteps, and the closing of a door before the front door opened again revealing the boney, horse like face of Petunia Dursley. It took her a moment to recognize him because of his transfigured look, but once she did, she let out a small scream and attempted to slam the door in his face. He quickly put a foot in the door to block it as he whispered to her, "You can either let me in, so we can talk like civilized people, or we can make a scene here on your doorstep for the whole neighborhood to see. Your choice, my dear."

Petunia's eyes widened slightly at the idea of her neighbors seeing this man, and she hastily opened the door back up, and hissed, "Fine, hurry and come in!"

She left him in the doorway, and marched to her living room where she remained standing as she waited for the old wizard to join her. Albus calmly walked into the living room behind her, and offered in a kind voice, "Shall we sit?"

Petunia's whole body was stiff as she slowly sank into a chair, and Albus sat comfortably on the sofa directly across from her. Albus looked over when he saw a large mass moving in the doorway of the living room, and saw a very obese child staring at him with a mixture of confusion and suspicion, and then peering around the large boy was the underfed, little child that was Harry. Taking in the vast difference between the two children who were not much different in age, Albus glanced back over at Petunia and suggested, "Perhaps it would be better for everyone involved if we spoke privately?"

Glaring at Albus, Petunia barked at the two boys, "Outside. _Now_!"

Hearing the tone of her voice, and reading her body language, neither boy argued with her as they ran out the front door. Albus took notice when Petunia's son shoved Harry into the wall to leave the house first. Once Harry had peeled himself from the wall, he straightened his glasses, which Albus noted were broken at the nose piece, and ran out the open door, quickly closing it behind him. Once Albus knew the boys were out of earshot, he turned to the woman across from him to begin what he knew would be a hard, aggravating conversation.

"Petunia," Albus slowly began, "while I appreciate the fact that you took Harry in, there are parts of his upbringing that I am not happy seeing."

"What more do you want, Dumbledore?" Petunia asked harshly, her arms crossed firmly over her middle. "He is fed, clothed, has a bed, and goes to school."

"He may have the necessities for survival," Albus noted, emphasizing the last word, "but he is not loved. I would have thought you would love him as he is your deceased sister's child?"

"You need not remind me that my sister is gone!" barked Petunia, glaring at him as though she wished he was dead too. "As far as loving him is concerned, it is hard to love a freak!"

There was that word. That word Hermione used to describe herself because her parents had used it to describe her. That word that could damage a child's spirit so much, a word that they used to build on the foundation of their identity. He hated it when Hermione used that word, and he knew Severus had been working with her to make her stop using it. Yet, here he sat in front of Harry Potter's aunt, hearing her use this same word to describe her nephew. Albus' calm mood suddenly shifted to one of no-nonsense.

"It is 'hard to love a freak'," he repeated back to her slowly, as though hearing the words at a slower speed would help her realize how foolish and degrading her words had been. "Harry is no freak. He is a wonderful boy who has been neglected. His parents were pillars of the wizarding community who gave everything to ensure their son and their fellow witches and wizards had a safe world to live in. He comes from a long line of magical folk, Lily included, that have done great things for wizard kind! He is the Chosen One, the Savior of our world! A great responsibility he never asked for. As he matures, he will be able to accomplish great magic, which I intend to help him achieve. Your nephew is no freak, Petunia Dursley, and I will not have you treating him as such!"

His magic cracked and popped through the air like static, causing Petunia to let out a scream. She looked at him with a mixture of fear, and possibly newfound respect. Albus leaned in closer to Petunia, causing her to lean back as far as she could into her chair to get away from him.

"If I hear of anymore neglect, and if I return to find him underweight wearing your son's large, hand-me-down wardrobe, then we will have problems. Let your husband know, or I have no problems letting him know myself. May I also remind you that his living here is providing you protection as well from others who may wish to do you all harm because you have Harry Potter? On the other hand, if I discover you have kicked him out of your home, I need not remind you of the wizarding judicial system and Azkaban. I believe Lily told you? I have already been involved with the imprisonment of a Muggle family who abused and neglected a magical child this summer. I have no qualms in doing so again!"

After her shock of experiencing Albus' ire had worn off, Petunia found enough courage to nervously splutter, "Y-you think you can come in my house and th-threaten me?"

"I am simply telling you what will happen if you continue down this path," Albus stated, standing up and adjusting his clothing. "If you change the way you treat Harry, and attempt to love him, I will not have to have this conversation with you again. I have people watching him always, Petunia. I will know if you have heeded my warning or not."

"You are spying on us?" she hissed, clearly outraged at the idea, but checking the area around her as though expecting a magical person to pop out from the walls.

"Naturally," said Albus nonchalantly, heading towards the front door. "I wouldn't leave Harry in your care without making sure you all are doing what you are supposed to. Remember my words, Petunia. If I need to, I will return. Good day to you." He walked out the front door, softly closing it behind him before Petunia could say anything else.

As he walked up the path, he noticed a ring of boys surrounding another small boy in the street. Albus walked closer to the group to investigate, and realized with a small prickle of anger, that Dudley Dursley and some friends of his had surrounded Harry, and were pushing him around to each other like a Quaffle. Albus had to fix this.

In a deep voice that resonated with authority, he called out the boys as he approached, "May I ask what is happening here?"

Immediately the boys stopped and stared up at the elderly gentlemen, then quickly looked away refusing to make eye contact with him. Albus looked at Harry, who was only giving him quick glances, and he asked gently, "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, then tilting his head he asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Your aunt told me as I was talking to her," Albus lied quickly. He then looked to the largest boy in the group and asked him, "And you are Dudley Dursley?"

The boy grunted in confirmation. Albus walked right up to him, putting a hand on his porky shoulder, and told him in a firm, low tone, "You need to be nicer to your cousin, yes?"

As Albus said those words, he saw a bit of fear slowly spread over the boy's vast face, and he nodded vigorously, his chins wobbling as he did so. Albus backed away and said, "Good to hear, my dear boy. That is a wise decision indeed."

Turning back to Harry, Albus said softly, "Take care of yourself, Harry. I will hopefully be seeing you again soon." Albus bowed his head slightly to the boy, and then headed back up the street towards the alley.

Once the old man had gone, Dudley and his gang rode off on their bicycles, leaving Harry to his own devices. Harry, on the other hand, was curious about the old man, and decided to follow him knowing that his aunt wouldn't care if he was gone for a little while. Before he lost the man, who called himself "Al", Harry had to run to catch up. He was confused when Al turned down the alley behind a row of older homes, and quietly followed behind him. He stopped when he noticed Al had stopped, and ducked behind some trash bins to stay out of sight. What he saw next, he couldn't rationally explain. When Al stopped, he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a long, slender piece of wood. Al waved it over himself and before Harry's eyes, the man's clothes changed into something that looked like a robe, and the man's once neatly trimmed hair and beard grew out until he could tuck both into his belt. If that hadn't flabbergasted Harry enough, he saw Al turn on his heel and with a _pop_ the old man was gone. Harry continued to stare wide-eyed at the place where Al had just disappeared, trying to sort through all the information, and wondered if there really was such a thing as magic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus sat at the kitchen table, barely eating his meal. Once again, he found himself at the table without his daughter. Last summer holiday he had relished his alone time without students and staff. Just himself and his potions and silence. Now, he couldn't imagine how he had functioned then. Thinking of his life a year ago made him even more thankful for Hermione, and made him miss her that much more. Just as he was about to abandon his seat at the table, Minerva walked in, looking bored and concerned. Severus eyed her, begging the silent question.

"No, Severus, she is still fast asleep," Minerva answered, sadly sitting at the table with him. Severus sighed in disappointment. As a form of comfort, she gently laid her hand on his forearm. She was happy that he didn't shake her hand away. Aggie suddenly appeared to ask if Minerva wanted food, but she refused it. Aggie bowed, and then disappeared.

"Will it always be like this, Minerva?" Severus asked quietly without any hint of a sneer or smirk. "Will I always be worrying about her?"

"Oh, yes," Minerva answered immediately. "You thought you worried about your little Snakes, but that is nothing compared to how you will worry about your daughter."

Severus shook his head, exhausted already at the thought. He looked up when Minerva squeezed his arm as she continued, "You worry about them even when they are adults. A parent's lot in life is to be a lifetime worrier. Even when you trust your children completely, and you know they must live their life and make their own choices, there is always some degree of worry." She focused on his plate, staring blankly at the uneaten food. Severus cleared his throat to get her attention again.

"Severus," she said, looking at him and rubbing his arm, "I am so sorry that I failed you."

"Failed me?" asked Severus disbelievingly. "How on earth did you fail me?"

"I knew what James Potter and Sirius Black were doing to you in school," Minerva explained. "I knew they were bullying you, and I did everything I could think of to make them stop. Detentions, talks, and I even wrote home to James Potter's parents. Nothing seemed to help you. No, what I should have done was talked to you, and let you know that you had someone at school who cared about you besides Lily Evans."

Severus continued to stare at her silently, no hint of emotion on his face. So, Poppy had been telling the truth about Minerva caring for him. Unable to stop himself, he asked, "What is the reason you never told me?"

Minerva snorted and shook her head as she answered, "There is no good reason. There's only one empty reason that I hope you will learn from for Hermione's sake. I didn't know how well you would respond to me since I was Head of Gryffindor. I know you don't think anyone noticed you at school, but I noticed you. I noticed your anger, your self-loathing, and the dark path you were taking. I noticed when one day you and Lily were at odds, and I noticed when that bridge was never mended. Lily mentioned it to me as well as she got older."

This caught Severus' attention. "She talked to you about me? Probably about how awful I treated her."

"No, she realized she may have overstepped in defending you from Potter and Black," Minerva told him. At his curious look, she clarified, "Yes, she told me that was the first stage of failure in your relationship at school. She had said she acted impulsively as she was tired of Potter and Black's behavior towards you, and when it seemed you were not going to defend yourself, she stepped in. She realized later as she began to understand the male brain and ego, that she had done more harm than good. She was always sad that she had lost your friendship."

"She never lost me," he said sadly. "I lost her. However, how does this tie in with you apparently thinking you failed me?"

"Had I stepped in earlier," she explained morosely, "perhaps you would have taken a different path. Perhaps, had you known someone cared for you, then you would not have sought comfort and belonging from other students who would go on to be Death Eaters. After learning your part in the Potter's deaths, maybe I could have helped you avoid that decision too had you known someone believed in you. Maybe you and Lily would have had a chance to repair your friendship."

Severus sat silent for a moment thinking over Minerva's words. As much as he appreciated her insights, he knew his choices had been his own. However, he did wish Minerva had spoken up. Who knows how his life would have been different if the simple choice to speak love had been acted upon. He frowned as he put his hand over Minerva's which was still on his forearm. When Minerva looked up at him, he saw something he never thought he would see in the older witch's eyes: Tears.

"Minerva, I am thankful that you finally told me. While I do wish you had said something all those years ago, I am mature enough to understand that my choices were my choices. Please, do not think you failed me. You are telling me your feelings now which is what counts. Neither of us, unfortunately, can change the past. We must simply be in the present, and look to the future. Those are words I have to remind myself of every day. However, having Hermione has made that thought a little easier to buy into."

Minerva gave him a small smile, sniffed, and then gently moved in for a hug. After a couple seconds, Severus returned it. He couldn't see that while Minerva was hugging him, she was wearing a watery grin at his acceptance of her. When they separated, she hastily wiped at her eyes, and said thickly, "Thank you, Severus. You are a good man, you know? Now I worry that I am doing the same thing to young Harry Potter as I did to you."

Severus blinked at her as he drawled, "You had to ruin the moment by bringing up Potter, didn't you, Minerva?"

"No, I didn't!" she insisted, "but that is how I feel. His relatives are the worst sort of Muggles, and poor Harry has had to endure their treatment."

"Albus said he was going today to talk to the Dursleys," Severus told her. "Petunia has been the worst since we were children. It is no surprise to me that she found an equally awful excuse for a man to marry. They deserve one another."

"Yes, but it is Harry who suffers," she said miserably.

Before Severus could say anything more, they both heard the front door open, and moments later Albus stepped into the kitchen. He tiredly pulled up a chair, and called out for Aggie to bring him some tea. A moment later, a steaming cup was sitting in front of him. Albus looked to his wife and asked, "How are you feeling, love?"

"Never better," Minerva said impatiently, "how was Harry? How did the talk with the Dursleys go?"

Severus snorted. Albus briefly glanced at him as he answered his wife, "Harry is the perfect likeness to his father, except for his eyes. They are as brilliant as Lily's were. He is quite small for his age, and his wardrobe is nothing but his cousin's rather old hand-me-downs. He has the basics of survival, but is given no love. Petunia Dursley claims that it is hard to love a freak."

At this, Albus turned to Severus to see if the word had resonated with him. If it had, Severus wasn't showing it. Albus noticed Minerva's shoulders droop slightly. Albus looked back to Severus and asked, "Has Hermione awakened?"

"No," Severus responded hoarsely. Albus let out a sad sigh as he turned back to Minerva.

"I told Petunia that if the family did not treat Harry better that I would return," said Albus. "I also mentioned that I have already had a hand in imprisoning one Muggle family who neglected and abused their child, and I would have little issue doing it again."

"I know the Dursleys will not conform," Severus stated dryly, "so I look forward to sending them to Azkaban soon."

"As do I!" Minerva chimed in a little too excitedly.

Albus held up his hand as he said, "Let's not get carried away. The Dursleys may surprise us and treat Harry well."

"Yes, Albus," Severus sneered, "and I feel like I skipping down the halls of Hogwarts when school starts!"

Albus sniggered as he smirked back, "Please do, Severus. Please do."

Severus was mid eye roll when he heard the door to the kitchen open, and in staggered Hermione with Cubby Bear swinging down by her side. She had dark circles under eyes, and her bushy hair was in complete disarray, looking twice as bushy as it normally did. She still looked as though she could sleep another day, and could fall asleep there in the kitchen standing up. Immediately, Severus had her up in his arms, squeezing her just enough that he wouldn't hurt her, but convey that he missed her and was glad she was awake.

Albus and Minerva had remained sitting, and were staring at Hermione with a mixture of relief and concern as Severus carried her back to the table, and sat her in his lap, cradling her to him. He rested his cheek on the top of her head as he asked, "What are you doing down here, Cub? You were supposed to be asleep for a while."

"I had a nightmare," she said still groggy. "I woke up, and I didn't know where you were."

"Ah," said her father, bringing her up closer to him. "I am always close, sweetheart. What was your nightmare about?"

"It was about last night when Mimi was hurt," said Hermione, her eyes growing heavy again from her father's warmth and sense of safety. "I couldn't help her."

"Och, kitten," Minerva spoke, coming around to Severus' side so Hermione could see her. "I am fine. Better than fine! You did help me a great deal last night."

"Mimi!" Hermione exclaimed, slightly more awake at seeing her grandmother alive and well. "You're ok?"

"Aye," Minerva confirmed with a warm smile.

"You did very well, pet," Albus chimed in happily, coming to stand behind Minerva. Hermione beamed.

"Granddad!" she said excitedly with a tired smile. Then with a serious expression, she asked, "What happened last night? Why am I so tired?"

"You used an incredible amount of magic last night to heal Mimi," Albus explained gently, "which is why she is healthy today. As far as why you are fatigued, when a witch or wizard uses as much magic as you did, they become drained and usually sleep until their magic is mostly restored."

"Oh," she said simply, cuddling into her father's chest. Then frowning at Albus she asked, "Wait, I healed Mimi?"

"Yes, you did," Albus said with a wink. "You healed her completely, I might add."

Before anything more could be said on the subject, Severus interjected, "Are you hungry, Hermione?"

"No," she yawned, "just still really sleepy."

Severus nodded as he held up his hand, and suddenly a vial of red liquid zoomed into his outstretched palm. Uncorking the vial with his thumb, he held the red potion up to her mouth and simply commanded, "Drink."

"What is it?" she asked, scrunching her face up in disgust at the smell.

"Vitamins," said Severus raising his eyebrow at her. "It will help you recover faster."

Looking unconvinced, Hermione took the vial from her father anyway, and downed the potion in one large gulp. "Gross!" she grimaced.

"Back up to bed with you," Severus told her, setting her back up on her feet. "I will wake you at dinner time."

"How come I can't stay with you?" Hermione pouted.

"I think you would sleep much more comfortably in your bed than on me," he reasoned.

"Mimi will escort you to your room," said Albus cheerfully, volunteering his wife. "She needs to rest too."

Minerva was about to argue with her husband when she saw the hopeful expression on her granddaughter's face. Resigned to her fate, and outnumbered two to one, Minerva grudgingly agreed. Taking Hermione's hand, Minerva led the way out of the kitchen to rest until dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough it was dinner time, and Severus and Albus went upstairs to check on Minerva and Hermione. Severus heard Albus chuckle as they looked at the two women sleeping in Hermione's bed, Hermione curled into a cuddle against Minerva who looked more at peace than Albus had seen her in years. Severus felt that perhaps his own eyes may be twinkling as he stared at his sweet child. However, he wouldn't let anyone see. He felt Albus squeeze his shoulder as he passed him and walked to Minerva's side of the bed to wake her. Following the elder man's lead, Severus went to Hermione's side to gently wake her as well.

"Wake up, Cub," Severus rumbled. "It's time for dinner."

"Tabby?" said Albus simultaneously. "It's time to go home."

Both groaned as they came around to consciousness, Minerva slowly pulling Hermione closer to her. The corner of Severus' mouth quirked up and Albus' eyes twinkled madly. Both noticed the women's breathing evened out again as they were falling back to sleep.

"Let's go, Tabby," said Albus with a smile as he waved his wand over Minerva and turned her into her Animagus form. Tenderly he picked up the sleeping silver tabby, and cradled her close to him in his arms.

Quietly Albus whispered, "We will be off, Severus. Give Hermione our love. Also, I am meeting Narcissa tomorrow at noon, so I will need you in your office again before then to intercept her, and bring her to my office. Will you be able to?"

Severus silently nodded his consent. Nodding himself, Albus left and saw himself through the Floo. When Albus had gone, Severus went around to the place Minerva had vacated, transfigured his robes into more comfortable clothing, and crawled in bed so that he could cuddle his daughter. He softly brought her into a hug so that her head was resting up under his chin. He felt as her hand clenched around his clothes, not wanting to let him go. He started playing with her hair, and eventually he drifted off to sleep too, content to finally hold his daughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Daddy?"

"….."

" _Daddy_?!"

Severus groaned as he opened his eyes to see big, hazel ones hovering closely above his. He jumped slightly, but realizing it was only Hermione, he was becoming used to her and her ways. He propped himself up on his elbows as he asked her in a sleepy, hoarse rumble, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"We're hungry," she told him, hugging Cubby Bear and making his paw wave at her father.

Blinking a few times, he looked around noticing that there wasn't any light coming through the curtains. Since he couldn't read the clock on Hermione's bedside table due to the darkness, he illuminated his wand, and read that it was nine o'clock at night. He had slept longer than what he thought he would. Since Hermione hadn't eaten breakfast, lunch, or dinner today, he could understand why she would be hungry at this hour. Vitamin and nourishment potions were not suitable substitutes for food. Groaning some more as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he suggested, "Well, let's go to the kitchen and ask Aggie for something to eat. Remember your robe and slippers, the house is cold at this time of night."

Nodding enthusiastically, Hermione quickly got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers before Severus' feet had even hit the floor. She waited impatiently by her bedroom door for him as he finished putting on his house attire, and when he was ready, he followed her down to the kitchen. At their arrival, Hermione and Cubby Bear flung themselves into their usual chair while Severus tiredly sat at his and with a yawn muffled out, "Aggie?"

Instantly the elf appeared at his side looking happy and confused at seeing them in the kitchen at this hour, "Yes, Master Severus, sir? Oh, and little Mistress Hermione! Aggie be glads to see yous out of bed!"

"Thanks Aggie!" Hermione beamed at the elf.

"Aggie, would you mind bringing something for us to eat?" Severus asked after another yawn. "A meal that is on the light side, but filling as well?"

"Yes, sir, Master Severus, sir!" the elf exclaimed, and disappeared with a _pop_. A moment later a half of a toasted cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup appeared before Severus and Hermione. They both tucked in, Hermione putting Cubby Bear up on the table to allow him a chance to enjoy the sandwich and soup as well. They were silent as they ate, and Severus noted when the clanking of Hermione's spoon in the bowl stopped. When he looked up to see if there was a potential issue, he saw Hermione simply staring at him as was Cubby Bear.

"Yes?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"Did you always want kids?" Hermione blurted suddenly.

Severus' eyebrows shot up into his hairline at her random question. Rather than ask what made her think of that, he answered, "Before you, I hadn't really considered it."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, "Then what made you want me?"

Severus placed his spoon to the side of his bowl. She needed his full attention for these questions. "First, Granddad had asked me if I would allow you to live with me, and I told him yes. When I first saw you in your condition at your parents' house, there was no question that I would take you away from there."

"Did you think you would be a good parent?" she asked.

"I didn't really know," he answered honestly, "but thinking back, I believe I didn't feel like I would be a good parent."

"How come?" she asked, cocking her head to the other side.

This question made Severus pause. What would he tell her? Would he divulge to her that he hadn't had the best role model in his own father? Would he tell her that because of his terrible choices in his past that he hadn't felt confident enough to properly guide a child through life by making the right decisions? Or would he tell her the absolute truth? The truth that included that he didn't feel he deserved a child when his childhood friend and true love didn't have her child with her? Either way he answered her it would expose a part of him that had been locked away for many years. Was he comfortable enough with his child to let those parts of him surface?

"Well," he began, "I was scared to."

Hermione eyes went wide as she asked in disbelief, "You get scared?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Yes, even I get scared, Cub. Granddad and Mimi do as well. When you have children in your family, it can be a scary thing."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because parents worry about their children a lot," Severus explained, thinking about his and Minerva's conversation from earlier. "Parents also worry about whether they are making the right choices when it comes to how they are raising their kids. Whether they did this one thing right, or handled that situation correctly. Most parents, who are actually good parents, want their children to succeed in life in many different facets, so it can be scary to think that you as a parent may have said or done something wrong that can hurt your child's chances at success."

Hermione was quiet while she thought over his words. He surveyed her as sat thinking, and was stunned when she asked, "Did you ever want to marry anyone?"

His face was blank as he continued staring at her, but his brain was going crazy. He had never even considered marrying anyone because the one woman he would have married got married to that git Potter. No other woman had even come close to Lily, and so he hadn't even wasted his time on them. Again, had he made the right choices, who knows, he and Lily may have ended up married. His choice to tell the Dark Lord of Sybil Trelawny's prophecy would forever haunt him as the point of no return. That moment had been the catalyst that caused Lily's death.

Realizing he was staring a hole through Hermione, he shook his head slightly as he answered hoarsely, "No, I never did."

"How come?"

"I never found anyone that I loved that much to want to marry her," he explained quickly, then asked, "Are you done eating? Is Cubby Bear done?"

Hermione turned Cubby Bear to face her and after a couple of seconds replied, "Yes, he's done too!"

He gave a curt nod, and then abruptly stood from the table. As he came around, he gently took hold of Hermione's shoulder and said, "All right, back to bed then. I do not want you to over exert yourself."

"I feel fine!" Hermione said in a chipper tone, skipping beside her father as they made their way back upstairs.

"I am happy one of us does," he drawled, watching her skip, and remembering earlier when he had told Albus he felt like skipping through the halls of Hogwarts if the Dursleys behaved. The idea made him physically shutter.

Hermione bounded into her room, the energy she had been storing up all day bubbling over now. Even though Severus experienced it daily while at Hogwarts, he couldn't understand how children could have so much energy, and he didn't remember how it felt from his own childhood either. As he approached her side of the bed, Hermione flung herself down on the bed on top of her covers.

"Are you going to stay here tonight, Daddy?" she asked sweetly, blinking her puppy-dog eyes at him.

"Nice try," he said, "but I will be returning to my own bed while you will be remaining here."

Hermione exchanged her puppy-dog eyes for a pitiful pout.

"That won't work either," Severus deflected. "You have your bed, and I have my bed. Now, time to settle down, Cub."

"But I'm not sleepy!" she exclaimed, wiggling under the covers as Severus held them up for her to do so. "Then will you read me a chapter in our book?"

"Excellent idea," Severus conceded, sitting up beside her and grabbing the book from her bedside table. Once he had found the correct chapter, he began to read in a low, soothing voice.

Twenty minutes later, he heard the soft snores of Hermione signaling that reading had achieved its purpose in putting her to sleep. He quietly removed himself from her room, and gently closed the door. As he got to his room, he couldn't help but think about Hermione's questions. While he was more than positive that she had merely been asking to ask, those questions still rattled him a bit. They not only made him think again about the past, but they made him consider the future as well.

Hermione and Draco would be starting at Hogwarts as primary students. They would be exposed to older students, and possibly influenced by them. Would he be able to keep both his daughter and godson on the right path? He had never anticipated that he would be sending one child to Hogwarts, let alone two! How would he support them and nurture them while they were there? Would he still be able to be a good father and a good professor? Or would he slip into his usual teaching persona, and emotionally traumatize those children? He knew that the person who would be hurt the most if he was to be his usual, unpleasant self would be Hermione, making her question if he really did want her. Then he thought about whether he would be enough for them as an only parent so to speak, especially to Hermione? As a girl growing into a young woman, she would need a mother figure to help her because Merlin knew no man understood women at any age. He knew Minerva would step in to be the female role model, and Draco still had his mother who seemed to want all the right things for him now, but he was the primary parent while they were at Hogwarts. He had no idea how this would all balance out, and like he had told Hermione at the table, he was scared thinking about the upcoming year, and the years to come. He knew he couldn't be a perfect parent, but would he be a good enough parent? Only time would tell if he was making all the right choices, but unfortunately his record of accomplishment for making good choices was not that impressive.

He tried shaking his head free of those thoughts, only focusing on what he needed to do for tomorrow. Tomorrow Albus had said he was going to speak to Narcissa, but the elder wizard had mentioned nothing about talking to the other professors about the two new primary students. While all the professors had a staff meeting before term to discuss any new policies, address any issues or concerns, and exchange ideas on a multitude of areas, Severus knew the professors would need more time to plan additional lessons if they agreed to teach Hermione and Draco. He would prepare all of that with Minerva tomorrow. With all his thoughts bouncing haphazardly all over the place, Severus fell into a restless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**All right everyone, we have come to the final chapter of the first story in the "Strange Little Family" series. I plan on writing more in this series that will take the family through all seven years of the children's' schooling. So, you all will be hearing from me for a while! Since this is the last chapter of this story, I decided to give you all an extra, extra, EXTRA long chapter! Again, thank you all for your support and encouragement with this story, and I hope you all will enjoy the next story just as much! Happy reading! X**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus was sitting behind his desk in his office, patiently waiting for Narcissa Malfoy. He took these precious few minutes to center himself so that he could be patient enough to listen to her, and be able to determine if she was being truthful with her answers. He had to impress upon her the seriousness of the werewolf attack, and think of a way to ensure that something of that nature would not happen again. While he wanted to help Draco Malfoy escape his family's prejudices, his own family's safety and well-being came first. Of course, he wouldn't tell that to Narcissa.

He heard a knock on his office door and called out for the person to enter. Severus appeared first followed closely by Narcissa. Severus announced formally, "Narcissa Malfoy to see you, Headmaster."

"Thank you, Severus," Albus said, standing as Narcissa walked to the chairs in front of his desk without prompting. "I will call you when we are finished."

With a slight bow, Severus exited the office, softly closing the door behind him. Albus held out his hand as he offered, "Please have a seat, Narcissa."

"Thank you," she said as she slowly lowered herself into the chair opposite him. She seemed to sense that something was amiss.

"I will get straight to the point. A member of my staff came under a vicious attack a couple of nights ago," he began. "Luckily, Professor McGonagall survived the werewolf attack, and Hermione Granger was, thankfully, unharmed."

He watched as the color drained from Narcissa's face. Her eyes widened slightly as she insisted, "I had nothing to do with that, Headmaster! Please, believe me!"

"I want to believe you," said Albus, seeming to x-ray her over his half-moon spectacles. "However, I suspect that this may have been more of your husband's doing. Did you know he was planning to do something like this?"

"No!" Narcissa replied in a strangled voice. "Had I known I would have told you!"

"Would you?" he asked. "Would you have betrayed your husband?"

"Yes," she stated flatly without hesitation.

Albus narrowed his eyes at her a bit as he considered her answers, this conversation taking a turn he had not foreseen. He stood, coming around his desk, and sat in the chair beside her. She looked slightly bewildered by this action. He asked her in a deep, gentle voice, "Is Lucius abusive to you, Narcissa?"

She sat back in her chair, taken aback by his question. There had been times when Lucius had hit her, but he mostly wanted to control her through mental and emotional abuse. However, he had always been like that, ever since they had met. His treatment of her had gotten worse when they had married. Narcissa had told her mother, but since Lucius was from such a prominent, pureblood family, her mother had essentially told her to get over it. He had been slightly nicer to her when they had been trying for a child, and when Lucius had found out his child was a boy, he had been ecstatic. But as Draco grew, Lucius' positive focus went to grooming his son to be exactly like him as heir to the Malfoy legacy, while all of Lucius' frustrations and other negative feelings had been directed towards her. He belittled her, made her fear him, made her believe she could never leave him because without him, she was nothing. When Narcissa had seen that hesitant spark come alive in her son that made him question his father's worldviews, she knew she had to do something quick to make that spark grow stronger, no matter what happened to her. She would die before she let her son be like his father.

"He's difficult at times," she said hesitantly, looking down at her hands.

"That's a very diplomatic way to put it, my dear," said Albus kindly.

"He has always been that way though," she said quietly as though trying to justify his current behavior.

"Call me old-fashioned," Albus stated, "but men are not supposed to treat women like second-class citizens at any time. That is especially no way for a husband to treat his wife."

Narcissa said nothing, but finally looked up into his clear, blue eyes that were shining with some compassion. She slowly nodded her agreement at his sentiments.

"Now you know another reason I cannot allow Draco to be like his father," Narcissa said softly. "I would never jeopardize his chances by scheming with Lucius."

Albus studied her for a while before he asked, "What did you say to Lucius to get him to agree to let Draco come here for primary schooling?"

He watched as even more color drained from her face, leaving her a sickly shade of grey. He saw her start wringing her hands a little as she answered, "I said that it would put Draco in a prime position to learn any secrets the girl is keeping."

Albus' nostrils flared at her confession. So, she had offered up Hermione, in a way, for her son's benefit. He was silent for so long as he controlled his temper that Narcissa was starting to fidget uncomfortably in her chair under his gaze.

"I do not take kindly to that, Narcissa," Albus told her with authority. "She is the ward of one of my teachers, and a future student here. I'll not put her, or anyone else, in danger for your profit."

"Please, Professor Dumbledore!" Narcissa cried. "Let me explain! Even though I said that, I never intended for Draco to pass Lucius information! It was just something to say to get Lucius' blessing!"

"What would have happened if Draco had reported to his father with no news or even just a little?" Albus asked. "Would Lucius have come to Hogwarts? Would he have come after you?"

"I…I don't know," she fumbled. "Perhaps we could pass Lucius false information? Draco doesn't even have to be involved. I will tell Lucius false information saying that Draco had told me."

"Mmmm," Albus said, stroking his beard as he considered her proposal. "Do you know what information Lucius is looking for?"

"Not any specifics," she answered, searching through her memories to see if her husband had mentioned anything. "He is interested in anything that could expose a weakness, or anything that would put him in the Dark Lord's good graces. He may be looking for confirmation that there's more going on between you, Severus, Professor McGonagall, and Miss Granger. If there is, he would expose you."

"Indeed," said Albus simply, sitting back in his chair thinking. So, Lucius was onto them. He may not know exactly what he was onto, but he suspected something was going on. He eyed Narcissa critically as the woman stared at him with fear and a little hope. Perhaps they all could help each other. "The last time we met, I guaranteed you that Draco would be well looked after should anything happen to you. Can you guarantee something to me?"

"Anything," Narcissa answered resolutely.

"I need you to guarantee me your loyalty, Narcissa," said Albus with no twinkle or benign smile. "I truly believe you want the best for Draco, and I suspect that you wish to reinvent yourself. If you can prove to me that you can be trusted, and that you are willing to stand with us one day when the time comes to fight Voldemort, then you may find the family you so desperately want for yourself and your son. However, if I feel that you have betrayed us, it will come with a dire consequence that neither Lucius nor anyone else can protect you from. If you feel that you cannot guarantee me your absolute loyalty, then speak now."

Narcissa was silent. By guaranteeing her loyalty, she was giving up everything she had ever known. Her whole life she had been told that Dumbledore was an old fool with foolish ideas about love and second chances, a champion of Mudbloods and Muggles. However, she was finding him to also be a shrewd negotiator. Yet, he was offering her a second chance, and he had mentioned belonging to a family. That's not what she had with Lucius, and her sisters weren't speaking to her. Well, one wasn't while the other couldn't since she was currently in Azkaban, as was some other members of her family. By turning to Dumbledore's side, she was forsaking the ideals she had grown up with, and she was forsaking the Dark Lord himself. This would absolutely declare that she would be considered as a traitor, marking her for death. However, all that seemed to pale in comparison to the fact that she was securing her son's life. She thought of all her other family members who had found the strength to shake the reigns of their family's legacy, and create a new life for themselves out from under the shadow of their family's old-fashioned and prejudice beliefs. She thought of the one family member she had been close with, and knew he would want her to take this chance and rise above their petty family matters as he had.

"Yes," she heard herself saying, "I can guarantee you my absolute loyalty. Would you like an Unbreakable Vow from me?"

She was surprised when Dumbledore smiled at her question and shook his head. "No, that will not be necessary. I believe you want to do the right thing, and you will."

"How are you so confident in that?" Narcissa asked him quietly, looking back down at her hands. "Especially knowing what type of family I come from?"

"Because children have a way of positively influencing the adults in their lives," Albus said knowingly, the twinkle and benign smile coming back organically. "I have only recently discovered this despite working with children for many years."

Narcissa gave him a confused look, but nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. May I tell Draco now that he will be coming to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Albus told her. "He will need school robes and hat as well as books for his final year of primary. I believe Flourish and Blotts carries the appropriate books for wizarding families who homeschool their children. Draco and Hermione will not be learning any magic this year, so other traditional Hogwarts school supplies will not be needed. Either Minerva or Severus will be taking Miss Granger to get her robes and books next week if you would like Draco to go along with them?"

"They wouldn't mind?" Narcissa asked in a hopeful voice.

"Not at all," Albus said, waving his hand. "If we are all going to trust each other, then we need to volunteer to do things that help build trust."

Narcissa offered him a small smile and stood, Albus mimicking her movements. He waved his wand, and told the wispy form, "Severus, we are done. Please come and fetch Narcissa." With another wave, his patronus vanished.

"What do I tell Lucius about Severus or Professor McGonagall taking Draco to Diagon Alley?" Narcissa suddenly remembered.

"Tell him that Draco has to get close to us somehow," Albus told her after a moment, "and this was the perfect opportunity, especially since I offered."

"Yes, sir," Narcissa obliged. Not only was Dumbledore shrewd, he was also a competent and cunning liar to boot. "Thank you again."

Not long after, Severus arrived to escort Narcissa to his office. Before they left, Albus said, "Do not forget, Severus, that there is a staff meeting this afternoon at two."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus stated, and left the office with Narcissa in tow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At two o'clock, all the professors and staff were gathered in the staff room save Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Some of the professors were talking amongst themselves about their teaching plans, some were discussing the students they knew were arriving for their first year of Hogwarts and where they suspected the kids would be sorted, and others were wondering the reason for the early staff meeting. They needn't wonder long as Professor McGonagall bustled in followed by Professor Dumbledore.

Albus took his place at the head of the staff table while Minerva sat on his right. Severus sat to Albus' left while the other teachers and staff settled into the other seats along the table. After a minute, quiet fell upon the table and Albus smiled at everyone as he began, "Good afternoon everyone! Thank you all for meeting on such short notice. I am sure you all are wondering why I called you for this meeting a week early, and the reason for that is that this year we are doing something we have never done before. As some of you may know, or have heard through the grapevine, Minerva became the guardian to a ten-year-old Muggleborn, and her name is Hermione Granger. Since Hermione is not old enough to attend Hogwarts this year, and Minerva has full duties she must attend to here, I am asking if you all would be willing to help Minerva teach different subjects for Hermione's last year of primary school. Not only will Hermione be taking primary school classes here, but she is to be joined by young Draco Malfoy as his mother is unable to teach him this year, and he is Severus' godson."

Albus didn't know if the professors were more surprised to hear that he wanted their help teaching additional, Muggle courses to two ten-year-old children, that a Malfoy would be one of those children, or that Severus was close enough to the Malfoys to be Draco's godfather. Albus waited until the din of hushed voices quieted down before he continued, "So, is there anyone who is willing to take on any Muggle subjects that possibly aligns closely to the subject they already teach? From my research and talking with Professor Burbage, primary schools require that children take a language course, literary course, math, science, social studies, physical education, and possibly an extracurricular class such as music or art. Any takers?"

"I will teach physical education, Albus," Madam Hooch called out. Albus smiled and Minerva wrote her name with the subject she wanted to teach down on parchment.

"Being Head of Ravenclaw, and a lover of reading," Flitwick chimed in, "I would be happy to teach the literacy subject, and music as well!"

"Thank you, Filius," Albus stated as Minerva scribbled his name down.

"I do enjoy helping students correct their grammar on their essays," Minerva said when no one else volunteered, "so, I will enjoy teaching the children language courses." She wrote her name down when Albus discreetly winked at her.

"I will teach the math class since I already teach arithmancy," Professor Septima Vector volunteered.

"Thank you, Professor Vector," Albus said.

"What does the class 'social studies' entail?" asked Professor Binns in a monotone voice. Albus looked over to Professor Burbage to answer his question.

"It is a broad term," Burbage began. "It usually encompasses the study of social relationships and functioning of society through teaching history, government, economics, civics, sociology, geography, and anthropology of their specific region."

"I will teach that," Binns said.

"Thank you, Professor," Albus nodded.

"What do the Muggle sciences involve?" Severus asked Professor Burbage.

"At the primary school age, children are considered too young to fully understand scientific theories and concepts, so they usually focus on demonstrations in sciences, and basic concepts of those demonstrations to help visualize the more difficult theories and concepts," Burbage explained. "These demonstrations include basics of plants, perhaps planting a seed in a clear container to watch as it grows and how it grows; or watching a teacher perform basic chemistry demonstrations to show how different ingredients interact and the basics of why they interact. They may discuss the basics of biology in humans and animals, such as how cells function and the names of the different, general systems that make up the body. They'll also focus on basic geology like identifying different types of rocks and natural resources, and basic astronomy naming the planets, solar system, stars, etc. Since the children are in their last year of primary school, they'll be able to participate more in the demonstrations, and understand some more difficult concepts."

"Wonderful!" Albus exclaimed. "The science portion sounds like that could involve a lot more of the professors and staff. Severus, of course you could cover basic chemistry; Pomona, of course, you would excel teaching the basics of plants; Hagrid, you love animals and creatures, so you could teach them basic handling and anatomy of animals while Poppy could handle the human aspects of biology; and Professor Sinistra, you could explain the basics of the planets and stars. Does that sound fair?"

The professors and staff called out in Albus' talk looked amongst each other as though gauging whether the others were game to teach an extra course, and after a while they all nodded as one. Severus, on the other hand, had nodded immediately.

"This will be fun!" Pomona Sprout shouted out in excitement. "At least these two will be ready for their first year of Herbology!"

Minerva smiled at her school friend. If truth be told, she was kind of excited to be teaching something different other than transfiguration. Looking at Rolanda, Poppy, and Filius, she could tell that they were rather excited too.

"All the other professors," Albus continued, "would you all be willing to substitute teach for your colleagues should something more pressing render them unable to teach their additional course?"

"I'll do it," a younger woman answered near the end of the table. The professors and staff turned towards their newest staff member, happy to see that she was engaging. She was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. Her name was Charnette Duff, and she had come to Albus with high recommendations from the Auror's Office. During her interview, she had stated she was looking for a career change as she was feeling burnt out imprisoning adults, and hoped she could positively influence children young before they ended up on the wrong side of the law. She was around Severus' age, but a few years older. She had been with the Aurors for five years before Voldemort had been defeated. While not receiving any special, individual distinctions for her services during the First Wizarding War, she had been a part of the teams that had battled Death Eaters and other dark creatures working on behalf of the dark wizard. Despite being in some intense skirmishes, her appearance did not reflect someone who had seen horrible battles and disturbing aftermath images. Her olive complexion was flawless, and her dark brown eyes and her shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair complemented her features well. She was of average height and slender build who preferred to wear Muggle clothing to wizards' robes. She had a Type-A personality, and was not afraid to take charge in difficult situations. However, she didn't seem to be too overbearing, but she was a woman of action rather than a woman of talk. Albus thought these were all good qualities for a DADA professor.

"Thank you, Charnette," Albus said with a slight bow of his head. "That is nice of you considering this is your first year."

"Not a problem, Headmaster," Charnette said with a wave of her hand. "I am used to having a lot to do. This will add variety to my day."

"Very well," said Albus, "I will also be available to substitute when I can."

The professors and staff were nodding and chatting to each other, seemingly excited to have variation in their schedules as well. The only ones holding back their excitement were Severus and Binns. Albus wasn't even sure Binns could feel any emotions anymore, and he knew Severus was stoic around his colleagues as he always had been. Even though having Hermione had changed Severus in several ways for the better, Albus knew there would be some other things that would never change.

"That's all I had for this meeting," Albus said, silencing their chatter, "and again I appreciate all of you who volunteered to teach Hermione and Draco alongside your other duties. Should you have any questions about your new subject, Professor Burbage has been kind enough to offer you her expertise on Muggle subjects. If you are finding that you are having any issues keeping up with your initial obligation of teaching your Hogwarts course, please let me or Minerva know, and we will address those issues accordingly. We are still scheduled to have our usual staff meeting next week before school to go over any other issues. Please let me know if you have any questions before then. That concludes our meeting."

There was a scraping of wooden chairs along the stone floor as the professors and staff left the staff room one by one to go their own ways and get back to their own agendas. The only ones to remain behind in the staff room were Albus, Minerva, and Severus. When the three of them were certain everyone else had left, Severus and Minerva turned to Albus, silently demanding to know how his meeting had gone earlier with Narcissa.

"Before you ask," said Albus knowingly, holding up both of his hands, "my meeting with Narcissa went well. In so many words, she confirmed my suspicions that Lucius was behind the werewolves, but she convinced me that she had no prior knowledge of his plans. She has actually agreed to be the front runner between us and Lucius."

"She's going to spy on him?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"She is going to feed Lucius false information about Hermione and all of us," Albus clarified. "She convinced Lucius to let Draco come to Hogwarts because it would allow him to get close to Hermione and us. According to Narcissa, Lucius is after information that will expose a weakness amongst us that he can exploit to Voldemort when he returns, and that he could also use to his advantage in the meantime."

Severus bristled slightly at the thought of Narcissa using his daughter as a bargaining chip and as bait for Lucius Malfoy. Albus noticed the slight change in the young man's demeanor and told Severus, "I too did not take kindly to Narcissa using Hermione for her advantage, and I told her as much. She said that it was merely something to say to get Lucius to agree to let Draco come to Hogwarts."

"Where is Narcissa going to get her information to tell Lucius?" Minerva asked after Severus had calmed down a little.

"That information will be coming from me," answered Albus. "However, I would like all of us to meet occasionally so that we may agree on what to tell Narcissa, and so that we are all on the same page."

Severus and Minerva exchanged glances and agreed to Albus' suggestion. In an uncharacteristic moment, and a glimpse at an unguarded Severus, Albus observed as the young man rubbed his face with his hands in weary frustration. Albus' heart went out to him.

"Also," Albus continued, "Narcissa has pledged her loyalties to us. I do believe that she wants to make a new name for herself, and give Draco the best life she possibly can without him having to go into Voldemort's services when he comes of age. To build trust in each other, and extend a hand of good faith, I offered to let Draco go with whoever is taking Hermione school shopping. I believe it will also be fun for the children to do something together."

Again, Severus and Minerva glanced at each other, and Minerva volunteered, "I will take the children. I believe I should get to know Draco, and this gives Hermione and I an opportunity to bond some more as well."

Albus grabbed her hand and squeezed it lovingly. He admired that his wife was always willing to be inclusive of others until someone gave her a reason not to. She also never shied away from a challenge which he always found refreshing, especially when they got into a spirited game of Wizard's Chess. "Thank you, Tabby," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Severus, if you could let Narcissa know that I will collect Draco Tuesday morning of next week, I would be grateful to you," Minerva asked Severus. "I will meet them at Prince Manor."

"I will, Minerva," Severus agreed.

"That's settled then," Albus concluded, standing from his seat. "I must hurry back to my office as the school governors will be here soon to go over last-minute concerns."

"Do you think Lucius will make a scene?" Minerva asked her husband concerned.

"If only he would," Albus growled. "It would give me a reason to hex him. However, he is too smart to act foolishly when there are witnesses, even if those witnesses are eating out of the palm of his hand."

"Well, I am going to get ahead on my preparations, so that I can take Hermione and Draco Tuesday," Minerva stated, this time kissing her husband on the cheek as she got ready to leave. "Have a good meeting, dear, and I'll see you later at home for dinner."

"Yes, dear," Albus said dutifully with a wink to her as she left the room, giving a wave to Severus in parting.

Severus too rose to leave saying, "I must get home to Hermione. Even though she is recovering well, I don't want to leave her long."

"Give her our love," Albus told him, "and Minerva and I still want you both for dinner next week. I believe that will also give us an opportunity to explain rules and expectations to Hermione."

Severus nodded his agreement as both he and Albus left the room, and parted ways in the corridor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa was pacing in front of her fireplace. Her husband was away at work which gave her time to think about her meeting with Dumbledore. While she was proud of herself for finding the strength and courage to finally take steps to escape her abusive husband, and allow her child to be raised around those who would give him more tolerant and socially acceptable worldviews, she was still immensely scared. What would happen to her if Lucius found out? Would she find the courage to remain strong? Could she hold out, and prove to Lucius that without him she was much more than he gave her credit for? She may have been a weak follower in the past, and she may have done things she wasn't proud of, but she was going to change all that. If she did die soon, she hoped she would be remembered as a woman who changed her ways and died for a noble cause, rather than the woman who was too scared to do what was right and died a coward's death. She would go though with her loyalty to Dumbledore. She would change.

Resolutely she turned on her heel, and marched upstairs to her son's bedroom. When she got to his door, her resolve weakened a little, but she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," her son's voice called out. Hearing his voice strengthened her resolve again as she turned the handle and entered.

She saw him sitting at his desk, pouring over a book. She slowly came up beside him and asked gently, "Can I talk to you for a moment, Draco? It is rather important."

"Yes, mother," Draco answered, giving her a concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

"No, sweetheart," she answered, sitting on the edge of Draco's bed, "but I have big news, and I hope you will be excited by it."

Draco perked up a little more and sat up straighter eagerly listening. Narcissa cleared her throat as she explained, "This year I will be unable to complete your last year of primary schooling with you. However, I have spoken with Uncle Severus and Headmaster Dumbledore, and they have agreed to let you finish your primary year at Hogwarts."

Draco was looking at her with large, disbelieving eyes. After a minute he asked excitedly, a large grin forming on his face, "You mean it? Will Hermione be going too?"

"Yes, she will be joining you," Narcissa answered, pleased to see that her son was happy.

"Brilliant!" he cried, jumping up from his chair. Then his excitement waned a little as he asked, "What about father?"

"Don't worry about him," she answered simply. "Your father and I have talked, and he has given his blessing."

Draco's grin returned in full as he asked in a rush, "Does Hermione know she's going? Does she know that I'm going? Will we be sorted into Houses? Do I get a wand early? Are we going to learn magic a year early?"

Narcissa smiled genuinely to see her son so thrilled. Seeing her son's excitement made all her doubts earlier vanish completely. At least for now.

"How about we let your Uncle explain," Narcissa spoke over her son's chatter as she led him downstairs to the fireplace. "Let me see if he is home from Hogwarts and if we may come through. If Hermione isn't there, I'll ask if she can come over."

"Yes!" Draco yelled, punching the air, and running ahead of her to the fireplace. Once Narcissa reached her son, he was already holding out the pot of Floo powder to her, and dancing around excitedly in his spot. She winked at him, threw in a handful of powder as she yelled, "Prince Manor!", and stuck her head inside the green flames.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was sitting on the sofa in the living room looking over the genealogy book her father had bought her when they had gone to Diagon Alley. Hermione was lightly researching her family, trying to see if she could discover anything about her new lineage. However, she was only having luck finding out about the Dumbledore line. She was having no luck finding out anything to do with the Snape or McGonagall families. What she was able to find out about the Dumbledore family was very little, save for the fact that only her grandfather plus a brother was mentioned, and that the family was mostly pure-blooded and hailed originally from Scotland. She would have to ask her father and grandmother why she couldn't find their families.

As though the thought had summoned him, she heard the fire roar to life, and out stepped her father. She saw him before he noticed her, and she took the opportunity to launch herself at him as she squealed, "Hi Daddy!"

He looked up just in enough time to catch her up in a hug as he squeezed her tightly to him. While he wouldn't share this knowledge with anyone, he felt he would never grow tired of his daughter greeting him like this. It was nice to have someone who was genuinely happy to see him just for who he was, and not for what he had to offer. As he let her go, he regarded her with soft eyes, and said, "You make it seem as though I have been gone for ages."

"It does seem like you have been gone for ages!" she countered, grabbing his hand, and leading him over to the sofa to sit. "Daddy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," replied Severus.

"How come I can't find your name or Mimi's in my book of wizarding families?" she asked with a hint of frustration. "I can only find Granddad's name."

"Because my father was a Muggle as was your Mimi's father," Severus answered, hoping she wouldn't ask more, but knowing that was more of a pipe dream. "They won't be in there."

"What's their –," Hermione began before the fireplace roared green.

Severus jumped up as a female voice asked, "Severus are you home?"

He recognized the voice as belonging to Narcissa and called out, "Yes, Narcissa I am home. Hermione is with me." He put a finger to his lips, silently telling Hermione to remember to not say a word about their family while any of the Malfoys were visiting.

"Wonderful!" she stated, catching Severus slightly off guard. "Draco was asking about her, and I was wondering if we could come through?"

"Of course," Severus obliged. Turning quickly to Hermione, he whispered, "Watch what you say, Cub." She nodded in understanding.

A moment later, Draco stumbled out of the Floo, Severus quickly grabbing him, and then Narcissa came through next. With a wave of her wand, she banished the soot from both herself and Draco, and unlike last time, smiled warmly at Hermione in greeting. "Hello, Hermione. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Hermione answered, slightly taken aback by the woman's tone that differed greatly from the first time they had met. "Thank you."

Continuing to smile slightly, she asked her son, "Draco, don't you have something you wish to tell Hermione?"

"Yes!" Draco cried, running over to Hermione who was still seated on the sofa, and completely ignoring Severus. "I'm going to Hogwarts with you this year!"

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief, looking to her father for confirmation. He gave her a curt nod in response. "Awesome!"

"Yes," said Severus, sharing a look with Narcissa over the children's exhilaration. "Minerva never said anything to you about this because arrangements had to be made, but she didn't want you to be the only primary school student. Narcissa was kind enough to allow Draco to join you this year."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione beamed at her.

"My pleasure," said Narcissa kindly. She was grateful to Severus that he normalized this as much as possible for the children's benefit. They didn't need to know all the details, especially Draco. Turning to Severus, Narcissa asked softly, "Can I speak with you alone?"

Severus didn't say anything to her, but addressed the children, "Hermione, Draco…how about you finish talking in the library while Narcissa and I have a discussion?"

"All right," Hermione said, grabbing Draco's hand, and forcefully leading him out of the living room.

Narcissa and Severus watched them go, both glad to see the children happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts together!" Hermione squealed as she and Draco launched themselves on different sofas in the library. "This is going to be so fun! Have you ever been to Hogwarts before?"

"No," Draco answered, turning to lay on his stomach. "Even though my father is a school governor, he never took me to see the castle. Have you been? I mean, your guardian is the Deputy Headmistress after all."

"No," said Hermione, wondering why no one had ever taken her. "I guess they wanted me to be surprised. No one has ever offered to take me. I wonder what it will be like?"

"All my parents have told me about Hogwarts is that it is a large castle which borders a forest called the Forbidden Forest where a lot of magical creatures live, and there's a huge lake called the Black Lake," said Draco.

"Doesn't sound like an inviting place," she commented, thinking about the names of the surrounding areas.

"It'll be great!" exclaimed Draco, grinning as he also thought about the forest and the lake. "We may get to see a vampire! Or a centaur!"

"Why on earth would you want to see a vampire?" Hermione asked incredulously. She resisted the urge to ask if vampires really existed since she was supposed to have been raised by a witch, so she was supposed to know that they were in fact real.

"It'd be wicked!" Draco grinned. "I mean, I wouldn't want to fight one, but I'd like to see one at a distance."

"You're such a…boy," was all Hermione could think to say to him.

"Well, that would make sense since I _am_ a boy," he smirked. Flipping around on his back and staring at the ceiling, he asked Hermione, "Do you think we'll learn any magic?"

"I don't know," she answered unsure. "All they've mentioned is primary schooling. Nothing about magic."

"Maybe one of the older students will teach us," he suggested. "That would be cool. Maybe we could ask one of the Slytherins? I should probably get to know them as I'll probably be a Slytherin next year."

"What makes you think that?" asked Hermione genuinely, sitting up to look at Draco.

"Well, as far back as I can think, my family has always been in Slytherin," he explained. "Usually families are kept within the same House. Very few get placed in another House. What House has your family generally been sorted into?"

She had no idea what to say. Her father had mentioned being in Slytherin, but Mimi had mentioned both she and Granddad had been in Gryffindor. So, two-to-one her family favored Gryffindor. "My family has generally been sorted into Gryffindor."

"That'll stink if we're separated," Draco's voice sounded glum.

"Maybe you'll be sorted into Gryffindor?" Hermione said hopefully. "Or, maybe I'll be sorted into Slytherin?"

Draco sat up and gave Hermione a funny look. Continuing to stare at her, Draco said slowly, "You know the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, right? Usually the students from those two Houses don't get along. You would want to get sorted into Slytherin?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't see the problem with it honestly. Would you mind getting sorted into Gryffindor?"

Draco stared blankly at her. After a while, he said quietly, "Maybe not, but I think my parents would have an issue with it."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Your Mum seems like she would all right. Would your Dad really be that mad?"

"Mad?" Draco echoed, raising his eyebrows at her question. "More like disappointed, possibly disowning me."

Hermione stared at him in horror. "Your Dad would really disown you for being placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin?"

"He's proud to be a Slytherin," Draco answered, shriveling slightly under Hermione's look. "He takes the feud between the two Houses seriously."

"Obviously," Hermione said quietly. "Well, I think it's terrible if your father would really do that to you. I can't imagine Minerva disowning me if I was sorted into Slytherin. I know Severus would probably like it."

"Oh ya," Draco agreed. "Especially since he's the Head of Slytherin House. I've heard he really favors Slytherin, and makes the other Houses suffer."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quietly, furrowing her brow. She didn't like how that had sounded.

"You know," said Draco shrugging. "He doesn't really notice if the Slytherins are breaking rules, and he barely takes points from them. The other Houses, especially Gryffindor, he takes a ton of points from them, and practically blames them for everything. My father thinks it's great!"

"It doesn't sound all that great," Hermione muttered. "Or fair at all."

Again, Draco shrugged, "Oh well. If we're in Slytherin next year, we won't have to worry about it, will we?"

Hermione remained silent as she thought over these new revelations concerning her father. Was he really that mean? Was he really that unfair? She had always thought her father was wonderful, but if what Draco was saying was true, then maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. Had he been acting all summer? What if she was sorted into Gryffindor next year? Would he hate her?

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Draco asked after a while. He was looking at her with concern.

"I – I'm fine," Hermione answered, trying to offer him a smile. It was rather unconvincing.

"Well, regardless, we're going to Hogwarts early!" Draco said with a smile, trying to recapture some of the excitement from earlier. "We probably don't have to worry about Houses yet, so we should be fine. Don't worry about Severus. I'm sure whatever House we're eventually sorted into, he'll favor us anyway."

"You're probably right," Hermione answered, trying to convince herself so that she was as confident about the whole House situation like Draco was.

Seeing that she wasn't entirely buying into his idea, he asked, "Do you want to go flying again? You were getting really good the last time I was here!"

"Sure, let's do that!" Hermione agreed, glad to partake in anything that would distract her from thinking about her father.

"All right! Let's go!" Draco called, running out of the library to get the brooms with Hermione on his heels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus and Narcissa had been discussing her talk with Albus. The more he spoke with Narcissa, the more he was tending to agree with Albus' deduction that Narcissa was genuine. However, since he was closer to her than Albus was, he was hoping to get a better understanding of Narcissa's sudden change of heart.

"I was always envious of my family who were able to break from family traditions," Narcissa was saying. "I was scared to be different. It was easier to go along, you know?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Severus answered, thinking of how he had blindly followed others into the Dark Lord's service. "Why did you never tell me of Lucius' abuse of you?"

"I didn't know if I could," she said quietly. "One of the hazards of being a Death Eater is feeling like you can trust no one. For all I knew, you and Lucius were better friends than you let on, and you would have told him that I told you."

Severus nodded. As much as her distrust in him hurt, she did have a point. He understood though as he felt like he still couldn't fully trust her. How was this ever going to work with her and his family. "So, how do you believe we can work on building trust with each other?"

"Trust is such a foreign concept to me, Severus," she said after a while. "While I know it is a good thing, and something that I desire to have between myself and other people, I am at as much of a loss as you are on how to start building it. I suppose telling you about Lucius was a small step as I hope you will never tell anyone about that."

"You have my word," Severus instantly assured. He never wavered, even as she gave him a shrewd look.

"How long have you been working with Dumbledore?" asked Narcissa without a hint of accusation. It sounded more like awe to Severus.

"For ten years," Severus answered.

Seeming to struggle with her next question, Narcissa awkwardly asked, "Draco was my reason for change. What was yours?"

"Who was my reason being a more accurate question," Severus explained. At Narcissa's empathetic look, he continued, "The Dark Lord killed someone I loved. The only woman I ever loved. While Albus may talk of love ad nauseum, he isn't wrong about its power."

"I understand," she said. Leaning closer to Severus, she offered, "I am sorry for your loss."

Before either could say anything more, they both turned towards the windows when they heard voices yelling from the back of the house. Glancing at each other, both Severus and Narcissa walked out of the living room, and outside to the back lawn to see Hermione and Draco flying, Draco giving Hermione instructions on how to better maneuver her broom. They couldn't help but smirk at seeing how well their children seemed to get along.

"You know, I am grateful for Hermione," said Narcissa suddenly as she stood closer to Severus. "I believe she helped light that spark of change within Draco. She has been a good influence."

Severus nodded without taking his eyes off Hermione. He was watching as she tried to match Draco trick for trick. He noticed that whenever she seemed to be in danger of falling, his breath would hitch, and he wouldn't start breathing again until she was firmly back on her broom. He also noticed that his wand had somehow gotten into the palm of his hand as though ready to catch her should she fall. When Hermione was safely situated on her broom again, Severus looked down at Narcissa to see her looking up at him with a large smile on her face.

"What are you grinning at?" Severus snorted.

"I'm grinning at your rather heightened parental instincts," she answered as she exposed her palm to him which also held her wand. She had been ready to intervene too when she had noticed the potential danger.

Severus looked away and sniffed, "I would rather not explain to Minerva how her child became one with the ground."

Narcissa shook her head as she laughed, "Severus, I may have been born at night, but I wasn't born last night. McGonagall isn't Hermione's guardian. You are, aren't you? I'm a mother, I notice these things."

"Remember when we were discussing how to build trust?" Severus said as a way of an answer.

"We will consider this your first step," answered Narcissa as she looked back up at the children, Severus standing stiffly beside her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus had told Narcissa that Minerva would be taking Hermione to Diagon Alley Tuesday for school supplies if Draco would still like to go. Both children had begged the adults to let Draco go which Narcissa had willingly agreed to. Draco had drilled Severus about whether he and Hermione would be learning magic this year, his hopes dashed as Severus had replied with a firm no. Severus had had mixed feelings when he had seen Hermione speaking with Narcissa. He hoped that Hermione was not revealing anything that would endanger their family. However, it sounded like she was talking more with Narcissa about Hogwarts, Draco eagerly listening in, if Severus was eavesdropping correctly. They were trying to get Narcissa to tell them more about the castle and surrounding grounds which Narcissa was doing an admiral job holding her own against the barrage of questions. The children knew better than to ask Severus as they would be better off asking one of the walls in Prince Manor.

Eventually it came time for Narcissa and Draco to head home as Narcissa discreetly told Severus that Lucius would be home soon. Narcissa had given Draco a quiet warning that even though Lucius had given his blessing for Draco to go to Hogwarts this year, he wasn't completely happy about it, so Draco shouldn't bring up today's visit with Uncle Severus or his trip to Diagon Alley on Tuesday to his father. Draco had sadly agreed, and Hermione's heart went out to him. She understood what it was like to have parents that you had to keep secrets from, and she didn't envy him at all, but she did feel sorry for him. Trying to cheer him up, Hermione had given him a hug goodbye, and told him enthusiastically that she would see him on Tuesday. That seemed to help a little as Draco hugged her back and gave her a smile. With final goodbyes said, the Malfoys left through the Floo.

Severus sat down heavily in his recliner, and put his feet up. He was mentally and emotionally exhausted after his talk with Narcissa and working to keep his mental wards up. Hermione was sitting on the sofa staring straight ahead with a frown on her face. She had seemed fine earlier so Severus cleared his throat and asked, "So, Cub, how was your visit with Draco? I saw you both flying earlier. It looks like you are getting better."

"Ya," she answered completely distracted. "I'm going to go to my room."

"Are you feeling unwell?" Severus asked worriedly.

"No," said Hermione simply, and then practically ran from the room.

He would have had to have been an idiot to not think something was wrong, so he put his feet down, and quickly followed Hermione up to her room. When he was outside her door, he didn't bother knocking, and softly entered the room finding Hermione sitting cross-legged on her bed, clutching Cubby Bear to her. He carefully sat on the edge of her bed as he gently asked, "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

It took her a moment to answer, but eventually she looked at him with a mixture of dread and worry on her face as she quietly asked, "If I don't get sorted into Slytherin, will you hate me?"

He regarded her for a moment as he asked, "Who told you that?"

"Draco said you were known for favoring Slytherins and basically hated all the other students," Hermione said miserably. "Is that true? Are you mean to students? Are you going to be mean to me?"

Severus hung his head and sighed. When he looked back at Hermione, he could see her heart breaking. "Honey, I don't hate the other students. I'm just not fond of them. However, I will never hate you, ever. I will be thrilled if you are sorted into Slytherin, but I will also be happy if you are sorted into any of the other Houses."

"Even Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled as she cuddled into Cubby Bear. "Draco said you were known to be especially unfair to Gryffindors. Why don't you like Gryffindors?"

"That goes back a long way," Severus explained, his voice a little steely. Seeing her hurt expression, he added, "When I went to school, I didn't have much luck with other students from Gryffindor. There were four boys especially who made life extremely hard for me. I suppose I never forgave them, and now Gryffindors in general pay the consequences of those boys' actions."

"That's not fair," Hermione said. "The students now don't even know about that. Would you punish me too if I was sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Of course not," Severus answered. He knew she was right, but he felt that some justice was served whenever he made a Gryffindor student suffer as he had had to. He sighed as he was resigned to admit that to make this right with his daughter, one of the only people whose opinions he cared about now, he would have to start being a little fairer to the other Houses. "How about I make a promise to you, Cub?"

She peered up at him through her eyelashes as she continued to cuddle Cubby Bear up to her face. "What promise?"

"How about I start being a little fairer to the other Houses?" he proposed. "I cannot promise that I will be very good at it at first, you may need to help me. Will you help me?"

She lowered her bear from her face as she asked him, "You mean it?"

"I do," said Severus, opening his arms to her and she immediately went to him. "We are a team. I also promise that I will never be mean to you. I may not be able to show you as much affection at times, but I will always love you. No matter what. How's that?"

"Sounds good!" Hermione exclaimed, cuddling into her father's chest. "Thanks Daddy. I'm sorry you were bullied."

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Severus softly, kissing the top of her head, "but it was a long time ago."

"It must still bother you though if you have made Gryffindors suffer to this day," Hermione deadpanned. "But I bet none of those bullies turned out to be as great as you!"

Severus cradled her head to his chest as he closed his eyes, ashamed at her praise. "What makes you think that I've turned out so great?"

"Because you're my Dad," Hermione explained simply, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

With no one seeing him, Severus genuinely smiled into Hermione's hair. He squeezed her tighter to him as he whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

Smiling herself, Hermione answered back immediately, "I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione! Hurry up! Mimi will be here any minute as will Draco!"

It was Tuesday already, and Severus had been trying to hurry Hermione along since breakfast time. He wasn't sure what the issue was, but if she didn't hurry she would be left behind. Shaking his head, Severus turned from the staircase towards the living room. As soon as he had sat down in his recliner and put his feet up, Hermione bounded into the room and threw herself on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. Grunting as she situated herself on top of him, she asked breathlessly, "How come you aren't coming shopping with us?"

"Because shopping isn't necessarily one of my favorite things to do," he drawled, "and this gives you time with Mimi which she loves. Also, I want to give Draco the opportunity to get to know Mimi, and if I come, then Draco will only cling to me. I think you all will have a great time. Be good for Mimi, will you?"

"I will!" Hermione said. "I'm always good."

"Ha!" Severus laughed sarcastically. "While you are a wonderful Cub, you can also be quite the little imp!"

Hermione giggled just as the fireplace roared to life, and a moment later out stepped Minerva. She turned to smile at the pair seated in the recliner as she banished the soot away. Sitting on the sofa she said to Hermione, "Hello, kitten! Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Hi Mimi!" Hermione said as she clambered off her father and went to sit next to her grandmother, getting pulled into a tight hug by the older woman. "I'm ready! I'm excited that Draco gets to come with us too!"

"Yes, I am quite anxious to meet young, Mr. Malfoy," said Minerva as she swept Hermione's bangs out of her face. "I am sure we will have a wonderful outing."

Severus and Minerva exchanged a quick glance over Hermione's head as they silently shared a hope that Minerva's words were true. Secretly, Severus was worried that they would have a run-in like the one he had had with the hags on his last trip to Diagon Alley. He prayed everything went smoothly for them.

He didn't have long to dwell on those thoughts as the fire again roared to life, and this time Draco stumbled through followed by Narcissa. Narcissa smiled at Severus when she caught sight of him, but seemed to freeze when she turned and was face-to-face with the formidable form of Minerva McGonagall. Gaining back some of her senses, and feeling like a student again, Narcissa held out her hand and said formally, "Pleasure to see you again, Professor McGonagall."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Minerva greeted, gently taking the other woman's outstretched hand. "Or rather Miss Black as I remember you best."

"Please, call me Narcissa," Narcissa commented, suddenly feeling self-conscious about being called either Mrs. Malfoy or Miss Black.

"Then please call me, Minerva," Minerva stated. "If our children are going to be classmates and friends, then we may as well move past all the formalities. Besides, I am no longer your professor."

"Yes," Narcissa said, looking around her to locate her son. She found him hiding slightly behind her, also taking in the no nonsense persona of Minerva. Reaching around her, she dragged him to stand in front of her so that she could properly introduce him. "Minerva, this is my son, Draco. Draco, this is Professor McGonagall."

"While we are on summer holiday, you may call me Minerva as well," Minerva answered, bending down slightly, and holding out her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Draco. Your godfather has told me a little about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Minerva," Draco said softly, politely taking her hand and shaking it.

As Draco tried to hide behind his mother again, Hermione came around from behind Minerva, hugging her waist as she told the suddenly shy Draco, "Minerva's not going to hurt you! We're going to have fun today, aren't we?" Hermione looked up, directing the question at her grandmother.

Minerva smoothed her hair down as she discreetly winked at Hermione, and turning back to the Malfoys replied, "Oh, yes. I believe by the end of the day, you won't be nearly as shy around me, Draco."

"You had better be going then," Severus chimed in.

"Minerva," Narcissa said cautiously, trying out calling her former professor by her given name, "Here is money for Draco's school supplies. There should be enough there. Whatever you think he needs, don't hesitate to get it for him."

Minerva nodded as she took the change purse of money and stored it in an inside pocket of her robes. Narcissa turned to Draco, kneeling down in front of him as she told him, "Be good for Minerva, and be nice to Hermione. You will mind what Minerva tells you, and you will be polite at all times. If you are not, then I will deal with it when we get home."

"And I'll deal with it before you get home," Severus assisted her, giving Draco the eyebrow which meant he was serious. Draco eagerly nodded his understanding to both his mother and godfather. Hermione giggled at Draco's expense earning her a glare from the boy. Severus cleared his throat as he said, "That doesn't exempt you, young lady." It was Hermione's turn to show her discomfort while Draco snickered.

"All right children, we must be going," Minerva spoke up, trying to convey to each worried parent that their child would be fine in her care. Minerva looked down at Draco and asked, "Have you ever done Side-Along Apparition?"

Draco paled a little, but nodded. Minerva winked at him as she said, "That is how we will be getting to Diagon Alley, and then back here. Narcissa, we will be back here by three this afternoon."

"Thank you," Narcissa said to her as she turned to Severus and said, "I will see you all back here at three. Thank you all again for allowing Draco to come along with you. We appreciate it so much."

"Think nothing of it, dear," Minerva told her as she laid a hand on each child's shoulder and started guiding them to the front door. "We help each other. It's what we do."

Narcissa gave a small smile to each of them, waved to Draco, and stepped back through the Floo. With his mother gone, Draco looked even more like a lost puppy. Noticing his godson's distress, Severus told the girls, "I need to talk to Draco for a minute. We will meet you in the foyer."

Looking between Severus and the withdrawn little boy, Minerva nodded and led Hermione out of the living room. Severus stood from his chair and directed Draco to the sofa where they both sat in silence for a little bit. Eventually, Severus said, "You will have a good day, Draco. You know Hermione, and Minerva is very nice under her stern exterior."

"Why can't you come with us?" Draco asked in a small voice, pleading with him.

"Because I want you to get to know Minerva," he answered, "and the only way you are going to do that is if I stay here."

"How come I have to get to know her?" Draco whined. At his godfather's slight cringe, Draco stopped talking.

"Minerva is going to be one of your teachers," Severus began, "and I want to help you continue to build relationships with people who will be a good influence on you. Minerva is one of the best people you will ever know who can help guide you through life."

"But –"

"We'll talk about it later," Severus cut across him, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Please give Minerva a chance, won't you?"

Draco sighed before he gave in, "Yes, Uncle Severus."

"There's a good boy," Severus commended him, squeezing his shoulder in encouragement. "Have fun today, and keep Hermione out of trouble."

Draco gave him an impish grin as he said, "Oh, I will, Uncle."

Severus stood, dragging Draco up with him, and walked him to the front door where Minerva and Hermione stood talking and giggling. Draco ran to Hermione and said proudly, "I'm to keep you out of trouble, Granger."

Hermione frowned at him as she gave her father a strange look. Getting nothing but a blank stare from him, she looked back to Draco and declared, "I don't need anyone to keep me out of trouble, Malfoy. I stay out of trouble all on my own."

"Sure, you do," Draco sneered, walking out the front door.

"What does that mean?" Hermione insisted as she followed him outside.

Minerva stared out the door at them still bickering, and slowly turned back to Severus who was giving away nothing as she asked him in a deliberate voice, "What have you started?"

"No idea," Severus said simply, turning his back on her. As he walked away he called over his shoulder, "Have fun, Minerva!"

Minerva decided that she would get even with him when they returned this afternoon, but right now she had two children to attend to. She could still hear them squabbling from the front door as they moved up the walk, and when Minerva approached them, she barked, "Enough! I will be the one that keeps you both out of trouble. Is that understood?"

Both children instantly ceased their argument and stared up at her sheepishly. She nodded her approval at their silence, and instructed, "I need you both to take my hand. Take a deep breath and hold it, and we will be in Diagon Alley before you know it."

Hermione and Draco exchanged worried looks with each other, but did as they were told and with a _pop_ the three of them disappeared. Hermione felt like the pressure was so great that her eyes might burst, or her head would explode. However, as soon as it started the sensation stopped, and she was swaying on the spot when her feet hit the ground. Hermione clung to her grandmother for support, and when Hermione's senses started coming back to her, she noticed Draco was doing the same thing.

"Easy you two," Minerva was saying soothingly as she stroked both their heads. "You will feel better in a minute. Deep breaths."

"That's awful," Hermione heard Draco say after a minute. "I don't like that."

Hermione shook her head against Minerva, agreeing with Draco's assessment of Apparition. She felt her grandmother chuckle as she said, "One day you will get used to it Draco, and then you won't want to travel any other way."

Still clinging to her, he shook his head. Minerva shook her head in turn.

Allowing the kids to get one more breather, she finally told them, "All right, we have some shopping to do. Since you won't be learning any magic this year, all you both need are school robes, primary school books, and now that I think of it, we will get some parchment and quills. Which would you like to get first?"

Hermione and Draco looked around as Hermione asked, "Umm…where are we even?"

"We are in one of the guest rooms at the Leaky Cauldron that is a designated site for Apparition," Minerva answered. "Diagon Alley is just right outside. So again, which task would you like to get done first?"

Draco looked at Hermione and shrugged. Hermione, on the other hand, eagerly said, "Let's get the books first!"

"Draco, does that sound all right to you?" Minerva asked. He shrugged and nodded at the same time. He didn't really have an opinion one way or the other.

"Ok, let's get your books then," Minerva decided, and she guided both children out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the pub into Diagon Alley. She expertly maneuvered them through the crowd, and it seemed that they arrived at Flourish and Blotts within seconds. Once inside the store, Minerva turned to the children and said, "You may wander around the shop. Do not leave. I will get your books for you."

With a smile and a quick hug, Hermione took off. Draco gave Minerva an awkward smile and wave, and left to follow his friend. Minerva couldn't help but smile at the boy's actions as she watched him walk off to find her granddaughter.

Draco finally found Hermione in the transfiguration section, looking at a book on Animagus transformations. Quietly walking up beside her, he stated, "We're not supposed to be learning magic this year, especially that kind of magic."

He was pleased to see her jump a little, but she merely shrugged at him as she explained, "I'm not going to buy the book, I was just hoping that someone would write some tips for how to make the meditations more meaningful. Have you been meditating?"

"Yes," Draco answered. "I'm kind of hitting a wall too. I can't seem to concentrate."

"That's what I was looking for," Hermione said. "Maybe someone could suggest what we should meditate on because just clearing my mind and leaving it blank for minutes on end is near impossible."

"Couldn't we just ask Severus or Minerva?" Draco asked. "Isn't Minerva an Animagus?"

"Yes," she answered quietly, "but I already received a stern warning from them that they aren't going to help us as we're too young."

As Hermione reached for another book on Animagus transformations, a small paw shot out from the shelf, and batted her hand away from the book. Startled, Hermione and Draco backed away, and when Hermione considered the shelves, she saw a small, silver tabby cat with square markings around its eyes glaring at her from within the books. Her stomach fell.

"Uh oh. Speaking of Animagus…."

The tabby jumped down onto the ground in front of the children, and a moment later, Minerva was glaring down at them. A small child who was with her parents saw Minerva's transformation and pointed at her giggling.

"You did receive a stern warning from us," Minerva echoed Hermione's earlier words, "and for good reason. The magic is dangerous. Also, the meditation isn't about what you're meditating on rather than the lesson of meditation itself."

Neither Hermione nor Draco could bring themselves to look at her as Draco asked, "Are you going to tell Uncle Severus on us?"

Minerva arched her eyebrow as she looked back and forth between the two, and finally said, "No. This will remain our little secret. I will teach you both when you are _old enough_."

"Yes, Minerva," both said quietly at the same time.

Minerva remained silent for only a moment longer before she told them, "I got both of your books for you. They are shrunk and in my pocket. Now that we've gotten all the books bought, let's head over to get your robes."

Without a word, the children walked in front of her out of the store, and back into the busy street. Again, Minerva steered them along the North Side until they reached Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Minerva hurriedly pushed them inside.

The shop was small, but Hermione assumed it was from the organized chaos of robes, cloaks, hats, and gloves folded or hanging on every spare hook and in every available corner. There were three pedestals that were currently occupied by school aged children either heading to Hogwarts for the first time or returning to school but needed new robes. There was a bit of a line, but that didn't seem to bother her grandmother who patiently waited, a hand remaining on each of their shoulders to ensure neither of them wandered off. With nothing else to do but look around, she noticed that there were two women working, bustling between the students on the pedestals and taking money at the tills. However, the thing that mesmerized Hermione the most was that the tape measure, pins, needle and thread, and scissors seemed to be measuring and hemming the clothes all on their own. Hermione was so enthralled in the process that she was surprised when it was her turn to step up on one of the pedestals with Draco on one of the other ones.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall!" one of the women greeted her grandmother. "I've never known you to personally come with students to get their school robes. Are they Muggleborns?"

"No, Marie," Minerva answered with a slight smile on her thin lips, "I am Hermione's guardian, and Draco is her friend." Both children gave a shy wave to the woman named Marie who seemed to be staring at them in awe.

"Well, Professor, motherhood looks good on you!" Marie said cheerfully. "Congratulations!"

"Please, Marie," Minerva hushed, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks, "it would be more like grandmotherhood suites me."

"Either one," Marie dismissed, busying herself getting her measuring instruments in order. "School robes for these two?"

"Yes," Minerva answered, glad to be moving on to another subject. "School robes, cloak, hat, and gloves. We'll also take the appropriate shoes for each please."

"Any dress robes?" Marie asked.

"No need now," answered Minerva.

"Give me twenty minutes for measurements, hemming, and completion of your order," Marie tabulated, "and then we'll get you all on your way!"

"Wonderful!" Minerva stated as she found a vacant chair and sat as she waited for the children to be measured.

"All right, dears," Marie said, addressing the children now, "stand straight with your arms straight out to your sides. Do not put your arms down until I tell you."

With a wave of her wand, black fabric flew out of a cubby hole in the wall and wrapped itself around Hermione and Draco in a flurry. Marie waved her wand over her scissors, tape measure, and needle and thread, and the supplies immediately went to work. Marie observed for only a moment, and told them, "Do not put your arms down until I return." With that, she walked off to help other customers.

"After we are finished here we will head to the stationery shop for quills, ink, and parchment, and then we can eat a light lunch if that is acceptable?" Minerva suggested to the children to take their minds off the scissors zooming around their heads.

"Sounds great!" Draco spoke up. "I am really hungry."

"Are you hungry, Hermione?" asked Minerva, eyeing the girl critically.

"A little, but not much," Hermione answered, keeping her eyes slightly shut as though prepared to close them in a moment's notice in case the scissors got too close for comfort.

"Well, Draco, is there anything that sounds good to you?" Minerva asked politely, trying to gain some of the boy's trust, and help him feel at ease around her.

"Ice cream sounds good," Draco said shyly, not sure that the stern woman would go for ice cream being considered a "light lunch".

"While I don't necessarily call that lunch," Minerva began, confirming Draco's suspicions, "I suppose since it is the last week of summer holiday, we can make an exception."

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other. Taking notice, Minerva stated, "However, don't feel that because I am letting it slide this one time that I am a pushover. This is a rare occasion."

"We understand," Hermione said, speaking for them both. While she knew her grandmother was a softy, Draco didn't fully know that yet. Minerva winked at her.

"Ok, lovelies," Marie said in a chipper voice, waving her wand to halt the movements of her instruments, "you were done sooner than I anticipated. Minerva, you can pick up their robes and other garments, along with their shoes up front at the till."

"Thank you, Marie," Minerva called after the woman as she bustled over to the next customer. Marie waved at them over her shoulder.

Hermione and Draco hopped off the pedestals, and followed Minerva to the tills. Still not completely used to all the tasks magic could do, she was in awe as she saw her grandmother shrink their large bundles of clothing down so much that the bundles fit comfortably in the palm of her hand. Pocketing the bundles, the small group moved to the exit, and out to the busy street down to the stationery shop. They each got several rolls of parchment, three bottles of ink, and two quills should one break. After refusing to buy the color changing ink for Hermione, and telling Draco that getting invisible ink was no way to spend his mother's money, they were finally able to leave the shop to go get ice cream.

On their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, they passed the Owl Emporium which the children had to stop and look in the window at all the different owls. After repeatedly telling both Hermione and Draco that they could not get an owl yet, she finally had to force them to leave the window, and threaten that if they didn't stop begging, Draco more so than Hermione, they would not be getting ice cream. She was relieved when that seemed to stem the begging and pleading.

Once at the ice cream parlor, Minerva bought each of them, herself included, two scoops of ice cream, and they found a table outside to sit and enjoy as they watched the people go by. Other than the odd student, old student, or friend who waved at Minerva as they passed, their time was relatively peaceful. Their conversation was light, and with each of them having decided upon a different flavor of ice cream, they sampled the others, rating which flavors they enjoyed more. When they were finished, they decided to sit a while longer to let their midday snack settle when Draco abruptly asked Minerva, "Uncle Severus said he wanted me to develop other positive relationships. Are my parents really that bad?"

Minerva furrowed her eyebrows as she thought of a careful answer. Still working out her answer, she replied slowly, "Your Uncle didn't mean that he wants you to meet others because your parents are bad. He meant that he wants you to broaden your circle of friends and others who care about you. Naturally, he would want your new friends and family to be a positive influence on you. He would never wish for you to make friends who would lead you down the wrong path."

"I guess," Draco muttered. "I just can't help but feel that people think my parents are bad people."

Leaning towards him, Minerva inquired, "What makes you think that?"

Draco shrugged. He couldn't put his finger on it, it was just a feeling he had. Minerva sighed as she reached across the table and took his hand. He stiffened slightly when she grabbed his hand, but he eventually relaxed, becoming comfortable with the gesture as his grey eyes met her emerald ones. "Just because we want you to meet other people, doesn't mean we automatically think your parents are bad, Draco. We want you to be a well-rounded individual. I do not know your father that well as an adult, but I am getting to know your mother again, and I know that she is wanting to expand your horizons, and give you the best life she can. I may be Hermione's guardian, but I also want you to feel that you can come to me with anything. Others want to be there for you too, you just have to allow them."

"We just met today," Draco said, trying to form his feelings into words. "How come you care about me so much already?"

Minerva looked over to Hermione who was grinning broadly at her and she answered, "We are a strange little family. We welcome in those who are looking for a place to belong. We share an immediate, slightly unusual bond that elicits an unexplainable trust and love. We want you to feel a part of that as well, especially as you are Hermione's friend. You must trust us, and we will trust you. Not that we don't, but as we get to know each other, hopefully you will share in this feeling of family and belonging. How does that sound?"

Draco stared at her for a long time, his grey eyes wide, and his mouth slightly open with surprise at the stern witch's caring words. He loved his parents, but if he was to be honest with himself, he didn't feel particularly close to either of them. He felt closer to his mother than his father. The relationship he had with his father felt more like training rather than a genuine father and son relationship. At times, he felt that his mother was scared to get close to him for some reason, but lately he had noticed that she was paying more attention to him which he loved. But Minerva and Hermione were offering him a place to belong, to let his walls down. The offer was very appealing. Before he realized what he was doing, he stood from his seat and went to Minerva, hugging her around the neck as she remained sitting. Minerva hugged him in return, soothingly rubbing his back. Hermione watched the exchange, glad to see her friend more at ease around her Mimi. Hopefully this meant that her family would start feeling safer around Draco, and she wouldn't have to keep so many secrets from her only friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva and the children returned to Prince Manor at three o'clock sharp as promised. Not long after, Narcissa arrived to take Draco home. Minerva unloaded Draco's school robes, books, and stationery from her robe pockets, and handed them off to Narcissa along with the left-over money. Narcissa placed his belongings in her pockets, and after they all had conversed for a bit and exchanged goodbyes, Draco running to hug Minerva before his godfather, the pair left for Malfoy Manor. Once the Malfoys had gone, Minerva laid down on the sofa with a heavy sigh much to Severus' subtle amusement.

"You have fought in wars, Minerva," Severus ribbed, "surely you could handle two ten-year-olds for the afternoon?"

"I was younger then," Minerva shot back, her eyes closed, "and if I had to duel those two kids, I would have been beaten even years ago."

Severus snorted, hugging Hermione to him as she hugged his waist. He looked down at her and asked with his eyebrow raised, "Were you good for Mimi?"

"I think so?" Hermione questioned, looking to her grandmother for confirmation that she had been a good girl. She was relieved to see Minerva nod.

"Good," her father said, "and what about Draco?"

"He is a good boy, Severus," Minerva vouched for him. "I think we made a break through this afternoon over ice cream. What do you think, kitten?"

"I think so," Hermione said, looking up to her father, "I mean, he hugged her and everything. When can I trust Draco enough to tell him about our family?"

Minerva opened her eyes to look at Severus as Severus said to Hermione, "We will let you know, Cub. There are still some things that are uncertain. We do not want to be presumptuous about the Malfoys and pay the consequences later."

"I don't understand why we can't trust Draco though," Hermione said, pouting slightly. "I think he wants to belong to our strange little family!"

Severus gave Minerva an enquiring look at hearing Hermione's description of them as Minerva chuckled, "I may have described us to Draco that way. I think it is rather fitting."

"I see," said Severus, nodding his agreement. "Sweetheart, Draco is only a child, and he may accidentally say something to his parents that we don't want him to. It's not fair to ask him to keep secrets from his parents, so until something suggests to us that his parents can be trusted as well, we will keep Draco in the dark so that he doesn't have to choose loyalty between us and his parents."

"I kept secrets from my parents," Hermione stated with a shrug. "It's not that hard. I think he would keep our secrets."

Severus frowned as he told her, "I can understand why you would keep secrets from your…parents, but I hope you do not feel that you need to keep secrets from your family now. Do you?"

Hermione shook her head, ignoring the fact that her grandmother was frowning at her thinking about their Animagus secret.

"Good," Severus said, giving her one last squeeze and said, "I could use some tea. Minerva, Hermione, would you both like some?"

"Yes, thank you, Severus," Minerva answered. Severus nodded and walked off to the kitchen. With Severus out of earshot, Minerva lightly scolded Hermione, "You need to be honest with your father about your ambition to become an Animagus."

"But he already scolded me," Hermione explained quietly, "and said he wouldn't allow me to read any books on the subject. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Honey, it's because we love you," Minerva said kindly. "We don't want to see you hurt, and we know how dangerous becoming an Animagus on your own can be. Granddad had to help me become an Animagus, and I will help you and Draco one day. However, please don't make a habit of hiding things from us, kitten. We want to be a part of your life, all of it. I hope you know you can trust us by now?"

Before Hermione could say any more, her father returned with a tray of tea for all three of them. He poured each of them a cup, and then sat back down in his recliner, looking between the two of them as they had stopped talking when he had entered.

"Did I interrupt something?" Severus questioned.

"No," both Hermione and Minerva answered together. Severus snorted in disbelief, but he changed the subject. "You didn't miss anything at the staff meeting, Minerva. The only matter of importance is that since Hermione and Draco will be attending primary school at Hogwarts, the governors will be meeting at the school more often to…monitor…how the children are doing. However, we all know who wants to stick his nose in."

"Yes," Minerva let out a resigned sigh, "Albus was telling me last week after his meeting with the governors. He is trying to put on a good face, but I can tell that he isn't happy about it. For more than one reason. He said he wants to talk to you and me about it at some point soon."

Severus nodded. He looked at Hermione who was staring back at him with large, hazel eyes that were soaking in all the information. He could almost physically see her processing everything. Clearing his throat, he asked, "So, were you able to get everything you need for school?"

"Yep!" Hermione said happily. "Daddy? When I go to Hogwarts, can I get an owl or a cat?"

"Hmm," Severus thought aloud, "owls can be useful. However, your Mimi is a cat. You have the best of both worlds with her. She can be a cat when you need her to be, but she can clean up after herself."

"I wasn't aware of your brilliant career as a stand-up comic, Severus," Minerva sniffed.

"I wasn't joking," he smirked.

Hermione watched in amazement as her father's hair turned a brilliant shade of pink as he sipped his tea, blissfully unaware of his new hair color. Hermione snapped her head to look at her grandmother who appeared to be innocently sipping her tea as well. However, when Hermione looked back at her father, she couldn't suppress her laughter any longer.

"What has you in fits?" asked Severus, eyeing Hermione suspiciously.

Unable to answer him due to another round of deep laughter, Minerva was trying to hold back her glee too as she conjured a mirror for Severus to look at himself. She finally gave in to her laughter as he held the mirror up to his face, and upon seeing his reflection, yelled, "Bloody hell, Minerva! What have you done?"

"I have warned you repeatedly that should you disrespect me, I will turn your hair pink," Minerva said, between fits of laughter. "Don't call my bluff."

"Fine, if I get to have pink hair…," he trailed off, raising his wand at Minerva and Hermione. "…then you both get to join me!"

Instantly Minerva's hair turned a neon green while Hermione's turned a reflective orange. The girls exchanged looks before bursting out into more laughter at the sight of themselves.

Minerva was wiping away tears as she said, "I will lift the charm off you when you come to dinner tonight. Then you can lift the charm off me and Hermione."

"We'll be there at six," Severus answered immediately, trying to undo the charm himself. Every time he tried, his hair seemed to turn a brighter shade of pink.

"Keep trying, Severus, and pretty soon Muggle airplanes will be able to see you from overhead," Minerva sneered, and stood to leave. "Oh, Hermione before I forget –"

Reaching into her robes, she pulled out the shrunken forms of Hermione's books, robes, and stationery. She returned them all to full size, and then waved her wand, making them disappear. Noticing Hermione's sad face, Minerva quickly explained, "I didn't send them away, kitten. I merely sent them upstairs to your room." She was pleased to see Hermione relax.

Turning back to Severus who looked thoroughly miserable, Minerva said, "See you both tonight at six!" She activated the Floo, and was gone.

Severus looked at Hermione was trying to hold back her laughter and he snarled, "Tell this to anyone ever, and you're grounded for the rest of your life!"

That only made Hermione break down into more laughter, much to Severus' dismay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six o'clock arrived, and Hermione then Severus stepped out of the fireplace into McGonagall Manor, both wearing summer cloaks with their hoods up. Albus was sitting in his recliner and smiled, his eyes twinkling as he saw his granddaughter for the first time in many days.

"Kitten!" Albus called out to her, opening his arms wide, ready to receive her.

Without hesitation, and a large grin on her face, she jumped into her grandfather's lap, and hugged him as she said happily, "Granddad! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, pet," he said apologetically as he held her. "Hazards of being the Headmaster at the beginning of a new school year."

As Hermione leaned out of the hug, Albus fully took notice of Hermione's hood, and Severus', the dark clad figure of the Potion's Master ominously sitting on his sofa. Chuckling he asked, "What's with the hoods? Did I miss something?"

Hermione giggled as she threw her hood off to reveal her reflective orange hair, Albus squinting his eyes at the sudden brightness.

"Oh my!" he laughed. "I did miss something! Has this anything to do with the reason that Mimi also has neon green hair?"

"Yep!" Hermione giggled. "You should see Daddy's hair!"

"Hush you little imp," Severus said, trying to sound menacing while also letting her know that he wasn't truly angry with her. However, he was greatly annoyed at Minerva.

"Be a good sport, Severus," Albus said, laughter in his voice. "Let me see what Minerva did to you."

"No."

"Don't be that way," Albus pleaded. "I feel as though I need to see this."

"No."

"Do I have to remove your hood for you?" Albus suggested.

"I will hex you."

"Och, Severus," Minerva said, coming through the door from the kitchen, "let down your hood, and I will fix your hair."

"I know you can do it with my hood up."

"C'mon, Daddy," Hermione said sweetly, her puppy dog eyes working overtime. "Have some fun with us."

"Yes, Severus," Albus said, copying his granddaughter's sweet voice and puppy dog eyes.

"It's cute when she does it," Severus stated, "but it's not-so-cute when you do it."

Looking at Hermione's pouty eyes and her sweet face, he let out a defeated sigh and quickly flicked his hood off his head. Albus was silent for a little while as he took in the sight that was Severus' pink hair, and then suddenly let out a large belly laugh. Albus tried to rein the laughter in when he saw Severus visibly shrink.

"Oh, my boy," Albus said breathlessly from all the laughter, "it is good to be vulnerable with your family. I'm proud of you for taking that step. All right everyone. Time for everyone's hair to go back to normal."

With a wave of her wand, Severus' hair color returned to black. It was then Severus' turn, and soon Minerva's hair was back to being black with strands of grey, and Hermione's went back to being golden brown. Albus started playing with Hermione's hair as he asked Minerva, "How's dinner coming, love?"

"It's ready when you all are!" she called out, getting ready to walk back through the kitchen door. "Rather than set the table in the formal dining room, I thought it would just be easier to have dinner in here."

The other family members nodded, and went into the kitchen. They were all greeted with a wonderful smell as they took in the large spread of chicken, beef, various vegetables, rolls, and three different kinds of desserts.

"What did the house elves make, Minerva?" Severus asked as he took a plate and got in line behind her and Hermione.

"The meat," Minerva answered, starting to put food on her plate. Albus chuckled behind him.

Severus watched as Hermione put a little of everything on her plate, but left the dessert alone. After he had made up his plate, he sat beside Hermione and quietly told her, "You can get more if you like now, or seconds later."

"I can get seconds?" Hermione whispered back.

Severus surveyed her as he asked, "You have no issue getting seconds at home. What changes that here?"

"It's Mimi and Granddad's house," she answered with uncertainty. "I'm not sure if they would allow me to have seconds."

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Are you going to include us?" Albus asked lightheartedly as he took a bite of chicken.

Not looking at either grandparent, she asked, "Is it all right if I get seconds?"

Albus and Minerva looked at each other. Albus answered after he swallowed his bite while Minerva continued to chew, "At our house, you are welcome to anything and everything. What's ours is yours, pet, especially food."

Hermione grinned at him and nodded, digging into her food with gusto. It still saddened Severus to think that they had made leaps in her recovery, only to find that they had only accomplished a small step. However, any progress was better than no progress. The family ate in silence for a while, and when Albus had finished he asked Hermione, "Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered. "I know we go on the first of September, but that's on a Saturday this year. Do we still leave on Saturday?"

"Yes," Albus replied, "you will have all of Sunday to explore, and then classes will begin on Monday."

"Cool!" Hermione stated. Then looking at Severus, she asked, "So, we aren't going to be sorted into Houses this year?"

"That's correct," Severus confirmed. "You won't be sorted until you officially start Hogwarts next year."

"Then where will Draco and I be living?"

"You will have a room in Mimi and Granddad's private quarters," Severus explained, "and Draco will have a room in my quarters. There will be a passage installed between my quarters and theirs, so you may come and go as you wish."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. She felt slightly better about that. Since she had come to live with her father, she was used to him being just down the hall. Now it sounded like she was going to be separated from him. That made her feel uneasy.

Before anymore could be said on that subject, Albus spoke, "There are some rules and expectations we must go over with you, kitten." Hermione merely stared at him, so he began, "While at school, we must act as professor and pupil. That means calling us Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, and we will most likely call you Miss Granger. Second, no one knows that Mimi and I are married, so no one knows we share quarters, except for a select few of the teachers who have been long time friends. Do not tell anyone that Mimi and I are married. Third, just because we cannot openly show affection to you does not mean we don't love you anymore. Behind closed doors in our private quarters, we can carry on as we always have. We are still a family, we just have to be careful. We will be under scrutiny this year, so all our steps will be watched closely. But, please, if you need us, then do come to us, sweetheart. We still want to help you, and hear how you are dealing with being at Hogwarts. What do you think?"

"Can people know that Mimi is my guardian?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Yes," he allowed. "The staff knows, so it's up to you who you tell within the student body."

Hermione remained silent. While she understood that her family couldn't show her any favoritism, she wasn't quite prepared yet to be kept at arm's length. She was worried that the space put between them by being at school would cause the family to weaken, and when they were eventually able to come back together, they wouldn't feel the same about her as they had over the summer. Then being away from her father at night worried her. What if she had a nightmare? It wasn't that she felt her grandparents couldn't help her through it, but her father knew her better. They had a certain way of handling her nightmares that worked. As she thought over everything and her anxiety built, her bottom lip worked its way between her teeth, signaling to Severus that something bad was going on in his daughter's mind.

"Easy, Cub," Severus said in a low, deep, soothing voice, gently smoothing down her hair to calm her, "everything will be all right. Once you get to school and settled into a routine there, you'll soon find that you won't miss us as much as you think you will."

Hermione stared up at him, her eyes reflecting her sadness and unease. Her lip was still between her teeth meaning she wasn't buying what he was trying to sell. Looking for help, he locked eyes with Albus who winked at him.

"Come here, kitten," Albus kindly ordered. Without looking at him, Hermione got up and stood directly in front of his seat. Albus gently lifted her face so she had no choice but to make eye contact with him. Studying her, he said, "I don't like to use Legilimency to solve problems. It breaks trust and it steals from us the ability to build trust. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"Promise you won't abandon me?" Hermione asked him after a while.

Albus furrowed his brow as he asked, "How come you feel we would abandon you?"

"Well, what if it starts that we have to be teacher and student during the day, but then it gradually starts being that way at night, and then before we realize it, that's all we are to each other is student and teacher. I don't want to lose my family."

"You will never lose your family, pet," Albus said, kindly peering at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"I didn't think I'd lose my parents either, but it all happened in one day over something that happened at school," Hermione answered, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Ahh," Albus said in a low rumble, gently bringing her to him, and sitting her on his lap while she cuddled in. "So, you believe a big change like us having to cover up our relationship at Hogwarts will eventually equate to the big change that happened at your Muggle school, which was accidentally using magic, that resulted in you losing your parents?"

"It doesn't make sense, I know," Hermione replied, frustration lacing her tone. "Especially since they really aren't the same thing."

"The mind and emotions work in mysterious ways, Hermione," Albus rumbled. "They associate strange circumstances. However, you needn't fear losing us. We love you, and unlike your parents, we understand and share in your magic. We heard at the trial what made them behave the way they did. That is not true for your father, Mimi, or me. We love you as you are, and nothing will change that. Sure, we may have to be professional to each other during the day, but after you are done with classes, we will be exactly like this. I'll have you in my lap telling me about your day, and Mimi will be there to love on you as will your father. Of course, we will be watching out for you during the day, so just because we can't tell you that we love you in the Great Hall, we will be making sure that you are eating, that you are studying, that you are staying out of trouble, and that you are safely in one of our quarters every night. We will be checking up on you during the day, and before you know it, you will feel comfortable with how we are at Hogwarts. Then we will come home for holidays, and all will be as it is now. Everything will be fine, pet. I promise."

Albus felt her move, and when he looked down at her, he saw that one of her pinky fingers was sticking out to him. Chuckling, and kissing her on the temple, he wrapped his pinky around hers and whispered, "I pinky promise, kitten."

Minerva and Severus glanced at each other, both of their mouths quirked up at one corner. Leave it to Albus to make everything right like only a grandfather can with his granddaughter. A moment later, Hermione rose up and Albus kissed her forehead making her giggle. Knowing that the storm of anxiety had passed, Albus announced, "Well, I think it is time for dessert, and Minerva has prepared not one, but three, scrumptious looking desserts! Will you help me, pet?"

Hermione slid off his lap, and walked over to the far counter where the desserts were setting. Just as Albus reached the counter, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, hitching his breath and making him sway. He gripped the counter with one hand as he clutched his chest with the other. Seeing her grandfather's actions out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see him clearly in pain. Panicking she cried, "Granddad, what's wrong?"

Hearing Hermione's question, Minerva was immediately at Albus' side with Severus on his other. They tried to move him into the living room to lay on the couch, but Albus was rooted to the spot, his face screwed up in pain. The color was draining from his face, the blood pounding in his ears, rendering him unable to hear Minerva's scared voice calling out to him. Just when he thought he may pass out, the pain was suddenly gone. He gasped for air, not realizing that during this whole ordeal he hadn't taken a single breath. His legs were shaky, and whenever he took a breath his chest felt sore. What had just happened? While his symptoms had been physical, he felt the cause was magical.

He barely noticed that Minerva and Severus had walked him to the sofa and laid him down. He felt as though he was blinking in slow motion, and that the world around him was moving even slower. Finally, all his senses seemed to catch up with each other, and everything started feeling right again. He turned his head and saw Minerva sitting on the floor beside him, her hand holding his. Trying to sit up he groaned, "That was a strange sensation."

"Albus!" Minerva said startled as she quickly stood to make him lie back down. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I think so," he answered wearily. "I was fine, and it came upon me suddenly. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Well, it worried us," Minerva recalled, looking over at Severus and Hermione. Hermione was hugging Severus tightly as she watched her grandfather in agony. From across the room, Severus asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel normal," Albus reported. "However, I do feel rather tired suddenly."

"That's our cue to go home then," Severus told Hermione, smoothing down her hair.

Hermione left her father to cautiously approach her grandfather, kneeling beside her grandmother as she asked him, "You're going to be fine, right?"

"Right," Albus told her, his voice a little stronger. "Don't worry about me, pet. I'll be good as new tomorrow."

Hermione hesitantly nodded as she quickly kissed his cheek, and ran back to her father. Severus looked at Minerva and said, "If you need me, please don't hesitate to come get me."

"Thank you, Severus," Minerva half smiled. "Thank you both for coming to this rather…exciting…dinner. I'm sorry it was cut short."

"Think nothing of it," Severus waved away her apology. "Let us know about him tomorrow. Take care, Albus."

"Thank you, my boy," Albus said roughly as he once again tried to sit up, this time with Minerva helping him.

Severus nodded, and then pushed a frightened looking Hermione through the Floo, then followed quickly behind her. When the flames died away, Minerva rounded on Albus, "Albus, what happened? You about gave me a heart attack!"

"I apologize, Tabby," Albus answered, breathing heavily from the effort of sitting up. "I felt like I was having a heart attack."

Minerva's expression faded from anger to worry as she sat beside him, hugging him tight around his middle. "I'm sorry, Albus. You shouldn't be the one who is sorry. I was just so scared seeing you like that. I've never seen you in such pain."

"I'm not sure what happened," Albus commented, laying back against the sofa. "It was strange in that the pain was a part of me, but it was also detached as if something or someone else was in pain."

Minerva was staring at him puzzled at his description. She was just as clueless as he was. However, one thing she was certain of was that her beloved needed rest.

"We can figure this out in the morning, love," she reassured him, softly rubbing his chest, and kissing him on the cheek. "Right now, you need to rest, and that includes resting your mind. Can you make it upstairs, or do you want to set up camp here?"

"I can make it, dear," Albus muttered, slowly rising to his feet to face the challenge of the stairs. Tomorrow morning, he would ask the portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses what this pain meant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning everyone," Albus called to all the portraits, walking slowly around his desk. Most of the portraits were starting to notice that Albus was not his usual, lighthearted self. They started whispering amongst themselves, Armando Dipped finally asking, "Albus, are you feeling all right?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to all of you about," said Albus as he sat down heavily behind his desk. "Last night I suddenly had very sharp chest pains. Before any of you comment on my age, this was not typical chest pains associated with heart troubles. This felt as though something else was hurting, and I was merely experiencing the pain alongside whatever or whoever else was in pain. I almost felt as though Hogwarts herself was hurting. As though something had been removed or something was missing. Does any of that make sense to anyone?"

There was more muttering amongst the portraits until one Headmistress spoke up above the din, "I may know what is going on, Albus. Especially if you felt the sensation was coming from Hogwarts."

"Yes, Dame Spore," Albus addressed her by her formal title.

"Call me Phyllida," she said, "if it is what I fear it is, we will be speaking rather frequently."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, frowning at her in concern.

"In my time, I was well known for my proclivity for defensive charms," Phyllida Spore explained. "I was either partially or fully responsible for the charms that surround this castle to this day to ensure the safety and preservation of the school itself, and those who call her home should Hogwarts ever come under attack. What you are describing sounds like a warning I put in place for Hogwarts to send out should some of her defenses be tampered with. Like I said, if this is what I believe it is, the school and those here are in grave danger."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was later in the day that Albus found himself lying in bed under Minerva's strict orders. She had been cross when she had awoken to find her husband missing, and with every passing hour, becoming more upset. However, when he had discussed with her what Phyllida Spore had suspected may be the root cause of his pain, her ire had seemed to subside. Yet, because of his early morning excursion, he had been ordered to bed for rest as Minerva noted that he still didn't seem to be up to full speed. Albus had admitted to her that she was right.

Now, he was going back and forth between reading one of Minerva's transfiguration magazines and sleeping, currently working on the latter, when he heard a soft knock on the door. Confused as to who that could be, he called out, "Enter!"

Slowly the door opened to reveal Hermione's little face peering at him through a crack in the door. Seeing that he was alone, Hermione fully came into the room saying, "I just came by to see how you were doing."

Smiling warmly at her, his tired eyes twinkling he said, "I am glad you did. Come in, kitten." He patted Minerva's vacant side of the bed for Hermione to come up and sit with him. Needing no further prompting, Hermione hurried up to sit with her Granddad.

"Daddy's at Hogwarts," Hermione explained before Albus could ask, "and he said that he would fetch me here when he was done later in the day. How do you feel?"

"I feel a little better now that I have someone to talk to," he replied in a weary, husky voice, making him sound hundreds of years old. His voice made Hermione cringe. "I am glad your father let you come and visit."

"Well, he said he wants a full report on how you are doing when I get home," Hermione said with a slight smile. "He's been trying to act like he isn't worried, but I think he is."

"You have a wonderful ability to read people, pet," he praised her causing her to smile. Her smile quickly faded though as she started fidgeting with a loose string on the blanket, losing herself in thought.

Without looking at him, she said, "I'm nervous about going to Hogwarts. I mean, I'm happy to be going, but I'm scared too."

"Oh?" Albus asked, a little surprised by her admission. "What is scaring you? Are you still worried about our family?"

"A little," Hermione confessed, "but I'm more nervous that nothing will be different for me from when I went to a Muggle school. The only obvious thing that's different is that now I know that I'm a witch, but rather than be a Muggle freak, I'll be a…witch…freak. That doesn't sound right, but you know what I mean."

"I understand, kitten," Albus affirmed for her, inviting her to cuddle which she took no time in accepting. "You aren't a freak of any kind. You are a beautiful young lady who happens to also be intelligent, inquisitive, charming, polite, strong, has a great amount of perseverance, and who happens to be my favorite grandchild."

Hermione giggled, "Granddad, I'm your only grandchild!"

"All the more reason to be very proud of you, and all you have accomplished in your short life," he beamed at her.

"Accomplished what?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I haven't done anything worthwhile."

"I seem to recall that you survived a horrible childhood," Albus began counting, "I believe I have mentioned to you that you helped create this family we have, giving all of us a sense of belonging; you have helped mold your father into the man he always had the potential to be, and most recently you saved your Mimi's life. Those are quite the accomplishments for a ten-year-old."

"Thanks Granddad," Hermione said a little shyly, cuddling into his side. "I just don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Kitten, there may be times we're disappointed," Albus told her, "it's human nature to be disappointed. We may be disappointed with certain choices you make, or actions you take, but even if we are disappointed, that doesn't mean we won't love you. You will always belong to us."

Not able to form her feelings into words, she simply cuddled in closer to him. "Granddad?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to be ok, right?"

He kissed the top of her head and replied, "Of course. This too shall pass."

"You won't ever leave me, right?"

Albus paused for a moment before he said, "Not for a long time, pet. Now, let's rest our eyes until your father comes to get you."

"Love you, Granddad."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Two hours later, that was how Minerva and Severus found them, the pair deeply asleep and at peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday seemed to come upon them all before they knew it. Albus had mostly recovered, now and then struck with sudden fatigue, but otherwise no worse for wear. He, Minerva, and Severus had spent a good portion of Thursday getting all the final touches put together on their lesson plans, getting any supplies ready, and making sure they had everything lined up for at least the first two weeks of class. After those two weeks, everything else seemed to somehow fit into place.

Once Friday arrived, Albus, Minerva, Severus, and even Narcissa had been in contact trying to coordinate Hermione and Draco's trip on the Hogwarts Express. They had debated a little on whether they wanted to have the children wait for the grand entrance their first official year at school, or if by then they would have had a year to get used to the school and the shock and awe of seeing the magnificent castle would be gone, rendering a moment that should be wonderous as rather redundant. Eventually they settled on letting the children experience the thrill along with this year's first year students, and then making them repeat it next year if they wished.

Narcissa had brought Draco over to Prince Manor after lunch, and together, she and Severus organized Hermione's and Draco's belongings. It wasn't until Severus was packing Hermione's things that he realized they had overlooked getting her a trunk. Narcissa had already had one made up for Draco with his initials emblazoned on the black leather in bold, silver letters, and the Hogwarts crest gleaming in silver as well on the top. In a slight panic, Severus had mentioned his oversight to Narcissa. She stared at him for a bit, and then mysteriously left. She didn't return until about forty-five minutes later, and reaching into her pocket, she brought out a tiny trunk for Severus to see. Setting it on the ground at the foot of Hermione's bed, she enlarged it to reveal a beautiful dark, brown leather trunk. Hermione's initials were emblazoned on it like Draco's were, except the lettering on her trunk was daintier and gold, and the crest on top was also gold, and had more of a feminine feel to its design. Relieved, Severus made to repay Narcissa for it, but she refused stating that Hermione had done more for her and Draco than she could possibly imagine, and this was only a small way to pay her back. Severus was pleasantly surprised and stunned by Narcissa's generosity knowing full-well what a trunk of that quality cost.

Eventually, Severus, Minerva, and Narcissa got the children packed and ready for the train ride tomorrow, somehow able to keep from the children how they were getting to school a secret, even though they had asked at least a hundred times. The adults were more than ready for it to be time for bed, but the children were beyond excited to be going to Hogwarts the next day. With a tired sigh, Narcissa was finally able to get Draco and Hermione apart so that she could take her son home, and spend some time with him before she sent him off to school. Severus wanted to get in some quality time with Hermione too before he had to assume his professor persona which was becoming increasingly different to his persona when he was around his family. It used to be that no one could tell the difference between Severus the professor and Severus the person. Now, one would have to be blind not to see the difference. He just hoped he could pull it together enough so that the students didn't really notice a huge change in him.

Evening time was quickly approaching which meant that Minerva had to leave as well so that she was well rested to greet the students tomorrow. Also, she and Albus were also looking into the matter that Phyllida Spore had brought up to see if there was any merit in her hunch. Unfortunately, so far it looked as though the 15th century witch may be right. With a hug and a kiss goodbye from her grandmother, and words of encouragement about tomorrow, Minerva left for McGonagall Manor leaving Severus and Hermione by themselves. After a full day of nothing short of chaos, it was strange for the house to sound so quiet.

They ate dinner in silence, both starting to feel the crash of adrenaline that had been surging through them all day with last minute plans and preparations and packing. Severus was having trouble keeping his eyes opened, and noticed with some amusement that his daughter was fighting the same fight. Like father, like daughter.

"Well," Severus said, even his low, smooth voice ferociously cutting through the silence of the large house, "I think a good course of action would be to do what we did the night before we went to the zoo. You can take a hot shower or bath in my bathroom, if you want, I will braid your hair, and then a bedtime story. By the time all of that is done, it should be time for bed anyway."

He was prepared for Hermione to argue with him that she wasn't tired, but he was surprised when she merely nodded, and, like a zombie, headed up to her father's bathroom to start the bedtime process. While she was in his bathroom, he used her bathroom to get ready for bed. This also gave him an opportunity to look around her room to see if he noticed anything amiss. He checked under the loose floorboard in her room, and was pleased to discover that she hadn't hidden any food there. He also looked at her recent drawings, mostly of her family, and did notice that she hadn't drawn any pictures of herself in any of her new family portraits. He was slightly miffed by that revelation, but was happy to see that she hadn't continued to draw rotten pictures of herself either. Before he left her room, he grabbed Cubby Bear off her bed along with the book they had been reading, and took them into his room with him. By the time he had settled into his bed, Hermione came out with her hairbrush and hair ties at the ready for her father to braid her hair. He skillfully set about the task, no longer doubting his abilities to braid hair, and shortly after, Hermione's bushy hair was tamed down into a nice braid. With a wave of his wand, he dried her hair, and then handed Cubby Bear off to her as he opened the story to where they had left off, Hermione cuddling up to his side. He yawned as he read the chapter, trying not to put himself to sleep, but eventually did reach the end with at least one eye open. He looked beside him to see that Hermione was fast asleep, Cubby Bear secured tightly in her arms. He considered moving her to her bed, but thinking how Hermione had woken up early the day they went to the zoo, and how she had unintentionally scared him, he figured he would be safer and sleep longer if he left her here with him. Turning out the light, he pushed both of them down into the bed, and brought the blankets up around Hermione as he tucked her in. Just as his eyes were closing he heard a tiny voice say, "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"You're still going to keep your promise about being fairer to the students, right?"

"I pinky swore, didn't I?" he asked through a yawn.

"That's true," Hermione remembered. "Daddy?"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"You pinky promise I'll still be your Cub even when we're at school?"

He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her in close as he said, "I pinky promise. It's you and me against the world. We may face some hard times this year, but at the end of it, we will still come out a family. Remember when I told you that you were stuck with me? Nothing has changed, and nothing will change. You're stuck with me."

In the dark, his pinky searched for hers eventually finding one and squeezing it tightly with his. "I pinky promise. Now, good night, Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. I like that. It's us against the world." She fell asleep thinking about how lucky she was to have found a family that loved and cared about her so much, and how much her life had changed since the beginning of the summer till now. She was nervous and excited and scared and thrilled to be going to Hogwarts, but she wasn't alone. Facing the next chapter of her life, she slept peacefully knowing she would be facing it with her new, own strange little family.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay in getting the second story started. It has been a whirlwind of activity as Christmas draws nearer! My Christmas gift to you all is that I have finally put up the first chapter of the second story titled "Our Own Strange Little Family and the Founder's Elements". Hermione and Draco head to Hogwarts early much to their delight. Amidst making new friends and growing closer as a family, trouble is brewing. This new family's bond will be tested when loyalties are questioned, the past is brought to the present, and old enemies loom ever nearer. I hope you enjoy the second story! Happy reading!


End file.
